I Knew You Were Waiting for Me Part II
by vonanna22
Summary: Esse must challenge himself to trust God with the most important desire of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **Hello anyone, it has been a long time but I thought about maybe writing another Samcedes AU kind of story with some foundational canon elements. You know me I still can't tell you anything about this story or where it is going except to say that this one will be more spiritual in nature; but it is a continuation to "I Knew You Were Waiting for Me." Remember anything good I write all praise and glory goes to God the Father through my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ; anything bad about my writing is just me-all me.**

 **Needless to say season 6 of Glee only yielded one good episode in my book (2009) and a few good moments and I am using the term few very loosely. (Jagged Little Tapestry – Mason and Jane singing, Child Star –Only Mason and Jane; The Wedding when Mercedes sang "At Last" with Artie; What the World Needs Now – Sam sung for and to Mercedes- "Close to you" and of course Mercedes singing "Someday we'll be together" with her leaving the building and being completely** _ **over it!**_

 **I hope to continue all my other stories as well, but I just have to find the time. Thanks for all your patience with me though; I am so grateful for it. If anyone is willing to go with me on this journey I will truly be blessed-I hope to see you in my imagination and please take time to review. Thanks, Anna**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting For Me – Part II**

 **Chapter 1**

Sam went home to his apartment that night after the game and prayed for God to make a way for him to be with the one woman that he loved more than anyone else in this world. " **I am putting my trust in you Lord, in Jesus name, Amen** " was the last word that he spoke before he got up from off of his knees by his bedside and climbed into bed. Sam's sleep was more peaceful that night than he had ever experienced before.

 **XXXXX**

 **Five months later...**

A tall, thin black boy with black and blond hair walks forcefully into the locker room. " **I am the one that you've been waiting for; I am going to lead this team to victory.** " He said to some moans, groans and skeptical laughter of some of the more seasoned players who had already quickly dismissed him out of hand. " **Today is your lucky day fella's...** " He still spoke confidently not letting the tense ridicule of the other players deter him. " **Observe how the Raven Soars!** " He then threw wide open his arms and flapped them up and down three times before extending them until they were taught and implied a gliding motion.

He was immediately laughed at and shouted down, towels and jock straps were thrown at him and the ruckus was so bad that Sam came rushing out of his office to see what the disturbance was all about. " **What's going on in here?** " Sam said. " **This wannabe is a loser, Coach!** " One player commented. " **Kick him out on his a**, Coach!** " Another player chimed in.

" **Coach, Coach?** " The unwelcomed intruder questioned while staring at Sam. " **Coach, I am so glad to meet you. My name is Rick, Ricky, Raven...Rick Raven your new starting quarterback.** " " **Awwwww, C'mon"** More shouts came from the direction of the lockers and more towels where thrown his way until Sam blew on the whistle hanging around his neck. " **QUIET!"** He shouted. " **Look, coach Bieste just let me have a moment of your time, that's all.** " Rick said. The room full of disgruntled players laughed at him again. " **You idiot!** " one more player called out. " **I am not Coach Bieste; Coach Bieste took another offer and moved away. I am Coach Evans, Sam Evans. Now look kid you are going to have to try out like everyone else there are no guaranteed spots on my team and especially not for starter positions.** " " **I'll prove to be the exception.** " He slowly nodded while sporting a knowing glance, and a toothy grin " **Nice to meet you 'Esse.'"** Rick took Sam's hand and gave his most powerful handshake. " **What?** " Sam said. " **Coach 'Esse', you know, 'S.E. -Sam Evans-S. E. -Esse.** '" Sam just stared at him then he took his whistle which was around his neck and blew it one more time; right in the face of his new wannabe quarterback " **Everyone on the field- NOW**!" Sam said. The locker room quickly emptied out. " **This is going to be a long practice**." Sam thought to himself, while shaking his head from side to side, as he followed the last boy out of the locker room and onto the football field.

 **XXXXX**

Esse found that he was awestruck at the mercy and grace that God had on his life. He had been standing on this field for two hours, easily, simply speechless. When he thought back over the last twelve years of his life, the hard work, getting his Associates Degree and then his Bachelor's Degree, the challenging of himself to live a godly life, the prayers and the tears when he felt that he let God down; while still always yearning for another chance with Mercedes, and despite all of that- yet here he was standing- in the Georgia Dome home of the Atlanta Falcons; awaiting the start of this new season as their new Assistant Defensive Line Coach.

Esse slowly dropped to his knees and began laughing out loud, to think that when that kid, Rick Raven, had entered into his life all he ever wanted to do was punch him-hard. He was like a little pest -always underfoot, but he was fast, tough, and he was willing to learn; that kid's drive was unbelievable.

Esse laid himself down on the ground on his stomach to smell the turf and then he immediately started rolling his whole body over and over again on the ground along the length of the empty field like a big kid while laughing a hearty laugh. " **Who would have thought that Ricky would be scouted from McKinley for Ohio State?** **Or, that he would refuse to go unless his favorite coach could go with him?** **It was unreal.** **I received an unbelievable contract with Ohio State, and just when I thought that my blessing was as big as it could get; the young wonder is scouted by the NFL too; three years later. Specifically, the Atlanta Falcons, and the kid again won't make a move; not without me his coach; he was very stubborn about it too! He actually had it written into his contract along with a tremendous salary for himself and for me.** **I will finally be able to take care of Mercedes in the way that she deserves.** He quickly thought. **And now here I am, because Rick Raven demands too much and feels that he deserves it-all.** **I really need to thank that kid one day; but I am thanking you God, right now, because I know you had your hand in all of this.** " Sam thought as he lay on his back staring up at the big sky above him just being grateful until he heard someone calling him and boy did he know that sound. " **Coach Esse, Esse, you need to come see the apartment complex, it is sick!** " Rick said as he came running toward Sam flapping his arms three times and then spreading them wide in a soaring pose-laughing all the way.

Yeah, Sam knew that Rick wouldn't leave him alone, for long... he never did.

 **XXXXXX**

Rick was right again. When " **Esse** " used the key to his newly furnished apartment only twenty minutes away from the sports complex, he believed that he was going to appreciate this even more then he did his " **second time around college experience** " (being a coach at Ohio State and he loved that-especially since he didn't have to go to classes himself anymore).

Sam eyes first caught sight of the round coffee table, the lighting, the pictures on the walls, and the cream and beige coloring mixed with small wood brown accents. The living room and its coffee table and sectional were the first thing that you saw upon entering. The bedroom was behind it toward the right hand side and had the closet and bathroom in the far wall. It also had a sliding wall which opened for extra space but you could slide the wall and close off the square room for bedroom privacy. On the back left hand side was the kitchen and pantry. The guest bathroom was near the front entrance right past the guest closet before entering the living room.

Sam closed the door behind him and walked deeper into his bedroom and dropped his duffle bag on the floor (he planned on bringing in the rest of his bags up from his car later). This moment was so surreal and he imagined that he was having the same type of experience that Mercedes had had once she began touring with Beyoncé. " **What do you do when all your dreams are coming true...even the dreams that you didn't dare dream for yourself; because they just seemed too big to be realistic?"**

Sam walked back over to his sofa and sat down after pulling out his cellphone. He looked for an old text that Mercedes had sent him which had the tour's itinerary. He so wanted to talk to her right now, to see how she was, and to tell her of his good fortune but he found the text and she was performing tonight in Germany; checking his watch and recognizing the time difference-it was already too late to call she was in the middle of performing. He knew that he could not stay up late to talk to her because he had to be on the field by 5:45am; " **it just wasn't going to happen tonight.** " He thought. He sent her a text just to say " **Hi and that I hope you are doing well; and that you are happy. Text me, or call when you can, 'I'll love you always', Sam. P.S. You know that when I say 'I'll love you always' I still mean it right?** "

Sam showered and got ready for bed but he started wondering " **If having both their dreams come true was really worth them not having each other.** " Sam prayed that they would not be apart like this forever and then he went to sleep still "hopefully" in love with Mercedes.

 **XXXXX**

Rick had been sitting in on his coaching session, learning the new offensive plays, when he noticed two women- they were working in the office, which was separated from the room he was sitting in by a big glass wall. " **One was... kind of a girl...cute.** " he thought. She always seemed to have a serious face on her; she was a little shorter than him and kind of thick, which he knew had its own merits but...she needed to step up her hotness factor.

The second woman had no problem in that department; he could have sworn that the glass near her was pulsating from the heat she was giving off. She had her stuff on lock, " **the things I would do to that woman- I would never want my mama to know about!** " he inwardly mused and chuckled to himself as he reached down his right hand and adjusted himself within his pants. Rick Raven just decided what he wanted next and he was going to get it.

 **XXXXX**

Mercedes finally got back to her hotel room invigorated and exhausted all at the same time. She quickly showered and got into bed. She only had four hours in which to sleep tonight before she had to catch her flight to Prague. She pulled the covers up over her body and reached for her cellphone which had been sitting on the nightstand. She looked at the messages from her mother and brothers but it was the message from Sam that made her smile the most. She loved the fact that he still would reach out to her, even after it had been so long. This was her fourth world tour and in all these years he was still such a quiet moral support and as he always reminded her, " **Her biggest fan.** "

" **Hi Sam,** " She wrote " **I am well and heading to Prague in the morning. Maybe we can really have a good chat once I finish my concert in South Korea next month. I hope you are well too, and happy. Take care, 'I'll love you always'-Mercedes. P.S. Yes, I know...I still mean it too.** "

Mercedes put her phone back on the table and thought about how she felt about their messages. She remembered that they had this conversation soon after she had left for her first world tour opening for Beyoncé. He had called her and they had spoken on the phone for at least an hour, or an hour and a half and they were laughing wholeheartedly about Jay Z being jealous of one of the dancers who he felt " **enjoyed** " touching his wife a little too much and had the guy replaced. Mercedes thought that he was overreacting, but Sam could totally get it. " **Don't be hard on him I would do that too- especially over you.** " He said while they were both laughing but then her laughter slowly subsided. " **Sam, it has been nearly a year and a half since we've broken up.** " She said slightly astonished. There was no sound coming from the other end of the phone, Mercedes had almost thought that she had lost the connection when Sam finally spoke. " **Why do you sound so surprised all the time? My love for you Mercedes doesn't just disappear because we are not in the same city. Think about it... haven't we proven that already? When has that ever happened to us before? It didn't happen when I went to Nashville, it didn't happen when you went to L.A., and it didn't happen when I went back to Lima from New York. When I told you that I loved you I meant it... I still love you...I will be in love with you, always.** "

" **But Sam, if you are waiting...** (She paused) **I, I don't want you to be lonely**." She said full of compassion. " **You deserve better than that, you are too great of a guy for that.** " Sam quickly chimed in " **I don't want you to be lonely either. I know that you will see people and I will see people too but that still doesn't mean that I won't be waiting for you, because I am...our lives have always brought us back to each other Mercedes, and I believe it will again. I am just hoping that the next time that it does- it will be for good, that's all.** " Sam's voice lowered slightly.

" **But** , **Sam, I am asking you how long can you wait, realistically?** " The phone was quiet again and then Sam suddenly said " **I am going to change the way that I say goodbye to you when we text each other.** " A puzzled look came across Mercedes face. " **What?** " She replied. Sam sighed " **I am not naïve Mercedes I know that there is a real chance that you could find someone else and fall in love with him and want to be with him always...the possibility of it hurts; I am not going to lie, but I know that it can happen-for either of us, I may find another woman and think the same thing, but until then I am going to end every text with the words "I'll love you always" and I want you to do the same; this way we can continue to have hope in our future together.**

 **However, if or when it ceases to be true for either of us, when you think that you have really found the one...then we will no longer end our text messages in this way; we will then know that it is truly over, no guilt needed-okay?"** He said. " **Okay** " Mercedes said meekly after thinking about his proposition. " **I just need to hold on to the hope, Mercedes; do you understand what I am saying?** " Sam added. Mercedes smiled " **Yes Sam, I completely understand and I would like to hold on to that hope a little longer as well.** " She said which made Sam a very happy man.

" **Hope was a very powerful thing** " she thought as she rolled over on to her side..." **this hope has already lasted for going on thirteen years.** " Mercedes closed her eyes and went off to sleep still "hopefully" in love with Sam.

 **XXXXX**

The Falcon's training season was quickly coming to an end and their first game was in three days. Rick Raven the newest draft-pick was going to be inundated with media coverage. He had to have a meeting with the general manager about what was to be expected, and how he was to conduct himself. Rick could always understand what was expected from him but he had also made it very clear that he wanted Esse to sit in on any meeting he was to have, along with his sports agent, Christopher Jennings.

Jennings had the foresight to get in contact with Rick once he was recruited by Ohio State, and after (let's just say) Jennings intense drive at selling himself, he became a kindred spirit of Rick's. Sam often wondered why Rick was so intent on keeping him around especially after he had Christopher in the picture; but Rick always said that " **He felt closer to Sam than to anyone else** "; Rick saw Sam as " **an instrumental component as to why his dream of being in the NFL came true; Sam was like a father figure to him and he valued his opinion about things.** "

Esse, Rick and Christopher entered into the General Manager's Peter Pettway's office. " **Thank you gentlemen for being so prompt.** " Peter said as he shook each of the men's hands and offered them a seat before taking his own seat behind the large desk in the room. " **I had the utmost faith that you would be a great addition to our team and from what I have heard about our practices, it seems that my faith has been justified."** Pettway continued. " **I hope to take it all the way, sir.** "Rick responded. " **There will be no doubt about it.** " Chris chimed in. As the three men engaged in self-congratulatory smugness Sam thought it best to stay quiet; which unfortunately, he had gotten called out on by Mr. Pettway.

" **Sam come on in and jump into this conversation. Don't be shy, as one of our coaches, your input is what is necessary to provide me with the assurances I need.** " Pettway waited for Sam to respond. " **Yeah, Esse tell him what you think; you know me-we have this game in on lock down; don't we**?" Sam looked at the men in the room and he knows what they wanted to hear, but he had to speak the truth as he knew it to be. " **I have learned...** " Sam started confidently " **to live my life by some guided principles, principles that I get from biblical scriptures and one of these principles can be found in 1 Kings chapter 20 verse 11 'The king of Israel answered, "Tell him: 'One who puts on his armor should not boast like one who takes it off.'** **I just prefer to wait and see how the game plays itself out; I have learned that humility has never steered me wrong.** " Sam said in a very low key tone.

The room became quiet for a few minutes before Christopher tried to bring the room back to a more encouragingly elevated level. " **That is why Sam is just an Assistant Coach...it will take him a little while to catch on to the vision.** " Christopher started laughing and Pettway joined him. " **Sometimes it takes a little time but I won't hold that against him.** " Pettway laughed at Sam again. Sam had been through this before- since he began to take God's word more seriously, he realized that people took his words less seriously, but he knew what he believed and he had to have enough conviction to hang on to it despite any mocking which came his way. " **I think Esse is right.** " Rick spoke up loudly when he saw the way the tide was turning in the room. " **Esse** _ **tha**_ _ **t**_ **is why I take you with me everywhere I go.** " Rick grabbed onto Sam's knee with his hand and squeezed it as Sam sat next to him. " **You have heard this saying before haven't you gentleman? 'A word to the wise is sufficient; but a word to a fool is wasted!** '"

Christopher cringed in his seat and his muscles stiffened. Pettway simply answered " **No, I haven't heard that saying, but let's get down to what this meeting is actually about, shall we? You are going to get the full court press over the next few days and I will send some people over to you this evening with a press packet; they will check out your wardrobe choices; go over some general questions and how you are going to answer them. Media management is not only what you say...** " Pettway started but Christopher jumped into the conversation and finished his sentence right along with him. **"... It is also what you are wise enough not to say.** " Pettway smirked at Christopher but glanced at Sam, and then he continued. " **It is chaos, it seems endless, and you need to be the type of person who can hold it together under pressure. I have made a pretty big investment in you...** " He glanced at Sam again. " **I assume that you won't disappoint. Now with that said, get home early and I will have them meet you at 5pm. Now, let's see if the Falcons will soar because of- a Raven, goodbye gentlemen.** "

With that the three men left the office and walked into their collective futures.

 **Authors note: Please forgive any mistakes and please review. Thanks, Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am thinking of making this story interactive like The Beholder's Eyes so email me if you want to see the pictures that go with this story. Also, there is something else I would like to try as well; this story will have a little game element to it – something for you to kind of guess at-maybe, I want to see if anyone will notice and be able to tell me; what is happening in this story. Thank you again for joining me in my imagination. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters, which is just too heartbreaking because I think there would have been so much that I could have done with them-hence, fanfiction.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me - Part II**

 **Chapter 2**

As Rick, Chris, and Esse leave the building and enter the parking lot Chris quickly pulls out his cell and makes a call. " **I am on my way- I will have to blow off some lights; provide some drinks until I get there and lay on the sex appeal so that he won't notice that I am late for the meeting.** " Chris directed.

Sam glanced over at Rick squinted his eyes slightly, shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head from side to side in disbelief.

" **I know, I know...** " he continued " **you threaten the sexual harassment stuff at least once a month but the bonus you get at the end of the year will be worth it to ya-later.** " Chris disconnected the call.

Rick snickered and then gave Chris a pound once he hung up the phone. " **My dog** " Rick smiled wide and Chris returned it. " **But you bet not try any of that stuff out on me- on the real tho.** "

Chris stops walking and looks at the other two men. " **I am parked over there.** " He pointed to the other side of the parking lot. " **Do you need me tonight Rick? I can come by after my next two meetings are over.** " " **Nah, I got this Chris.** " Rick spoke confidently then flapped his arms three times and through his arms out wide as if he were soaring through the sky. Christopher nodded once and smirked but then he looked over at Sam. " **You're not going to be there are you?** " He added. " **I have no plans to be-no.** " Chris nodded his head up and down slowly as he fiddled with his key fob that he was now holding in his right hand because he had just pulled it from his pocket.

Chris and Sam had a very "thorny" relationship. Sam had not missed the intense disrespect that Chris had for him but he was also kind of amused by it. Where Chris may have wanted a problem Sam had prayed about it long ago and now he found every one of their interactions quite humorous; if he would admit it, Sam was allowing himself to become quite a troll, where Chris was concerned. Sam enjoyed thoroughly watching Chris try (hard) to hold his tongue about how much he disliked Sam for whatever reason, because he- kind of- knew that Rick wouldn't stand for it, and Rick was Chris's biggest commission right now.

Sam felt that it was probably kind of wrong of him to just watch the " **Chris Jennings Stress and Anxiety Show** " as he liked to think of it; but he couldn't help it-it was just so funny.

" **Why, Chris? Do you think that I should?** " Sam added as he feigned naiveté; which caught Chris off guard. " **Are you crazy?!** " Rick looked at Chris. " **In the sense that our boy, like he said himself, he's got this-enjoy your night off.** " Chris backpedaled. Chris knew that Rick watched him closely especially when it came to Sam; which was bad enough but, what really worried him was that he didn't know, often, what Rick was thinking and Chris did not like the vulnerability that came along with that. " **I've got to go.** " Chris practically sprinted away. Sam simply chuckled to himself and then said to Rick " **See ya kid** " and walked in the direction of his own car.

 **XXXXX**

Rick had been home for at least two hours and had been restless when he jumped into his car and went to Sam's place.

 **XXXXX**

Mercedes was finally coming back to the states, as she stood in the bathroom airport she raised her hand to her throat and rubbed it. She had tried everything to prevent this sore throat from coming on but at this point she was satisfied that at least the tour was over and she didn't have to worry about any breeching of contracts; now, she could rest for a while. Mercedes turned on the hot water and pulled out a small spray bottle opened it and filled it with the steaming water. She then pulled out a small bottle of Eucalyptus then she used the dropper top to take a few drops and added it to the hot water; after putting the Eucalyptus away, back in her purse, and replacing the spray top to the hot water, she began shaking up the spray bottle and she sprayed her throat with the mixture.

When she began putting that bottle away in her purse she heard a scream which came from the doorway; " **Oh, My God! It's you! You're Mercedes Jones-I love you!** " A woman shouted as she lifted up her cellphone while simultaneously asking if she could get a picture with her. This interaction, which only brought more attention to the woman's restroom as the door was still open, now allowed for more women to come running in screaming as well.

Mercedes smiled and tried to accommodate as many fans as she could as she finally pushed through the crowd, which quickly surrounded her, and out into the openness of the airport facility. " **Thank you all, I love you guys too, but I have to catch my next flight.** " She said as politely as she could and tried to continue to walk toward her gate to board but the crowd just didn't seem to want to disperse. Flashes of light bombarded her from all sides as several pictures were being taken. The fact is that even more people joined the crowd once they found out what was going on and who she was. Mercedes started thinking it may have been a mistake not to travel with her touring entourage but honestly she was hoping that she could just feel like a normal person this time and get away from all of that madness.

She had no idea when she started using her God given talent how daunting fame really would be and after all this time it really was becoming very old; many times she had- had the thought of wanting this all to be over. She felt people jostling for positions near her and jumping in front of her for selfies. She also felt arms grabbing onto her shoulders to feign a type of closeness to her as the pictures were being taken. Mercedes usually tried to make time for her fans but she was not feeling well and she had to admit within herself that today she was really not in the mood for this kind of attention.

Mercedes kept trying to move forward in the direction of her gate but the entire crowd continued to move with her. She was trying not to be rude but she was also fearing a little for her safety the crowd just seemed to get bigger and bigger and she was finding it hard to make her way through, the shouting was getting louder and louder her head was throbbing and she was overwhelmed by the heat of all the bodies around her. Mercedes just stopped in her tracks feeling unable to continue she felt like a baby seal caught in a shark's feeding frenzy.

Within a moment Mercedes heard a man's voice starting to shout down several of the men and women's screams of adoration and she felt a man grab her hand and pull her away from the crowd. " **That's all for now!** " she heard the voice say. " **Make sure you show your appreciation by buying her next album!** " Mercedes was not normally fond of someone feeling like he could just take charge of her in this way and she really hadn't even gotten a good look at his face, all she could see was the back of his head and his beefy, broad shoulders. She could tell that he was wearing a tightly fitted grey T-shirt because of the way his sleeve was cutting in to his extremely muscular bicep as his arm was bent backwards and holding on to hers. He was taller than her and although he was pulling her forcefully there was still something quite gentle about it.

Mercedes could not tell why she felt so safe in this particular moment. " **Ms. Jones appreciates your warmth and affection for her...** " she heard him continue as they began walking even faster, the quicker pace made her hold on to her carry on a little tighter because it had been getting caught on the bodies of the people as she was being pulled from the center of the group. " **But you guys really also need to respect her privacy at this time; this is not an event, she is just a woman trying to get to her destination.** " Mercedes saw the man as he lifted up his other arm and waved it in the air and after a few moments she heard other voices calling for the crowd to disperse. " **He must have gotten the attention of airport security** " she thought.

When the crowd had finally started to pull back Mercedes felt like she could breathe again the man finally turned to face her. He was quite handsome-the richness of his chocolaty skin tone made him seem like a creamy Hershey's kiss; his eyes were a piercing brown and his low haircut and perfectly sculpted eyebrows made him seem quite desirable upon first glance.

" **Are you alright?** " the stranger asked her and then waited for her response. " **Yes, thank you I am much better now.** " She answered. " **If you tell me which gate you are heading to then I will make sure that you get there without any unwanted attention, Ms. Jones.** " Mercedes started thinking that is voice was so deep that he would probably sing bass if he were in fact a singer. " **Thank you for your help...uh, Mr. uh...I find myself at a disadvantage because you know my name and I don't know yours.** " Mercedes said as several people were still taking pictures of the two of them from a distance. " **I am Trey.** " He said. " **Trey...? Trey what?** " she questioned. " **No, I just go by Trey**." He said with a smile, and a beautiful one it was too. Mercedes quickly thought.

" **I am on my way to gate 13 my flight home to South Carolina will begin boarding within the next half hour."** She said. " **I would have thought an important star like you would be living in L.A or in New York.** " Trey looked slightly surprised. " **I have apartments there when I am there on business but when I am on break after the tours and before heading back to the studio, I go home to recharge my battery so to speak.** " " **That makes sense.** " He said as he quickly scanned the overhead signs to lead her in the direction of gate 13. " **I thought that I had read something about you that said that you came from Ohio a place called, bean... beantown...** " " **It's Lima** " she said interrupting his conversation. " **That's right, I would have gotten it."** He chuckled; **"That is something I do to help me remember things- I use word association.** " " **Oh, I see.** " Mercedes wondered briefly why would he bother associating words to remember where her hometown was, but they had already arrived at the gate and she riffled through her purse and pulled out her boarding pass to give it to the attendant.

" **Well thank you again for your help it was very kind of you.** " Mercedes reached out her hand to shake his but one of his hands had been occupied because he had just pulled out his own boarding pass and also handed it to the same attendant.

 **XXXXX**

Ricky knocks on the door repeatedly until Sam opens it. " **What are you doing here?** **Didn't Pettway say for you to go home?** " Sam said as he walked back deeper into his apartment and left Ricky to close the door and enter in behind him. " **I have time they won't be at my place for another four hours."** Ricky said.

Sam picked up his game controller and un-paused the video game that he was playing as he sat back down on his sofa and stared at the T.V. screen " **Next round; two players**." Rick said as he walked to Sam's fridge and pulled out a sports drink and began drinking it while he walked to the sofa and sat down beside him becoming engrossed in the game himself.

After the two men had been playing for an hour Rick heard an alarm go off on Sam's cellphone. Sam picked up his phone and stopped the alarm from going off then he immediately powered down the game. " **Hey** " Rick challenged " **what are you doin'?** " " **I have been on long enough.** " Sam stated simply. "I **was just getting into the zone a little longer and I would have beaten you-you know it.** " Rick said as he tossed the controller onto the sofa next to him. " **Yeah, sure you're right; you have never beaten me in video game play**." Sam chuckled and looked at his watch. " **That's because you give yourself these weird time limit rules, what's up with that?** " Ricky responded. " **That's right, it's called discipline** ; **besides, it is time for you to get going anyway.** " Sam reminded him.

" **Esse, I need you to come with me, I didn't want to admit it to Chris but I am kind of nervous about this whole thing. I have wanted this all my life but what if I blow it? What do I have left? I don't want to let all of these people down... I don't want to let you down... and I don't want to let myself down but honestly I don't know if I can really trust myself not to.** " Rick lowered his head and started fiddling with his hands.

" **Rick, I have known three people in my life that seemed destined for greatness even if the road they took to get there was very different. One took the road of entitlement, one took the road of God gifted talent, and the other took the road of determination...you took that last road and I don't believe that your determination will let you down now...you can do this.** " Sam said. " **You don't need me as much as you think you do...but if it will make you feel better I'll go with you.** "

 **XXXXX**

" **I just want you to know that I am not going to get involved when they get here-this is your time enjoy it."** Sam instructed as he sat his laptop on Rick's dining room table and pulled out his laptop. " **I am going to be going over some of the new defensive plays.** " " **We should still, at least, work out a signal when you think something is a good idea or not...I know.** " Rick got excited. " **I am not flapping my arms up and down Rick-that's all you.** " " **Ooooh; that would have been perfect too...** " Rick's words trailed off a little dispirited.

Sam opened his laptop and a picture of Mercedes immediately appeared and one of her songs began to play. " **Oh, here we go again-the obsession is real!** " Rick said. " **Shut up** " Sam said calmly. " **Seriously Esse, the girl can blow and all but not like she used to.** " Rick said as he walked over to the mirror and checked his own appearance. " **What are you talking about she sounds great!** " Sam rebuffed his allegation immediately. " **I am not talking about her videos or cd's they can enhance those... I am talking about her live performances, she used to be a powerhouse but now she sounds like she's straining or something-to me.** " Rick said as his doorbell began to ring. " **Showtime!** " Rick said as he rubbed his two hands together feverishly, went to the door and opened it.

Sam heard what Rick said but with the guests about to enter he decided that they would finish this conversation at another time. Rick pulled open his door and shouted " **This Raven is ravenous for some respect and recognition-let's get this party started...oooooh, hellooo** " his voice quickly deepened as he recognized the two women from the office were standing at his door.

" **What are you doing wrong that people don't respect you?"** The hotness spoke as she forcefully, and unapologetically pushed him to one side with her left arm and began entering his apartment. " **That is not something you want people to know about you-** _ **don't**_ **say that on camera; you will shoot yourself in the foot."** Rick started tugging at his own hands nervously; which the second woman noticed instantly. **"Well, aren't you a force of nature?"** Rick spoke as his eyes scanned her body in her skin tight Kelly green pencil skirt, yellow blouse, and yellow stilettoes. She had an air about her that she commanded respect-immediately.

The second woman stood at the door, she was wearing a modest black business suit with a red shell underneath, and she asked " **May I come in?** " Rick then remembered there were two people at his door and baited for her to come in with his hand. When she also entered then Rick closed the door behind her, then she continued " **My name is Crystal Waters and** (while pointing to the woman in green and yellow) **she is...** " It was then that she was cut off mid- sentence by the other woman who introduced herself. " **An-jella ... Moore.** " She went on to pause in-between the saying of her first and last name as a tactic to make sure that he would never forget it. Crystal felt a tad bit embarrassed and lowered her head a little, she was often made to feel invisible by An-jella but, she reprimanded herself inwardly, " **she should be used to it by now** " Crystal thought, so she just let it go.

As Sam watched the interaction between all of them (even though he swore to himself that he wouldn't get involved) he couldn't help but form an opinion while being in the immediate vicinity; and his opinion was this: " **It seemed that Crystal was the only one really trying to help Rick to put his best foot forward; while the other two were too busy filling their time with all those sexual innuendos, and flirting with each other**." Sam thought. He was suspicious that his allegations were true when it was getting late and He and Crystal, both, left but An-jella stayed behind. " **Remember...you have to be ready for the reporters bright and early tomorrow for the live broadcasts,** " was the last thing that Crystal said before we began walking out of the door but, when I looked back over my shoulder I saw An-jella pouring Rick a glass of wine.

 **XXXXX**

Sam felt uneasy that night while he tossed and turned in his bed. He wasn't fooling himself he knew exactly what it was-it was sexual frustration, just hearing Rick and An-jella go on and on last night made him really desire being close to Mercedes like he used to be; there was no sex and he knew that she was saving herself until marriage; but nights like this made him wish that they were married already. He rolled over and sat up, grabbed his cell and he sent a text message to Mercedes. " **I've been thinking about you, can't wait until we can really talk to each other, things are so different now and I wanted to share it all with you. I hope you are happy. I'll love you always, Sam.** " Sam returned his cellphone to his nightstand.

Sam lay on his bed and began to pray. " **Lord, I wish I knew what was happening with her I am worried that it has been a little too long since we have gotten to really speak.** **Could you just let me know that she is alright? Thank you lord, in Jesus name, Amen.** " Sam exhaled with a deep sigh, rolled over onto his stomach, fluffed out his pillow with his hands, and with his now folded his arms under his pillow he tried again to get some sleep.

 **XXXXX**

Sam had told Chris that he wouldn't but he couldn't help himself; he went over to sports complex to watch the interviews. He noticed that at least Rick was wearing what he was supposed to be and he was sitting in the make-up chair so, at the second least, he was on time. Sam could see that Rick was fidgeting and squirming a great deal the cosmetologist had to keep redirecting him.

Crystal was running back and forth making sure that the lighting would be right and that they would be using the proper mic so that he sounded as good as he could be expected. Sam scanned the place for An-jella; " **Surely,** " he thought " **she must be doing her part to make sure that Rick had what he needed to do well** ;" but Sam never did see her.

When Rick was released from the chair he stood up still fidgeting with his hands which was something he always did when he was nervous. As Rick turned around he saw Sam standing in the hallway; then Rick through his head back, exhaled out of relief, and smiled as he came rushing toward him. " **I am so glad that you are here Esse I really needed someone today.** " Sam looked suspiciously. " **I am glad that I could be of some help but... where is An-jella?"** Sam spoke in a confused manner. **"After the way that the two of you were hitting it off last night, and not to mention that this is her job; I expected to see her here, someplace.** " " **Whoa! That girl- she can be a hellcat in bed let me tell you!** " Rick grinned. Sam did not respond to that comment because he was too busy waiting for an answer to his original question. So Rick began to speak again. " **Only, uh... last night... uh made her too...too tired, and we both have a bit of a hangover, so... she decided to stay at my place and, uh...sl... sleep.** " " **WHAT?!"**

Sam shouted so loudly that he caught Crystal's attention and she could see from the distance that Rick was starting to pull at his own hands again. " **So you are telling me that after last night she is not even going to come here to support you?** " Sam's anger was truly starting to get the better of him. " **Esse, calm down, I am sure she feels that she- supported- me enough last night; you know?** " Rick tried to rationalize the situation although it could be heard in his voice that he wasn't convinced about it himself. " **Do you feel that you needed the support more last night or right now when you are about to make your national television debut?!** " Sam looked at Rick like he had been just completely played. Rick looked down almost ashamed of himself and started messing with his hands again.

Crystal walked over to the two men as they stood in the hallway " **Okay, they are all ready for you now Rick.** " She said as she straightened his tie and then she reached up her hand and slid her hand down his ear and encircled it with her thumb until she held on lightly to his earlobe. Rick and Sam both did not know what to think of this interaction but it was oddly soothing to Rick. " **I am expecting my Raven to soar, okay?"** She said but her voice was so tender and soothing as she said it. Then she let go of his earlobe, and she didn't look as serious as he was used to seeing her either, she seemed compassionate and sympathetic. " **Oh, and by the way here you go.** " Crystal said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a miniature, hand-held sized football made out of genuine leather and put it in his hand. Rick glanced at Sam but then he looked back at Crystal in complete wonder. " **How do you know about this?** " Rick asked. **"I noticed that you fidget with your hands a great deal when you are nervous, that is not new, that is the kind of thing that stems from childhood. When I left your place last night I didn't go home; I went back to the office and looked up your personnel file. I called your mother last night and asked her what she used to do about it. She told me that she bought you a football like this when you were young and as long as you held onto it you were fine. So, I went out last night looking, until I could find one. Hold onto it during the interviews and if any of the reporters ask you about it-tell them your story; it is a great one, and it also explains your love of football, and why you are so comfortable holding the ball.** " She smiled.

" **We are ready now Mr. Raven** " a voice called to Rick. Rick suddenly looked at Sam again. Sam smiled with a lopsided grin raised his two arms up close to his body and pumped his arms in a flying motion three times and then pretended to soar, although he did it rather quickly and in a very close-to-the-vest type of way; not at all as animated as Rick usually does it, but it was enough. Rick smiled at Sam, took a deep breath, and while holding the little football in his hand he walked down the hall towards the reporter.

" **Sam you can follow me to my office were we can watch the interview live and see how it's going.** " Crystal said. Sam and Crystal watched the first interview together; they were excited, engaged, and a little elated when the interview was over. It went off without a hitch; they both even cheered. " **Sam, you stay here, I will be right back, they are about to go to commercial break and I am bringing in the next reporter.** " She opened her office door to walk out but then she quickly stuck her head back inside her office and smiled and whispered to Sam " **He soared!** " she smiled again and closed the door behind her.

Sam smiled as well until he saw what the next announced news story was before they went to a commercial break " **Super singing sensation** **Mercedes Jones has a mysterious new man in her life...** " Then they showed a picture of Mercedes in an airport holding a man's hand.

 **Author's note:** **Please forgive any mistakes and please review-it helps to know what people are thinking. Oh, one other note, this is a Samcedes story but I try to write stories that have more experiences for the characters to go through so that it is not so one dimensional; I hope, please bear with the other storylines as well there is a reason for everything. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter – Thank God for three day weekends. Please forgive any and all mistakes and please take the time to review. The song used in this chapter is "A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me - Part II**

 **Chapter 3**

Mercedes slept for days on end at her home in South Carolina. She had no idea how truly exhausted she really was. She felt like she was suffering from the flu; her throat was sore for days. It only started getting better after she had been home for about a week. She took the time to read some good books, and she read some magazine articles about Kurt and Blaine and the Endowment for the Arts Foundation they had started; she read about Rachel's third Tony nomination (which the article stated was a triumph since the musical was written by her and her husband Jesse St. James about their childhood years); and she read about Artie and how his independent films had taken Cannes and Sundance by storm over the last two years; especially the film which starred his baby's mother and partner of nine years- Tina Cohen Chang whose portrayal in the role as a teenaged girl living out a goth life experience, was having the Academy Awards redefine if an independent film could spawn a "Best Actress" nominee or should that category remain only for mainstream movie roles.

When Mercedes began catching up on her mail she found a letter from Brittany saying that she and Santana had finally made their move to Lesbos and Brittany had an internet talk show out there, but because the old sex tape of her and Santana popped up they are now really famous out there and Santana was winning some Queen of Lesbos award or something? What seemed to warm Mercedes heart the most was the picture post card that was sent to her from Quinn; it was a picture of Quinn, Puck, their four year old son Austin, and their 17 year daughter Beth they were allowed by Ms. Cocorahan to take Beth for the Summer to Israel so that Puck could show the kids his Jewish heritage.

She was happy to see that everyone seemed to be in a good place, although they didn't talk or see each other at all anymore; every once and a while there would be a note or card but with all of their busy lives it became fewer and farther between. The only person Mercedes really still spoke to, on a regular basis, was Sam and she realized that was because he was the only person that she did not allow herself to lose contact with; she truly thought about him at least three times a day and he always made her feel better when she did. He had truly been the love of her life and the memories of the time that they spent with each other in New York, living together, loving together, just being happy; he was her first mature relationship and the fact that he was willing to accept her wish of waiting to make love until she was married spoke volumes of the type of man that he was. Yes, she cherished that relationship much more than any of the others.

Mercedes went to her cell phone and saw that she had quite a few messages that she had missed-most of them were from Trey. When they had taken the flight back together she told him that she would provide him with complimentary pair of tickets to her next engagement. Mercedes, also had a call from her manager, Russell Parker, telling her that an opportunity has come up for her to sing and she must take it-it is for a huge event and the exposure for her in the states will help to endear a whole new set of fans. She needed to be prepared to attend a big event first and then sing two days after that.

She also saw that Sam had sent her a text message and once she read it she placed a call to Sam.

 **XXXXX**

Sam could not believe that once Crystal had supported Rick through these last three days of interviews and helped him to begin his career loved by the paparazzi; that he still spent his nights with An-jella, she was always around in a restaurant or a bar with him getting her picture taken but never actually around when it was time to put in the hard work, Sam noticed.

This was game day and the fanfare and the crowd was massive, Sam never realized how small an individual player or coach, for that matter, would feel on game day surrounded by so many fans in a jam-packed stadium. It was a beautiful day and the air was slightly cool; which was the best type of day for the players to be running around on the field wearing all of their padding.

Sam had to get used to the noise but the game had already been in its second quarter and the Atlanta Falcons were winning 7-0. Sam was giving instructions to the defense and then cheered them on as they again took the field. He looked up at the Jumbo Tron and saw the advertisement for the 30th anniversary of the Atlanta Falcon's Dome and the celebration that was to come. It was requesting that all fans to buy their tickets early for this unprecedented event.

Sam didn't really think anything of that because he just witnessed the defense hold the line and not allow a touchdown from the opposing team. He jumped up and down screaming as the defense ran back off of the field and the offense began to take their place. Sam ran around the line of other coaches and gave Rick a pat on the back as he began to go on to the field.

Rick pulled the team into a huddle and then the team took their positions while he counted down the call once he said "Hike" the ball was passed immediately into Rick's hands he dipped backwards and the cut around the back of his line of defense and ran up the sidelines to gain 20 yards on his first down. The Atlanta fans went wild as Rick flapped his arms three times and pretended to soar as he ran back to take his next position.

It went just as the team had planned Atlanta had won the game with the score of 34-6 against the Rams. The season had officially begun and Rick Raven and Sam Evans had not let the team down; the energetic Rick and the complex defensive plays that Sam brought to the table just gave the Falcons a fighting chance of taking this all the way to the Super Bowl; at least that is what the announcer on E.S.P.N. said as Sam was now home and lying in bed, watching the sports coverage, exhausted from the exciting day.

He had thanked God for the victory right before he dozed off to sleep. Sam was awakened by his cell phone ringing at his bedside. He groggily reached over and picked up his phone and answered. " **Hello** " this word escaped his lips as if it were a hum due to his inability to even attempt to keep his eyes open let alone speak. " **Oh, I am sorry Sam I didn't mean to wake you.** " He heard the voice say. " **It's me Mercedes, I am afraid that I am still on European Standard Time.** " Sam was not sure that he was hearing correctly " **Mercy?** " He said as he started to perk up. " **That's okay, go on back to sleep and we can talk another time.** " She said, with a slightly disappointed but compassionate tone. " **NO!"** Sam shot up in bed and grabbed the remote control which was lying on the bed beside him and turned off the television, which had now been watching him while he slept, to remove the competitive voices which hindered his ability to hear her more clearly. " **No, I have been wanting to speak to you for a long time now...how are you? I've missed you, where are you?** " Sam questioned. Mercedes still felt badly that she woke Sam up but she smiled at his willingness to talk to her now.

" **I am finally, at home, back in the states. I am at home in South Carolina. How's Columbus and Ohio State treating you?** " She asked. " **Do you still like it? Are you happy**?" She continued, Mercedes never asked herself about her own happiness very often but she couldn't stand the idea that Sam may have been unhappy somewhere; his happiness always meant a lot to her.

" **That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I am not in Ohio anymore, I have moved.** " Sam said. " **Oh, Sam-what happened? I thought that was your dream job. Did it end badly, or was it your choice to leave?** " She was concerned now that he may have been going through a hard time and she had not made herself more available to talk him through some things. " **No, Mercy it is fine, it was my own choice. I am in Georgia now.** " Sam said. " **Georgia?** " Mercy questioned but just at that moment another call began to break in on her line. " **Oh, no Sam will you hold on for a minute please my manager is calling again and I haven't spoken to him like I should.** " Mercedes slightly pleaded. " **Of course no problem** " he said clearly now that he was wide awake and tingling with just the excitement of hearing her voice again. Mercedes put Sam on hold and answered the other call.

While Sam was waiting he was thinking about " **When would it be possible that he could take the drive out to South Carolina to see her.** " He wondered. " **How long she would be there?** " He began thinking that " **If he drove for the three hours as soon as the next home game ended and they had two days off between the next home game he could stay with her and finally have some long, overdue, and sorely missed quality time with her.** " Sam wanted to hold her in his arms and hug her, he wanted to just sit on the couch with her and watch and old television show, and he wanted to kiss her; Lord knows how much he missed kissing her; he just wanted some quiet time lying next to her while they slept, just like they used too. If Sam never knew anything else he always knew that he just felt more at peace with her by his side.

Mercedes connected back to his call and spoke again. " **Sam, I am so sorry but I have to leave now. My manager has chartered a small commuter plane for me and I have got to hurry up and pack; this opportunity just suddenly came up and he feels that it is important for my career.** **I am coming to Georgia of all places.** " She laughed. " **I promise you that when I find out where I am, and after I do this work thing-I will make sure to rent a car and come to you for a couple of days, wherever you are, if that is alright with you?** " Mercedes asked. " **Is it alright with me? I am mad that you even thought you had to ask that question, of course, it is alright with me; when would your coming and spending time with me, ever not, be alright with me? I can't wait to see you again; I'll love you always."** Sam was so excited that he blurted it out without thinking that this sign off was really only normally used for their text messages but he just couldn't help himself and he couldn't take it back; it was out there now.

Mercedes inhaled a small gasp at the unexpectedness of his comment but she then just laughed and said " **I'll love you always too. God willing I will see you soon, bye.** " She said her own happiness almost bubbling over. " **Bye** " Sam said and then he waited until she hung up the phone before he did. Sam jumped up out of his bed and threw his hands up over his head and screamed as if he had scored a touchdown; this has turned out to be one of the best days in Sam's life.

 **XXXXX**

Sam was sitting in a meeting that had been called at the sporting complex by the general manager. Sam could see Crystal working hard as usual she was putting packets together and placing them in about at least 60 or so gift bags. He watched her through the glass wall as she made phone calls, set up appointments, and going over catering options. There was one point when her eyes met his and she smiled thoughtfully. Sam returned it as he mouthed the word " **Hi."** She reminded him of Mercedes always there, always working hard, always determined, and she was a sweetheart. Sam then scanned the room full of players and coaches and realized most of them were eyeing An-jella; who was standing on top of a ladder reaching for something on a top shelf. Sam felt wrong for judging her harshly but he believed she was wearing that barely there skirt, and tight blouse just because she knew that she would be engaged in that particular activity today-and it received her desired effect; all the football players couldn't keep their eyes off of her. This made Sam think back to how foolish he was when he was young, and if he had the chance to do it all over again he would have made Mercedes Jones his first and only stop while he was in McKinley.

He thought back to when he had first seen her singing with the group in the Quad they were singing " **Empire State of Mind** " by Jay Z and Alicia Keys and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. " **She was absolutely amazing. He should have attempted right then to get to know her better but, like most hormonal young men, he could not recognize flash from substance and he knows, deep down, that it also made Mercedes not trust in his love for her. He didn't forget that when they were in New York together and he was trying to get back together with her – she ran off a list of every girl that he had dated in McKinley; and she wasn't even there at the time some of them happened. I was flaky and lost her trust. He could kick himself, just like he wants to kick these players because they are missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime with Crystal, and they don't even know it, because they are too busy focusing on An-jella-idiots; and as it turned out Rick was becoming one of the biggest idiots of them all for her.** " He thought. " **One day they will learn.** " Sam thought.

The general manager entered the conference room with Chris Jennings and Rick Raven and another person that Sam had remembered seeing before a long time ago but he wasn't sure where from. Chris entered laughing and shaking the hand of the man. They all took their positions at the front of the conference room and Mr. Pettway began to speak as soon as the room began to quiet down. I want to take this time to congratulate all of you on your victory of your last game.

The crowd of men began cheering and stomping their feet on the ground and chanting " **Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo** " noises. Mr. Pettway allowed this to go on for a few more moments but then he calmed the room down again. " **As you all may or may not know next week will signify the 30** **th** **Anniversary of the Atlanta Falcon's Stadium.** " All of the men started clapping and shouting again. " **I...I am inviting, all of you to my home, for a party tomorrow evening celebrating this big event in Atlanta Falcon's history!** " The stomping, clapping, and cheering went on again; he attempted to quiet them down again. " **Then there will be a big celebration with the fans at Sunday's home game. I have big things planned for that day so please be prepared to PLAY GREAT and CELEBRATE!** " Mr. Pettway shouted. The team and its coaches were still screaming and cheering when the general manager spoke again. " **I would also like for us all to congratulate Rick Raven who seems to be on the MVP fast track and his new and first endorsement deal with Treasure Trailz underwear and I like you all to meet the President of Treasure Trailz Richard Johnson.** " Mr. Pettway announced.

That is why Sam recognized him he walked in on a photo shoot Sam had once while auditioning for Treasure Trailz. Mr. Johnson began to speak. " **I am very pleased to be a part of this great celebration for you and your team. To show Treasure Trailz support we will reveal Mr. Raven's first add here on display in the stadium at Sunday's game; but that is not all, after some research, we have realized that we have another Treasure Trailz alumnus in our midst; so we have decided to show Treasure Trailz through the years to also celebrate your anniversary; photos of the last thirty years of Treasure Trailz models will line the stadium with this year's Rick Raven at the fifty yard line on one side and Coach Sam Evans who was our Treasure Trailz model 15 years ago will be on the other side!** " The whole room looked over at Sam and started clapping and cheering. " **Why didn't you tell us?** " One of the coaches shouted. " **You're hiding your past from us coach?** " Another player screamed. " **Esse, you dog, how could you not have told me?** " Ricky said. The clapping and the cheering went on and on. The general manager began to speak again " **Player and Coach on opposing sides, history in the making-this will be great fellas-now everyone get changed and have a great practice and I will see you all tomorrow night. Now, let's go and play some football!"** Mr. Pettway shouted.

The whole room began to empty out hitting each other on the backs and still cheering some of the coaches were shaking Sam's hand as they hustled all out of the conference room and into the locker room to get ready for today's practice. Sam really didn't know what to think or say " **He really never thought he would have to see that picture again.** " Sam thought as he went into the locker room.

 **XXXXX**

Mercedes had planned to return Trey's call once she landed in Georgia but she didn't have the time she was rushed by Russell to a Corporate Office building in Downtown Atlanta. She was waiting in the office of the General Manager of the Atlanta Falcons football team with her manager Russell; they had been waiting in this corporate office for about ten minutes when Mr. Pettway walked in and welcomed them. " **I am so sorry about the delay. I was with the team just now giving them the good news about the 30** **th** **Anniversary celebration. I am Mr. Pettway the general manager of the Atlanta Falcons and I am an avid fan Ms. Jones- no introduction on your part needed."** Mr. Pettway said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. " **Now** , **I have spoken to your manager and I would like to add to that good news that you would be willing to sing the National Anthem at the start of Sunday's game. Is that some good news that I would be able to share with my team? I would love to have a singer of your caliber be there to start the game off on a classy note.** " Mercedes looked at Russell but before she could answer Mr. Pettway spoke once more. " **I would also like to invite you both and your plus ones to the kick-off party, so to speak, at my house tomorrow evening. It would give you a chance to meet some of the players and coaches. I also feel it would be a big treat for my players because on game day they would be too focused on the game to be able to meet with you in a way that I am sure that they would like. I have discussed the salary with your manager and I believe that we have come to a nice agreement but if you still feel that it is not enough, the league commissioner and I are rather close and I can get him to approve that anytime we sell the tape of the 30** **th** **anniversary you will get at least 3% of every unit sold. I can have the paperwork saying so; ready for your signature by the time you come to the party tomorrow night.** " Russell then looked at Mercedes and questioned " **What do you think?** " Although, his eyes had been pleading with her to take this opportunity and run with it. " **I think that it sounds like a wonderful idea.** " Mercedes smiled and shook the now extended hand of Mr. Pettway.

 **XXXXX**

The team gave their all in practice that day so much so that one of the second string players hurt his ankle during practice. Sam was the coach to help escort him back into the locker area and wait for the team's Orthopedic Surgeon to come in and take a look at him. Sam was waiting with Parker when he pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and looked to see if he had missed any calls from Mercedes; there was nothing yet, but Sam could not wait until she would call him and tell him that she was finished with business and on her way to him. Parker was moaning in pain when Sam attempted to place his phone back in his pocket and attend to him but what Sam did not notice was that his phone instead didn't make it all the way into his pocket-it slipped out on to a bunch of towels which was on the bench he was standing next to.

Dr. Jennifer Claire then entered the room she approached quickly when she heard Parker making the noise from the hallway. She was a tall blonde woman with short hair and big blue eyes. Sam could see that she was extremely attractive but he had to focus more on Parker and what could be done for him. " **Parker...** " Jennifer started. " **Didn't I tell you before that you need to pick up your feet and plant it don't just twist it the AstroTurf is really unforgiving of that!** " She continued matter-of-factly. " **I know ma'am I'm sorry.** " Parker said as he winced in pain. " **Has he done something like this before?"** Sam questioned. "If **I reset this ankle one more time I will be able to get a job at The Museum of Natural History reassembling the "Neanderthal Man" isn't that right Parker?"** She lightly tapped him on the head with her clipboard. " **At least that job would save me on the paperwork.** " Jennifer asked Sam to hold him down while she pulled at his foot to realign the ankle. Sam walked over to the other side of the table and laid his body across Parker's sideways and grabbed onto Parkers left knee holding it with both hands on either side.

Jennifer looked at Sam and smiled while she put on her latex free gloves. " **Nice body holds...I see someone has had a little practice."** She winked at Sam. Jennifer grabbed either side of his ankle and in one swift move she pulled his foot forward toward her and Parker gave a quick, but loud squeal. " **That's all!** " She said as she took out the gauze bandage and began wrapping Parker's ankle until it was tightly held in place. " **You are that new coach that came in with Rick Raven, aren't you?** " Jennifer attempted to make small talk with Sam as she was working. " **Yes, that is right; I am Sam Evans.** " " **Well, it is very nice to meet you Sam Evans you are a very nice looking addition to the club.** " She said as she patted Parker on the foot to indicate that she was done and then she began to pull off the gloves on her hands and attempted to shake his. " **You're not so bad yourself."** Sam said while shaking her hand. Jennifer smiled at him again and then directed her conversation back to Parker. " **Make sure to keep that ankle up and keep it iced to prevent swelling.** " She said. " **Sorry Parker but thanks to your zeal there will be no party for you tomorrow night.** " She spoke again. " **Awww, C'mon Doc! I'll keep up and iced all afternoon and tomorrow morning but don't say that I have to miss the party!** " Parker protested. Jennifer looked at Sam who simply shrugged his shoulders and said " **It's your call, doc.** " " **Alright, only if you do everything that you just said but no dancing and you have to use crutches.** " She conceded. " **I will follow your every command doc.** " Parker said. " **It is a shame about the dancing though doc; I was coming for you tomorrow night.** " Parker joked. " **Well, now it just looks like Sam will have to have all my dances-isn't that right Sam?** " Jennifer looked at Sam with a glint of humor in her eyes.

" **I'll see what I can do.** " Sam said. Jennifer seemed to take his answer as a personal challenge but she walked over to a closet pulled out some crutches and handed them to Sam. Sam helped Parker use them to stand up and left the room to drive Parker to his home. Sam, unfortunately, never noticed that he did not have his phone.

 **XXXXX**

Mercedes attempted to call Sam all night long she wanted to ask him to be her plus one for this party tomorrow night, especially knowing how much he loved football, she thought that he would get a kick out of meeting some famous players; but he was not picking up his phone; all of the calls were simply going to voicemail. She left several messages for him to call her back, as she was waiting in her hotel room but none ever came. The only time that her phone rang she picked it up excitedly but -it was Trey. " **Oh, how are you Trey, I am sorry but I haven't had the chance to send you your tickets yet but I didn't forget and I wasn't going to flake on you honestly.** " She began. " **I wasn't feeling well when I first got home and I had another work thing pop up. I am in Georgia now; I will be going to a party with the Atlanta Falcons tomorrow night and singing at their game on Sunday."** She said. **"If you don't think I am being too presumptuous; I will give up the two comp tickets to be able to go with you to the party. I love football and it would be a chance of a lifetime to spend some time with the players; and seeing you again would definitely be the icing on the cake."** Trey answered. " **But Trey I am already in Georgia** " was Mercedes' response. " **So, am I, I was visiting a cousin out here. Please Ms. Jones will you make all of my dreams come true?** " Trey asked.

Mercedes decided since she could not connect with Sam and it really wasn't fair of her to be upset about it she told him that she would meet him after her work was through so...she allowed Trey to be her plus one instead. " **Alright, take down this address so that you can meet me tomorrow.** " Mercedes said.

 **XXXXX**

Sam was kicking himself because he had looked all over and was unable to find his phone he had retraced all his steps and he couldn't find it anywhere. It was now getting late and the party was going to start in a couple of hours-he had to start getting ready. He just hoped " **that he did not miss any call from Mercedes** " as he went to go take his shower.

 **XXXXX**

After Crystal finished helping Rick this afternoon now she had to decide; what she was going to wear to the party? Crystal stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. She liked having the opportunity to dress up but it saddened her as well because ,she knows, that she would put in all this effort to look nice and still not be noticed by any of the men in the place; especially once An-jella got there. It brought a slight tear to her eye that threatened to ruin her makeup; but Crystal challenged herself to pull herself together.

She always loved football and her father taught her everything she knew about the game. She can still throw the best spiral in her old neighborhood. " **When I met An-jella in junior high school I thought that we were going to be best friends forever; only, An-jella began to grow-up and I began to grow wide.** " She thought. " **So many things about An-jella changed, not for the least was the way she spelled and said her name, but how she dressed and how she acted. We grew so different that I really didn't think that she would want to continue our friendship. That is why I found it so strange when I got the internship to work with the Falcons all of a sudden we were close friends again. So how could I turn her down when I had gotten a full-time job here and she needed one so desperately? So, I put in a good word for her and she becomes my co-worker; the only problem is I tend to do all the work and she spends her time flirting with NFL superstars.** "

Crystal then looked down at the Spanx that she had lying on her bed and deeply inhaled. " **Well, now it is time to pretend that I have some modicum of self-control.** " She thought as she pulled up the long legged girdle up past her hips and up to her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror again. " **It didn't hide as much as it prevented all the jiggling.** " She looked at herself in profile as well as from the front. Crystal then stepped into her halter topped dress which was blue with big flowers of white, and red on the material and a pleated from the empire type waist on downward. She then put on her blue peep toe pumps after she had zipped up the side zipper of her dress. She looked at herself once more and then she thought..." **I'll probably be working more than partying anyway. Remember, Crystal what God has for you is yours, you just have to wait for it that's all."** Crystal turned off all of her lights in her apartment and left, locking the door, and headed for the party.

 **XXXXX**

An-jella had been giving Rick a hard time the entire afternoon, first she complained that " **he was practicing too hard because the sex was just not up to par this afternoon.** " As she put it; she then complained about what he planned to wear to the party she felt that " **He had no real style and with all the money he was making that he truly needed to step up his clothing game.** "

She had even threatened twice that " **She would refuse to be seen with him and that there were many other players that would love to have her as their date that evening- and their plaything after that; so he needed to get his act together with- a quickness.** "

Ricky went out late that afternoon shopping but he was really at a loss. He found himself fidgeting and pulling at his hands but then he remembered the football that Crystal gave him and he pulled it out of his car glove compartment and held on to it. He thought for a few minutes and then he decided that he knew what to do he began calling Crystal and asking her advice on what to wear to the big event. Crystal tried to remember the clothing sizes that she saw in his closet when she was preparing him for the media blitz. She told him " **to hang up his phone and that she was going to send him some options which matched his skin tone along with his eye color.** " After a few minutes Rick waited while sitting in his car and his smart phone went off with at least a dozen options of the right size, where he could find it and try them on; along with the price range. She texted him and told him that " **she also contacted the stores personally and told them to hold one in his size of each of the options if he decided to purchase one...she also requested that they keep the tailor on site until he got there in case he needed some quick alterations. All she asked was that he called her once he had made the decision of which one that he had liked so that she can cancel the orders at the remaining stores.** " " **If my opinion matters in the slightest...** " she texted again " **I think you should go with the Alexander Amosu it would be perfect for your body type**." she texted.

Rick texted her back and told her that " **He was going to go with her choice and he thanked her- I don't know what I would do without you Crystal.** " Rick then headed on his way to the store he then called An-jella and told her that " **He would need her to be ready because she will be with the best dressed brother in the place.** "

 **XXXXX**

Mr. Pettway's home was huge and beautiful and it was decorated with the Falcon's colors. He had a large dancefloor in his backyard and a DJ playing from overhead on the upper balcony. There were shimmering lights that where strung over the pool and provided a glow to the pool below. The food was along both sides of the grounds where guests could take buffet style of whatever they wanted. The guests had the option of dancing under dim lighting within the music room on the first floor, or under bright lights in the living room area, or under the natural night sky.

The place was filled and everyone was beautifully dressed. Sam saw Chris walking around talking to other players and handing out his business cards just in case any of the players were up for contract renegotiations and had been thinking about changing management.

Sam was tempted as he stood by the door of the music room to walk into the living room and troll Chris just for the hell of it; but a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find Dr. Claire and she smiled at him. " **Oh, hi doc..."** Sam smiled back. " **I have something for you**." She said and she held up his cellphone and waved it in front of him. " **You are kidding!** " Sam smiled wide " **I looked everywhere for it thanks, so much** " he said as he tried to take it from her hand but she snatched it away. " **There is a finder's fee** " He voice became higher at the end of her sentence then it was in the beginning. " **Dance with me** " She said. Sam looked at the living room and noticed some space so he said " **Fine** " he took her hand but she pulled him into the dimly lit music room instead and threw her hands around his neck and pulled him close to her. Sam held her waist and began to dance with her. " **I won't break Sam and even if I did... I am an orthopedic surgeon, I could put myself together again, hold me tighter.** " Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and her body became flush against his as he rested his head on her shoulder he listened to the words of the song that was playing. It was Ron Pope "A Drop in the Ocean" and that is what this felt like. It had been a long time since Sam allowed himself to get this close to a woman and in all actuality this was not who he wanted to be with at this time. He closed his eyes and imagined dancing with Mercedes this way. The song continued to play...

I don't want to waste the weekend

If you don't love me pretend; a few more hours than its time to go

And as my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm

It's too late to cry, too broken to move on;

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep;

Don't take what you don't need from me

Just a drop in the ocean a change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together;

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most cause you are my heaven

 _ **Sam nuzzled closer to her**_

Misplaced trust and old friends, never counting regrets,

By the Grace of God I do not rest at all;

And New England as the leaves change, the last excuse that I'll claim

I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl;

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me.

 _ **Jennifer hugged him tighter**_

Just a drop in the ocean a change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together;

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most cause you are my heaven.

 _ **Sam opened his eyes and saw Mercedes in the arms of another man dancing and staring at him.**_

Heaven doesn't seem far away any more no, no

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away any more no, no

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Aooo, Aooo

 _ **Sam and Mercedes eyes meet.**_

A drop in the ocean a change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most

Cause you are my heaven

 **And that is when it happened; Jennifer pulled her head back little and kissed Sam.**

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you all who are reading this story and giving me your reviews I am grateful for them. This chapter is longer than most but I hope you can bear with it anyway. Please forgive any mistakes and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its characters.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me-Part II**

 **Chapter 4**

Sam looked again toward where he thought he saw Mercedes but by that moment Russell walked up to Mercedes and Trey on the dance floor and introduced them to a few reporters. Sam watched as this man wrapped his arm around behind Mercedes and held on to her waist and introduced himself to the reporters; he took business cards from them, he smiled at Mercedes for photos with her; and shook their hands as if he belonged there-as if he belonged with her.

" **I must say that I don't appreciate your tone.** " Jennifer said. " **Is that the way that you thank someone who has done you a service? Because you know it needs work. I've been more delicate breaking and resetting bones.** "Jennifer continued.

Sam still watched Mercedes being led away with the crowd getting bigger beside her; flashbulbs went off, and they shook the hands of, and had small conversations with, a few of the players. Sam couldn't help but think again. " **He was walking with her as if he...** "

" **Sam, are you listening?** " Sam was brought back to Jennifer's presence. " **Um, no returning my phone was good of you but it was that kiss that was unexpected.** " He said. " **Was it unwelcomed?** " Jennifer asked. Sam's eyes watched Mercedes work the room with ease, grace, and confidence. She was glowing, she was beautiful, and she was a star-as always. Jennifer tapped him on the shoulder. " **That kiss-yes it was, I'm sorry.** " Sam said as he left Jennifer and slowly walked behind the crowd that was surrounding Mercedes waiting for an opportunity and, after two hours, the crowd had finally dissipated and that man was trying to dance with her yet again, when Sam attempted to make his move toward her but he was grabbed on his left arm by a drunk An-jella. " **Es...Es...what does he call you?** " She looked puzzled " **Never mind, someone said that Mercedes Jones was here. Did you see her?** " Sam could not believe that she of all people would be asking him anything. " **Yeah, she's over there.** " and when Sam turned around to point to her she was gone.

Sam turned and gave An-jella a frustrated look as he hurried from his position and began looking through different areas of Mr. Pettway's home in the hopes of finding her again; but she was gone. Sam ran outside to the front of the house and attempted to call her on his cell but her phone only went to voicemail. Sam immediately sent a text " **I saw you tonight-I'll love you always, Sam.** " He then left and went home-there was no response.

 **XXXXX**

It was four o'clock in the morning and Russell, Trey, and Mercedes where sitting and having a drink it the empty bar of the Hyatt hotel. " **Baby girl, you did a great job tonight.** " Russell said as they all tapped their glasses together. Mercedes lowered her head and smiled briefly " **Thank you, will you excuse me for a minute please, I'll be right back.** " Mercedes said as she gave her clutch bag to Russell, got up from the booth, and went towards the ladies room.

Russell looked at Trey " **So you got what you wanted right- a night on the town with Mercedes Jones! Are you happy now?** " " **It was amazing, I really don't want the night to end; it would only take one more thing to make me truly happy.** " Trey said as he took another sip of his Black Russian. " **Yeah, well if you think you are getting that too-you're dreaming it's known worldwide that Mercedes doesn't put out.** " Russell said as he continued to drink scotch from his own glass. " **There is a first time for everything.** " Trey smiled. " **HA, oh you're that nigga huh?** " Russell questioned. " **Yeah, I could be.** " Trey spoke in a very cocky manner. He seemed very sure of himself. Russell looked down at her clutch that he was holding, her phone was vibrating inside, and then it stopped. " **It was nice knowing you kid-but, it ain't happenin'.** " Russell shook his head at the mere thought of this guy thinking that was even a possibility after tonight. " **Russell you don't know me-that's all.** " Trey took another sip of his drink. Mercedes clutch started vibrating again. Russell reached in and turned-off her phone and placed it back in her bag. " **I think you just don't know Mercedes!** " Russell laughed again.

Mercedes came back to the table " **Well guys, it has been a long night and I am going to go to my room. I hope that you enjoyed yourself Trey and you felt that it was worth traveling out here."** Mercedes spoke as she retrieved her clutch bag back from Russell. " **It was great...let me walk you up to your room."** Trey took the last sip of his drink, stood up and threw some money down on the table. " **It's not necessary.** " Mercedes said sweetly. " **I insist, besides I already got a room here myself, when I picked you up tonight (I didn't think that I would try to travel back after such a late night) but now I am going to extend my stay until after the game). One of the secretaries, I think her name was Crystal gave me four tickets to Sunday's event so that we can watch the game together after you perform; in the VIP lounge.** "Trey pulled four tickets out from his pocket and showed them to Mercedes. Russell scooted from within the booth and snatched two of the tickets from Trey's hands. " **Thank you very much; I will see you early Sunday Morning for rehearsal and photo shoots- Mercedes. I have to drive out of town tomorrow for a little bit but I will be back on Sunday morning** " Russell kissed her on her cheek " **Later."** Russell walked past the hotel desk in the lobby and gave the order " **to hold all of Ms. Jones' calls until Sunday morning.** **She needs to rest up for the big game on Sunday.** " He thought.

Still standing in the bar Trey asked **"Shall we?"** thenTrey led Mercedes to the hotel elevator to take her to her room.

 **XXXXX**

An-jella, who is extremely drunk, held out her glass to the waiter behind the buffet table. She was wearing a form-fitting silk gray dress with spaghetti straps and tastefully placed sequins down the front and her push-up bra was working overtime. " **I would like more champagne please.** " The waiter who was placing fresh Salmon on the serving tray said " **Ms. that you can receive over there at the bar** " as he attempted to point toward the bar which was at the back end of the lawn. " **If I wanted to walk that far then I wouldn't be asking 'the help' now would I?** " This was her sharp rebuttal. Ricky had been standing right next to her, holding a plate in his hand filled with steak, potato salad, and a kind of stuffing of some sort that he couldn't quite make out but he thought he would try it anyway. " **Do you want me to get it for you babe?** " Rick asked. " **If I wanted you to get it I would have told you to get it!** " She snapped at him. " **I am dry and this party is lame; no one good is here. I heard a rumor that Mercedes Jones was inside but I looked around and I didn't see her at all. This is what I get for leaving the planning to Crystal."**

" **Ouch, that hurt.** " Crystal said, indifferently, as she walked up to the couple who were still standing at the buffet table. An-Jella side-eyed Crystal, while Rick said " **Hello**." **Crys-these events are tired and done."** Crystal looked over at Rick and then she looked down at the plate he was holding and then asked the waiter for " **the same except no stuffing just some mixed vegetables, please.** " The waiter smiled agreeably happy to oblige. Then Crystal said " **Mr. Pettway approves of it; he told me so earlier this evening.** " " **You saw Mr. Pettway-TONIGHT-WEARING THAT!** " An-jella shrieked. **"YOU DO KNOW THAT HE IS A SINGLE MAN RIGHT?** " Crystal looked down at herself " **What's wrong with my dress?"** Crystal questioned. " **Yeah**..." Rick questioned too " **She looks nice**." As Crystal was saying " **Thank you** " An-jella laughed wholeheartedly in her face.

Crystal was feeling smaller and smaller by the minute from this conversation. " **You see Crystal this is why you can't get or keep a man. He is clearly lying to you straight to your face and you are so gullible that you are eating it up like that oversized plate of food that you are holding.** " An-jella turned away in disgust but then looked at Rick with disdain. " **You are not helping her at all... just eat your food and stay out of it you don't know her like I do. Crystal you are never gonna learn are you? I have been telling you since middle school...** An-jella's tirade continued... **but you just don't seem to care-I need to be the one what is having the meetings with Mr. Pettway not you.** " She said matter-of-factly.

Crystal's voice began to betray her it revealed the weakness in her throat as it prepared itself to spasm due to the flooding of tears that she was about to release. She tried to restrain herself and not let her embarrassment in front of Rick to show but it was quickly becoming a losing battle. " **I told you before that it is just a matter of seniority.** " Crystal lowered her eyes slightly. " **I am sorry to have been such a disappointment to you.** " Crystal said as she looked at Rick's plate once again and walked towards him. She took the plate from his hand and replaced it with hers. " **This stuffing has cranberries in it; your mother said that you are allergic.** " Rick looked more carefully at the two plates underneath the night sky and then looked back into Crystal's sad eyes. He never wanted to see that sight again. " **Enjoy the rest of your evening.** " She whispered to Rick as she walked away dejected.

Rick watched as Crystal walked away and then threw the other plate that she was holding into the garbage at the other side of the table. " **Thanks Crystal...**." his voice trailed slowly **"...keep your head up.** " He called after her but he could tell with all the music and the people around that it was completely drowned out-she didn't hear him.

" **An-jella, that was foul! Why would you say things like that to her?** " Rick asked. " **Oh please, she gets on my nerves-she doesn't listen.** " An-jella rolled her eyes to imply that she was over it already. " **But you were just wrong for the stuff that you said to her; she's a nice girl.** " Rick continued. " **Please, I have been hearing that crap about her practically all my life; being a nice girl has gotten her absolutely nowhere. SHE IS SURROUNDED BY NFL PLAYERS AND NOBODY WANTS HER-that's when you have to start taking a long hard look at yourself. I could have had all these men three times over by now and then some; and I have.** " She giggled to herself while Rick's head jerked in shock. " **How is it that she works in a stadium and doesn't know how to play the game? Oh, but she can play football though right-my bad, hahaha** " An-jella spoke in a mocking tone and practically cackled as she laughed at the thought of it. Rick walked away from her, plate in hand, as he heard her still demanding more champagne from the poor waiter. Rick asked himself a question that he had never asked himself before **"Did he even like An-jella?** " His answer was " **No.** "

 **XXXXX**

Mercedes didn't want to be rude but after seeing Sam with that woman tonight and not having a moments peace to herself to try to figure out what it all meant was difficult for her. Seeing him with another woman hurt and she couldn't deny it but he had the right to see other people they had already discussed that-it was just such a surprise after the way he has always spoken to her; especially lately. She knew that she had no right to be angry and she wasn't; she was there with Trey and now she was here with Trey who also seemed to have a hard time taking the hint that the night was definitely over.

" **Thank you again, and I hope you had a good time.** " Mercedes said as she swiped the card for her room door to open. It was then that Trey began pressing his body against hers in an attempt to get a kiss goodnight. Mercedes really did not want to but gave him the quickest of pecks on the lips and opened her door wider and stepped further inside. " **I would like to think that I can have a little more than just that.** " Trey said as he stepped into her room reaching his hands out and grabbing onto her waist. Mercedes put her hand to his chest and told him " **No, you actually need to leave now.** " " **I heard you have been waiting for the right man to come along. Well, here I am.** " Mercedes face hardened slightly. " **What are you talking about?** " She asked. " **When I found out that you were a virgin I knew right then and there that you were simply waiting for me to show up.** " Trey's eyes smoldered with anticipation. " **I know that I am game, we are going to make this a night of many 'firsts' for you."** Trey dragged his tongue across his lips and wet them. " **OH HELL TO THE NO! YOU GET OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO HURT YOU!** " Mercedes started forcefully pushing him back out of her doorway.

" **Seriously?! How old are you anyway?** " Trey questioned " **How long are you going to keep holding out?** " " **I am old enough to know that I am not compromising on my principles; and especially not for YOU! There is only one man on this Earth that I** _ **might**_ **have done that for and you most definitely are not him!** " Mercedes then shoved Trey completely out of her room and into the hall and slammed her door.

Trey was furious that he did not get what he had planned on getting from Mercedes that night but he realized as he walked into his own hotel room that he did not have to be Mercedes first as long as everyone believed that he was.

Trey took out the several business cards that he received from the reporters and made some calls about a story he was willing to sell about a night out with singing sensation Mercedes Jones.

 **XXXXX**

Sam's cell phone rang and he snatched it up instantaneously to answer it; hoping that it was Mercedes returning his call, but it wasn't, it was Rick. " **Esse... I need to ask you something. Do you think that An-jella and I are good together?** " " **Is this a trick question?** " Sam replied. " **No, I'm serious; tell me truthfully what do you think about us as a couple?** " " **Honestly, I think that you are in a toxic relationship and that you need to get out of with the speed of Usain Bolt.** " " **Damn, man, don't sugar coat it or anything.** " " **You asked.** " " **How long have you not liked her?** " Rick asked. " **I have not liked her for you, since she left Crystal to do all the work to help your career to get the best beginning possible and yet she wanted to be known as the loving, girlfriend for all the photo ops. She doesn't care about you-she is just using you for her own gain.** " Sam said. " **Why didn't you say something Esse?** " " **Because you had to figure things out for yourself if I told you why you shouldn't be with her you would have fought tooth and nail to prove me wrong; it would have only forced you in deeper into a bad situation. She's not the girl for you.** " " **Then who is?** " Rick asked. " **Do you really want me to tell you what I think?** " Sam questioned. " **Always...you know that**." Rick responded. " **I think that you need to get to know Crystal better-she is a sweet young woman and she sincerely wants what's best for you; you would be a fool to pass that up.** "

" **An-jella was horrible to Crystal tonight. I just left An-jella, I'm done. I am on my way to finding Crystal to see if there is anything that I can do to cheer her up. Do you think that she will give me a chance after being with An-jella and all?** " " **You better give it your best shot because it would be a shame if you miss out on a girl like that because you were too busy being more horny than wise; I'll pray for you tonight that she is willing to see past An-jella enough; that there can be some hope for the two of you.** " " **Thanks Esse, I can always count on you, you're the best. Oh, by the way I heard that your obsession was at the party tonight. Were you able to meet her or get her autograph?** " Rick asked excitedly. " **I couldn't get close enough to her.** " " **Oh man, I'm sorry about that, but maybe on Sunday before the game-don't let her slip through your fingers again; you may not get another chance."** Those words resonated in Sam's heart powerfully. " **I am giving you the same advice about Crystal, don't stop until she falls in love with you and then love her even more-I think that she deserves it.** " Sam said. " **Me too..."** Rick answered reflectively. **"I am going to try to go and catch her before she gets to her car-bye.** " Rick hung up the phone.

 **XXXXX**

Crystal was walking to her car to leave when she heard her name being called from behind her; not wanting to get caught up in any other party related business she just pretended not to hear, and just kept walking until she reached her car. Then she heard fast approaching footsteps behind her on the pavement and a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. " **Where are you going?** " Rick asked her. " **I'm going home.** " Rick moved quickly around until he was standing in front of her and blocked her from putting her car key into her door lock. " **I was hoping that you would get some coffee with me?** " Rick smiled and snatched the key from her hand. Crystal was taken aback. " **Rick what are you doing?** " " **I am asking you to come with me for some coffee.** " He said as he held the keys over her right shoulder then quickly switched them over to his other hand and was now holding them over her left shoulder; just out of her reach and fully taking complete advantage of their height differences. " **Thanks but no thanks-I know that An-jella needs coffee but I don't think that I am in the mood to sit with her and drink coffee right now.** " She kept reaching for her keys but he kept switching hands and wouldn't let up. " **Let An-jella; find her own coffee- I meant us.** " He said playfully. " **Rick, I know that you are trying to be sweet but getting sympathy from you right now doesn't help my ego at all so we should probably just let it go.** "

" **I am not her to give you sympathy I am here to give you reality- cause I don't ...you need** _ **my**_ **reality – cause I don't know what kind of delusional crap An-jella was spouting back there to you; but it sounds like her own issues to me. I just don't want you walking away thinking that her crazy** _ **is reality**_ **because it's not.** " Crystal stopped reaching for her keys and turned her back to him so that he could not see the two tears that just streamed down her cheeks. Rick walked past her and grabbed her hand but did not look at her as he walked her towards his car instead. " **There must be some truth to what she said** " Crystal spoke solemnly " **I am twenty-five and alone.** " " **Don't knock yourself because you have high standards.** " Rick stopped at his car and opened the doors " **get in**." " **Can't I get a rain check?** " Crystal pleaded. " **No, because the last time I checked it wasn't raining-aren't I cute?** " He said as he smiled and she chuckled in spite of herself. " **Now let's go...by the way, I think that the only reason that you are alone is because, if you always put guys through all of this when they ask you out on a date-no wonder you don't go out much. The answer should be 'Yes, I would love to go out with you.** '" And then he batted his eyelashes overdramatically.

" **I thought that you were dating An-jella? I am not the kind of girl who shares guys with friends and...** " Rick interrupted her. " **I thought I was too; but, what you don't know about me is that I am a big enough man to admit when I am wrong or when I have made the wrong decisions; and I fix them.** " " **But..."** Crystal started. " **Don't pull the whole girl code thing on me because honestly although you two have known each other for a long time I would hardly call you two friends-from what I saw-not due to any fault of yours; so I say, that you should say; the hell with her!** " " **Is that what you are going to say about her though, directly if asked by her?** " Crystal questioned. Rick smirked and nodded his head. " **I like you Crystal you are a smart woman; yes you won't have to worry about An-jella and me anymore.** " Crystal thought about what Rick said. " **I suppose you are right we are not friends after all-maybe we never really were; you're right the hell with her.** " Crystal seemed to regain some of her self-confidence. " **Now, let's go!** " Rick opened his passenger side door and she got into his car.

 **XXXXX**

" **I thought that you said that we were going to get coffee?** " Crystal questioned. " **There should be coffee here someplace.** " Rick countered. " **At an Amusement Park?** " She said suspiciously. " **Yeah, probably near the water rides.** " Rick grabbed her hand and walked toward the rollercoaster line but he felt her hand fidgeting in his. " **This is about to be the most fun that I've had since I've been in Atlanta.** " Rick said enthusiastically. " **And it is about time that I see you laugh too- you are too serious all the time; I'm going to help you with that.** " Rick continued as Crystal feeling uncomfortable, not being used to this type of attention from him, let go of his hand. " **You know that we are overdressed for this right?** " Crystal decided to go ahead and mention the obvious especially since people were staring at them. " **It's our first date it's okay to look good. So Crystal, I've noticed that you seem to know a lot about me.** " He leaned his forehead against hers and then raised his eyebrows up and down & said " **Unh, huh?** " Then he moved away which made her giggle. " **So what do I have to do around here to learn more about you?** " He asked.

" **My life is pretty boring I guess.** " Crystal said. " **Oh, somehow I doubt that very much but why don't you let me decide-okay.** " He said as he reached down and held onto her hand again and moved forward in the line this time holding it tighter than he had before; but he could still feel her slightly shaking and fidgeting again while he held it. " **My dad had a lot of siblings, there were eight of them, and growing up they shared a love of football. My mom's side of the family too-my mom is the middle child out of five children. I always remember family get-togethers in the park and playing football.** " She said as they moved closer to the front of the line. " **I remember family barbeques and playing football. My mom & dad had a hard time conceiving and I was their 'miracle baby', I guess you could say; I think my dad wanted a son so he treated me like one. He taught me how the throw a spiral by the time I was three and I was the best in the neighborhood by the time I was eleven beating the girls or the boys, and although I don't look it I am fast on my feet too**." Rick let everything that she was saying sink in, he didn't have a big family it was just him and his mom; and Esse who was like a father to him; but he had always wanted one and hers sounded kind of great; then he noticed that she slowly let go of his hand again but he did not let on and he was certainly not deterred. " **To make a long story short I went to college for business management and I found an opportunity online to do some interning for the NFL. I did a few summers, and then all year long when I was in my last year of school. So when the opportunity came for me to apply for a job; I interviewed and, I think my love of football sold it, and I got a job working for the Falcons, which was only one of my favorite teams, so I couldn't pass it up. After I had been hired for a while then An-jella got in contact with me because she needed help-her cosmetology business wasn't going as well as she had hoped; so I helped get An-jella a job here too.** " Crystal's voice started to lose its confidence again and she began to feel a little foolish now. Rick noticed. " **I am so going to enjoy playing one on one, touch, with you.** " Rick interjected as he helped her into the rollercoaster car. " **Bring it- I can totally take you.** " Crystal began the trash talking early. Once they got strapped in and he reached over and had taken her hand again for the third time; this time he felt the resignation in her hand as she held his more comfortably than before. They both took in the fact that they were going to be sharing in this new adventure together, feeling the electricity pulsing through their bodies as they began ascending; both knowing that this particular ride might actually take their breath away.

 **XXXXX**

The jet lag had finally caught up with Mercedes and she slept her whole Saturday away. When she woke up it was three o'clock Sunday morning. Mercedes read her bible and said her prayers. She prayed for " **Sam's happiness, and for their love.** " She prayed " **that she could handle the situation about this woman of his in a graceful manner and she thanked God for his protection against Trey**." She understood the reality that although she fought him off; that he could have tried much harder and it could have turned real bad, real fast. She also prayed " **that this swelling in her throat would go down in time for her show later that afternoon. In Jesus name she prayed – Amen**."

Mercedes got ready to go to rehearsal and she got ready by doing her vocal warm ups.

 **XXXXX**

Sam was devastated-he did not understand- this made no sense in anyone's world. All Saturday long he tried to get in contact with Mercedes and he never got a response, that was bad enough, but it was when he saw the news that afternoon; that is what he could not believe what was happening. It was everywhere. That guy Trey had been interviewed on every channel and by now it was running on a loop. " **He was first introduced as Mercedes Jones' date which began giving him some credibility especially when the photos of the two of them together at the party surfaced**." One reporter said.

Trey had found that the reporters would pay anything to get some juicy tidbit on " **Moral Mercedes** " as it seemed they liked to call her. He first started talking about " **his world wind romance with the star.** " He told " **how they had met at the airport, and how they shared the same flight back to the states.** " He spoke of " **their numerous phone calls to each other and late night dinners that they shared**." He spoke of " **how she invited him to the Atlanta Falcon party as a coming out, as it were of their love, and then he spoke about the first time they made love together.** " This had received, a great deal of air play, from the media outlets with headlines such as: 'Moral Mercedes Virgin No More' and 'Moral Mercedes Missing Since Make-out Session' or 'Moral Mercedes Doesn't make it to Matrimony.' But when Trey began saying that because Mercedes had waited ' **so long** ' she had, as he put it, developed ' **A healthy, sexual curiosity about many things, positions, and sex toys that he himself couldn't keep up** " that all went viral in twenty minutes time.

Sam shook from anger and frustration. He knew that this could not be true but he had to calm down because truthfully- " **what if it was?** **She saw him with Jennifer last night and they never got to speak. Even his text message of love was left unanswered. The question was where was she? Why was she not saying anything?** " Then Sam's thoughts went dark. " **What if he hurt her somewhere?** " Sam was in a panic he even reached out to Mr. Pettway himself to get the number of Mercedes Manager but he could not get in contact with him either. Sam got down on his knees by the side of his bed and simply cried, and then he prayed " **God please tell me that after all this time; it doesn't just all fall apart-like this? I am worried about her Lord. Is she still alright? You have to help me Lord because I want to kill this guy with my bare hands. If any of this is true; he is not even enough of a gentleman to not reveal it all to the press and everyone. Please help me to find and talk to her although I don't know what to say. In Jesus name Amen."**

Sam spent the rest of the evening battling the conflicting feelings he had of worrying about Mercedes well-being, and being upset about this betrayal of his heart all at the same time.

 **XXXXX**

Russell started banging on Mercedes hotel room door Sunday Morning at ten o'clock. Mercedes opened the door ready to leave. " **What happened to you I slept all day yesterday and you didn't call me once-you never allow me that much rest-did you meet a girl or something?** " Mercedes said in a chipper mood. Russell however was almost pale in comparison as he walked into her hotel room. " **I have been trying to call you all day yesterday.** " " **Nobody has tried to call me at all.** " Mercedes said sadly. " **Seeing Sam with that woman and then not hearing from him at all made her think that there was more to that relationship than he may have wanted to own up to at this time.** " She thought. Russell asked to see her phone out of her clutch from Friday night. " **I turned off your phone when you went to the ladies room at the bar.** " " **You did what?"** Russell turns the phone back on and bells started chirping as several message alerts started rapidly revealing a whole host of phone messages that she had missed. Russell handed her-her still alerting phone. Messages from her mother, and her brothers, she got several messages from Russell and several more from Sam; reporters asking for comments; there was even a message from Santana in Lesbos " **wondering if Mercedes needed her to come back and kick this guy Trey's a**!** " Mercedes looked at Russell " **What's going on?** " " **Mercedes, I know it is none of my business but did you sleep with Trey on Friday night?** " Russell asked. " **What! You're right that would be none of your business; but the answer is no, of course not. Why?** " She asked. " **Because he has talked to almost every media outlet in the country as well as some abroad saying that he did.** " " **WHAT!** " **It's bad baby girl...I have heard from Pettway three times this morning he is furious he said this thing is going to overshadow his whole anniversary event-he said you better sing the best that you can today and change the narrative to how you slayed at the 30** **th** **anniversary of the Atlanta Falcon's Stadium.** "

Mercedes head started spinning " **He didn't.** " She shook her head. " **Oh, yes he did and he is not being a gentleman about it either. He is giving descriptions, positions; it is a bloodbath I am not going to lie to you.** " " **HE'S LYING! HE'S LYING!** " " **WHAT CAN I DO? IT'S NOT TRUE!** " " **The bell is already rung baby girl- I wish I could say something but it's out there now. You could have a doctor verify that your hymen is still in place, and people will still believe him over you; people love to see stars fall from grace and the headlines over this past weekend have proved it. I'm sorry baby girl-you can sue him for slander and defamation of character but at the end of the day that won't amount to much of anything."**

Mercedes was devastated what was she going to do how was she going to face her family, or the press, or Sam? " **Sam what must he think of all of this?** " " **Excuse me Russell...** " he heard Mercedes say then she walked into the bathroom closed the door he eventually heard her muffled crying through the door. Russell didn't know what to do or say but he wished he had forced that kid to leave with him when he left the hotel. Mercedes cried and prayed in that bathroom for about an hour before she came out trying to find the strength to do this show, and deal with all the press that was about to come her way.

 **XXXXX**

Pettway was already at the Stadium with reporters who had their crews positioned at different areas across the fifty yard line on the football field one area was set up for the Ricky Raven interviews as the new Treasure Trailz model and spokesman; standing in front of his huge new image. In the center was where the crews were set up to interview the singing sensation Mercedes Jones; and next to Mercedes on the other side were where the crews were set up to interview Coach Sam Evans previous Treasure Trailz model and spokesman in front of his image on the opposing side of the fifty yard line.

Crystal had been excited about the day and had been extremely busy but she felt a few butterflies in her stomach when Rick showed up to get ready for the big game and blew a kiss to her in the hallway as he walked by. They had such a great time at the amusement park together that night, just having fun and spending time together. He won her stuffed animals, and he wrapped his arm around her during their ride through the fun house, the devil's door, and the creepy crawler ride. Every time she didn't want to go he got her to go anyway. She started believing it was just so that he could hold on to her more and more. She was almost angry at herself at how quickly she was developing a crush on Rick Raven.

The crowds started pouring in for all of the pre-game festivities, Crystal set up most of them, which consisted of photo booths with the players, face- painting, football tosses, follow the trails to treasure, and guess how many bricks did it take to build the stadium? If you guess correctly you could win $100,000 dollars.

The seats filled up quickly and twenty minutes before the game started the interviews were to take place. Russell had done a pretty good job of keeping Mercedes hidden in an upper room of the stadium away from it all; thanks to Crystal giving them somewhere to hide. Mercedes sat in that room looking at all the messages that Sam had sent her. She had known Sam a long time and she knows when he is trying not to say something. His messages were full of concern and worry but there was also so much hurt and disappointment. " **Everything is ruined."** She thought although all of the messages still ended with ' **I'll love you always.** ' She doubted it for the first time in the last fifteen years of their lives.

" **I just have to make it through these twenty minutes and then sing the song, that's it, then I can get out of here and go home; just twenty minutes and one song; twenty minutes and one song.** " It had become her mantra. The room was so quiet but in the distance she could hear the crowd growing outside. " **Please Lord; I don't know how to defend myself from this. No matter what I say my truth will be like screaming into a vacuum-no one will hear me. Why? Why? After all this time of attempting to do it right? What can I do Lord?** She began crying again **"Not my will but yours be done, in Jesus Name – Amen."** She cried again and then dried her tears and prepared to go straight into the lion's den.

The overhead announcer made his first announcement " **Ladies and Gentlemen the 30** **th** **Anniversary of the Atlanta Falcon's Stadium would like to present to you the 2029 Treasure Trailz new model and spokesperson-Rick RAVEN!** The crowds were screaming when Rick Raven walked out onto the field he turned around and around and waved to as many spectators as he could. The he looked for Crystal who was standing in the shoot watching. He smiled at her and waved his arms up and down three times rapidly and then threw out his arms wide and made them taught and performed a gliding motion. The crowd went wild, cheering and stomping their feet, they started shouting " **RAVEN! RAVEN! RAVEN! RAVEN!** " and screamed again and again. Then Rick through up his hands for them to stop and he looked over and saw Esse now standing in the shoot with Crystal. Rick waved Esse out onto the field.

The overhead announcer made his next announcement " **Ladies and Gentlemen the 30** **th** **Anniversary of the Atlanta Falcon's Stadium is proud to present the Treasure Trailz model and spokesman of 15 years ago (2014) and the how does Rick put it his 'Personal Coach' the one and only- Sam EVANS!** " The crowds began screaming again as Sam who just couldn't believe that this was happening ran out onto the field, shook Rick's hand, and waved to the screaming crowds of people that were all over the stadium.

The overhead announcer made his next announcement. " **Ladies and Gentleman the 30** **th** **Anniversary of the Atlanta Falcon's Stadium is proud to present a woman who needs no introduction. She is the Queen of R & B, the Queen of Pop, the Queen of Soul, Hell she is just the Queen of music in general because there is absolutely no genre of music that she can't slay... Everybody give a warm welcome for-Ms. Mercedes JONES!**" The screams and noise was so deafening you would have thought that the city started clapping and not just the people in the stadium. Mercedes who was now also standing next to Crystal in the shoot looked out and saw Sam standing out there and waiting for her. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the open field of the stadium and the crowd started screaming and chanting her name. "MER-CED-ES! MER-CED-ES! MER-CED-ES! MER-CED-ES! MER-CED- ES! The screams and shouts practically rocked the whole stadium when the screams finally died down the clapping continued. She waved to the audience as she did complete 360˚ turns and continued to wave. Rick nudged Sam with his elbow as he was clapping for Mercedes and he said " **Here's your chance Esse; don't blow it!** " Mercedes walked up to where Rick and Sam were standing and Rick gave her a kiss on the cheek and said " **Hello** " to which she just nodded and smiled. Sam however simply kissed her for the entire world to see. The words" **KISS CAM** " jumped up on to the Jumbo-tron and the camera zoomed in on Sam Evans grabbing Mercedes Jones in his arms and epically kissing her.

The crowd went wild again.

Mercedes was shocked once Sam had actually let her go from the kiss but he whispered into her ear " **I'll love you always.** " Mercedes didn't know what to make of this " **HAD THE WHOLE WORLD GONE CRAZY WHILE SHE TRIED TO GET SOME SLEEP!** " It was then that they were all lead to their perspective camera crews for the questions and answer portion of the segment to begin and they were being shown on the Jumbo-tron.

Now the reporters went wild over Sam and Mercedes " **What was that?" What happened to that guy Trey? Are you making up for lost time Mercedes?"** The questions just kept coming. Mercedes was quickly overwhelmed she just didn't know where to begin but Sam obviously did. " **I have been in love with this woman since I was sixteen years old; we went to high school together and lived together in New York before her first mall tour.** " The reporters where eating it up and Rick Raven was completely shocked. " **Esse, you have been hiding things from me again!** " He shouted " **Why didn't you tell me!** " One reporter shouted " **Sam, what do you make of that guy Trey? Didn't he just seem to steal your true love?** " Flashbulbs continued to go off and Mercedes turned to look at Sam not knowing" **how she would ever get him to believe her; that everything Trey said was a lie.** " She thought. " **I don't know if what Trey said is true or not; but I know one thing that if he just tried to steal my true love, he better watch out because I am coming with everything I've got to steal her right back from him!** "

The crowd went wild again.

Sam took up the whole twenty minutes declaring his love for Mercedes Jones and all the time they had left was for her to sing the song and for the game play to begin.

Mercedes felt her throat tightening when the music began to play.

 _ **Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light**_

 _ **What so proudly we hailed as the twilight's last gleaming,**_

 _ **Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,**_ (Her voice faltered)

 _ **Over the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?**_

 _ **And the rockets' red glare,**_ (She missed this note and the crowd noticed)

 _ **The bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night**_

 _ **That our flag was still there,**_

 _ **O say, does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave**_ (Mercedes misses this note too and Sam notices)

 _ **Over the land of the free**_ (this note is flat)

 _ **And the home of the brave?**_ (This note doesn't leave her throat at all).

Mr. Pettway was pissed!

Mercedes felt like her whole world was falling apart and there was nothing that she could do about it. The crowd of people attempted to clap to show support but you could see that they were all surprised by the fact that Mercedes could not sing properly.

Reporters started questioning her again. " **Are you losing your ability to sing?** " " **Hey Moral Mercedes are you like Samson? He loses his hair and he loses his strength; you lose your virginity- you lose your voice?** " Mercedes couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the stadium and down the shoot; she just wanted to go home.

Before she could get all the way through the players of the team came rushing out to the field she struggled to get past them all. She didn't speak at all the lump in her throat had felt like it was the size of an onion. She continued to move through to get to her car and she was grabbed and hugged tightly from behind by Sam.

" **Sam, what are you doing here?** " She questioned. " **I work for the Falcon's that is what I was trying to tell you. Now let's go.** " Sam let go of her body grabbed her hand and walked her outside to the parking lot. " **Sam if you just said that you worked here that means you can't leave**." Sam started shaking his head up and down while he still held on to her hand and then he began walking further away from the festivities, pulling her right along with him. " **Sam, where are we going?** " " **To my car; we're leaving.** " " **Sam, how can we leave you have a game?** " She said but her voice strained more and more and the pain had been growing exponentially. " **I can't have you messing up your job for me not after just messing up your relationship. Besides why did you say all that stuff to the reporters -what about your date the other night?** " " **I did not have a date; I had a woman who returned my cellphone that I had lost and who kissed me because she saw something that wasn't there.** " Mercedes may have believed what Sam had just said but there was still the matter of Trey. " **Well, I have a problem Trey has become a very big one and I can't drag you into that.** " Mercedes responded. Sam stopped walking and held his head down for a minute " **That's the same guy from the airport and the party right?** " Sam's voice lowered. " **Yes** " Was Mercedes only response. " **I know...the two of you have been all over the news for days.** " " **Sam...** " " **Is he important to you?** " Sam asked.

Mercedes had no idea if he would believe her but she had to tell him the truth just once. " **Sam, I barely know him. He is lying, we never slept together he tried to force himself on my on Friday night but I fought him off and threw him out I swear-if I was willing to do something like that at all; you know that it would have been with you.** " Sam breathed a sigh of relief " **Good-I knew that it wasn't true because I know you- now, we are leaving.** "

Sam continued to walk Mercedes to his car and once he got her inside he walked around to the driver's side and got in and then he drove away. " **Where are you staying?** " Sam questioned as he drove down the road. " **Why?** " She responded. Mercedes had a general idea of what his answer would be but she wanted for him to say it anyway. " **Because we are picking up your things and you are staying with me; this work thing is done, and you said that you would stay with me for as long as you can after that-you promised me; and I am not letting you go back on your promise.** " Mercedes began to smile as she watched him driving down the road. "I am staying at the Hyatt on 10th and Grand Avenue. Sam punched in the information into his GPS system. The system began to talk and provide directions. " **Look to your right** " the automated voice said. " **Turn right.** " " **I wouldn't think of going back on my promise Sam.** " Sam pulled his eyes away from the road for a moment and really took it in; Mercedes was sitting in the car right next to him. She was sitting on the right side of him. " **Your destination will be on your right** " The automated voice said again. Sam looked back at the road checked his mirror and pulled over to the ' **right** ' side of the road and stopped the car. " **What is it? What's wrong?** " She asked.

Sam leaned in and whispered " **this is what's wrong** " then Sam got closer and kissed Mercedes it was delicate and gentle and then it became more of a need that he desperately wanted to satisfy; this kiss held so much promise of what was ahead for the days to come and he could not have been more overjoyed about the prospect of it. " **Your destination is on your right**." The automated voice spoke one more time.

 **XXXXX**

Sam used his key to unlock his door and step inside his place he was carrying Mercedes bags with him; Mercedes followed closely behind. " **Oh, Sam it's beautiful.** " Sam placed her bags down on the floor and then closed the door behind them. " **May I see your cell phone for a minute, please** " Sam asked. Mercedes grabbed it from her purse and gave it to him while she continued to look around his apartment. " **Oh, you have still have Chia pets!** " Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle. " **Yeah, and they are all alive too!** " Mercedes then looked over her should at Sam still holding her cellphone. " **If you want to put in your new contact information, go to contacts and...** " Mercedes began until she turned around and saw Sam removing the sim card from her phone. " **Sam, what are you doing?** " She said as she started moving toward him. " **I am doing the same thing that I am doing to my own phone.** " Sam took his cell phone out and removed the sim card from his as well. He looked around his place and placed the sim cards in a vase that stood on top of the cabinet in his kitchen; the cards were now just out of reach enough for both of them to struggle to reach them.

Mercedes looked at him and shook her head but Sam was the one who began to speak again " **I have the day off tomorrow and so do you...from this moment on you are mine completely; no phone calls, no texts, no messages, not even emails. I want and need to have you all to myself, you are my port in the storm Mercedes and as much as I have tried to be okay without you; the truth is it has been hell without you. So, I want you to give this to me-alright? Starting right now I want your undivided attention, even if we can't make it through the day, and you are fighting with me-that fight will be mine and mine alone; or if we sleep the entire time that sleep will be ours alone-agreed?** " Mercedes could see it in Sam's eyes that he was serious about this request. " **So let me get this straight; you want to just shut out the entire world, and have this time to be just about us?** "

" **Can't you give me, at least, that?** " He asked her as he reached out and held on to both of her hands. " **Sam, I would not have it any other way.** " Mercedes smiled let go of Sam's hand and reached her arms up (standing up on her tippy toes) and placed them around his neck and pulled him in for a big hug. " **Not, any other way,** " she whispered again in his ear as she held onto him for dear life; and he held onto her just as earnestly.

 **XXXXX**

Sam and Mercedes took turns taking a shower and changing into more comfortable clothing. By the time that Mercedes was done her throat was still so swollen that, she came out of the bathroom asking " **Sam do you have any Benadryl?** " That is when she saw Sam as he had just walked out of the front door but within a few moments he re-entered and locked the door behind him. " **What were you doing alerting the paparazzi that I am here tonight?** " She asked. " **Never sweetheart, I just wanted to take out the recycling in case we overslept in the morning; I didn't want to miss the truck.** " " **Oh...,** " was her reply. Sam pulled a blanket from off of his bed and went and sat down on his couch with one foot on the cushion and his knee bent but his other leg was still on the floor, he also wrapped the blanket around his back and bid her to come to sit on the sofa between his legs. When Mercedes sat down he covered her with the blanket also and she laid her head back on his shoulder; then she spoke " **Sam tell me about this job with the NFL-how did it all happen?** " Sam began telling her about " **how God used young Ricky Raven to come into Sam's life and opened doors of opportunities for dreams that he had given up on a long time ago.** " It was then Sam sincerely said to her " **Mercy, I want to thank you so much for your being such a good example of a godly woman-the way you lived your life challenged me to look into my own relationship with God and with myself. My relationship with God has grown so much and I know it is because you showed me how to take prayer seriously; and since I have God has truly blessed me-look He even brought you back to me again.** " Sam stated. " **Thank you Sam that was so sweet of you to say. Prayer is a powerful thing and if you keep praying for me and I'll pray for you we will make it through.** " She smiled and sunk into his arms a little deeper. Then he spoke softly in her ear " **How are you planning on dealing with this Trey thing?** " He said as he kissed her cheek and then lowered his head to hers so that he could hear her every word.

Mercedes cringed a little bit. She began to tell Sam about how " **although she loved performing she had no idea how daunting and ridiculous the schedule would be; or how much of the music industry was still strong-armed by radio play, which met big business and advertising.** " She told him about " **the hard time that she had loving her fans but hating her fame; and then there was the complete lack of privacy by the media-they not only follow you around everywhere, for a story, but then they get the story wrong and don't even try to correct it. Like the story about Trey and me, for example, all he did, at first, was help me get through a crowd of people at the airport who refused to take no for an answer and now they are listening to his lies and writing stories about us that I am, probably like, having his child or something.** " Sam wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her in his blanket covered arms.

" **You don't know how happy I am that they got that story wrong**." Sam said. Sam held her for a few minutes longer in the quietness of this room and then he said to her thoughtfully " **How long?** " Mercedes attempted to turn her head around to see his face but he squeezed her a little tighter so she could not move. " **How long what Sam?** " " **How long are we going to keep pretending that we are apart and not a real couple?** " " **Sam...** " " **Mercedes, I don't want this with anybody else, just you; and it wouldn't be fair to other women to even let them think that they have an opportunity to have my heart when, deep down inside, I know it's not true...my heart will always belong to you.** "

Mercedes took her right hand and began to slide it up and down along the top of his right thigh which was leaning against the back sofa cushion. She did this action for a few minutes then she pulled herself out from his arms and turned around to face him before she spoke and said " **Sam, what would you say, if I told you that, I think that I may be ready to settle down and start a family?** " Mercedes immediately saw Sam's entire countenance change and then he quickly replied " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " " **But, we don't know where we would live?** " She continued. " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?"** " **And, I don't know what I would do for a new career?** " She spoke again. " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " " **Before, I had to travel all the time, but now with your new job, you will have to travel all the time...** " She countered. " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " " **And what about now, having to deal with this whole new Trey- debacle.** Mercedes said. " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " His conversation got swifter each time he said it. " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " He continued over and over again. " **I'd say...Will you marry me Mercedes?** " " **I'd say...** " Mercedes interrupted him by covering his mouth with her hands and spoke this time herself. " **I'd say YES!** "


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter it was long too but I hope you still enjoy. Please forgive any mistakes and please review**.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters-but I made up the other ones myself**.

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me - Part II**

 **Chapter 5**

Sam's eyebrows rose considerably, as he nearly burst at the seams, when he heard Mercedes answer to his question. He started screaming, which came across as a muffled groans, into the palm of her hand-which had still been placed over his mouth; so he began kissing the palm of her hand instead. " **Aaah Sam!** " She pulled her hand away quickly and his shouting became more apparent. Sam leapt forward knocking her backwards onto the sofa and landing on top of her " **You have made me the happiest man in the universe.** " He screamed at the top of his lungs as he threw his head back and closed his eyes in the wonder of this moment. Sam then repeatedly began kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her forehead, he just didn't stop. Mercedes cringed and giggled hysterically at the onslaught and barrage of kisses until she almost couldn't breathe (the lump in her throat seemed to double in size) until she finally got out the words " **I love you so much Sam** " and she hugged him tightly.

Sam then broke from the hug and used his long legs and stepped over Mercedes head over the arm of the sofa and headed to grab a pad and pen from off of the table. Mercedes scrunched and made herself small as he did so. " **What happened-is the honeymoon over already?** " Mercedes questioned. " **Oh don't you worry I intend for us to remember every moment of that honeymoon; and as long as I have had to wait-I know, I WILL!** " " **SAM**!" Mercedes took a pillow off of the couch and threw it at him but he ducked getting hit by it. Sam laughed. " **I want us to start making plans for our wedding and our life together before you get a chance to change your mind."** Sam said he came back and sat on the floor under her next to the sofa. " **Where do you want to live?"** Sam questioned as he began scribbling on the pad. " **Sam you work here in Georgia.** " " **Yes, but this is an apartment; you have a home in South Carolina."** " **I could sell my home in South Carolina.** " " **I could give up my job in Georgia...** (Sam paused and pondered for a few minutes) **we will come back to that**." " **Do you want a big wedding?** " He asked. " **Do you?** " She countered. " **I want whatever you want... a big wedding is nice but as long as you are the bride who comes walking towards me while I am waiting at the altar-we could get married tonight in Vegas in front of two drunken witnesses for all I care.** " Sam said. " **It doesn't have to be big but...nice. I want our families to be there.** " She said. " **Hey** , **we have to call them!** " Sam started to get up but Mercedes put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him. " **Tomorrow...today is mine, remember?** " She looked at him with endearing eyes as she climbed down from the sofa and pinning him down on the floor where she began kissing him again. " **You're right...how could I have forgotten.** " Sam tossed the pad and pen over his head onto the floor and embraced the kissing that had begun.

 **XXXXX**

Crystal was finishing up in her office after the game, her television was on in her office and the news station was on when a news reporter spoke of " **Mercedes world wind romance, Trey, had- had a drug conviction a few years back** " and they showed his mug shot on the screen Crystal turned off her television set just as Rick walked into the room along with his agent Chris. " **Hey, Baby; where you proud of your man and his victory today?** " Rick asked as he entered her office and moved in for a kiss. She started to reciprocate until she saw Chris walk in behind him. Crystal's pause made Rick cut his eye toward Chris and he began to forge ahead anyway. " **There is** **something else that you need to know about me Crystal; I am never ashamed of public displays of affection.** " Rick pulled Crystal into his arms and gave her a big but noisy, moan filled kiss to which Chris simply diverted his eyes. " **I am not one to interfere with PDA's or anything but Rick can't it be a little quieter."** Chris spoke up. Rick pulled away from the kiss and spoke " **Don't hate because I am enjoying my affection-if you don't sound like I do while kissing; you need to get a better tastin' woman...but you can't have mine.** " Rick looked seductively back at Crystal. " **Rick you are embarrassing me.** " Crystal lowered her head slightly to conceal her blush and walked back to her desk.

It was then that Mr. Pettway walked into her office, reading messages from his cell phone but, speaking as he entered " **Crystal, I need you to send out a disciplinary letter informing the staff member that they are being fined $ 3,000; a hundred dollars for each of the 30 years.** **Oh, hello..."** Mr. Pettway then noticed Rick and Chris standing in Crystal's office **"Rick and Chris... great game you played there Rick, great game.** " Mr. Pettway spoke lightheartedly. " **I certainly, thought that it was an excellent game!** " Chris responded enthusiastically and patted Rick on his shoulder. " **Although, the final score did seem to purport itself as an homage, in respect to the 30** **th** **anniversary, with a win of 30-27...I feel that it was a bit too close of a call.** " Mr. Pettway spoke with a considerably different tone. " **If our defense had been stronger your opposing team should not have ever come so close." "I believed that we just played against a strong team; but we beat them regardless because we are a better team."** Rick spoke with a sense of pride and his eyes darted toward Crystal and back to Mr. Pettway. **"I believe that it was the absence of Coach Evans, for the game, that was the cause of that. I heard that he could not be found during the actual game. To think after, high jacking the photo op portion of the program with his personal ...shall we say...affections, he then disappears during a very important game; that type of behavior we cannot tolerate, and especially not in the NFL.** " Mr. Pettway then turned his attention back to Crystal. " **Make sure Mr. Evans gets that disciplinary letter in with his paycheck this week-until the next game Mr. Raven, good evening all.** " Mr. Pettway said to pay his respects and then walked out of the room.

Chris couldn't help but snicker at the thought " **A three thousand dollar fine! I would hate to be Evans right now.** " Rick looked at Chris sternly and then turned to Crystal. " **Crystal, write the letter and give it to me instead of Esse. I'll take care of the fine for him.** " Rick said. " **You'll what?"** Chris spoke up. " **Why would you do that? You were doing your job-it's Evans who bailed! Without any type of explanation whatsoever mind you!"** Rick was swift with his rebuttal " **He doesn't need an explanation I trust him!** " **"I don't know why you keep carrying Evans; he's dead weight and he is going to pull you right down.** " Chris challenged. " **Quit it Chris, I said that I've got it, leave it alone...and you lay off of Esse...I owe him.** " Rick's speech pattern lowered. " **What could you possibly owe a high school coach?! Not to mention if he is tryin' to cash in on some old debt from an old student that really makes him a jerk! This is why I have no respect for the guy! This is ridiculous,** (Chris shook his head in frustration) **in case you missed it Rick, it was me who negotiated these deals for you with Ohio State and with the NFL and the Falcons-and it was not an easy thing for me to do either; especially with your refusal to come to either of those teams without bringing him along with you!** " Chris's frustration soared and his shouting escalated. " **HE IS USING YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CONTINUING TO GIVE HIM A FREE RIDE?** "

Chris shouted as he moved in closer to Rick. Rick's whole body tensed and his stance changed to that of a fighting one; as he threw up his open hands and his palms were facing Chris bidding him to stay back, and his voice became cold and bitter.

" **I told you to stay out of it Chris, you are treading on some sacred ground here and you better BACK THE HELL OFF-BEFORE YOU FIND YOURSELF LOOKING FOR ANOTHER MEALTICKET...** **THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER AGENTS WHO WOULD KILL TO HAVE ME AS THEIR CLIENT! SO BACK THE HELL UP!** " Rick's voice became deeper and stronger as he made his point extremely clear. Crystal could not believe how quickly this had escalated and she would have never believed that Sam would somehow be the cause of this dissention.

" **Are you kidding me?! You're threatening me? Even though I am not the one whose debts you're paying off?** " Chris questioned. " **Let's not play games Chris-I am paying all of your bills, and I would get rid of you way before I would get rid of him, so like I said before LEAVE IT ALONE!** " Chris was furious and so he stormed out of the office. Crystal stood in awe at what had just transpired; the room was quiet but she wasn't sure what to think of everything and also didn't want to say anything that may have escalated things further; she had to admit it to herself Rick's anger frightened her and excited her; and she didn't know what to make out of that.

Rick took a few deep breaths and took the small leather football out of his pocket and started gripping it in his hand. " **I'm sorry you had to see that baby.** " Rick spoke in a calmer tone. " **I just...** (He sighed) **nobody can go after Esse, not in front of me, and get away with it...but I am sorry if that bothered you."** Rick bit his lower lip slightly angry at himself for losing his temper in front of Crystal and he hoped that this wouldn't damage their extremely new relationship. **"Can we just go back to your place for a little while, maybe have dinner together?** " Rick asked.

Crystal could tell that Rick was still upset and that maybe he could use a night like this to take his mind off of everything. " **Alright, what can I get you that will help to make you feel better?** " She asked. Rick smiled and put the ball back into his pocket " **You're a southern girl right? You got some soul food under your belt somewhere?"** He said as he reached for the belt that was on her pantsuit and tugged at it a little bit.

" **With all that is under this belt do you have to ask?** " She said turning away from him and placing some other items from her desk into her drawer. " **Now, now...have I told you that I have a fondness for what's under that belt?"** He tugged on the belt again bringing her closer to him in the hopes of getting a hug. " **Hugging you is quickly becoming my favorite pastime? It is even starting to overtake football.** He squeezed her in his arms " **It's like having** **my own little Teddy bear.** " He said as he continued the hug and started to gently rock her from side to side. " **I think that's what I am going to start calling you...'My Teddy.'** " " **If you're lucky- I may even answer.** " She smiled as she stepped out of his arms and went back to her desk and turned off her computer. " **Okay, let's see if I can feed...** (She turned around and looked at him but paused instead of continuing to speak) **your guy?** " Rick said raising his eyebrows; he had realized that she needed some help in completing her sentence. " **My guy** " She said.

" **Oh, really...whose guy?** " An-jella questioned as stood in Crystal's office doorway and stared at Rick. Rick chuckled to himself " **It is just one of those days isn't it?** " he thought to himself and he prepared himself for this challenge as well. " **An-jella, if you have noticed-you haven't heard from me since the party; well, there is a reason for that. I realized, that night, that you have a horrible personality and I just didn't want to be bothered with you anymore-I thought you got that message when I left you to find your own way home...** " Rick started but he was interrupted by An-jella. " **I guess that I didn't notice, because I never went to my own home-I went home with another player instead.** " She scoffed at him. " **Then there should be no more discussions;** (Rick shook his head up and down as he spoke) **you go do you, and I am with Crystal now.** " Rick continued. Crystal wasn't positive that Rick handled this properly but she was impressed with his bluntness about it now (she desperately hoped that she could trust in it).

An-jella directed her stare at Crystal. " **So you think you up and comin' now, huh- with my leftovers?"** An-jella's snide remark hit Crystal right in the gut. " **If you mean that I** _ **left**_ **you** _ **over**_ **her...that would be correct. If you meant it in any other way that would be your delusional way of thinking again and I have already warned Crystal to not allow your type of crazy to dictate her reality.** " Rick answered for Crystal as he moved to stand between An-jella and Crystal. " **You have nothing to say to Crystal because I am the one who pursued this relationship with her, so if you have something to say-speak to me-only."** Crystal reached out and held onto Rick's arm. " **An-jella, I used to think that you were a friend of mine and I would never do this to a friend; but you have shown me, over and over again, that we never really were friends, so I have no allegiance to you that I should worry about. I don't know really what Rick and I have but... what I do know is that-it is none of your concern.** " Crystal spoke up. Rick looked back over his shoulder at Crystal " **Now that's my girl!** " he said beaming with pride that she was beginning to stand up for herself then he looked back at An-jella. " **You need to leave now and handle yours because I am sure nuff going to be handling mine.** " Rick spoke again as he pulled Crystal up and to his side placing his arm around her shoulder.

" **If you think that I am just going to go away quietly you are crazy.** " An-jella proclaimed. " **It doesn't have to be quietly; just as long as you go away.** " was Rick's rebuttal. Crystal didn't want Rick to have to go through any hard time on her account so she tried reasoning with An-jella one more time. " **An-jella I wouldn't be rash if I were you Rick is just starting his career and I have a lot more dirt on you than you could possibly have on him; so I suggest you stop this right now.** " Crystal stated. " **Bitch, don't play yourself... nice girl my ass!** (An-jella approached Crystal throwing her hand up in the air and pointing at her while yelling) **I knew that you were full of it; all those years of acting like miss goody two shoes and now all of a sudden you grow a pair.** **If you think you're going to step up and take what's mine you are sadly mistaken.** "An-jella only stopped advancing because Rick purposefully held is arms out and held her by the shoulders then he looked back over his own shoulder to Crystal. " **See Crystal there is the delusion that I spoke of before; it's crazy isn't?** (He then turned back to An-jella) **-I AM NOT YOURS-that is what this con...ver...sa...tion was EX...PLAI...NING to you.** " Rick spoke slowly and deliberately as if her were speaking to a toddler. " **Do...you... not... under...stand?** " Rick questioned An-jella again. " **Crystal, how did you not notice her crazy before? You took her word as gospel? C'mon it's a good thing I showed up to show you the truth about her issues-you might have kept listening to her?** " An-jella became angrier she could feel her control over Crystal slipping away. " **I am not crazy, I am not delusional, I know what I am saying is true!** " Rick looked at Crystal again and tipped his head to the side. " **I have never seen it as clearly, thank you for pointing it out to me.** " Crystal said as she began to laugh and so did Rick. " **GET OFF OF ME, YOU'LL BE SORRY, YOU WILL SEE, JUST WAIT!** " An-jella yelled as she stepped back away from Rick and Crystal and walked out of the door but she heard as Rick said. " **Crystal I hope you are taking note because I must be a real catch if she is trying so hard to hold on to me...does this up my property value in your eyes?** " An-jella then walked further down the hall and out of earshot. " **I don't know...** (Crystal responded) **you said it yourself she is delusional.** " " **Oh yeah, good point**." Rick said slightly dejected. " **I suppose I will just have to find out for myself.** " Crystal reached out and took ahold of Rick's hand. " **Now, how would you like some BBQ pork chops, mashed potatoes and some cabbage for dinner?** " " **Yeah girl, that's the kind of stuff I am talking about. You gonna make some sweet lemonade too, right?** " " **Are we stopping at the supermarket for some lemons?** " " **Teddy we are stopping anywhere we need to...** " Rick said as he walked with Crystal out of the door.

 **XXXXX**

Sam and Mercedes woke up fully clothed lying on top of Sam's bed wrapped in each other's arms. " **Now, I can definitely see what I have been missing all these years.** " Sam mumbled and he cuddled up closer to her. " **I am really going to enjoy this; I am going to just love being married to you; especially if I get to wake up like this every morning.** "

The television was on from the night before and a reporter was speaking about Mercedes 'lover' Trey who apparently had a drug conviction only a couple of years ago and his mug shot had been prominently displayed. Mercedes slowly opened her eyes and then she recognized what was just said. " **Trey had been a drug user or seller or something? Sam did you hear that!** " Mercedes sat up in bed. Sam stared at the television screen but he did not speak or move. " **He sold** **drugs? That loser! I can't believe that jerk was anywhere near me! You know how I feel about drug dealers Sam; one of my backup singers died from an overdose, it was heartbreaking. I watched her go from a beautiful vibrant young lady with an extreme amount of talent to a mere shell of who she once was...how could anybody do that to someone else? A drug dealer is the lowest form of a human being.** "

Sam kissed her cheek and meekly used the remote to turn the television off but he never spoke of her rage or of Trey; then he looked over to his nightstand and saw that it was 4:45am. " **I'm sorry babe but I have to be at work in an hour; but I will be back. Get some rest, and don't disappear on me. I will be back before you know it and know that I will be thinking about you all day.** " Sam let go of Mercedes and climbed out of bed. He then covered her with the excess covers that now he was no longer lying on. Once he covered her he rubbed the tip of his nose delicately along the side of her cheek and she closed her eyes again. He whispered in her ear " **Your just being on this planet is the reason that I thank God every day. I'll love you always.** " Then he kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom to get ready for work.

Sam brought down their phones from on top of the shelf and placed the sim cards back inside and sat hers on the table along with a spare key to his place in case she wanted to go out for anything. Mercedes watched this action groggily as she had begun again dozing in and out of sleep. She saw Sam grab a small stamped envelope and take it with him as he left out of the apartment, closed the door, and locked it behind him. Mercedes drifted back off to sleep.

When Mercedes woke up again several hours later she couldn't help but revel in the joy that she felt. Sam and her where finally going to be together for good. She prayed and got up to take her shower and get dressed but when she attempted to warm up her voice, a practice that she does every day, nothing came out; no sound at all. Mercedes attempted to speak and still there was no sound at all to escape her lips. Mercedes felt herself begin to panic and start to hyperventilate she took some deep breaths and attempted to speak again, and yet again-nothing, nothing at all. Mercedes exited the bathroom and began looking around the apartment. She first went to the fridge and poured herself some water to drink " **Just a sip or two** " she thought; but after swallowing her throat simply burned and still there was no sound.

Mercedes searched Sam's apartment again and she saw his laptop. She prayed that he did not have password on it as she took it out of its case and opened it up on the table. She smiled in spite of herself when she saw her picture as his wallpaper and a song of hers begin to play in the background. Mercedes knew that she would never love another human being as much as she was in love with Sam Evans. She attempted to open the computer and it began to boot up. Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief as she got on the internet and try to find an ear, nose, and throat specialist in the city. When she found the addresses for a couple of them and printing out the directions for each she continued to get dressed so that she could leave and go to the doctor... but she realized that her car was still at the stadium and " **How was she going to call for a cab without her voice?** " Mercedes thought. Mercedes didn't and couldn't disturb Sam not after his not being at the game on Sunday. " **No, she was going to figure this out on her own.** " She thought.

She walked out of his building complex and started walking down the road until she could hail a taxi from the street corner somewhere. Once one actually stopped for her she gave them the written directions of the doctor that she wanted to see and then she was on her way. She was lucky that the doctor she chose had same day walk-in appointments. He spoke to her about " **the nodules that she had on her vocal chords from overuse.** " He spoke of " **her having surgery to remove them but the also, very real, possibility that she may damage her vocal chords and never sing properly again.** " He explained that " **this mass appears on the junction of the anterior 1/3 and posterior 2/3 of the vocal fold, where the contact had been the most forceful.** " He spoke of " **how these nodules had been associated with chronic allergies even to some pool chemicals.** " He spoke of " **how these nodules can and will affect how she, as a professional singer, would sustain notes and how although surgery could be a good option it was still not without risk.** " He spoke of " **how she would still need to see a speech pathologist afterward to help rehabilitate her sound and that they were an essential part of her recovery.** " The room seemed to get smaller and smaller as the doctor began " **explaining her options and that she should not speak at all for the next few days to give her throat a rest. She had to decide if removing the nodules would be worth the risk.** "

 **XXXXX**

Sam had more energy on the field today than he had in a long time. Everything seemed more vibrant, the AstroTurf, the blueness of the sky, the white clouds seemed to be in 3-D and technicolor as they hung in the air, the air seemed clearer, and the day just brighter. When he was asked by the other coaches " **What happened to him on Sunday? How did it feel to kiss an international superstar?** " He was grinning too much to barely answer them. " **He wanted to tell everyone that they were engaged; that they were getting married and that he had never known true happiness until this moment; but it wouldn't be right.** " He thought. " **Not before he discussed it with Mercedes about when she wanted to announce it.** "

Rick came running across the field and grabbed onto Sam he nearly knocked him over onto the ground since Rick was dressed in full gear. " **Esse, you old dog, when I told you not to miss your moment I never expected that massive kiss you laid on her; or the intense backstory reveal! Why didn't you ever tell me? First, I find out that you were a model landing the Treasure Trailz account. Secondly, all this time, you never told me that you two had history; you lived with her? A Grammy award winning singer! Esse, that is sick! I am never sleeping on you again Esse, you have a past; on top of a past- on the for real tho.** " Rick was laughing and patting Sam on his back.

Sam was blushing but he looked at Rick and said " **Do you want to meet her?"** Sam asked covertly. **"She is staying with me for a while-you can come to my place tonight for dinner; you can bring Crystal too, it will just be the four of us."** Rick looked around in a stealthy manner and lowered his speaking voice. **"I like the idea of that but don't worry about cooking for us; we will bring the meal, Crystal has hipped me to this great place for Barbeque 'it's like a religious experience dude'** (Rick's voice changed to one of wanton desire then he spoke again in his natural voice) **you'll love it." "Sounds great"** Sam answered. " **But, what about all that stuff in the news about that Trey guy? Do you need me to take him out for you or something? You know that I've always got your back and between the two of us we can take him easy.** " Sam was amused by Rick's offer " **I'll let you know if I need any help in that department but the truth is he is a liar and I am with Mercedes and happy so I couldn't care less about him;** **but now you get back to work you have to finish up with practice!** " Sam barked. " **Yes sir, Coach Esse sir.** "

 **XXXXX**

Mercedes left the doctor's office depressed and fearful. The doctor had provided her with a prescription for muscle relaxers and some sprays that she could use to try to shrink some of the swelling due to irritation. " **What was she going to do? All her life she had always had her voice, blessed by God people always said.** " She thought to herself " **All the years and time that I had invested in it...all the time that I was separated from Sam to pursue it...** (And then she wondered) **how was she going to tell Sam? Sam had once said that 'listening to her sing was better than sex.' What would he do, or say?** " Mercedes went back to Sam's apartment and cried in the darkened room for hours, and hours; the emotional stress over these last few days had really taken its toll on her; and now the thought that Mercedes Jones the ' **superstar** ' may be leaving with no hopes of ever returning.

" **Why was life always so unfair and cruel?** " She thought.

 **XXXXX**

Sam came back to the apartment that evening " **Mercedes, honey, I'm home!** " Sam said animatedly as he closed the door behind him as he entered and locked it. Sam couldn't help but chuckle he always fantasied about doing that. " **We're going to have company tonight-Rick and Crystal; you'll finally get to meet him in person,** (Sam spoke as he took off his jacket and hung it up in the hall closet) **and you met Crystal on Friday, or Sunday; she is one of the secretaries; they're bringing BBQ for dinner!** **I soooo wanted to tell him that we got engaged but I wanted to ask you if it was alright for me to start to share our good news!** " He continued to call out into the apartment but he got no response. He walked deeper into his apartment and he found Mercedes sitting on his bed but she looked a little down. Sam immediately felt it, the room felt cold, static, and there was no energy, no joy, and no warmth.

He walked toward her and kissed her on the lips. He prolonged it although it still would have been considered a peck. Mercedes provided the faintest of smiles. " **What's the matter baby**?" Sam asked. Mercedes pulled him by the hand and motioned for him to sit on the bed with her. " **What's going on?** " Sam had his signature lopsided grin, hoping to cheer her up. Mercedes wanted to speak but she didn't dare. She reached around behind her back on the side that Sam had not been seated and she pulled out some sheets of paper. She handed the first one to Sam; it read. " **I have been having problems with my throat lately so I found a doctor today to check it out.** " After Sam had read the note, Sam looked at her and said " **Okay.** " Mercedes handed him another piece of paper. " **The doctor told me that I have two masses on my vocal chords one fairly small but the other he is more concerned about."** Sam's heart sank and his body began to tremble he started shaking his head from side to side " **It's not...?** " He started. Mercedes quickly scribbled on another piece of paper. " **No, No it's not Cancer; at least that is not what he said-not yet anyway.** " Sam lowered his head and closed his eyes briefly out of relief and held onto one of her hands. She wrote again on a pad " **I am not supposed to talk now- my voice needs rest, and I have to decide if I am willing to have surgery to have it removed. If I do I risk the fact that I may never sing in the same way again; my career maybe over.** " She wrote and passed this new paper to Sam. Sam read the words on the page but it was the last four words that he could not shake from his soul. He did not dare say out loud what he was thinking or feeling.

Then his doorbell rang.

A shaken Sam looked at the sadness in Mercedes eyes. " **I'll tell them to go away.** " He said empathetically as he started to rise but she pulled him back down and wrote on the paper again. " **Are you still willing to get married? I know that you fell in love with a woman with an amazing voice; but she may be gone now.** " She slowly passed this piece of paper to him with her shaking hands. Sam read the paper as the doorbell rang again and he looked over at Mercedes. " **Of course I am! Besides you've gotten it all wrong; I fell in love with an amazing woman who has a voice-that's different.** " She smiled fighting back the tears as Sam leaned in and kissed her again. Then she wrote once more " **Let them stay I'd like to meet them; we could use a good time tonight-besides I'd like to start sharing our good news.** " Then she wiped the small tears from her eyes. The doorbell rang once more Sam squeezed her hand and then went to go open the door.

" **Hey Esse we thought you stood us up or something as he walked into Sam's apartment carrying three plastic bags worth of take out and drinks-isn't that right Teddy.** " Crystal walked in behind Rick and kissed Sam on the cheek hello. " **Thank you so much for the invitation. I'm so excited to meet her really I have always been such a big fan of hers."** Sam spoke up quickly " **To make this night more interesting I have thought up a game that we can play.** " " **I like games.** " Crystal smiled. " **I'm game-aren't I cute?** " Rick winked at Crystal. " **No one can speak tonight if you have anything to say you have to write it down and pass the note around the room. Let's see how long that we can keep everyone on the same topic of conversation; or will the conversation go haywire like a game of telephone.** " Sam said excitedly hoping they would buy into the idea and in this way Mercedes' inability to speak would not stand out. " **I am all about this Coach you are going down!** " was Rick's response. " **I love it-this way it will be like getting her autograph too; I know I am such a fan girl but I can't help it."**

Sam went and got some pads and pens from his desk drawer and distributed to Rick and Crystal but then Mercedes joined the group. Sam informed Mercedes of the game that they have decided to play this evening as he winked at her and told her that " **She had to play too. You are allowed to nod yes or no for short responses, and utilize gestures but conversations you would have to write down. The first person who speaks loses; until only one winner is left standing quietly.** " Mercedes nodded. " **See she's in!"** Rick commented.

Crystal began unpacking the food onto the table and Mercedes walked over to help her. Crystal smiled and waved but she didn't speak. Rick started pointing to the bags of food on the table and started rubbing his stomach and licking his lips; in the sight of all of them. Sam walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for Mercedes to sit down. Rick bringing one of his fingers to his forehead to symbolize that Sam had a good idea just followed suit by pulling out a chair for Crystal too. The two women took their seats and then the men. Sam inhaled deeply impressed by the smells which promised a good meal to come. Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand under the table and squeezed it. Sam then brought his hands together in front of his body and waited for everyone to bow their heads and to the saying of a personal grace.

The group had gone through most of their meal but it was Crystal who accidently spoke first she was finishing up her dinner when she blurted out " **I'm sorry I just can't do it I am dying to know...so you two really lived together in New York?"** She gasped after the words left her lips...Rick stared at Mercedes and Sam on the other side of the table waiting to see who would break next. (Rick was extremely competitive and as much as he was falling for Crystal, right now, this was every man or woman for himself). Mercedes looked at Crystal and nodded yes. " **But you two were so young weren't you?"** Sam used his hand and flashed his palm three times and then added four fingers. " **You were nineteen?! That is so sweet."** Crystal continued. " **How did you know that you were in love?** " Sam started to write something down on his notepad but he was surprised by hearing Mercedes voice. " **I knew that I was in love with Sam when I moved across the country just to be near him. I was in L.A. and when I heard that Sam had moved to New York with some of our other friends I convinced my producers that I needed a different type of sound, and motivation and got them to send me to New York; that's when I knew that I really did love him...love is not just the time you spend together but it is also hating the time that you stay apart.** (Mercedes found herself becoming emotional) **I didn't want to stay apart then and I don't want to stay apart now... I still love Sam and he has been so sweet-so sweet, that he has asked me to marry him-and I said yes.** " Crystal screamed and Rick jumped up from the table " **Really Esse?** " Rick spoke despite his earlier unwillingness to do so. " **You sly dog...were you going to keep this from me too!** " Rick chided. " **Don't be upset with Sam, he wanted to tell you but he wanted to make sure that I was okay with it-especially with all the rumors that had been in the press about me lately.** " Crystal looked at Sam " **Did you give her a ring?** " Sam tensed at the question as if he knew this was going to be the moment that changed everything. " **Yeah Sam, you had the perfect ring before too, it's a shame that you had to pawn that ring, you had, for your bail money.** " Sam winced when he heard the words hit the air and he feared things would never be the same again.

 **Author's Note: Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter and I hope that you continue to enjoy. Please forgive any mistakes and please write a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me –Part II**

 **Chapter 6**

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as everyone processed what had just been said; for Sam it felt like hours, his heart sped up and a trickle of sweat built up on his temple. He had hoped that no one in the room had actually heard what Rick had just said. " **Maybe her throat could be affecting her hearing too.** " Sam hoped with all his might; but all of his hopes were dashed as soon as he heard Mercedes use her voice.

" **Bail money… what are you talking about?** " Mercedes questioned. Rick looked at Sam and met Sam's cold stare looking back at him. " **Oh, I meant…** " Rick started but his voice trailed off not knowing how he was going to clean up the mess that he had just created. Crystal could literally feel the anger that was now starting to resonate from Sam. " **Rick…..?** " Mercedes watched them closely " **Sam…?** " Mercedes questioned again. " **Can we discuss it later?** " Sam spoke in a very cold and abrupt manner.

" **Esse..."** Rick started again " **I'm so sorry**." He whispered. Crystal began speaking " **Rick maybe we should leave now?** " Her voice trickled down to nothingness. " **No** " Rick said " **I brought it up…** " He said staring at Crystal then redirected his conversation back to Sam. " **I'm not going to have you do this on your own.** " Rick finished his thought. " **It's fine Rick you've done enough.** " Sam spoke matter-of-factly. " **Why are you not answering my question?** " Mercedes spoke again. Only to be spoken over by Rick " **I've done too much! Don't try to...Esse; Crystal should know too.** " Rick stated. " **What are you talking about?"** Crystal questioned. " **Why would you need bail money?** " Mercedes asked again " **When is someone going to answer my question?!** " Mercedes attitude of annoyance was becoming more apparent.

Sam would've given anything to have the last three minutes erased from the world's timeline but he could not continue to ignore Mercedes pleading for clarity; she deserved to hear it all no matter how worried he was about her response. Sam took his middle finger, pointer finger, and his thumb and placed them around the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes when he said in an outright and forward manner " **I got arrested for cocaine possession, attempting the corruption of a minor, and attempting to distribute illegal substances to a minor.** "

Sam felt like it hung in the air in big 50' tall neon letters. The headache he had just developed could kill a dinosaur. You could hear a fly bat his eyelashes in that room; it was so quiet. Mercedes could not even reconcile in her mind what she just heard and how that could be associated in any way with the man she knew. Crystal's mind started processing what she just heard and in regards to what Chris had fought with Rick about in her office today; " **Could this be why Chris was so angry?** " She thought.

Sam sat defeated in his chair waiting to take on the mountain of negativity that he knew he would soon be the recipient of. His face became flush from all of the stress he was feeling.

" **Sam...ho.. how is that possible?** " Was all that Mercedes could ask, her throat was burning again but she refused to stop speaking. Mercedes speech was slow and slightly labored. She quivered slightly as she spoke and her heart seemed to be crumbling in her chest and she couldn't even look at him. Sam didn't say anything for a long while. " **SAM, ANSWER ME!** " Mercedes shouted and grabbed his hand as it sat on the table.

Rick started speaking again " **Please, Mercedes..."** but he was quickly interrupted by Sam. **"Rick you have nothing else to say." "Esse, you know that's not true**." Sam stood up. " **I think you two should leave now; that sounds like a really good idea.** " Sam spoke harshly. " **Esse, please...don't...you can't...** "Rick continued to speak. " **RICK THIS IS MY ISSUE NOT YOURS-SO LEAVE!"** Sam exploded. Crystal hurriedly stood up and grabbed Rick and pulled him up and out of his chair. " **Rick, let's go."** Crystal walked around Rick and pulled him with both of her hands on one of his arms; pulling him towards the front door. " **I can't** " Rick said solemnly. " **If you don't leave right now don't expect to see me ever again.** " Sam stated firmly.

" **SAM!** " Mercedes shouted shocked by his sudden declaration. Rick was stopped dead in his tracks " **Esse** " Rick was so floored by his last statement that the loving nickname he had for Sam died a slow death as it crawled off of Rick's tongue. **"Rick, if I have told you this once, I have told you a thousand times. I AM A MAN OF MY WORD.** " Sam's jaw clenched and a single tear slid out from his left eye. Rick stood for a moment staring at " **Esse** " knowing exactly what Sam meant; and with that Rick skulked out of Sam's apartment with Crystal in tow.

 **XXXXX**

Crystal walked with Rick to his car in the parking lot but when Rick arrived at his car he screamed as loudly as he could. He hit and beat the car, kicked the tires, he dented his hood as he let out a torrent of hits on the vehicle; " **How could I have been so stupid?!** " Rick chastised himself as he crumbled to his knees onto the curb.

" **Rick please... how can I help?"** Crystal asked. **"That doesn't sound anything like the Sam that I know. Why was Chris so upset today? Was it because of this? Does he know?** " Crystal's questions were like darts in Rick's chest. Rick continued to kneel on the ground fidgeting with his hands in despair. Crystal waited about five minutes but urged him to get up off of the ground and then she asked " **Do you want me to drive home?** " She helped Rick up and got him into the passenger seat of his car. Crystal drove to her place; she got out and walked to her door pulling out her house keys from her purse when she looked back and saw Rick, now, sitting in the driver's seat. " **Aren't you coming in?** " She asked through the driver's side half opened window. Rick simply shook his head " **No** " and then said " **I need to be alone now.** " It was then Rick drove away leaving a worried Crystal watching his taillights moving off down the road.

 **XXXXX**

Rick spent the next two and a half hours sitting in a bar, drinking heavily, and reprimanding himself. " **How could I have done that to Esse? This should have been the greatest day of his life and I ruined it. What if he doesn't forgive me?** " He thought.

The bartender turned on the television that was mounted on the wall. He changed several channels until he left it on an entertainment roundtable news discussion about celebrities and drug use. They spoke about " **Mercedes back-up singer dying from a drug overdose, and how especially moving it was when she sang at the televised funeral, the speech that she gave denouncing drugs, and the weeping she had done, and how sincere it all seemed; but now to find out that her first '** _ **lover**_ **' has a drug background brings all that sincerity into question."** The commentator said. **"Maybe she is not as innocent as she always purported herself to be**." One speaker said. " **First, she had been known for her virtue and waiting to have sex until marriage and now we see that- that was all smoke and mirrors.** " Another guest chimed in. Then the other speaker, so eager to make his point, started speaking before the other man had even finished his sentence. " **There is just no one that you can trust anymore- no one who you can genuinely put your faith behind.** " Then the first gentleman spoke again by moving on to the next famous celebrity.

Rick snickered, and dropped his head down on the bar in distress and disgust at the irony of it all. " **He could not claim to be 'that type of person'** (trustworthy) **but he knew someone who was.** " He thought; Rick's sadness compounded. " **He knew someone that he could count on; he knew someone who was** ' _ **A MAN OF HIS WORD**_.'

Rick thought back to his years at McKinley and the day that his relationship with Esse had changed.

 **XXXXX**

Rick's aunt had gotten hurt on the job and broke her foot in two places. His mother went to stay with her for a month to help her out with daily chores until she could recuperate. His mother had told him that " **she had left enough money for the first half of the month and when his child support check came in the mail from his father; he could deposit it into the bank and use it for the rest of the month.** " She also warned him that " **if there were any problems, if he ran out of money, she would come right back home; immediately.** " Of course the check never came but Rick said nothing to his mother about it.

Rick was the last one in the locker room every day that month not necessarily wanting to go home and be alone. Rick heard Mercedes' voice coming from the speakers in Esse's office. He always heard her voice coming from the speakers in Esse's office; if he didn't hear her voice that only meant that the Coach just wasn't there. Rick walked to the Coach's office and knocked on the door. He saw Esse sitting at his desk looking through a jewelry catalogue. " **Hey Coach, what's up**?" He said. " **You're still here Rick? I thought that everyone was gone by now.** " Sam said. " **You have a one track mind when it comes to music.** " Rick said. " **My office; my tunes.** " Sam said.

" **Going to get yourself some sparkle, huh?** " Rick spoke as he pointed to the catalogue after he walked around Coach's desk and stood behind Esse looking over his shoulder. " **I've been saving up for a few years now and with my tax refund that will be coming in a few days-less the amount I will have to give my mechanic for ordering the part and fixing my taillight-It will finally be mine.** " Sam said enthusiastically. Rick looked closer " **Isn't that an engagement ring though coach? You didn't say that you were seeing anyone.** " Rick prodded. " **Why would I tell you that- even if I had been?** " Sam replied. " **Awww C'mon Esse-I'm your boy! I should be the first to know if you're taking the plunge!** " Rick threw his arms up and waved them three times and pretended to jump into the air but instead of his signature move he pretended to crash and burn. " **Especially, if it's soon!** " Rick said while patting Sam on the back.

" **Wow** " Sam laughed " **Yeah, well, It won't be soon, we're not together now-maybe not for a long while;** (This was the first time that Rick ever noticed sadness in Sam's eyes) **but I hope to soar one day** " was Sam's response. " **You're buying the ring without the woman?"** Rick questioned. " **Oh no, I have the woman in mind, I'm just having trouble with the timing right now-that's all** " which was Sam's cryptic response. Sam then circled the ring he had chosen and then he closed the catalogue and put it in his desk.

" **So how are you doing Rick? You seemed a little sluggish out on the field today; are you getting enough rest?"** Sam said as he beckoned him to sit down rather than to continue to stand over his shoulder. Rick sat down " **Coach I'm trying it's just...I haven't been eating as well lately Coach.** " Rick said. Sam furrowed his brow " **Why not? Are you suffering from some kind of stomach virus or something?** " " **Can I trust you Coach?** " Sam finally felt the way he assumed Mr. Shue felt when any of the glee kids wanted to discuss their problems—he felt that, at least though, he had a good role model to imitate.

" **Can you keep a secret Coach?** " Rick pressed again bringing Sam out of being lost in thought for a moment. " **I will keep your confidence Rick- I am a man of my word.** " Sam said. " **Well, my mom left town to take care of my hurt aunt – she's been gone for two weeks already. I overspent the money that she left me and the money my dad was supposed to send never came; so I haven't eaten anything in a couple of days except school lunch.** " Sam sat and listened and then he asked " **How much longer will she be gone?"** " **Another two weeks**." Rick seemed like he truly missed her and not just the money or the food.

" **Rick you know that I am obligated to tell the authorities if you are being neglected—are you sure that you are telling me the 'whole' truth?** " Sam could not hide the inquisitive look on his face even if he tried. " **The 'hole' is a perfect circle Esse- aren't I cute?** " Rick said trying to be amusing as he pulled out a small beaten up leather football from his backpack and started squeezing it in his right hand.

" **Rick you know that the Scout will be here in two weeks and you can't afford to lose your edge especially now, especially if you want to get into a good college**." " **I know Coach** " Rick looked discouraged. " **Please don't make me sorry that I told you Coach.** " Rick spoke again meekly. " **Come have dinner at my place this week; maybe your dad is just late.** " " **Really Coach, you won't tell on my mom?** " Rick asked. " **When I was your age my family went through something that from the outside made it look as if they may have been unfit- but they would have been misjudged; I never once doubted my parents love for me—just like you don't doubt your mother's love for you. I'll give you until the time she is supposed to come back and we'll take it from there-agreed?** " Sam said. A very encouraged Rick jumped out of his seat and said " **Agreed!** " " **Let's go and get you some food**." Esse said. " **Thanks Coach** " Rick said as he dropped the ball back into his backpack. " **Like I said before I am a man of my word.** " Coach said as they walked out of the office and closed the door.

" **I am a man of my word** " those words haunted Rick's mind. " **Those were the same words that Sam had reminded him of today. He knew what he meant by it but that didn't make it any easier**." Rick thought back again of those evenings hanging out with Esse; playing video games, and having home cooked meals again. The entire week went by but still no money came from Rick's dad.

Rick sipped his drink and then remembered the night that he fell asleep on Esse's sofa and woke up a few hours later. He went to find Esse, to say sorry, and then go home but he found him kneeling by his bedside praying-" **He was praying about me.** " He was praying for me to " **do well for the Scout, and that doors would open for me to go to a good college, and to have a future, to excel at football, and to be a good role model for others –if it were God's will.** " I watched and listened to him for a few moments but backed away unnoticed.

Rick liked Coach; he thought that he was " **A great guy**." Rick respected him, he desperately wanted to understand Coach better, he wanted to be like him, and most of all he didn't want to disappoint him. Rick could kick himself for that stupid idea. " **If I have been the cause of his unhappiness; even now-if Mercedes doesn't forgive and forget; I will never forgive myself** " he thought. " **Not after everything...** " His thoughts trailed again.

It was three days before the Scout from Ohio State was to show up at McKinley and Rick's mother was coming back the next day. Rick had come back to Sam's office when he saw Sam opening a box at his desk. His ring had finally arrived! " **It was absolutely beautiful** " Sam thought as he looked at the Marquis diamond on its white gold band.

Rick was in awe of it when he saw it. " **What kind of sparkle is that?** " Rick asked Sam who looked at him and said " **You know when famous people have their names up in lights over theaters and concert halls?** " Sam asked. " **Yeah** " Rick answered. " **Well they, call that having your name on a 'Marquee' well this is a 'Marquis' diamond—it's an easy way to remember the type it is.** " Sam smiled but Rick could tell that Sam's thoughts of pride were not merely confined to this room. " **Esse, that is sick! Are you sure that you are not sneaking off and getting married sometime—soon?" Be honest when are you poppin' the question?** Rick asked. Sam's expression turned solemn as he thought for a couple of minutes. " **When I stop being plan B** " Sam said soberly and yet his voice was also filled with melancholy and longing.

Rick felt for him. Sam packed up the ring and started getting ready to leave his office " **What do you want for dinner tonight?** " Sam asked. " **Fried Chicken Esse, you make the best fried chicken**." Sam smiled with his lopsided grin. " **And, I am totally beating you in the video game tonight; too. It's my night I can feel it.** " Rick commented. " **You've been saying that every night this week and I haven't seen it happen yet.** " Sam's rebuttal came with a hearty laugh. It was then when Sam heard his name called over the loud speaker to come to the Principal's office. " **I wonder what she wants now.** " Sam said " **I will meet you at my car in twenty minutes.** " Sam told Rick and then he headed down the hallway.

Rick had used the bathroom in the locker room, while he waited, but then afterwards he heard movement in the locker room. As he came out he saw two of the other player's (Andrew and Robert) were passing something between each other but they jumped when they saw him. " **What's the matter guys? I didn't mean to scare you.** " Rick spoke hastily. " **Raven...are you the only one here?** " Andrew asked while he looked around behind Rick. " **Yeah, why?** " " **You need to get in on this action too—this Scout is going to be here and we need to be-beyond on point-to get where we want to go.** " Robert said. " **The NFL-** _ **N**_ **ot** _ **F**_ **or** _ **L**_ **osers!** " Andrew addressed his quick wit towards Robert with a shout and then gave him a high five. " **No doubt** " Rick spoke up laughing. " **Then here** " Robert placed three small packets of a white powdered substance into his hand. Rick looked at his hand and then back up at Robert and Andrew. " **Oh** , **I don't know** " Rick slightly protested. " **Look my older brother is away at college and he sent me some so that we can be our best at everything for that game.** " Andrew said. " **They don't call it speed for nothing.** " Robert interjected. " **Look it's an edge...if you don't want it, and you don't want to go to Ohio State; then don't bother, somebody else can definitely take your spot.** " This was Andrew's peer pressured reply.

Rick thought about what his mother would think, he thought about what Esse would think if he found out. He also thought about how much work he put into this and how he didn't want to let either of them down. " **It was just this one time; nothing serious.** " He thought. " **Take one tonight and one two nights from now to get accustomed to it and then one game day.** " " **Okay, that was already more times than he had expected to take it-but he had to use everything that he could** " so he took the packets from the guys and left the locker room. On his way out he heard them say " **Ohio State Buckeye's here we come!** " As they high-fived again.

Sam was already waiting at his car when Rick came outside. " **What took you so long?** " " **Sorry** " was all that Rick said. " **I have to make a couple of stops on our way to my place. I have to go to the bank and then to my mechanic about my taillight.** " Sam said. " **I still get the fried chicken right?** " Rick nervously inquired. " **Yes Rick, you still get the fried chicken.** "

While Sam ran to the ATM machine at his bank Rick could feel his hand sticking to three small plastic bags in his pocket. He was in a panic he had never done anything like this before. He took the packets out from his pocket and lifted up Sam's armrest to expose the compartment inside and tossed them in. " **Maybe if I just don't hold it in my hand I won't be so panicked.** " He thought then, contemplating again, " **I probably won't do it anyway**. **Why did I have too? I am a great player—and a much better player than any of those two guys.** " Rick was slowly regaining his confidence and his sense of self. " **Yeah, he didn't need any of that stuff."** Rick thought as he looked toward the darkened sky as he saw Sam come running in the distance and opened his car door.

" **Sorry, it took so long one of the machines wasn't working.** " Sam said as he drove off down the busy roadway. They had been driving for approximately 10 minutes with Mercedes' singing filling the air within the car. " **You have a one track mind for music, Esse.** " Rick said again. " **My car; my tunes**." Sam answered. Then a police cruiser rolled up behind them. Rick began having a panic attack right at that moment; he had a hard time breathing Sam pulled over immediately " **What's wrong?"** Sam asked. " **I'M SORRY ESSE; I'M SORRY ESSE; I'M SORRY ESSE.** " Rick continued over and over and over again. " **Sorry about what?** " Sam asked as the officer began walking towards Sam's, now pulled over, car.

The police officer knocked on the driver's side window and Sam opened it. The police officer looked inside and saw Sam desperately trying to help Rick. " **Do you know that you have a broken taillight?** " The officer said, before he noticed Sam leaning over toward a young man—who was still hyperventilating. The officer shined a flashlight into the window and asked them to both get out of the car.

The police officer asked Sam several questions as he had Sam and Rick move and sit down on the curb at the side of the road. " **Did the boy eat anything strange? What is your relationship to the child? Where is Sam's license and registration?** " Sam pulled the license out of his pocket but he told the police officer that his registration was in the glove compartment of his car. Rick turned more pail again and started dry heaving towards the ground. " **Rick what is wrong?** " Sam queried again. All Rick could do was to continue to mumble " **I'm sorry** " from his tall 17 year old frame.

The police officer radioed for the EMT and then went towards Sam's car. That's when Sam heard Rick whispering to himself and saw him fidgeting with his hands " **Cocaine...my ruined future...the Scout...my mother...I'm so sorry Esse; Esse... I'm sorry.** " Did Sam hear what he thought he heard? " **Cocaine?** " Sam looked over at the police officer who was now rummaging through Sam's car when he suddenly heard and saw the cop come running toward Sam and flip him over on the ground, placing his knee into Sam's back and pushing him further into the ground, and handcuffing him. Rick started screaming and crying " **NO! NO! NO!** " " **YOU STAY DOWN AND DON'T MOVE!** " The officer yelled in Rick's direction.

Sam was shaking his head " **This is a big mistake officer...you have this all wrong.** " Sam said as the man picked him up and walked him over and slung him over the hood of his own car. The police officer placed his flashlight on the hood and all Sam could feel was the breeze of all the cars that were speeding by him free to go wherever they pleased. Rick continued to scream " **NO, DON'T, DON'T!** " When the officer demanded that he " **Be quiet and don't move!** " The officer said sternly. It was then that Sam screamed out to Rick in an authoritative voice " **DON'T DO OR SAY ANYTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME-DON'T SAY A WORD!** " Rick lowered his head, his hand was twitching and he was rocking back and forth on the curb silently crying after hearing Sam's directions.

" **So this is not what I think, huh?"** The police officer redirected his comments back to Sam. It was then that he threw down, onto the hood of the car, three packets of Cocaine right into the stream of light that was extending across his car's hood through the darkness from the flashlight. This whole thing was so surreal for Sam as the cars on the road kept speeding by him with the wind gusting past and some of them honking their horns or screaming out of their windows; as they drove by. The police officer started frisking Sam who was constantly trying to plead his case. The police officer pulled out a wad of cash amounting to $1500 and also tossed that onto the hood of the car also into the stream of light. " **THAT'S TO FIX THE TAILLIGHT!** " Sam was yelling now, feeling that this situation was spiraling completely out of control. The officer reached into the car again and brought out Sam's bag. " **What do you do for a living Evans?"** He questioned disdainfully as he read his name off of his driver's license and then tossing that onto the hood too next to the other objects. " **I am a high school football coach."** " **Walking around with that type of cash in small bills?** " " **The ATM only gave me small bills!** " He quickly countered; but tried to calm himself down as to not to cause any other problems. " **Now looky here though-you can also afford a diamond ring on your salary-I must be in the wrong profession."** The officer's used the wryest of voices. Sam started to speak again. **"That's it I've seen enough.** " The police officer said as he then led Sam to the back of his police cruiser and put him into the back seat.

 **XXXXX**

Rick asked the bartender for another drink but the bartender refused. " **I think it's time that you called it a night.** " The bartender said. Rick looked in his jacket pocket for some money when he pulled out his cell phone and found that he had missed several text messages from Crystal wondering " **If he was alright.** " He called her and said " **Crystal, I'm drunk** (He paused) **, in a bar** (He paused again) **, can you come meet me, and give me a ride home, please?** " " **Just tell me where you are.** " This was Crystal's caring response.

 **Author's Note: Please forgive any mistakes and please write a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy. Please write a review and forgive any mistakes. Thanks Anna.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me-Part II**

 **Chapter 7**

Sam shut the door and locked it. He held on to the door knob and lowered his head for a few moments collecting his thoughts and preparing himself for what he feared the most in this world- the look of a disappointed Mercedes- yet again; he pursed his lips together, but that still did not prevent his bottom lip from quivering some as he took a deep breath and began to turn around and to look into the disappointed eyes of the only woman he had ever truly loved.

Mercedes was now standing right behind him " **How did he not even hear her move?** " was his initial thought but that faded quickly as she began to speak. Sam's body was still slightly vibrating as he tried to contain the anger, fear, and distress he was feeling but it was the sadness that was the most overwhelming; he looked at the disbelief in her eyes and quickly lowered his eyes from hers. " **Sam there is no way in the world that I can wrap my mind around what you have said here tonight. So I am begging you** (Her voice was breaking as she spoke, her tone was changing due to the stress of her vocal chords, overuse, and her crying which had been beginning **) because I desperately need to understand-why or how you could've been arrested for something like that.** "

" **I wish more than anything that I had told you about this before but...can you please just forgive me?** " Sam's eyes were pleading as he looked into hers; and his eyes broke her heart. " **Sam, forgive what? What were you doing? When did this even happen? And stop dodging my question I want to know why?** " She was angry but she was worried more. " **Do you have some kind of Cocaine addiction or something**? She questioned. " **NO!** " Sam responded immediately. " **THEN, WHAT? DID YOU NEED MONEY THAT BADLY? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME INSTEAD? YOU COULD'VE ASKED ME FOR ANYTHING!** " She shouted as she turned around and walked away from him. Her last question and statement made Sam double over in pain from his gut. He grabbed on to the front of his thighs and bend over attempting to catch his breath. This was so overwhelming for him and he never imagined ever having to have this conversation with her. " **But this...** " She couldn't continue to speak-her crying had already taken over.

" **I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE OF THIS VERY MOMENT!"** He started yelling. **"I WORKED SO HARD MERCEDES, FOR YEARS, TO BE THE TYPE OF MAN THAT YOU WOULD ALLOW YOURSELF TO FULLY LOVE; SOMEONE WHO YOU COULD TAKE SERIOUSLY- ALL THESE YEARS. EVERY MOVE AND EVERY CHOICE WAS SO THAT I WOULD BE A BETTER MAN FOR YOU; AND NOW, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS; TO HAVE YOU STAND HERE, AND HAVE YOU LOOK AT ME THE WAY THAT YOU ARE DOING?! TO HAVE YOU ASK ME IF I WAS STILL-SO IRRESPONSIBLE, AFTER ALL THIS TIME.** **TO HAVE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WILLINGLY SELL DRUGS TO MINORS?" THAT I WAS SOME KIND OF COKEHEAD OR, THAT I WAS SO BROKE THAT I PROBABLY NEEDED A HANDOUT FROM YOU!** Sam's shouting of regret overflowed from his very soul on to the floor and consumed Mercedes in it as his sobbing began.

" **THEN WHY!** " She screamed. Sam cupped his face in his hands and began wiping away his tears. " **It's not what you think it is!** " He spoke filled with disappointment in her that she had doubted in him. " **Oh REALLY, how do you know what I think it is? Why won't you tell me what to think, then?** " She questioned again as she stood at the far reaches of the room from him. " **Why can't you just believe in me that it was a mistake.** " Sam's voice hardened yet sounded wearied at the same time. " **Was it a mistake?** " She asked her tone taking on an equal level of frost. " **YES!** " He answered. " **A mistake that you made or a mistake as it was perceived?** " Sam stared at her for a few minutes reading her facial expression.

Sam huffed in frustration. " **Why don't you just say it Mercedes?** " Sam spoke as he sat down on his sofa completely broken. " **SAY WHAT?** " She shouted, throwing her hands wide apart, her own frustration bubbling over. " **Why don't you just say it? You're going to use this as an excuse to run away from me again. You might as well say it-that you no longer want to marry me.** " " **What?** " Mercedes responded. Sam let out of sigh, and slightly & slowly shook his head from side to side. " **You always find a reason to walk away from me. You never allow me to be your happy ending. I have always only been your plan B-well, now that your plan B has proven himself, again, to be a great disappointment to you; you have your chance-you're gonna leave and this time never look back, right?** " Sam covered his face with his hand and waited for the shoe to inevitably drop.

Mercedes couldn't believe what Sam had just said. " **Did he always feel this way? Plan B?** " She wanted to speak but nothing would come out-the words wouldn't flow. She performed a series of swallows and then she attempted again. Although, she could not tell if it was her vocal chords, or fear that had prevented her speaking, fear that Sam may have truly doubted her love for him all this time. " **How long had he allowed those thoughts to fester and grow? Why was he still attempting to wait for her if he felt this way?** " She thought. Mercedes summoned up everything within her to speak again **"Plan B? Why would you think that?** " She asked. " **Because, it's true; let's face it Mercedes. I've always loved you more than you have loved me.** He said sadly. **Hundreds of thousands of people endure long distance relationships for the people they truly love but you would never hear of it. You always come up with some excuse for us not to be together, and now I have just given you another big, fat, juicy excuse.** " Sam spoke dejectedly.

" **Sam you couldn't have believed that, not really?** " Her voice hoarsened to almost a whisper as she took a step closer to the sofa. " **Oh really, you want to know how much I thought it? I'll give you another excuse right now to leave me. I thought it so much that I was happy when you told me that you thought your career was over due to the problems you were having with your throat. I thought finally the biggest excuse you had-your overwhelming talent, which you had to share with the world, was now finally gone; and for once, just once, we could finally be us; just us.** " Sam confessed. " **Sam...** " Mercedes was devastated. The wave of sadness that came over Mercedes as Sam spoke could only be considered as a Tsunami in comparison to magnitude. She listened intently and her tears flowed, as she moved closer and sat down next to him.

" **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT HAS BEEN FOR ME ALL THESE YEARS TO LOVE YOU, AND YOUR TALENT...** (He took and held onto her hand) **TO KNOW THAT IT WAS A GIFT FROM GOD AND THAT YOU SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO SHARE IT WITH THE REST OF THE WORLD; IT WAS YOUR DUTY, YOUR BIRTHRIGHT, AND I WAS SO PROUD OF YOU...** (His tears started again and he paused and he let go of her hand and stood up walked away from her but turned around to face her) **BUT SECRETLY; HATE AND RESENT IT TOO-BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONE THING KEEPING US APART ALL THIS TIME. WHAT ABOUT HOW I HATED AND RESENTED MYSELF FOR FEELING THIS WAY ABOUT IT? HOW OFTEN I PRAYED TO, AND RESENTED, GOD FOR GIVING IT TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE; ESPECIALLY IF IT MEANT THAT WE WOULD HAVE TO BE APART FOR YOU TO UTILIZE IT? NOW, CONSIDER THE FACT THAT I HAD TO PRAY TO THAT SAME GOD EVERYNIGHT SO THAT HE WOULD ALLOW ME THE PATIENCE, WHICH I NEEDED, TO WAIT-DESPITE THE FACT THAT I'M GETTING OLDER, AND OLDER; DESPITE THE FACT THAT I'M FEELING MORE AND MORE ALONE WITHOUT YOU. YOU NEVER EVEN ONCE ASKED ME- HOW WAS I ABLE TO LIVE, WITH THE BURDEN OF, BEING THE MAN WHO WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU? DID YOU EVER CONSIDER THE FACT THAT FOR THE LAST 13 OR SO YEARS OF OUR LIVES; I'VE HAD TO LIVE MY ENTIRE LIFE ON THE SMALLEST OF MORSELS; OFF OF THE BREAD CRUMBS OF YOUR TIME AND ATTENTION? AND HOW I HAD TO LEARN HOW TO BE SATISFIED WITH THAT! HOW LONG I HAD TO WORK ON CHANGING MY WAY OF THINKING- RATHER THAN HATE MYSELF FOR LOVING YOU SO MUCH, THAT I LAPPED IT UP LIKE A DOG UNDERNEATH YOUR DINING ROOM TABLE?**

Sam spoke using a tone, which portrayed that he seemed even to have been disgusted with himself.

 **BUT, I DID IT- ALL; BECAUSE YOU HAVE MEANT THE WORLD TO ME; BUT THE PROBLEM IS...** (He stood there and pointed his finger at her) **THAT I ONLY REPRESENT A SMALL PIECE OF YOUR WORLD TO YOU.** " Sam had now said it all; although, the shattered fragments of his soul were now exposed, and raw.

She watched the man she loved, with all her being, doubt her love for him, and to realize—only now-the suffering she had caused him because of her pride and selfishness; she was distraught.

Sam spoke again. " **I have never answered your question Mercedes on how or why this happened. I would tell you but it really isn't only my story to tell, and as hard as it is to fathom right now, even more irreversible damage, could happen from me explaining it all to you. I would have loved it though** (his face reddened again) **if you would have trusted in me enough to know that-you shouldn't have been worried. It really wasn't what it seemed.** "

Sam then left the living room and walked into his bedroom and pulling out clothes from his dresser and closet he began tossing them onto the bed. He grabbed a duffle bag from the top shelf of his closet and started speaking again as he placed the hodgepodge of clothing hurriedly into the duffle. " **You can stay as long as you'd like-I'll get a hotel room while you are here.** "

Mercedes felt nothing at all and yet she felt everything. " **Sam, if you think that I am going to let you leave without saying what I have to say you are crazy.** " Her voice losing its strength every minute, she went a picked up her purse rummaged through it until she found the prescribed anti-biotic spray and sprayed her throat a few times. Sam chuckled as he continued packing " **You know the irony is that I used to love it when you would say that to me.** " He snickered again. " **Oh, yeah, that's right-you didn't officially tell me that it's over.** " Sam said pessimistically. " **You're right I haven't.** " She stated abruptly.

Sam turned and looked at her expecting the worst but at this point becoming, heartbreakingly, resigned to it. " **You are not leaving...no, not without me...** (She paused) **not without me...** (She paused again). " **Not without you what Mercedes?** " Sam questioned in a downtrodden tone. " **You are not leaving- not without me.** " Mercedes said. " **What?** " Sam questioned her meaning. " **You are not leaving without us going someplace and getting married right now, tonight.** " Sam's forehead crinkled as he tried to understand what it is that she could have been saying because it made absolutely no sense to him at this moment.

Mercedes walked over to Sam and hugged him as tightly as she could. " **I am so sorry Sam that you would have ever felt that way. It's not true you were never my plan B. I was foolish to think that if we were together and I had my career that it would put so much distance between us that our marriage may not have survived it; but it was a ridiculous thing to think. My love hasn't disappeared in all these years and I doubt highly that it ever will. I want us to get married tonight, I want us to go somewhere and spend the night together. I just want to hold you in my arms and let you know that you don't ever have to worry; that I will always be by your side; that I will always trust in you and put you first; that you don't have to fight the hard stuff alone anymore; that there will never be anything that you can tell me that I can't stand by you through. I was just upset that you felt that you had to hide it from me. I love you Sam. I don't want you to go through anything and feel that you can't share your hurts, your fears, your hopes, your dreams with me. I know that when you want to, or can tell me what happened -you will but; I want you to know that, I know you, and I know whatever reason that you were arrested-I know that they got it all wrong, and you had a reason for what you were doing. Sam you have proven yourself over and over again- to me; now I want the rest of my life to be spent proving my love for you. I want you to be my husband; you are my choice-and it is the best choice that I will have ever made in my entire lifetime. I need you to understand, and believe that you mean the world to me too. I don't ever want you to doubt that fact again.** " She squeezed him even tighter.

Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard, he felt that maybe it was just his wishful thinking that could have changed this whole thing around but Mercedes then stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Sam completely crumbled into her arms out of gratitude he cried profusely, as did she, and they held onto each other for dear life.

" **I thought you wanted a big wedding with all of our family there.** " Sam spoke in between kissing her all along her forehead as he held her face in his hands. Then when he had finished kissing her he continued to cling to her. " **Sam, we deserve this, just you and me I don't want to wait for anyone or anything anymore. We can get married again and invite them later but this we need for us. There is no law saying that we can't get married twice right?** **So, let's go to Las Vegas on the first flight out, okay?** " Mercedes said. " **I want the rest of my life to start tonight with you.** " Mercedes said. " **Will it be alright if I invite two other people to come to our wedding?** " Sam asked feeling guilty for how he spoke to Rick this evening. "Of course I don't mind. I'd think that he would like that very much." Mercedes said. " **He's a good kid and he means well**." Sam kissed Mercedes again out of pure happiness. " **I'll call him.** " Sam said. " **I'll get packing**." Mercedes smiled as she started to walk away from Sam but Sam stopped her and pulled her back to walk with him to his night stand. Sam pulled out a small box and opened it up and pulled out a Marquis Diamond ring on a white gold band and presented it to Mercedes. " **Sam...I thought Rick said...** " Mercedes started. " **He didn't know but once I got the job at Ohio State I was able to put away enough for me to buy another one. I'd like to do this right please.** " Sam took the ring out of the box and got down on one knee right in front of Mercedes took her hand in his and asked. " **Mercedes Jones would give me the profound honor, and the everlasting joy of your becoming my wife?** " Sam asked. " **Sam if I answered yes 10,000 times it would still not properly express the weight of the answer yes that I am giving you right now-YES, I would love to marry you.** " Mercedes responded by allowing Sam to place the ring on her finger, by bending over, and kissing him again.

Then there came a furious knocking on the door.

 **XXXXX**

Crystal helped Rick get into his car and started to drive back to his place. She was still so worried about how he had taken this evening's events. " **Do you need anything else?** " Crystal asked. Rick just reached out his hand and held onto hers. " **I need you to take me back to Esse's place.** " Crystal looked concerned. " **I don't know if that is a good idea Rick-he seemed—um...** " " **I know but I have to tell the truth to Mercedes and to you. I can't have people thinking bad things about Esse-it's not right.** " Rick said. " **But he said that if you ... I don't want you to lose this relationship that is obviously important to you.** " She warned. " **Crystal, if he loses Mercedes over this then I've already lost him anyway-and I wouldn't blame him; please Teddy take me back right now.** " Rick pleaded.

Crystal knew how important this was to Rick and she hoped and prayed that this was not a mistake as she turned on her left turn signal and headed down the road on their way back to Esse's place.

 **XXXXX**

The furious knocking continued.

Sam got up from his knee, flustered, red faced, traces of tears, but happy. He quickly moved towards his front door with Mercedes following behind him to see what the urgency was. Sam swung open his door to find an inebriated Rick barreling through his door with Crystal a close second whispering " **I'm sorry** " as she entered. " **Look, Mercedes and Crystal I want you two to hear me out; alright? Tonight was a disaster, and it was entirely my fault, and I am here to take the blame for it, all of it.** He said. " **Rick...** " Sam began. " **NO ESSE...I'm going to tell it and what happens-happens."** Rick shut Sam down immediately. Sam looked over at Mercedes. " **When I was seventeen years old and McKinley was three days away from the Ohio State Scout coming to see our game; I allowed some idiots into talking me into taking Cocaine to enhance my game and to '** _ **Strengthen my shot**_ **.** '" Sam glanced over at Crystal to see how she would respond and then he turned his gaze again to Mercedes. " **I never actually took the drugs; but I was with Esse and I placed the three packets in the armrest of his car while we were driving to his place-he didn't know.** " Rick looked pleadingly at Mercedes. " **A police officer pulled us over for Sam's broken taillight, I panicked, and then the cop got suspicious, searched the car and found the drugs.** "

Rick collapsed onto the sofa once the burden from his shoulders had been lifted. Then he looked over at Crystal but faced Mercedes again. " **Ms. Jones, Esse has been in love with you since forever and I hope you realize that he is a good man, a great Coach, and an even better friend. He was arrested that night and I was taken to child services until my mother came back into town the next day. When I got out I went to visit Esse but his lawyer was with him.** " Sam suddenly looked at Rick in shock. " **You were there?** " Sam asked Rick. Rick just slowly nodded his head. " **Rick...** " Sam spoke again. " **You didn't know but I heard him and you, Esse. I heard you tell him to take your ring out of your personal affects and pawn it for your bail money-and I know how much that hurt you. I heard him say that you should take the five year probation, but that you would have to stay away from minors from now on during your probationary period, and that you would have to give a show of good faith; you would have to give up your job as a high school Coach.** " Rick began to tear up and so did Sam while reliving this terrible memory. Sam tried to turn his face away as he turned around and walked toward one of the walls in his living room.

" **His lawyer advised him to plead 'No contest' and 'to just accept the five year probation.' He took the punishment for me and never told anyone.** " Rick then looked over at Sam. " **I couldn't see Esse again for another three months, until I turned 18 years old. I went straight to his place the morning of my birthday, I had missed him so much, by that time I had-had Chris as my agent and I came to Esse with good news-that Ohio State was offering him a job.** " Sam turned around from the wall and faced Rick again. " **That is why you had me come with you?** " Sam asked. "I **knew that you couldn't work at another high school, especially not with your record-a record that you didn't deserve and that you had because of me.** " Rick said sadly.

At this point Crystal was tearing up herself and sat down next to Rick and held onto his fidgeting hand. " **Ms. Jones, When I went by his house that day Esse didn't even allow me to apologize, he didn't even let me explain, he just said that he knew me well enough to know that I had made a mistake. He told me that he was willing to take the hit so that I could still have a chance at a great future. He didn't want me to lose my opportunity over one stupid mistake in judgement. If it weren't for Esse, Ms. Jones, I wouldn't be here; I would probably be in and out of the prison system by now and a major disappointment to my mom and him. I can never repay him for what he did for me that day-and it cost him so much-and he has never asked for anything in return. He promised me that day that he would never speak about it again-and Esse is always – A Man of His Word"** Rick looked back over at Sam. " **I know that I am risking my relationship with Esse by coming back here but, it is a relationship that I don't deserve, please Ms. Jones don't let my mistake cost Esse you-I would never be able to live with that; don't make me be the source of anymore pain in his life.** " Rick concluded. Mercedes walked to the sofa and kissed Rick on his tear stained cheek. " **Thank you for telling me.** " She said. Then Crystal cozied up into Rick's arms and tried to comfort him.

" **Sam, don't you have something to say to Rick and Crystal?** " Mercedes said as she walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him. " **Mercedes and I are going to Las Vegas to get married tonight...we wanted you two to come with us because you're our best man and made of honor-I'm about to Soar!"** Sam said as he let go of Mercedes and flapped his arms up and down three times , made his arms taught and swooped down on to Rick, still sitting on the sofa, and gave him a big hug. Rick and Crystal jumped up in happiness and the whole room began laughing and hugging each other.

 **Author's note: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay... please review and forgive any mistakes. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I also don't own the lyrics for MKTO's song "Classic".**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me -Part II**

 **Chapter 8**

Crystal immediately pulled away from the crowd and started furiously typing on her cellphone. Rick after wishing congratulations to Esse and Mercedes noticed her absence; Rick then turned around and noticed what Crystal was doing. " **Hey Teddy, something up, what are you doing?** " He asked. " **I'm getting us a limo to and from the airport, putting us on the next feasible flight to Vegas, booking us some suites , and setting up a photographer for the wedding photos; If you and Sam take a 'B' roll of film with just the two of you I can get Treasure Trailz to use it as an ad campaign- you'll both get paid, the trip will be free because Treasure Trailz will fund it, and it will buy us time away from the stadium for a few days without an issue**." Crystal confidently stated. Rick's eye's squinted slightly and a proud look of amazement graced his face then he turned back around to Esse smirked and nodded his head in Crystal's direction " **That's** _ **my**_ **girl.** " He said proudly. Sam smiled a punched him lightly on the shoulder.

" **Okay, our flight leaves in four and half hours so we will get our things and meet you back here for the limo to pick us up. C'mon Rick we have to get packing.** " Crystal said smiling. " **Congratulations, again** " She added. " **See you soon.** " Rick said as Crystal and Rick crossed the room and walked out of the door.

 **XXXXX**

Sam's eyes lit up upon entering the suite in Vegas, what caught his eye first was the huge glass shower which left absolutely nothing to the imagination " **I'm going to love this** " he thought as he looked at the large bed which was right next to the shower; the gray, white, glass, and steel accents would never be erased from his memory; even that swivel chair in the room made him smile. " **Sir, is the room to your liking, sir?** " The porter asked before taking the bags from off of the rolling cart. " **Yes, thank you-just sit the bags down over there please.** " Sam spoke as he pulled out his wallet, walked over and tipped the young man. " **I wonder what Mercedes is going to think?** " Sam thought as the young man left him alone standing in this room. Sam's eyes scanned the room again once the young man left.

His infamous lopsided grin appearing on his face as he thought to himself " **Well, it took thirteen years, eight months, and seventeen days but today is the day; today I make Mercedes Jones my wife.** " Sam slowly descended to his knees on the floor and bowed in reference as he stated this quick prayer. " **Lord, there were so many times; I must admit that I thought that you had forgotten about me, and my dream of making her my wife. I was worried for a while that this may not have been your plan for our lives at all; but, I cannot express how grateful I am that you didn't let me down and now this day is finally here. Thank you for the lesson in faith, patience, trust, and love-In Jesus name, Amen.** "

Sam stood up again but then he felt his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Sam answered " **Hello**." " **Esse, this room has two beds in it; do you think Crystal is trying to tell me something?** " Rick spoke up. Sam laughed. " **Like what? She has gotten herself her own room didn't she?** " Sam questioned. " **Yeah, but that is a waste of money. She can just stay in here with me.** " Rick said pragmatically. " **Didn't she say Treasure Trailz was paying for it?** " Sam snickered. **"C'mon Esse help me out here!** " Rick challenged. " **You can tell her that this is excessive and that the two of us should just share a room.** " Rick said to Sam. " **If you think that I am having** _ **that**_ **conversation with Crystal-you're crazy.** " Sam stated matter-of- factly. " **Crystal is your girl and her own woman so if you want something different this evening, I'd say, it is up to you to persuade her otherwise. Oh, and one other thing, after this wedding this afternoon and our celebratory dinner and drinks; we will see you guys at the airport in five days-no calling, no texting, no emails, and absolutely no stopping by, do you get me Rick?** " " **What if...?** " Rick started. " **Rick, are you kidding me?** " Sam asked slightly frustrated. " **Yeah, Esse I'm kidding you; ha-ha. I know...I get it, long overdue honeymoon- right? Ha hahahaha** " Rick fell out laughing. **"Esse, you should have heard yourself- the obsession is real, man you go ahead and do you, or her, whatever, enjoy your honeymoon with your new bride; hahaha.** " Sam's face turned crimson on the other end of the phone.

" **I'm am ready; are we going to go get the paperwork that you need for the wedding?** " Rick asked changing the subject. " **Crystal applied for everything on line by the time we got to the airport in Atlanta. She also gave us assumed names to pick it up under, do you remember the name?** " Sam asked. " **Parker Davis...?** " Rick said. " **That is such a weird name.** " He continued. " **Did Crystal tell you when to expect them back?** " Sam asked. " **Sam they left us to go looking for a dress, and quote unquote 'essentials', as soon as we hit the lobby-they never even made it up to the rooms. I think that we have some time.** " Rick replied.

" **We would have had more time if you didn't have to pry Crystal off of the slot machine at the airport.** " Sam chuckled. " **She said that she had never played before.** " Rick spoke up in her defense. " **Well, she won't be short of opportunities to play here in Vegas.** " " **I hope that I have some opportunities here in Vegas.** " Rick interjected as he sat down on his sofa bringing him back to their original conversation. " **C'mon Esse, help me out!** " Rick stressed again. Sam instead wanted to speak about first things first. " **How is it going with the two of you? Was she upset about what happened?** " Sam questioned. " **No, she didn't say anything about it. She can be a hard girl to read sometimes- She seems...she seems... maybe...delicate...no, she seems really insecure maybe; you should have seen how hard it was for her to even hold my hand... I think that I should be protective of her.** " Rick replied.

Sam walked over and looked at the wall next to the bed which housed imbedded speaker system and he turned it on which allowed for music playlists to be made, and for the music to fill the room. Sam then turned it back off. " **There is a sort of responsibility that comes along with that...I hope that you are up for the challenge. So now my question is, how do you feel about her? And, wanting to sleep with her is not what I mean; you've already given me your feelings about that.** " Sam spoke in a direct manner. " **I...** (Rick paused) **I think that I ...** " (Rick pondered and yet seemed surprised himself about what he was thinking) Sam waited but Rick didn't continue his sentence, so Sam spoke again. " **You're hesitating and that is not necessarily a good sign. Don't try to escalate this relationship if you are not going to be serious about it Rick. Women like her are sensitive and they may never truly recover from some of those types of blows to their self-esteem.** "

The phone which sat on Rick's bedside table began ringing. **"Wait Esse, the other phone is ringing.** " Rick got up went and picked it up " **Hello...oh, hey...when? Where? Okay... What do you mean? Who? Okay. By the way do you have two beds in your room? Oh, that's right you haven't seen your room yet, never mind. We'll see you guys later-bye.** " Rick hung up the hotel room phone. " **Sam, the photographer will meet us downstairs in one of the smaller conference rooms in two hours. It seems Crystal could only get that because there is a rehearsal going on for some singer in the larger one, she also said to make sure that you sign all the papers that David Clarkson gives you; she has gone over it already, with a lawyer last week and they are fine to sign. She said by the time we get that we are almost finished they should be ready to meet us, by the way, she also said to get your suit ready the concierge will pick them up from our room and have them steamed in a few minutes.** " There was a knock on Rick's door. " **Concierge, Sir**." Sam heard the gentleman call through the phone. " **That Crystal is amazing.** " Sam said. " **Yeah, she is...** (Rick pondered) **I'll come up with him to your room to get yours and then we can go get the paperwork that we will need, okay?** " " **Alright, see you in a bit.** " Right before Rick disconnected the call Sam could hear him yell " **Coming** " towards his room door.

Sam placed the bags deeper into the bedroom and started unpacking his things. Rick was there faster than he had expected but Sam gave the concierge his suit and then they left to pick up the marriage license.

 **XXXXX**

Sam stands outside of the Clerk's office waiting for Rick until he comes running towards him. " **Rick do I have to tell you to go to the bathroom before we leave the hotel next time-how old are you anyway? We are going to be late.** " " **Sorry Esse, what can I say nature called.** " Rick walked around to the driver's seat of the rented car and buckled up. " **Let's see if we can get my coach married today.** " Rick said as he pulled off down the road.

 **XXXXX**

Mercedes and Crystal enjoyed the morning getting to know each other better while shopping for a dress that Mercedes could be excited about as her wedding dress and yet not a typical one for a big wedding. They had gone to their fourth store and tried on her ninth dress when she found it. Crystal had an easier time of it because one dress called out to her from off of the mannequin in the second store window. This allowed for Crystal to furiously finger her phone, making plans and the working out of details.

" **Ms. Jones, your love story is so romantic it really does give me hope.** " Crystal said. " **Call me Mercedes please...it's funny how romantic our story turned out to be, considering, that most of it was played offstage.** " She giggled. " **What do you mean?** " Crystal queried. " **Sam and I have always held a strong attraction to each other, no matter what there was always this undeniable gravitational pull; but I wonder if we would have noticed it at all, if we had always been together-it was our time apart that strengthened our desire for each other, and made it clear to us that we only wanted to be with each other above anyone else.** "

" **Are you worried that now that you two will be together (all of the time) that your pull will somehow dissipate?** " Crystal asked concerned. " **No, it's just like gravity; I'm being held to the ground by it, it's still there, I would just feel it more if I was jumping out of a plane.** " She laughed. " **Sam is the one and, I'm the one for him, for a long time I wasn't so sure about that; but now I am-convinced. We are perfect for each other. The only thing that scares me was because I waited so long he began to doubt my love for him, and I don't ever want him doing that again-so, it's time for me to comfort my man.** " Crystal's eyebrows raised and she said " **Speaking of comforting your man-we need to find you some sexy lingerie and a blue garter.** " Crystal smiled.

" **How is your relationship going with Rick? You two are together; right?** " Mercedes questioned as she pulled out her credit card and gave it to the cashier for her dress purchase. " **I find myself liking him a lot but... I'm very different from his last girlfriend and I'm afraid that-he won't help but compare us, and wind up thinking that he has come up short; especially in the sex appeal department.** " She lowered her eyes and discounted herself. " **You sound like me, but we cannot live in the shadow of other women forever; if those women were so much better than us then they would have still been with them; right? Crystal you deserve a man who cares about you and who will always choose you over others - don't settle for anything less; okay?** " Mercedes advised. " **I just feel like I should always play to my strengths with him you know...we are still kind of new and I don't want to scare him off or anything.** " " **You are still being true to yourself though right? You don't want him to be surprised by some strange idiosyncrasy down the line.** " Crystal's face turned slightly uncomfortable. " **When Sam and I lived together in New York he learned that I have a killer instinct when it comes to my weave and my shoes; it wasn't pretty. Oh, Crystal will you help me with something?** " Mercedes asked. " **Whatever you need...** " She looked down at her watch " **The guys should be doing their photo shoot by now and after that we have a wedding to go to.** " She smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Sam could have never believed that he would be modeling again for anything but here he was signing the papers on the table for Treasure Trailz to use his image again. " **We are so excited to have you back as a spokesman Mr. Evans. Your ad campaign had the highest market share in NY and in several states across the country. We had so wanted to extend your contract only to find out that you had quit the business; but, if I do say so myself, you have aged like fine wine and we are ecstatic at this new prospect.** " David Clarkson Head of Media and Marketing clapped his hands together quickly and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

Sam scanned the paperwork " **This contract is a lot bigger than I remember it being the last time**." Sam stated in Rick's ear. " **Crystal said that she looked it over with a lawyer so I guess it's cool.** " Rick answered Sam. Sam shook his head and then signed on the dotted line. " **The prospect of what?** " Sam questioned David. " **Trailz Traveled** " David spoke while lifting his hands up and separating them from the middle of his body outward and extending his arms across his chest as if the words were written on a banner in front of him " **Our brand new line of Treasure Trailz products; for the 'Mature' man in a woman's life.** " David made quotation marks in the air when he said the word mature. " **Mature huh** " Sam repeated. " **Esse, don't let it get you down...at least you're still hot enough to be a model at your age and that is half the battle right there-aren't I cute?** " Rick said. "NO" Sam disagreed.

" **Okay, gentlemen now that the paperwork is done can we get to the pictures please?** " The photographer turned on the music to get the men into a heightened yet carefree mood. Rick had to take off his clothes put on the underwear and then put on football pads, helmet and face guard. Where Sam had to take off his clothes put on the underwear, the Falcon's baseball cap, and a headset complete with mic; they each took several photos alone and then several photos together simulating Esse barking orders at Rick. After at least three hours of modeling Mercedes and Crystal entered into the small conference room and watched some of the photo shoot before they were whisked away by the makeup artist and hairdresser in the next room to get ready for the wedding pictures. Then photographer changed the backdrop for the men and had them put on suits.

Sam wore an all-black suit with a white shirt and black tie while Rick wore an all-black suit with a black shirt and no tie. The photographer said to the men " **We are going to have a little fun when the ladies enter.** " And he brought out two standing Shure 55SH Series II microphones and placed them before Sam and Rick. A little birdy told me that Sam can sing ( _The photographer glanced over at Rick_ ) and since this is your wedding day I think it would be nice for you to serenade your bride to be. It will be a great way to get some 'classic' shots; if you know what I mean." Sam looked over at Rick " **Seriously?** " " **C'mon, Esse we won the talent show that year when you did this with me, it will be fun-Do it for Mercedes**." Rick cajoled. The photographer grinned as he measured the lighting on both of the men and adjusted the collapsible reflector disks that he had mounted on either side of them. " **Esse only listens to Mercedes singing-he won't know any other songs, except this one.** " Rick said snickering. Sam took his hand and mushed Rick in his head. The photographer saw the women walking into the room and he swung around and took a picture of the men's faces at the moment that they saw them. " **That's a keeper.** " The photographer said.

Mercedes walked in wearing her wedding dress. Sam immediately felt a tightening in his lower regions as he saw how the white dress revealed not just her cleavage but it wrapped tightly around her body exposing each glorious curve of her hips and thighs as it gathered around her waist and hugged her in a way he only dreamed of doing. Rick also found himself speechless as Crystal appeared wearing and black dress which transitioned into a pearl green as it peek-a-booed right above her knees. He immediately believed that it was showing her transition from serious to playful and he enjoyed the symbolism of it " **She is really beautiful** " he thought.

The photographer motioned that the women walk over towards the men and the sex appeal that was in the process of strolling across the room was certainly not lost on the photographer or either of the men. The photographer kept snapping photographs and then he pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button and the music began again. The intro music to MKTO's " **Classic** " began to play. " **Okay guys, prove your love** " The photographer said which made Sam and Mercedes laugh and Crystal divert her eyes away from a staring Rick.

 **(The photographer keeps taking pictures continuously, moving around and throughout the couples and the light in the room flashes).**

 **Sam began exactly on cue.**

Oooo...Ohhhh... (Let's go)

Oooooh, girl your shinin' like a fifth avenue diamond [FLASH]

( **Sam reaches out and takes Mercedes hands and pulls her close to him he extends his arms and looks her up and down** )

And they don't make you like they used to...you're never goin' out of style [FLASH]

Oooooh, pretty baby this world might've gone crazy ( **Rick grabs Crystal's hand and spins her like a top** )

The way you save me who can blame me when I just wanna make you smile ( **Rick takes his finger and strokes Crystal's cheek** ) [FLASH]

I wanna " _ **Thrill**_ " you like Michael; I wanna " _ **Kiss**_ " you like Prince ( **Sam looks seductively at Mercy** ) [FLASH]

" _ **Let's Get It On**_ " like Marvin Gaye; like Hathaway ( **Sam's lopsided grin appears** ) [FLASH]

Write a song for you like this:

 _ **Sam and Rick sing together**_

You're over my head

I'm out of my mind [FLASH]

Thinking I was _ **born**_ in the wrong time

One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic [FLASH]

Baby you're so classic (yeah, yeah) ( **Sam slowly stroked Mercedes' left hip and nodded his head** ) [FLASH]

Baby you're so classic (yeah, yeah) ( **Rick slid his hand slightly under the edge of Crystal's skirt which made her shiver and her breath hitches** ) [FLASH]

Baby you,

Baby you're so classic [FLASH]

 _ **Sam sings alone**_

 _ **Four**_ dozen roses

Anything for you to notice

On the way to serenade you

Doing it Sinatra style ( **The men adjust their clothes** ) [FLASH]

 _ **Sam and Rick sing together**_

Im'ma pick you up in a Cad-illac- [FLASH]

Like a gentle-man- [FLASH]

Bringing gla-mour back [FLASH]

Keep it reel to real in the way I feel [FLASH]

I could walk you down the aisle ( **Sam takes Mercedes left hand which has the engagement ring and kisses it)** [FLASH]

I wanna " _ **Thrill**_ " you like Michael; I wanna " **Kiss** " you like Prince

" _ **Let's Get It On**_ " like Marvin Gaye; like Hathaway [FLASH]

Write a song for you like this:

( **Mercedes turns around and rubs her sexy body up and down Sam's front her crinkly hair sliding past his neck and shoulder. Sam throws his head up and back as he takes in the moment** ) [FLASH]

 _ **Sam sings alone (in a state of euphoria)**_

You're over my head I'm out of my mind

Thinking I was _born_ in the wrong time its love on rewind ( **Sam wraps his arms around Mercedes and kisses her earlobe)** [FLASH]

 _ **Sam and Rick together**_

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, how your)

Outta my league, old school chic **(Mercedes and Crystal strike an aloof pose** ) [FLASH]

Like a movie star from the silver screen ( **Rick and Crystal are dancing to the music together** )

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic ( **Sam grabs Mercedes' face with both of his hands** ) [FLASH]

Baby you're so classic (yeah, yeah) ( **Sam kissed Mercedes** ) [FLASH]

Baby you're so classic (yeah, yeah) ( **Rick seductively, sniffed up along Crystal's neck (closely) and took in her perfume** ) [FLASH]

Baby you're so classic

 **Then Sam pointed to Rick who began**

Baby you're class and baby you're sick **(Rick begins encircling Crystal and whispers the next line in her ear** ) [FLASH]

I've never met a girl like you ever til we met ( **Sam and Mercedes are dancing to the music** ) [FLASH]

A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's

Got me trippin' out like sixties hippies ( **Crystal playfully kisses Rick on the cheek and he swoons** ) [FLASH]

Queen of the discotheque a 70's dream

In an 80's vest

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Girls you're timeless, just so classic **(Rick lightly swats Crystal on her backside and she covers her mouth with both hands in surprise** ) [FLASH] ( **Sam holds Mercedes in his arms and dips her backwards** ) [FLASH]

 **Sam starts singing again.**

You're over my head, I'm outta my mind (mind, mind, mind) [FLASH]

Thinking I was _**born**_ in the wrong time

It's love on rewind (its love on rewind)

 _ **Sam and Rick sing together**_ [FLASH]

Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, how your)

Outta my league, Old school chic ( **Mercedes and Crystal lift up their arms and start seductively gyrating their hips from side to side** ) ( **Sam and Rick look at each other and give a side five, as they moan in delight** ) [FLASH]

Like a movie star from the silver screen

You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic

Baby you're so classic (yeah, yeah) ( **They each pull their laughing ladies into their arms** ) [FLASH]

Baby you're so classic (yeah, yeah) ( **Their women hold on to them tightly** ) [FLASH]

Baby you're so classic

Oooo, oooo, oooo

The music fades and both couples begin kissing. [FLASH]

 **Author's note: Please review**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Warning, Warning! This is a Mega-Chapter it should have been two or three but it wasn't...sorry. I know people have said that 13 years is a long time to wait but... because this was a spiritual story too-Joseph had to wait 13 years for God's promise for him to come true, and David had to wait 13 years for God's promise to become King to come true to-and those were not easy years on any of them either; so I thought I would go with that number too. Besides I think God is teaching me a lesson about my own patience about things.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have a lot of music in it too so I have to give props to those creators as well. This chapter also has mature themes and actions so please read responsibly! Please forgive any mistakes I stayed up all night because my husband is in the hospital please keep Vaughan in your prayers for me if you would-I don't know what I would do without him. This chapter is dedicated to him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I also did not write the lyrics or the music for the following songs that are found in this fanfiction:**

" **Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers**

" **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me" by Aretha Franklin and George Michael**

" **Just You and I" by Eddie Rabbit and Crystal Gayle**

" **Always and Forever" by Heatwave**

" **All of Me" by John Legend**

" **Endless Love (Instrumental)" by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross**

" **Gentle" by Frederick**

" **Locked Out of Heaven" by Bruno Mars**

" **Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You" by Roberta Flack and Peabo Bryson**

" **Juliette" by Vanessa Daou**

" **The Chase"by Meiko**

 **And**

" **With You I'm Born Again" by Billy Preston and Syreeta**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me - Part II**

 **Chapter 9**

The photographer yelled out " **That was awesome** " as the two couples broke away from their kisses and began laughing. " **Let's off to the ceremony**." The photographer spoke again. " **First, you and you follow me.** " Crystal remarked to the photographer and Rick " **We'll make sure that everything is set up and then we will come and get you. Don't fall in love with each other while we're gone!** " She said jokingly only to hear Mercedes and Sam each responding " **Too late.** " She began to walk away and Rick purposefully grabbed onto her hand " **I'd follow you anywhere**." Rick whispered within earshot of her as he began walking along beside her. It caught Crystal off-guard and sent a shiver up her spine they all followed her out of the door and down the corridor of the hotel.

Sam and Mercedes sat next to each other on a makeshift stage alone in the room. The room was quiet as the two of them sat in the comfort and confidence of their love for each other. " **Are you okay?** " She asked. " **You know that these are your last few minutes as an eligible bachelor; so if you're having second thoughts now is the time to speak up.** " She said jokingly while raising her eyes to meet his which had already been fixated on her. " **Mercedes, I haven't been a bachelor in years, I feel like this day has just caught up to my heart-that's all.** " He spoke as he looked at her lovingly, then diverting his gaze. " **I can't tell you how happy I am that you finally decided to marry me.** " He spoke as they were holding hands both of their heads lowered, and each looking at their intertwined fingers rather than directly at each other.

" **Sam, I know you think that I just decided to marry you a few days ago, at your place, but that's not true.** " Mercedes said. " **I had made up my mind six months ago; but I had my world tour and I was obligated to go-it was already scheduled; so I wanted to wait until I could see you again and see if you really still felt the same way about me.** "

" **Why would you doubt?** " Sam asked as he continued to slide his fingers up and down on hers, stroking her hand. Mercedes shrugged slightly. " **I was two months shy of finishing my tour when I ran into Mike at an award ceremony in Spain, I was performing and he was a principle dancer and choreographer for the show's opening and closing numbers. We had dinner together after the show and he was catching me up on all that was going on in his life and he told me that he had seen you when you came to his wedding. It was then that he told me that he was going to send me a copy of his wedding video, from back in June, and he sent a video message to my phone within a few days.** "

Sam sat listening intently as he stroked the back of her hand with a finger from his left hand while he held on to her hand with his right. " **Do you remember? It was from his wedding reception which you attended.** " Sam stared in off in the distance for a few moments trying to remember what could be on this video that she was speaking of, he remembered singing a song for Mike and his wife before they took the dancefloor for their first dance (at Mike's request). Sam thought a little harder when recognition and knowing invaded his face in the form of a blush. Sam closed his eyes and cringed " **He didn't.** " was Sam's only response. Then Mercedes continued " **He told me that I would find the wedding video very interesting, especially the last part, he wrote to me that even though it seemed liked it had ended to make sure that I watched a little longer. At first I thought it was because you had obviously had a "Blame it on the alcohol" moment because you were clearly wasted.** " She laughed.

Sam immediately took a defensive and rationalizing stance " **I can explain, kind of….everyone was leaving messages on that video and it was in a separate room, the wedding reception had gone on for hours and I was drunk, and I'll admit….. (He paused) some-what jealous of their happiness….I thought the camera was off-I just went in there to be alone and…. It just sort of happened**." Sam felt foolish. " **I can't believe he sent it to you, I am going to kill Mike!** " Sam used and aggravated tone. " **Why? It was then, when I watched that video that became so excited because I knew that we were going get married; I believed it with all my heart; I will forever be grateful to Mike for that.** "

Mercedes released Sam's hand and reached into her clutch bag and pulled out her cell phone and loaded up a video of Sam; she held the phone in front of him so that he could see it. He was sitting on a stool, he was wearing a navy blue suit, a white shirt (which had now had the top two buttons unbuttoned) and navy blue tie which had been pulled loosely from its original knotting, he was holding a guitar in his hand. She pressed play and Sam's voice on the video began speaking.

" **Mike's just gotten married…. (Sam sighed) and I am still waiting to get called up from the bench….** " Sam said dejectedly then he took a swig from the beer that he had picked up from off of the small, round, wooden table next to him; then placed it down in the same place from which he had retrieved it. " **How much longer do I have to wait Mercedes?** " Sam glanced down at the guitar that he was holding on his lap. " **It's been too long. You know that I'm waiting but this is not easy.** " He bemoaned and slowly shook his head from side to side; then Sam's head hung down for a few moments and his blonde hair dangled pointing towards the floor after his slurred declaration was spoken; it was then that Sam then started to play a " **melody** " on his guitar-an " **unchained** " one:

Sam awkwardly watched himself sing a haunted, heartfelt rendition.

 _ **Whoa… my love**_

 _ **My darlin'**_

 _ **I've hungered for your touch**_

 _ **A long, lonely time**_

 _ **And time goes by**_

 _ **So slowly**_

 _ **And time can do so much**_

 _ **Are you still mine?**_

 _ **I need your love**_

 _ **I….I….need your love**_

 _ **God-speed your love**_

 _ **To me**_

 _ **Lonely rivers flow to the sea,**_

 _ **To the sea**_

 _ **To the open arms of the sea**_

 _ **Lonely rivers sigh "Wait for me,**_

 _ **Wait for me**_

 _ **I'll be coming home wait for me"**_

 _ **Whoa….my love**_

 _ **My darlin'**_

 _ **I've hungered**_

 _ **HUNGERED**_

 _ **For your touch**_

 _ **A long, lonely time**_

 _ **And time goes by**_

 _ **So slowly**_

 _ **And time can do so much**_

 _ **Are you still mine?**_

 _ **I need your love**_

 _ **I…I…need your love**_

 _ **God-speed your love**_

 _ **To me**_

Sam stopped singing and playing but then spoke once again in a resigned tone.

" **Good-night Mercedes, wherever you are, I'll love you always.** "

He chuckled to himself in the way that one recognizes the futility of a situation, and yet does not dare to give up hope of a better outcome. He placed the guitar down on the side of the stool and got up and left the room.

Mercedes stopped the video and Sam was motionless, his embarrassment on full display.

" **I wanted to answer your question.** " Mercedes stated. Sam was so inwardly flustered that he didn't even know what question that she was talking about and he hadn't dared look her in the face yet. Mercedes curved her pointer finger under Sam's chin and moved his face to look at hers before she spoke again. " **Yes, I'm yours.** " She said in reference to a line in the song. " **You're mine?** " he reiterated then he lunged forward and began kissing her again.

" **Everything is perfect and the photographer is helping to cue the music right now, let's go!** " Crystal stated as she and Rick re-entered the room only to find Sam and Mercedes in their embrace.

" **Damn, Esse can we get to the ceremony?"** Rick laughed then he started again " **The obsession….** " " **IS REAL** " Sam interrupted Rick by speaking up himself and finishing his sentence, as he was still staring at Mercedes and his lopsided grin overtook his face again.

Mercedes held on firmly to Sam's hand as she stood up and pulled Sam towards a standing position. " **I'm quite obsessed with you too.** " She said. Mercedes placed her clutch under her arm clapped her hands together and said " **Let's do this!** " She continued as Mercedes walked determinedly out of the door first then they all walked out after her. The long corridor with the dim lighting and antique furniture which lined the walls made Mercedes desire to remember every single detail, this was so exciting, frightening, intense, surreal, and yet happiest day of her entire life. Sam caught up to her reached down and held onto her hand " **Are you nervous?** " Sam lowered his head a little and spoke into her ear, his voice was deep and his swag was heavy. " **God, did she love that man.** " She thought. She lowered her eyes to their hands that were intertwined and then she looked up into his eyes " **No, I'm not nervous, well maybe about tonight, but—I'm happy; I cannot wait to become your wife-I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life.** " Mercedes responded as she squeezed his hand.

Sam smiled widely " **I just want to tell you that you look absolutely stunning, you have truly taken my breath away.** " He nuzzled his face in her hairline as he spoke while they continued to walk down the hall. " **By the way…** " Sam continued to whisper in her ear " **don't be nervous about tonight, I've taken care of everything.** " He then gently stroked the bare arm of the hand he was holding with his other free hand.

" **MERCEDES, MERCEDES, is that you?** " A voice called out from down the hallway. Mercedes and all the others from the group turned around to where the sound had hailed from and once recognized Crystal screamed a quick but piercing scream.

Sam and Rick quickly looked at a trembling Crystal while Mercedes spoke to the individual who had called her name. " **John?** " Mercedes had a look of surprise on her face. " **What are you doing here?** " She asked as she let go of Sam's hand and walked over and hugged the man whose arms where outstretched. " **Hey lady….** " He spoke in a very comfortable and familiar tone which implied to all that they have shared a close bond. Crystal had begun slightly hyperventilating as the man smiles and steps into a hug with Mercedes.

Rick watches Crystal and his jealousy is sparked immediately; so was Sam's jealousy until he got a clear view of the gentleman in question, when Mercedes released the man from the hug she said to him. " **I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé Sam Evans** (She again took Sam's hand and pulled him close to her and the man) **Sam, this is John Legend although I am sure that you already knew that.** " She giggled as they shook hands.

" **Fiancé, huh, nice to meet you, you are a very lucky man. They don't make'em like Mercedes anymore**." John said. " **That is why I'll be forever grateful that she's mine.** " Sam responded never taking his eyes from John's eyes. " **And, this is** (Mercedes pivoted toward her side to reveal the people who were, at this vantage point standing behind her) **Crystal Waters & Rick Raven."** Crystal trembled even harder as John reached out and took her hand " **I'm a big fan Mr. Legend.** " She tried to get out in a composed manner. " **Well thank you very much.** " John said with a gracious smile as Crystal continued to hold onto his hand. " **This is one of the hands that you play the piano with.** " She said giddily. " **Why yes, yes it is.** " John continued the conversation.

Rick took both of his hands and separated John's and Crystal's hands from one another. " **YEAH BABE, and this is the same hand I hold a football in too-it's mine.** " Rick spoke in a manner that portrayed that he did not find her actions amusing. " **Hi, I'm the Quarterback for the Falcon's-Rick Raven-I'm Crystal's man.** " Rick's tone was confident and yet slightly aggressive as he firmly gripped John's hand " **How's your wife?** " Rick asked loud enough for Crystal to hear. " **She's great, thanks for asking, great game the other day.** " John spoke as he dismissed Rick and began speaking again to Mercedes.

" **So beautiful, what are you doing here? Do you have a gig here on the strip?** " John said excitedly. " **No, you have actually caught me on my wedding day-we are off to the venue right now.** " She smiled. " **Hey lady, that is great news-Congratulations to you both; I'm just taking a break, I'm performing here tonight and I was rehearsing in the other conference room, you know how it is to clear my head and become inspired a little**." " **Would you like to come with us to the wedding?** " Crystal said excitedly, " **We could use someone to walk Mercedes down the aisle? I would love to know that your next great love song was inspired by a wedding that I arranged.** " Crystal grinned and grinned. Rick looked at Crystal like she was crazy and Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Rick's mounting dilemma.

" **Yes John, how about you giving me away?** " Mercedes said as she looked at Sam who merely shrugged his shoulders. " **I would love that honor…although if this were an alternate universe I would never give you away.** " John stated smiling at Mercedes. " **Yeah, well it's this universe and I'll never give her away either.** " Sam spoke up as he turned and began pulling Mercedes with him back down the hall. " **Crystal, Crystal** " Rick called to wake her from her daze. " **I bought your last album the day it came out on iTunes!** " Crystal managed to have the words escape her lips. " **You and a lot of other people Teddy, let's go.** " Rick took her hand and turned her in the right direction and began walking her again down the hall.

As they continued walking John spoke again " **I'll send Mercedes a signed advanced copy of my next album to give to you—how's that?** " Crystal started giggling uncontrollably. Sam continued to laugh at Rick's struggle at this moment. " **How about I give you a signed football Crystal?** " Rick's words finally caught Crystal's attention and she calmed down and whispered " **That would be nice.** "

They walked up to the back entranceway and Crystal told John and Mercedes to wait here for her signal. Rick, Crystal and Sam walked through the door to take their places but not before Sam said to Mercedes " **I'll be waiting on the other side- so don't keeping waiting a long time.** " " **I've kept you waiting long enough.** " She kissed his cheek and he smiled as walked through the door.

The path they took led them to a cobblestoned area which leads to a grotto, complete with trickling water pouring down the inner walls, empting into a floral bed of aromatic opulence. Within stood a veiled and floral decorated gazebo (red and white roses) and red and white rose petals were strewn all over the cobblestone leading up to the gazebo itself.

The minister had already been positioned in the center of the gazebo and he beckoned for the groom to take his place beside him and he best man to follow as well, when Sam and Rick had taken their places.

Crystal walked over to the entranceway again and handed Mercedes a floral arrangement that had been seated on a small divan near the door. Crystal opened the doorway and anchored the doors in an opened position. John took Mercedes arm and they could be seen clearly from Sam's position in the gazebo as they stood waiting for their musical cue. The photographer started taking pictures from several different vantage points.

Crystal nodded to a staff member of the hotel and the first song began. It was " **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me** " by Aretha Franklin and George Michael.

 **Aretha sings:** [Mercedes began mouthing the lyrics to Sam as she waited there]

 _ **Like a warrior that fights and wins the battle**_

 _ **I know the taste of victory**_

 _ **Though I went through some nights**_

 _ **Consumed by the shadows**_

 _ **I was crippled emotionally**_

 **George sings:** [Sam following her lead began mouthing the lyrics to Mercedes in turn as he rocked softly to the beat of the music]

 _ **Mmmmm, somehow I made it through the heartache**_

 _ **Yes I did, I escaped**_

 _ **I found my way out of the darkness**_

 _ **I kept my faith (I know you did)**_

 _ **Kept my faith**_

 **Both together:**

 _ **When the river was deep**_

 _ **I didn't falter**_

 _ **When the mountain was high  
I still believed….**_

 _ **When the valley was low it didn't stop me (no no)**_

 _ **I knew you were waiting….knew you were waiting for me**_

 _ **Uh huh….**_

 **Aretha sings:**

 _ **With and endless desire I kept on searching**_

 _ **Sure in time our eyes would meet**_

 _ **Like a bridge is on fire the hurt is over,**_

 _ **One touch and you set me free**_

 **George sings:**

 _ **No, I don't regret a single moment**_

 _ **No I don't looking back, huh**_

 _ **When I think of all those disappointments**_

 _ **I just laugh (I know you do)**_

 _ **I just laugh**_

 **Both together:**

 _ **When the river was deep**_

 _ **I didn't falter**_ [Sam shook his head at her]

 _ **When the mountain was high**_

 _ **I still believed**_

 _ **When the valley was low**_

 _ **It didn't stop me (ahhhh)**_

 _ **I knew you were waiting (ahhhh)….knew you were waiting for me**_.

 _ **So we were drawn together through destiny**_

 _ **Oh boy (Ooooh)**_

 _ **I know this love we share**_

 _ **Was meant to be (OOOO) (ohhh)**_ [Sam shared a serious expression as he mouthed this lyric]

 _ **Knew you were waiting (Whooo huh)**_

 _ **Knew you were waiting….. (I knew you were waiting….)**_

 _ **Knew you were waiting for me**_

 _ **(I didn't falter) I didn't falter Lord**_

 _ **(I still believed) When the valley was low**_

 _ **(It didn't stop me) And nothing can stop me No!**_

 _ **(Knew you were waiting…. (No way, no how)…Knew you were waiting…for me)**_

 _ **I didn't falter**_ [Mercedes put her hand over her heart] {Crystal began to tear}

 _ **When the mountain was high**_

 _ **(I still believed)**_

 _ **Ooooo, when the valley was low**_

 _ **(It didn't stop me)**_

 _ **No it didn't stop me no**_

 _ **Knew you were waiting**_

 _ **Someday,**_

 _ **Knew you were waiting for me**_

 _ **Yeah (Aaahhhhh)**_ [Sam pretended to sing this verse] {Rick watched Esse in total awe}

 _ **(I didn't falter)**_

 _ **(Ahhhh yeah)**_ [Mercedes just laughed at him]

 _ **(I still believed)**_

 _ **Oh I still believed**_

 _ **(It didn't stop me)**_

 _ **Do you know it couldn't stop me (No!)**_ [Mercedes mouthed with emphasis]

 _ **Knew you were waiting….**_

 _ **Someday…..**_

 _ **Someway…..**_

 _ **Someplace…**_

 _ **Somehow….**_

 _ **For me.**_

 _ **I didn't falter (When the valley was low)**_

 _ **(Well, I still believed)**_

 _ **And I still believed**_

 _ **(I believed, I believed)**_

 _ **(It didn't stop me)**_

 _ **And nothing could stop me**_

 _ **Knew you were waiting for me**_

The music fades and the hotel employee begins the next song " **Just you and I** " By Eddie Rabbit and Crystal Gayle"

Crystal begins walking to the gazebo during the extended musical introduction and John and Mercedes begin walking as the vocals begin.

 **Eddie and (Crystal) sings:**

 _ **Just you and I**_

 _ **Sharing our love together**_

 _ **And I know in time**_

 _ **We'll build the dreams we treasure**_ [Sam can't take his eyes off of Mercedes approaching him]

 _ **We'll be alright**_

 _ **Just you and I**_

 _ **Just you and I**_

 _ **(Just you and I)**_

 _ **Sharing our love together**_ {Crystal reaches her destination}

 _ **And I know in time**_

 _ **(And I know in time)**_

 _ **We'll build the dreams we treasure**_

 _ **We'll be alright**_

 _ **Just you and I**_

 _ **And I remember our first embrace**_

 _ **That smile that was on your face**_

 _ **The promises that we made….ooooo**_

 _ **And now your love is my reward**_

 _ **And I love you even more than I ever did before**_

 _ **Just you and I**_

 _ **(Just you and I)**_

 _ **We care and trust each other**_

 _ **With you in my life**_

 _ **(With you in my life)**_

 _ **There'll never be another**_

 _ **We'll be alright**_

 _ **Just you and I**_

 _ **And I remember our first embrace**_ {John walks her to the podium kisses her hand and steps away}

 _ **That smile that was on your face**_

 _ **The promises that we made…oooo**_

 _ **And now your love is my reward**_ [Mercedes is now standing across from Sam]

 _ **And I love you even more**_

 _ **Than I ever did before**_

[They stared deeply into each other's eyes as they reach out and take hold of each other's hand]

 _ **We made it…. you and I**_

The music fades.

The minister begins to speak.

" _ **Dearly beloved…we have gathered here in the sight of God and man to proclaim the undying love of two lost souls who have found each other and will now become one. It is the will of God that man is not alone and the scripture says that he who has found a wife has found a good thing and has obtained favor from the Lord. As we stand here today basking in God's favor which has rained down on Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones we ask that you celebrate their life, the birth of their love, the consistency of their hope, the joy their union, the conception of their dreams, and the spring of their destiny as we watch them recite their vows to one another and promise to help to make each other's dreams come true. Sam….**_ "

" _ **Mercedes, you have been the love of my life for so long that I cannot believe that it has taken this day so long to get here; but it is here, and I am cherishing it as much as I promise to cherish you, in my heart and in my arms. You have made me become a better man, and you have taught me how to be a righteous man as well. I love you so much and I never, ever want to be without you again. I promise to love you and protect you, to honor, and to keep you, in sickness, and in health, and I most assuredly promise to forsake all others for the sake of our marriage, our trust, and our love…In Jesus' name -Amen.**_ **"** Sam concluded.

" _ **Mercedes…**_ " The minister spoke again.

" _ **Sam you are my first love, my overwhelming love, my most precious distraction, my most supportive friend, and my greatest love in every sense of the word. I have never understood God's love for me in its entirety until I saw it reflected in your character towards me. I never, ever plan to be without you and I desire everyone to know that you and only you are my truest of happy endings; I thank God for you, your patience, and your love towards me and Sam I promise to love you and protect you, to honor, and to keep you, in sickness and in health, and I most assuredly promise to forsake all others for the sake of our marriage, our trust, and our love….In Jesus's name-Amen."**_ Mercedes concluded.

" _ **May I have the rings please?**_ " The minister asked and Rick reached into his pockets and pulled out two gold bands and provided them to the minister who said a prayer over them and blessed them; then he gave Sam and Mercedes each a ring.

" _ **Sam Michael Evans, do you take Mercedes Juliette Jones as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?**_ " The minister questioned.

" _ **I Sam Michael Evans do take Mercedes Juliette Jones as my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward until death do us part.**_ " Sam spoke as he slipped the ring onto Mercedes' finger.

" _ **Mercedes Juliette Jones, do you take Sam Michael Evans as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?**_ " The minister questioned again.

" _ **I Mercedes Juliette Jones do take Sam Michael Evans as my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward in until death do us part.**_ " Mercedes spoke as she slipped the ring onto Sam's finger.

Crystal's tears began flowing more consistently and Rick patted Sam on the back.

" _ **Now by the powers vested in me by God and the State of Nevada I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Sam Evans-husband and wife; you may now kiss your bride.**_" The minister concluded.

The music began again…

" _ **With pleasure**_ " was Sam's response as his lopsided grin appeared and he stepped forward, pulled Mercedes into an embrace kissed her and dipped her backwards as he did so sweeping her right off of one of high heeled shoes, as well as sweeping her off her feet.

 _ **Always and forever**_

 _ **Each moment with you**_

 _ **Is just like a dream to me**_

 _ **That somehow came true**_

 _ **And I know tomorrow**_

 _ **Will still be the same**_

[Sam lifts Mercedes back to an upright position and everyone continues clapping]

 _ **Cause we've got a life of love**_

 _ **That won't ever change**_

Everyone begins clapping but Rick is keenly aware of the fact that John is now whispering in Crystal's ear. Rick watched as John's hand held onto Crystal; right under her elbow, Rick could recognize her slight tremble and blush, and how she slightly turned towards him which had her standing slightly Pidgeon-toed as she smiled and nodded her head.

 _ **And every day love me your own**_

 _ **Special way**_

 _ **Melt all my heart away**_

 _ **With a smile**_

 _ **Take time to tell me**_

 _ **You really care**_

 _ **And we'll share tomorrow**_

 _ **Together**_

 _ **I'll always love you forever**_

 _ **There'll always be sunshine**_

 _ **When I look at you**_

 _ **Something I can't explain**_

 _ **Just the things you do…and**_

 _ **If you get lonely**_

 _ **Phone me and take**_

 _ **A second to give to me**_

 _ **That magic you make and…**_

 _ **Every day**_

 _ **Love me your own special way**_

 _ **Melt all my heart away**_

 _ **With a smile**_

Rick grabbed onto the small football that he held in his pocket or else he was going to cold-cock John Legend during Esse's wedding. John went back inside and Crystal moved toward Mercedes and gave her a big hug.

 _ **Take time to tell me**_

 _ **You really care**_

 _ **And we'll share tomorrow**_

 _ **Together**_

 _ **I'll always love you**_

 _ **Ever, ever**_

 _ **Loving you**_

 _ **Is a thing that I planned**_

 _ **For a very long time**_

 _ **All-ways forever loving you**_

Sam turned around to face Rick the smile on Esse's face was infectious but in that moment Rick saw the glint in Esse's eyes and new exactly what it meant Rick pulled his hand out of his pocket as Sam and Rick simultaneously broadly flapped their arms up and down three times, extended their taught arms and pretended to soar, laughing wholeheartedly Rick and Sam both jumped into the air and chest bumped each other before landing with hearty laughs, handshakes, and hugs.

 _ **Me n' you, you n' me**_

 _ **We as one**_

 _ **Love together**_

 _ **Always forever love you,**_

 _ **For a very long time**_

 _ **Loving you**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

 _ **Youuuuuuuu**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

 _ **For… ev… AAAHHHHH yeah yeah**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

 _ **For… ev….AaAahhhhh eva' eva'**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

Sam walked back over and grabbed Mercedes from behind and pulled her body close to his as he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly out of pure joy. Rick walked over to Crystal and took a hold of her hand which she dropped and instead gave him a tight hug as well; which he gladly returned.

 _ **Foreva' foreva loving you**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

 _ **Forever love you**_

 _ **Forever love you, love you**_

 _ **Ever…. and a day**_

 _ **And one day**_

 _ **Loving you**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

 _ **You, you, you, you**_

 _ **Forever**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

 _ **Ever and a day**_

 _ **Ever and a day**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

 _ **Forever and a day**_

 _ **Always forever love you**_

 _ **You loving you,**_

 _ **Forever**_

 _ **Always forever love you, you, you**_

 _ **Forever**_

The music fades.

" _ **John said for us to stop by the conference room he wants to buy the happy couple champagne for a toast.**_ " Crystal said as she watched the photographer take several pictures of Sam and Mercedes near the gazebo and with the trickling water behind them at the grotto. Crystal and Rick had their pictures taken as well along the grotto walls and next to the bride and groom. After about another hour had past the newly married couple arrived at the conference room, in which, John had been rehearsing.

Champagne was poured out into glasses sitting on the buffet table and a small wedding cake that Sam and Mercedes had fun cutting and feeding it to each other. When they all finished eating it they all picked up a glass and Rick began the toast. " _ **I would like for everyone to toast with me an amazing couple, they were challenged by distance, they were challenged by time, and sometimes challenged by discouragement, and sadness; but despite all of that they held on to their love and their faith and came out victorious because of it. I am pleased and proud to present 'A love of a lifetime' starring Mr. & Mrs. Sam Evans. Congratulations and always and forever the best for a loving and happy marriage, cheers.**_" " **Cheers** " was the reply from everyone in the room as they raised their glasses higher, tapped them together and drank a sip together.

John then stepped up on stage and made an announcement. " _ **I am so blessed to have been able to share this moment with you and I would like to thank you lady for your graciousness as this is your well-deserved day. I would like to play a song for your very first dance together as husband and wife; many, many years of wedded bliss."**_

John moved to the piano and sat down and began to play.

Sam took Mercedes hand and led her to the dance floor where they began to slow dance with each other.

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

 _ **Drawing me in and you kicking me out**_

 _ **You've got my head spinning, no kiddin'**_

 _ **I can't pin you down**_

 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind?**_ [Rick is watching Crystal although she is unaware]

 _ **I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

 _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me**_ [Crystal is staring at John as he sings and plays the piano]

 _ **But I'll be alright**_

 _ **My head's underwater…**_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine.**_

 _ **You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind**_ [Mercedes points into Sam's chest and then to her own]

 _ **Cause all of me loves all of you**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

(Rick walks closer to Crystal and places his arm around her back and pulls her close to him at her waist)

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _ **Give your all to me**_ [Sam whispers in her ear " **I can't wait** "]

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_ [Mercedes whispers back " **Neither can I** "]

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _ **Cause I give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh**_

[Rick forcefully pulls Crystal to face him but he doesn't speak he only stares into her eyes]

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you?**_

 _ **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too.**_

 _ **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

 _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction,**_

 _ **My rhythm and blues.**_

 _ **I can't stop singing it's ringing in my head for you.**_

 _ **My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine.**_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **Cause all of me loves all of you**_

[Crystal feels uncomfortable under the weight of Rick's stare and tries to look away but he won't let her. Everywhere she turns her face he is there.]

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

' _ **Cause I give you all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all of you, oh**_

 _ **Give me all of you**_

 _ **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

[Mercedes cuddles up closer to Sam and rests her head on Sam's chest grateful for his heart beating]

[" _ **I know what you're doing**_ " Rick stated " _ **You're attempting the safe route; aren't you? But, I'm not going to allow that.**_ " Rick continued.]

Risking it all, though it's hard [Crystal seemed terrified at what he was going to say next]

[" _ **So don't bother Crystal, I want you to understand me right now, I'm already in love with you.**_ " Rick confessed.]

 _ **Cause all of me**_ [Sam kisses Mercedes on her forehead as they cling to each other on the dance floor]

 _ **Loves all of you**_ [" _ **Did you hear me? I am already in love with you Crystal**_ " Rick spoke again bluntly.]

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections**_

[Sam began walking backwards away from Mercedes and as his arms extended she then took his lead and began walking forwards towards him as he led her off of the dancefloor and leading Mercedes out of the conference room entirely; then Sam nodded towards Rick and Crystal (a sign of good night) then he turned around and took Mercedes arm and walked out the door; not to be seen again for at least another five more days.]

 _ **Give your all to me**_

 _ **I'll give my all to you**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning**_

[Crystal had never heard a man utter those words towards her in her entire life]

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning**_

 _ **Cause I give you all, all of me**_ [" _ **Marry me tonight.**_ " Rick spoke again]

 _ **And you give me all, all of you,**_

[" _ **I know that I am naïve to you and that I have some crazy romantic notions but Rick stop teasing me.**_ " She said sadly and turned her face away again. " _ **You don't want to marry me**_ ". Crystal spoke again.]

[Rick pulled a piece of paper from his inner jacket pocket. " _ **Then why did I register for this marriage license?**_ "]

 _ **I give you all, all of me**_

 _ **And you give me all, all of you, oh**_

John stopped playing but Crystal hadn't noticed because she felt that her heart had stopped as well.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Sam opened the room door with the swipe of a key card and allowed Mercedes to enter into the room first. The room was dark except for the flickering candlelight from several candles that illuminated tiny areas of the room; near the bedside, on the table by the window and on top of the dresser where a chilled bottle of Champagne was sitting in an ice bucket alongside two flute glasses, a bowl of strawberries, and rose petals sprinkled around; some candles were lavender in color while others were a light shade of rose and the candles gave off a scent of vanilla throughout the room.

" _ **Sam, this is amazing.**_ " Mercedes had turned around to look at Sam who had closed the door behind him and was now leaning his back against it. " _ **You're the type of woman who deserves amazing.**_ " Sam said while behind his back, his hands were at work removing the " _ **Do not disturb**_ " sign from the doorknob as he opened the door again partially and slipped it on the doorknob on the outside of the door instead; then he closed and locked the door.

Mercedes closed her eyes and took in the scent and the warmth of the room. " _ **Mercedes, I need to tell you something.**_ " Sam said as he walked her to the edge of the bed and had her sit down with him there. " _ **What is it?**_ " She questioned as she reached for his hand. Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful brown eyes as the candlelight within the room flickered across them. " _ **I know how long that you have waited for this night and I want you to know that I am going to do everything I can to make it memorable, special, and worthy of your waiting.**_ " Sam placed on hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb lightly as he spoke. " _ **I remember what you said when we were in New York together. You told me then that you wanted the man you slept with to be your husband, to be there for you forever, and you wanted him to open up to you in the same way too; you also told me that you could not do that with just anyone.**_ " Mercedes watched Sam as she took in all that he was saying to her. " _ **Mercedes, I told you then that 'I was not just anyone' so I want you to look at me now as the man who is your husband, the man who will be with you for as long as forever will last, I want you to see me as a place of safety for you, I need for you to see the truth that I am a man who adores and loves you, and that I am opening up myself to you in a way too that has never happened to me before with anyone else on this planet. Now, I know that I can't share your status of us losing our virginity together tonight with each other, but I want you to know that, you will be my first when it comes to making love within holiness and the confines of what God sees as the proper thing to do, and I want that with you. I love you Mercedes and I am going to do everything that I can tonight to prove to you that the decision that you made so long ago was the right one. I want you to know that we are not just having sex tonight but that I am going to spend this entire evening, and any and all evenings you allow after that-truly making love to you.**_ " Sam concluded.

Mercedes felt her heart swell with love and gratitude for the promise that Sam had just provided her " _ **How could he be just so perfect?**_ " She wondered as her eyes slightly glistened from the moisture that was building there, they were betraying her, telling her secret of how emotional she was in her heart at this very moment. Sam then took his hand away from her face picked up her hand from her lap and then kissed it. Sam walked over to the wall where the imbedded speaker system was and turned on the musical playlist that he had created earlier in the day. He had chosen an instrumental version of " _ **Endless Love**_ " originally sung by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross. " _ **May I have this dance, Mrs. Evans?**_ " He asked. " _ **I'd love to.**_ " Mercedes smiled.

Sam took her hand and pulled her to a standing position and took her into his arms and began stepping and swaying from side to side. As Mercedes continued the dancing Mercedes spoke to him " _ **Sam, I don't want this night to end, I want to spend my life in your arms. I can't see myself living without you.**_ " " _ **You won't ever have too.**_ " Sam spoke as they continued to cherish their happiness, and this time of togetherness.

When the song came to a close the next song that they danced to was " **Gentle** " By Frederick.

 _ **Sometimes in the night I call your name**_

 _ **Then I catch myself from falling**_

 _ **Where there is love sometimes there's pain**_

 _ **Still my love is growing so-please be gentle**_

 _ **Please be gentle when you're loving me**_

 _ **I'll be gentle**_ [Sam crosses his heart]

 _ **I'm in a daze, I'm so confused**_

 _ **Since you have stopped running**_

 _ **I'll take my time I'll wait for you**_

 _ **Cause I know you'll be coming**_

 _ **I'll be gentle,**_

 _ **Baby I'm gonna to be gentle when I'm loving you**_

 _ **When I'm loving you**_

 _ **When I'm loving you**_

 _ **Holding you**_

 _ **Wanting to please you**_ [Mercedes begins kissing Sam]

 _ **When you're lying next to me**_

 _ **Baby girl, you've got me calling your name baby**_

 _ **I'll be gentle**_

 _ **Please be very gentle**_

 _ **When I'm loving you, when I'm loving you**_

 _ **When I'm loving you**_

 _ **Holding you**_

 _ **Wanting to please you**_

 _ **When you're lying next to me**_

 _ **Baby, you've got me calling, calling out your name**_

 _ **Hey…**_

 _ **You, you, you, you, you, you've got me…**_

 _ **Calling… calling…calling your name**_

 _ **Baby, you've got me…**_

 _ **Calling…**_

 _ **Down on my bended knees (calling… calling your name)**_

 _ **And I'm calling your name (calling…calling, calling your name)**_

 _ **Calling… calling…calling your name**_

[Sam tried to catch his breath as he broke away from the kiss and said " _ **Oh, Mercy**_ " into her ear as he snuggled her even closer " _ **I swear I'll never let you go again**_ " He held her face and kissed her again]

 _ **Calling….calling…calling your whole name**_

 _ **I don't ever want to stop loving you girl**_

 _ **So don't you ever stop being in my world**_

 _ **I'm in a daze I'm so confused since you have stopped running**_

 _ **I'll take my time; I'll wait for you…**_

 _ **Cause I know you'll be coming**_

 _ **I'll be gentle**_

 _ **Baby I'm gonna be gentle when I'm loving you**_

 _ **When I'm loving you**_

 _ **When I'm loving you**_

 _ **Holding you**_

 _ **Wanting to please you [Mercedes hands gripped Sam's forearms and to his clenching biceps.]**_

 _ **When you're lying next to me**_

 _ **Baby girl, you've got me calling your name, baby**_

 _ **I'll be gentle**_

 _ **Please be very gentle**_

 _ **When I'm loving you,**_

 _ **When I'm loving you**_

 _ **I don't ever want to stop loving you girl**_

 _ **So don't you ever stop being in my world**_

 _ **I don't ever want to quit loving you boy**_

 _ **So don't you ever stop giving me joy**_

 _ **I don't ever want to stop…**_

 _ **(I don't ever want to quit…)**_

 _ **Loving you girl**_

 _ **(Loving you…)**_

 _ **So don't you ever stop…**_

 _ **Don't you ever stop…**_

 _ **Being in my world**_

 _ **Giving me joy.**_

 _ **I don't ever want to stop…**_

 _ **(I don't ever want to quit…)**_

 _ **Loving you girl**_

 _ **(Loving you….)**_

 _ **So don't you ever stop…**_

 _ **Don't you ever stop…**_

 _ **Being in my world**_

 _ **Don't you ever stop giving me joy**_

 _ **I don't ever want to stop loving you girl**_

 _ **So don't you ever stop being in my world**_

 _ **I don't ever want to stop loving you girl**_

 _ **So don't you ever stop being in my world**_

After they completed their dancing Sam walked over and opened the bottle of champagne and poured some into their glasses, dropped a strawberry into Mercedes' glass and brought the glass to Mercedes. " _ **I want you to relax and I would like it very much if you would allow me to give you a massage; think of this as your personal spa treatment; Champagne my lady.**_ " Bruno Mar's " _ **Locked out of Heaven**_ " began to play Sam smiled and handed her the glass the tapped them together and took a sip. Then Sam walked over to his suitcase and retrieved a smaller bag from inside. Mercedes' eyes followed him as he stepped into the bathroom and came out with a small hand towel and one large black towel.

 **Bruno sings:**

 _ **But swimming in your world is something spiritual; I'm born again every time you spend the night….**_

Mercedes took another sip the champagne continued to tickle Mercedes noise as she drank as she took her seat back on the edge of the bed her crossed leg bouncing with the music. " _ **I think that a massage sounds wonderful.**_ " She smiled while retrieving the strawberry from her glass and taking a bite. Mercedes eyes rolled backwards, " _ **Oh, this tastes so good.**_ " She remarked.

" **Strawberry it is then.** " Sam took off his suit jacket, loosened his tie and removed it; then he unbuttoned his shirt. Mercedes had to admit that her husband's body was a wonder to behold. He took off his shoes and socks, but it was when he took off his pants, that's when the room started feeling hot for Mercedes. Sam stood, in only his rather clinging boxer briefs, and Mercedes could feel her insides begin to tremble.

 **Bruno sings:**

 _ **You bring me to my knees you make me testify, you can make a sinner change his ways**_

 _ **Open up your gate cause I can't wait to see the light, and right there is where I wanna stay…**_

Sam then knelt down putting his weight on his legs in front of her with the small bag and smaller towel and removed her high-heeled shoes from her feet. Sam poured some of the oil into his palm and rubbed them together which made the oil heat up and he began rubbing it along the base of her foot and along her ankles, and heels. He used his thumbs to caress the oil deeply into her skin as he slid his hand up her leg and began massaging her calf. The strength but gentleness of his hands, the heat of the oil, and the slow ascent up behind her knees made Mercedes feel things she had never even taken into consideration. Sam began sliding his hand down from behind her knee back down to her calf in long deliberate strokes.

Sam then reapplied the oil and applied it to her other leg. Mercedes wanted to say something but she couldn't as she watched him linger at the top of her knees then he leaned forward and kissed them. Sam then wiped his hand on the small towel beside him and reached up and slid his hands slowly up the sides of her dress exposing more of her thighs.

He reapplied the oil and rubbed it furiously in his hand and stroked the top of each of her thighs at the same time as he now lifted himself up onto his knees which made him taller, his hands extended further up under her dress and he leaned forward and began kissing her as he continued his stroking motion. His large palms and long fingers began a circular motion moving from the inner knee area along the length of her thigh and then surrounding her thigh to her outer hip. Mercedes breath caught with each deep caress and she felt herself become moist in her underwear; which really didn't seem to matter much since she would not be in them much longer as she felt Sam's hands slide snuggly under her dress at her hip and begin to tug on her panties at her waistline and begin to pull them down. She inadvertently felt her body spasm at her midsection but she had reflexively leaned back, she arched her back, and lifted her hips to give him full access without having even consciously made the decision to do so.

 **Bruno sings:**

 _ **Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too long, for too long**_

 _ **Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too long.**_

Sam began kissing and licking her thigh reveling in its strawberry flavoring. Sam slid off her panties down her legs and helped remove them from each leg then discarded them onto the floor. Mercedes was now lying back on the bed unable to see anything but the ceiling above her head. She could hear Sam's movements and breathing but he was no longer touching her and she didn't know what to do. She could not believe how tight her dress was feeling at her back because she had begun sweating through it.

Suddenly she felt Sam's hand reach out and grab onto one of her hands which had been extended down the length of her body on the bed beside her. Sam pulled her back up to a sitting position she looked him in the face as he took his other hand and moved her hair to the other side of her body, he leaned his head over her shoulder his face near to her neck and began to unzip her dress down its back; he also unbuckled her bra as well. He pulled at the front of her dress and pulled each sleeve down and freed her arms from them; he also freed her arms from her bra straps as well. " _ **What that man can do from a kneeling position is incredible.**_ " She thought. Sam had Mercedes stand up by lifting her up by her waist and then he dragged her dress down her body until it rested on the floor by her feet. Mercedes felt a cold chill as she watched Sam stare at her nude body standing erectly in front of him.

Sam's eyes scanned every inch of her body and Mercedes felt her eyes close in slight panic. The room had felt small at that moment and her mind was yelling at her that he was looking too long—staring too hard the voices in her head had to stop once Sam finally spoke. " _ **I'm sorry, I know it's rude to stare but, I have imagined this moment for so long, but I never imagined properly….you are simply exquisite.**_ " Sam lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled his face into her stomach, his hair tickling her as he rubbed his stubbled chin around her stomach. " _ **I love you so much Mercy-no Juliette you truly are my Juliette.**_ " Mercedes ran her fingers through his hair as he began kissing her warm sensuous flesh.

 **Bruno sings:**

 _ **Can I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here?**_

 _ **Oh oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **Can I just stay here? Spend the rest of my days here?**_

 _ **Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too long.**_

 _ **Yeah you make feel like I've been locked out of heaven for too long.**_

Sam dragged his hands down over her ambled buttocks and palmed them in his large hands as the song on the playlist changed to " **Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You** " by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack.

Sam stood up and helped Mercedes to lie down onto the bed once more. Sam removed his briefs and the amazing sight, of Sam's erect penis, infused fear and delight into Mercedes. He poured the massage oil his hands again and began rubbing it along her shoulders and her arms as he was lying on his side beside, and yet, over her on the bed.

 **Roberta and Peabo sing:**

 _ **Tonight I celebrate my love for you**_

 _ **It seems the natural thing to do**_

 _ **Tonight no one's going to find us**_

 _ **We'll leave the world behind us**_

 _ **When I make love to you**_

 _ **Tonight I celebrate my love for you**_

 _ **And hope that deep inside you'll feel it too.**_

 _ **Tonight our spirits will be climbing to a sky lit up with diamonds**_

 _ **When I make love to you….tonight**_

 _ **Tonight I celebrate my love for you**_

 _ **And the midnight sun is gonna come shining through**_

 _ **Tonight they'll be no distance between us**_

 _ **What I want most to do is to get close to you….tonight.**_

Sam rubbed the oil on his penis but it was when Sam began massaging her breasts that Mercedes became almost faint and lightheaded with excitement. She wanted him to never stop what he was doing; she heard sounds coming from her lips in the form of moans as he worked his warm large hands down to her belly button and began to show her exactly what a Treasure Trail truly was.

Sam found himself not able to keep his composure so he had to say what he felt right now as he allowed his hand to slide down to Mercedes vagina and his fingers began rubbing her clitoris and fondling her lips.

 _ **Tonight I celebrate my love for you**_ [" **I need you, now**." Sam whispered. Mercedes inhaled sharply.]

 _ **And soon this old world will seem brand new**_ [Sam rolled over on top of her body and then…]

 _ **Tonight we will both discover how friends turn into lovers**_ [Sam gently entered Mercedes]

 _ **When I make love to you**_

 _ **Tonight I celebrate my love for you**_

[Sam heard her wince slightly as he slowly but continuously slid himself inside of her a little deeper each time. Mercedes arched her back and her hips moved upward.]

 _ **And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through**_

 _ **Tonight they'll be no distance between us**_

 _ **What I want most to do is to get close to you.**_

[Sam reared his head back in ecstasy when he felt her walls crumble around him and Mercedes grabbed onto his shoulders and arched her back again; she took in a large breath again.]

 _ **Tonight I celebrate my love for you….tonight.**_

The music fades and transitions into Vanessa Daou's " **Juliette** ".

Sam began using slow rhythmic strides in time with the music that had just begun, as he began stroking her dampen hair with one hand while moaning into her ear; never breaking the stride of his movement. Mercedes felt even more excited as she took in these moments, " _ **This was what making love felt like and it was glorious.**_ " She thought, her body tingled Sam's grunting made her notice that her back was inching up and down on the mattress beneath her with strength of Sam's motions; she wanted him so much she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Sam's thighs.

Sam began whispering the lyrics of this song in Mercedes' ear (He wasn't singing just talking) and her love for him only deepened; he truly became the man of her dreams.

 _ **I let you touch my skin I opened up my tangled web  
and then you crept right in I let you dig my deepest depth**_ [Sam's finger encircled her nipple] _ **  
Words have wings and they will fly at the slightest breath  
Oh yes, Juliette**_

 _ **You're every classic girl you're every precious pearl  
Cause butterflies have wings and they will ride the wind  
Yes, I've done everything. Don't we go the way of flesh?  
One of every sin  
I've done it all-now I want what's left**_

[" _ **Holiness**_ " Mercedes whispered as her head tossed from side to side and moaned. Sam smiled into her neck and continued speaking in rhythm.]

 _ **Words have wings and they will fly at the slightest breath**_  
 _ **Oh yes, Juliette**_

 _ **You're every classic girl You're every precious pearl  
Cause butterflies have wings and they will ride the wind  
Three small words that keep lovers running in both directions  
Yes words have wings my love,  
Juliette**_

 _ **But tonight your hair is falling just right**_ [He stroked her hair]  
 _ **Your lips are glistening in the light**_ [He kissed her lips]  
 _ **You're wet between the thighs**_ [He thrust deeper]  
 _ **Juliette**_

 _ **I'll take my chances. If words have wings  
let them take to flight with my breath  
Juliette**_

 _ **I whisper in your ear**_

[His tongue darted quickly into her ear and the he whispered again and he felt her whole body quake]

 _ **"You and me-there's no regret"  
The world will  
make you fear  
But you're safe  
right here  
in my bed**_

 _ **Words have wings and they will fly at the slightest breath**_

 _ **Oh yes, Juliette**_

 _ **Juliette, Juliette, Juliette, Juliette**_

Hearing Sam whisper her name over and over made Mercedes body explode she found herself reaching a peak that she didn't even understand. Every time she thought that she couldn't climb any higher she did.

The music changed to "Meiko's " **The Chase** " and so did Sam's movements. Sam rolled over clutching Mercedes with him and sweeping her up until she was mounted above him. Everything in Mercedes mind said she should be shy and demur but her body was saying another thing entirely, as he slides his hands down her sides to her waist. He bend his knees upwards behind her buttocks for support and clenched on to her outer thighs as he began sliding her up and down on his shaft until she could feel the head nearly escape her lips and then he would slide her down to the base again.

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**_

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**_

 _ **Every time I think of you my body, it sends me chills.**_

 _ **I do it all for you love; I do it for the thrills.**_

[Sam lifts his backside up off of the bed to deepen his thrusts and buries his head deeper back into his pillow as his head moves from side to side as his moaning getting louder.]

 _ **I toss and I turn, babe**_

 _ **I won't let you get away**_

 _ **I watch and I learn, babe**_

 _ **Every move you make.**_

[Mercedes leans forward pressing both of her hands on either one of his shoulders as she slides up and down on her new favorite ride.]

 _ **You're mine, you're mine**_

 _ **I won't let you run from me this time.**_

[Mercedes bend down lower and had her tongue trace the edges of Sam's lips and Sam grabbed her hips tighter]

 _ **You're mine**_

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**_.

[She began encircling his nipples with her fingers on his now sweat filled chest and had been unconsciously becoming more forceful in her strides.]

[" _ **Oh yes, Mercy. Yes, yes**_ " Sam's voice was deep and pleasure infused.]

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**_

 _ **I give it all I got but you're begging me for more**_

 _ **All it took was one shot; now you're down on the floor**_

 _ **You toss and you turn but you like where you lay**_

[Sam was biting his lower lip attempting to hold back and not have this encounter end. Mercedes found herself feeling more empowered in her own desire and sexuality when she saw how he was reacting to her touch.]

 _ **I keep what I earn and I like it this way**_

 _ **You're mine…**_

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**_

 _ **You're mine**_

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**_

 _ **I won't let you run from me this time**_

 _ **You're mine,**_

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**_

 _ **You're mine**_

[Then Mercedes paused and felt Sam's pounding within her inner walls as her moistened hair clung to her neck and forehead. She had heard herself squealing, literally squealing; then she decided he wasn't going to get the upper hand. She was going to do something for him.]

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**_

[Mercedes grabbed his wrists forcefully which made him stop moving and give her his full attention, he was panting and his hair had turned darker from the dampness, and then she smiled at him and began doubling down clutches onto his shaft with the strength of her pelvis with every bang-bang in the song's lyrics and then she paused for a beat.]

 _ **Bang-bang, I got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I've got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I've got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang**_

[Sam thought HE WOULD LOSE HIS MIND]

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**_

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I've got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang, I've got you now**_

 _ **Bang-bang**_

She felt that she couldn't breathe, and yet she was taking in everything even Sam's lovely scent, overwhelmed her. " _ **Sam…is this… is this…?**_ " She asked. " _ **Yes, my love…**_ " Sam answered " _ **It is**_ " His voice became higher as he spoke because he was reaching his climax.

Mercedes thighs clenched and Sam's penis began contracting and pulsating until she felt herself spasm between her legs and tighten around his throbbing…his throbbing…

Then a sound escaped Sam that was incredible then he said " _ **You're mine**_ " as he stilled but his penis didn't. Mercedes shouted " _ **I AM**_." A warm liquid escaped from her body and Sam's. Mercedes couldn't catch her breath. " _ **Oh, Sam… Sam…**_ " Mercedes said as she collapsed downward onto his chest and then laid half of her body beside him and half on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder, the both of them exhausted.

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**_

 _ **Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.**_

The music changed again as they both lay motionless in each other's arms exhausted and spent only the lights of the flickering candles showing signs of life. " **With You I'm Born Again** " by Billy Preston and Syreeta listening to the music.

 _ **Come bring me your softness**_

 _ **Comfort me through all this madness**_

 _ **Woman don't you know with you I'm born again**_

 _ **Come give me your sweetness**_

 _ **Now there's you there is no weakness**_

 _ **Lying safe within your arms I'm born again**_

 _ **I was half not whole in step with none**_

 _ **Reaching through this world in need of one**_

 _ **Come show me your kindness**_

 _ **In your arms I know I'll find this**_

 _ **Woman don't you know with you I'm born again**_

 _ **Lying safe with you I'm born again….**_

 _ **Come bring me…. (ahhh) your softness**_

 _ **Ahhhhhh…**_

 _ **Comfort me through all this madness**_

 _ **Woman don't you know with you I'm born again**_

 _ **Ahhhhhh…**_

 _ **Come give me… (Mmmm) your sweetness**_

 _ **Mmmmmm…**_

 _ **Now there is you there is no weakness**_

 _ **(Now there's you there is no weakness)**_

 _ **Lying safe within your arms**_

 _ **I'm born again**_

 _ **(Woman don't you know with you I'm born again)**_

 _ **I was half not whole in step with none**_

 _ **Reaching through this world in need of one**_

 _ **Come show me your kindness**_

 _ **In your arms I know I'll find this**_

 _ **Woman, don't you know with you I'm born again?**_

 _ **(Don't you know with you I'm born again?)**_

 _ **Lying safe with you I'm born again.**_

The playlist ended and the room was quiet until Sam sighed " _ **I truly thank God for you Mercedes**_ " he said. " _ **Not as much as I thank God for you Sam.**_ "

Mercedes lifted herself up onto her elbow and kissed her husband.

 **Author's note: Well that is how I envisioned that happening in my imagination. They had waited a long time for this moment so I tried to make it worth it for both them and you, lol. God willing I will see you at the next chapter. Please forgive all the mistakes and please review-Anna.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hi everybody, sorry for the delay in posting. My husband is finally back home from the hospital-thank you all for your prayers and support. This was long so please forgive. I will try to return to normal sized chapters now. Thank you for your support of this story. Please forgive my mistakes and please review. Anna**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I also do not own the lyrics to the following songs that are found within in this fic:**

" **Unthinkable" by Alicia Keys ft. Drake**

" **On The Wings of Love" by Jeffery Osbourne**

" **There Goes My Baby" by Usher**

" **So Amazing" by Luther Vandross**

 **and**

" **Fade into You" by Clare Bowen and Sam Palladio**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me – Part II**

 **Chapter 10**

Crystal stared at the folded piece of paper in Rick's hand for a considerable amount of time not saying a word. " **Crystal** " Rick spoke first seemingly awakening her from the small daze that she had fallen into. " **You know what Mr. Raven, I never expected you to be a liar; but I am calling your bluff on this one.** " Crystal said as she snatched the piece of paper from his hand and began to unfold it. " **What is this really? Your 'to do' list for the day?** " The paper opened in her hand and she read the first line of its contents which read…. The Clark County Clerk's Office. Crystal quickly re-folded the paper and shoved it back into Rick's hands.

" **Now, who was it that you called a liar?** " Rick questioned. Crystal began walking away from Rick straight out of the conference room door. " **And so begins the chase…..I like this part of the program.** " Rick said humorously to himself as he placed the paper back into his jacket pocket and followed Crystal out of the door. Crystal was about 12 paces ahead of him as she continued to walk out of the hotel and onto the Vegas strip; Rick continued to follow her until she walked into a Casino and found a slot machine she pulled out five quarters from her purse, inserted them into the slot machine and pressed the button. Crystal stood there laser focused on the five multiple colored lines which were now sliding in a downward but circular rotating motion and a whirring sound invades her ears. Rick had stood behind her watching over her shoulder once he caught up to her. " **I am spinning this to find out if my luck has changed all of a sudden in a way that I don't know about.** " Crystal spoke up. There were lights that were flashing in differing areas of the room and the room itself seemed to hum from all the voices within.

" **Does it feel like your luck has changed?** " Rick questioned. The lines which were now spinning in front of her eyes seemed comforting to Crystal at this moment; as if she were not the only one who had felt the spinning that clearly was going on in her own head. The first line stopped showing a picture of a bird being struck by lightning (it wasn't just any bird-it was a Raven). The second line spun to a stop and another Raven appeared before her. Rick chuckled behind her head as Crystal shut her eyes and cringed. " **I dare you to marry me; if three more ravens show up on this spin!** " Rick challenged. Crystal shrugged her shoulders but never faced him " **I've been losing at slots since I got to this town so I'll take that bet** " was Crystal's confident and defiant response, as the third wheel slowed to a stop only to reveal yet another raven. " **Whooop!** " Rick screamed. " **C'mon Ravens.** " He shouted again and began clapping his hands. Crystal spun around " **Why are you doing this?** " She pleaded as she heard the next line slow to a stop behind her.

" **You're going to marry me on a dare?"** She questioned. " **NO, you are marrying me on a dare. I already asked you to marry me; without one, which you gave me no answer to. By the way that last line that you were too afraid to watch stop turned into a raven, just to let you know.** " Crystal stared at Rick. " **Why would you want to marry me?** " Crystal asked as she heard the last line slow down and stop but, she didn't have to have him tell her what it was because the machine's lights began flashing, bells began ringing, whistles and alarms began blaring. " **Jackpot! Even the slots in Vegas know I'm a catch! Aren't I cute?** " Rick spoke again and smiled at Crystal as he pulled her closer to him and people started to crowd around her slot machine which began giving off so much noise, trying to see how much money was won. " **She won Ten-thousand dollars!** " One person in the crowd spoke. " **She got five Ravens in a row** " another person spoke excitedly. " **Congratulations!** " said several other people in the crowd. " **She is so lucky** " another said.

" **Rick, this is not the way that this is supposed to happen…** (she whispered) **how can I take this seriously?** " She continued as she practically buried her head down into his chest. " **Why is it so easy for you to believe that I wouldn't want to marry you? What is wrong with me? Why would I, of all people, be immune to the allure of Crystal? Why would I not be fascinated by the fact that depending on what light I catch you in; you illuminate radiance? Why would I not be drawn to all your facets, and your colors, your sparkle, and your shine? The way I see it Crystal, is that, the more love that I get to pour into you the more you're going to glow; shimmering with hints of yellows, blues, greens, pinks, lavenders and purples. The way I see it** (Rick began stroking her hair) **it might take a lifetime to see all of your colors; but I have a lifetime that I can give to you. I want to marry you Crystal because I have decided, that I don't want to miss out on seeing those colors; not one single one.** " Rick kissed Crystal then as he removed his lips from hers he spoke into the crowd. " **No, I actually think that I may be the lucky one.** "

It was then that an employee from the casino approached Crystal.

After filling out all of the forms and receiving her check for her winnings Crystal spoke to Rick. " **I think I would like to go rest for a while in my room; it's been a long day."** Crystal walked silently with Rick back to their hotel. During their walk Rick could still feel the tension and fear radiating from Crystal she had something on her mind and he was hoping that she would actually share it. When they made it back to her room they entered inside and it was only then that she spoke.

" **Rick I have something that I have to tell you and you might as well hear it right now….** " Crystal did not look at him she was still facing inside of the hotel room and he was standing behind her. " **I might as well hear what?** " Rick asked. " **I am not An-jella!** " She spoke sharply. " **What?! I know that…why would you? Why would you even bring her up at all? Trust and believe I am quite pleased that you are not her.** " Rick added but Crystal began again. " **I know it will be impossible for you not to compare us once….once we….I know that you did…..with her** (her words faltered but then she spoke up again only this time she blurted it out quickly) **…but you need to know that I've got it from a pretty reliable source that I am no good when it comes to sex.** " Rick watched as her head sunk lower in front of her body and her shoulders tightened. " **What did you just say?** " He asked. " **Don't make me repeat it-it was hard enough saying it the first time.** " She said. " **Why would you say that?** " Rick questioned he was puzzled and slightly concerned.

" **Because Parker…..Parker said so...Parker Davis was the first man that I had really strong feelings for in my first year of college. I couldn't stop thinking about him, I couldn't stop daydreaming about him, I was simply fascinated with him so imagine my surprise when he finally spoke to me after my sociology class one day. He asked 'If I would share my notes with him because he had been late and missed some things.' I almost couldn't even drink the coffee that he bought for me; while he had copied them. The next thing I knew we were study partners and for a brief moment in time he was interested in me too….** " She walked deeper into the room and sat on the sofa. " **He was much, much, older and returned to school for a second degree. He was a resident adviser in one of the male dorms.** " She continued. " **Parker Davis? That was the name she used for us to pick up Sam's marriage license.** " Rick thought to himself. " **I really thought that he liked me but I guess I was just fooling myself; only I didn't know it at the time….he was my first…I tried so hard to please him and do the things he asked for but….I guess I did everything wrong because he gave me some lame excuse and left before we even finished, before I could even apologize for upsetting him.** "

Rick could not believe how uncomfortable he was feeling at even hearing this story just the thought of her with someone else was making him angry. " **What do you mean, upsetting-him?** " Rick's voice turned colder. " **He was angry and disappointed, I guess** " Crystal said as she pulled her feet up underneath her onto the sofa and held onto her knees. " **I called him when I thought that he was back in his dorm room, just to talk, but he sounded different; he was obviously drunk by this point and that was when he said that he didn't think that we would work out anymore. He told me that I was, and I quote, 'The fattest and worse lay he had ever had.'"** Crystal's obvious humiliation as she recounted this story left Rick with a sadness in his heart as he replied. " **He said that to you?** " " **You know that I was so foolish that I actually thought that I must have misheard him but I didn't mishear him there was so much noise in the background and he knew it was my first time….I had already told him that, but the noises that I heard was laughter; he had already begun sharing his disappointment of me to the guys in the dorms – so no, he didn't say it to me, he said it to them and I just heard him say it and they were all laughing about it-and laughing at me.** " Crystal was unable to prevent her fair skin tone from becoming a pink hue of shame. " **Needless to say my college experience had left a lot to be desired after that.** "

Rick stood in the room as he watched Crystal share this obviously painful story " **How long ago was this?** " he questioned. Crystal thought for a few moments " **Eight years ago.** " Rick couldn't understand why this was so hard for him to ask, and yet he wanted to know the answer " **Have you been with anyone else since then?** " " **Once or twice but usually with Parker's words still ringing loudly in my ears it made those times awkward and uncomfortable as well.** " Rick was far from unrealistic but he couldn't help but wish that he never heard about these encounters. Despite what she was saying and the effect she may have thought this conversation was having on him, the only thing that truly worried him at this moment, the only question that he needed to ask, the only one question that he had on his mind. " **If this guy was such a jerk to you, and it was so long ago, why would you use his name for Esse to pick up his marriage license?** " Crystal sighed. " **I use his name for lots of things to remind me not to lose control. I was going to be traveling with you, and I care about you…. It was to remind me to get my own room; it reminds me to sleep alone.** " She hung her head down in silence.

" **Crystal you cannot spend your time in** _ **our**_ **relationship thinking about other people. I am not thinking about An-jella, AT ALL, and you should have forgotten this Parker guy as soon as he left your room that night-he's an idiot!** " Crystal quickly spoke up " **But I don't want you to be disappointed as well…you had a right to know so that you could…** " But Rick interrupted her. " **So that I could what?! Change my mind? Crystal my mind is not the one that needs changing- it's yours. You need to start believing that you have the right to your own happiness and stop hiding behind the opinions of those who are obviously intimidated by you like An-jella, or in Parker's case too stupid to value you.** " Rick spoke harshly. " **My proposal is on the table but you have to be willing to pick it up on your own.** " With that said, Rick turned around and walked out of Crystal's room and shut the door.

Rick walked back to his own room and the whole time Rick was hoping that his abrupt departure and harsh tone would not have the reverse effect on Crystal. More than anything he wanted to hold her and comfort her, he wanted to let her know that she did not have to be afraid, and that he couldn't care less about what some jerk thought but instead he wanted her to be concerned, he wanted her to be strong, he hoped that it would stir up in Crystal a fight to keep what he already knew to be hers – himself.

Crystal's eyes focused on the door as it closed behind him. " **What was he thinking of her now?** " She wondered. She took off her shoes, walked over to her bed and laid down. She didn't know what to think of Rick's immediate departure. She never thought that she would say this but at this moment she missed An-jella. She needed someone to talk things over with, the only thing is that, Rick had now become her best friend, she spoke to him now more than anybody. An-jella was gone, and she would've never have felt comfortable speaking about this with her anyway; not with Rick being An-jella's ex and all.

She would have loved to discuss it with Mercedes but she is completely off limits and off the grid for the next few days. Since Rick was her new best friend he was going to have to help her without his knowing it. She reflected on everything that Rick said to her. " **The allure of Crystal** " she thought to herself and she began smiling uncontrollably. " **Was she allowed to feel this giddy on the inside; it was dangerously close to a loss of self-control and she knows a lot about how that feels.** " She thought. " **But what if it is not a loss of self-control though? Could it be just happiness?** " She questioned herself again. " **Did she dare allow herself to feel this hopeful again? Or this encouraged? Rick was dangerous because he was really making her believe that she was valuable to him-no, that she had value period.** " She wanted to feel this feeling, she liked feeling ' _ **special**_ ' she liked the way that he looked at her when he spoke these words " _ **Illuminate radiance.**_ " She never even knew that she had any allure or radiance.

Crystal rolled up in a ball on her bed clinching her knees to her chest as she lay on her side. " **She felt surges of energy burst through her body from the top of her thighs up to her heart just from thinking about Rick.** " She had never thought " **about doing anything this spontaneous before, or this big for that matter.** " " **It's ludicrous, it's….. It's….** " Crystal buried her head under her pillow.

 **XXXXX**

Rick sat on his bed and waited and waited to hear something from Crystal but there was nothing. He looked at the time and it was almost midnight and nothing. " **What is she thinking? Why hasn't she called? Why hasn't she come over?** " Rick continued to think within himself. " **All I want is to marry this girl and she doesn't believe me; maybe I am not loving her in a way that she can understand it…..I need to step up my game.** " He thought. Rick wanted to talk to Esse, he needed some advice. Rick looked at his phone laying on the nightstand. " **He… Would… Kill… Me.** " Rick thought. Rick laid down on his bed in frustration. " **What would Esse do?** " Rick thought but he realized that he already knew the answer. Rick closed his eyes " **Dear God, please help me, I know that this may seem kind of fast but the truth is (and you know that I am just as surprised as you probably are but) I love her so much, I don't want to lose her. Please Lord, give her the courage to trust me, to trust in us, and to marry me. Don't have her give up on us, you can use me to show her how special she is-if you'll let me. I know that I don't necessarily deserve your help but why should I let that stop me from at least asking right-you know me lord, ain't I cute? Well anyway, I pray all these things in your son Jesus' name-Amen."**

Rick laid there hoping that God would answer his prayer and that Crystal would have faith in their relationship when he drifted off to sleep. Rick sat up in his bed and looked at the time on his cell phone it was now 4:27am as he awoke from his sleep. His cell was ringing and he had slept for little less than four hours. " **Hello?** " Rick answered as he sat up in his bed. He didn't hear any response. " **Crystal?** " His room was dark but then he finally heard music playing into his phone it was Alicia Key's and Drake singing " _ **Unthinkable**_ ".

 _ **Moment of honesty**_

 _ **Someone's got to take the lead tonight**_

 _ **Who's it gonna be?**_

 _ **I'm gonna sit right here and tell you all that comes to me**_

 _ **If you have something to say, you should say right now**_

 _ **(You should say right now) You ready?**_

 _ **You give me a feeling that I've never felt before**_ [Rick smiled]

 _ **And I deserve it, I think I deserve it**_ [Rick nodded his head up and down]

 _ **It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore**_

 _ **And I can't take it**_

 _ **I was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby?**_ [Rick quietly sighed a sigh of relief]

 _ **If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy?**_

[Crystal was holding her cell phone to the speakers hoping that this wasn't as crazy and childish as she was beginning to feel that this was.]

 _ **If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready**_ ) [Rick licked his lips and settled back onto the bed]

 _ **If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready)**_

 _ **I know you have said to me.**_

 _ **This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be.**_

 _ **Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?**_

 _ **If we gonna do somethin' bout it,**_

 _ **We should do it right now**_

 _ **(We should do it right now) Bae, unh**_

 _ **You give me a feeling that I never felt before**_

 _ **And I deserve it, I know I deserve it**_ [" **Yes, you do** " Rick whispered.]

 _ **It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore**_ [" **And you shouldn't…** " Rick continues….]

 _ **It is what we make it**_

 _ **I was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby?**_ [" **Without a doubt."]**

 **If we do the unthinkable will it make us look crazy?** [Rick shrugged his shoulders " **Who cares?** "]

 **Or would it be so beautiful? Either way I'm saying**

 **If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready)** [" **Me too**."]

 **If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready)**

 _ **Yeah, yeah, sing**_

 _ **Why give up before we try?**_

 _ **Feel the lows before the highs**_

 _ **Clip our wings before we fly away (fly away)**_

 **[** Rick took his opposing arm and folded it over his head while resting back on his pillow **.]**

 **I can't say I came prepared,**

 _ **I'm suspended in the air**_

 _ **Won't you come be in the sky with me?**_

 _ **I was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby?**_

 _ **If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy?**_

 _ **Or would it be so beautiful? Either way I'm sayin',**_

 _ **If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready)**_

 _ **If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready)**_

 _ **If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready)**_

 _ **If you ask me I'm ready (I'm ready, I'm ready)**_

Rick listened until he heard the music fade into silence and then phone disconnected. Rick smiled again. " **That's my girl."** Rick whispered proudly and then hung up the phone.

 **XXXXX**

Crystal's room phone rang at 8:00 am exactly " **Hello** " She answered. " **Enjoy your day baby, I'll see you in a little while.** " Crystal heard Rick's voice say but before she could answer him he hung up the phone. A knock came upon Crystal's door she went to open it and it was the concierge of the hotel who were surrounded by women " **Miss Waters?"** She said. **"Yes** " " **I have a message from Mr. Raven for you**." " **What is it?** " Crystal asked still looking at all of the women who were standing with her in her doorway. " **He said, and I quote, 'The sky's the limit….Happy Wedding Day!** '" With those words the several women rushed into the suite.

Some were there to give to her the croissant, bacon, and eggs breakfast, including seasonal fruits and a Mimosa's; some were there to provide her with a spa treatment including massage and facial; some where there to give her a mani-pedi; while still others were there to do her hair and makeup; but it when it came to the women who were now entering her room who were bringing her several options of wedding gowns, shoes, veils, floral arrangements, and lingerie to choose from that made Crystal scream with laughter and quickly cover her mouth with her hands. Especially, when the videographer introduced herself " **As Janice, who is simply the one who was responsible for storing her memories of the day.** " " **Rick truly does know how to make a girl feel special.** " She thought to herself as the women descended on her to make her perfect for her day.

 **XXXXX**

Rick had picked out rings and had a Tailor come to his room and fit him for a new suit that he purchased and had sent over for the occasion. " **I really have to thank Crystal on showing me how to get this done.** " He thought reflecting back on when she helped him pick out a suit for the 30th anniversary party at Mr. Pettway's home. " **I really am grateful for that day it changed everything.** " He thought. " **What were you pondering just then"** the second videographer (Alex) asked as he was recording Rick (Rick wished Esse could be there but this would have to be the next best thing.) " **I'm thinking that I can't wait to marry my girl.** " He said then he did his signature move of flapping his arms up and down and then soaring.

 **XXXXX**

Crystal was keenly aware of her trembling as she lifted up her wedding gown and stepped into the limousine that was awaiting her downstairs in front of the hotel. Crystal wished that she had a small football herself to hold onto as she tried to smooth out her beautiful delicately beaded white gown; her nerves were frazzled but the excitement continued to force its way to the forefront of her heart. The ride was not long as she only drove a few hotels away up the strip. She had not seen or heard from Rick at all the whole day and now the night sky was again causing the strip to glow with the vibrant colors of the casinos, show marquees, and restaurants. Janice who sat in the limo opposite Crystal had always been in contact with her partner Alex and so they knew exactly where they were to meet up this evening.

The limo stopped and Crystal felt herself slowly breathing in and out she looked like she had been preparing for a Lamaze class or something but instead she was just trying not to faint from fear at the whole prospect.

When the door to the limo opened Janice stepped out first and surveyed the area, then she saw the perfect place for Crystal so that she could get the full effect of this surprise from Rick. " **Alright, Crystal…** " Janice spoke after getting her camera ready and recording. Janice checked the time. " **You can come out Crystal.** " Janice spoke again.

Crystal took another deep breath and tried to regain her composure when she stepped out of the limo and she saw that she was standing right in front of the Bellagio Fountain. There were tourists everywhere and they all started pointing to the woman in the wedding gown, smiling, and taking their own pictures of Crystal. She had attempted to smooth down her skirt again which was large and full and had a tremendous train which trailed behind her, her bodice shaped into the form of a heart, and her lace sleeves made her look as if she was the epitome of what a bride should be.

When Crystal scanned the area she didn't see Rick which made her even more nervous, especially when the crowd kept looking at her and looking around to see who might have been the groom. " **Oh, God please don't let him stand me up here, not like this.** " The thought quickly flashed through her head but then she heard a loud noise behind her and turned around to face the fountain itself.

The water shot itself up 30 feet into the air in fifty straight streams and stopped so the remaining water dropped straight down again into the fountain. Then an announcement was made " **Please let us all celebrate the wedding of Rick Raven, and Crystal Waters with our fountain show created exclusively for them; please enjoy the show "Raven-Waters!** " The water shot up into the air again and bright lights lit up the water while the music began to play it was " _ **On the Wings of Love by Jeffery Osborne**_ "

 _ **Just smile for me and let the day begin**_ [Fifty streams of water shot into the air boldly]

 _ **You are the sunshine that lights my heart within**_

[The light coming from under the water was golden in color]

 _ **And I'm sure that you're angel in disguise**_ [The water shot up in such a way to form wings in the air]

 _ **Come take my hand and together we will ride**_ {Crystal was speechless at the huge display}

 _ **On the wings of love**_

[The water streams shot 20 feet into the air and then crossed streams to become wings as the water fluttered by dipping and then resurging again and again.]

 _ **Up and above the clouds**_ [The lights underneath turned bright white]

 _ **The only way to fly**_

 _ **Is on the wings of love**_

 _ **On the wings of love**_ [The lights turned red as the water streams began swirling and dancing]

 _ **Only the two of us together flying high**_

 _ **Flying high up on the wings of love**_

 _ **You look at me and I begin to melt**_ [The lights changed quickly to red, then blue, green, and yellow]

 _ **Just like the snow when a ray of sun is felt**_

 _ **And I'm crazy 'bout you baby can't you see**_

[The lights became orange and red and seemed to radiate through the mist and water droplets left behind and the water dropped again from the air]

 _ **I'd be so delighted if you would come with me**_

[The water in one circular form of streams shot up 50 feet and the lighting changed from red to golden]

 _ **On the wings of love**_

 _ **Up and above the clouds**_

 _ **The only way to fly**_ [The water forms wings again with a lavender hue]

 _ **Is on the wings of love**_

 _ **On the wings of love**_

 _ **Only the two of us together**_

[The lights became read a several circular streams burst into the air across the entire length of the fountain]

 _ **Flying high, flying high upon the wings of love**_

[The water formed wings again – the crowds screamed, clapped and cheered]

 _ **Yes, you belong to me**_

{Crystal's eyes turned from the spectacle scanning the crowd in the hopes of finding Rick but she couldn't see him}

 _ **I'm yours exclusively**_

 _ **Right now we live and breathe each other**_

 _ **Inseparable it seems, we're flowing like a stream**_ [The water swirled again, and again]

 _ **Running free, trav'ling on the wings of love**_

 _ **On the wings of love**_

 _ **Up and above the clouds**_ [The water streams shot up into the sky 50 again]

 _ **The only way to fly**_

 _ **Is on the wings of love**_

 _ **On the wings of love**_

 _ **Only the two of us together flying high**_

 _ **Together flying high!**_ [The water became blue and purple wings flapping]

 _ **On the wings of love**_

 _ **Up and above the clouds**_ {Crystal's heart nearly burst from happiness}

 _ **The only way to fly**_

 _ **Is on the wings of love**_

 _ **On the wings of love**_

 _ **Only the two of us together flying high**_

 _ **Flying high upon the wings of love….**_

 _ **Of love**_ [The water streams formed a giant 50ft heart in the air, above the fountain, with a vibrant red glow then the water and music stopped and it was dark again as the water dropped and clouded at the fountain's surface.]

There was rousing applause and whistles from the crowd and Crystal was now ruining her makeup with her tears. Janice told her not to cry because someone was still waiting to see her and that is when Rick was seen standing on the opposite side of the fountain with the minister and a floral archway. A young girl came out of the crowd and handed Crystal a bouquet of flowers, while another girl from the crowd came holding a basket and stood in front of Crystal she began dropping rose petals around the circumference of the fountain and Crystal began to follow the trail which had been leading her straight towards Rick.

It was then the music started again " **There Goes My Baby" by Usher** and the people in the crowd began clapping all over again.

 _ **Yeah, right**_

 _ **Okay… yeah, man, right….**_

 _ **There goes my baby**_ [Rick pointed at Crystal and smiled]

(Ooooh girl look at you)

 _ **You don't know how good it feels**_

 _ **To call you my girl**_ [Crystal was walking towards Rick in time with the music]

 _ **There goes my baby**_ [Rick pointed at Crystal again and smiled a devious smile]

 _ **Loving everything you do**_

(Ooooh girl look at you)

 _ **Bet you ain't know that I be**_ [Rick was nodding his head up and down]

 _ **Checking you out**_ [Crystal lowered her head in embarrassment]

 _ **When you be putting your heels on**_

 _ **I swear your body's so perfect baby**_ [Rick crosses his own heart]

 _ **How you work it baby? Yea**_

 _ **I love the way that you be poking it out**_

 _ **Girl give me something to feel on**_ [Rick began licking his lips again and rolls his eyes]

 _ **So please believe we gone be twerking it out**_

 _ **By the end of the night baby**_

 _ **I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands**_

[Rick is extending his hands out pretending to hold her waist]

 _ **Around your waist and kiss your face**_

 _ **Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing**_

 _ **Not even for a minute**_ [Rick wags his finger 'no' and then points to his watch]

 _ **And I'll sit here long as it takes**_ [Rick pointed to the archway]

 _ **To get you all alone**_

 _ **But as soon as you come**_

 _ **Walking my way**_

 _ **You gon' hear me say**_

There goes my baby (There she go, there she go, there she go) [Rick started mouthing 'There she go']

(Oooo girl look at you)

 _ **You don't know how good it**_

 _ **Feels to call you my girl**_

 _ **There goes my baby**_ ( _ **There she go, there she go, there she go**_ )

 _ **Loving everything you do**_

( _ **Oooo girl look at you**_ )

 _ **I get the chills whenever I**_

 _ **See your face**_

 _ **And you in the place girl**_

 _ **Feel like I'm in a movie baby**_

 _ **I'm like oowee baby oh**_ [Rick mouths this line and rocks back and forth]

 _ **Lie waterfalls your hair**_

 _ **Falls down to your waist,**_

 _ **Can I get a taste girl?**_

 _ **No need to keep this baby**_

 _ **I ain't ashamed of calling**_

 _ **Your name girl.**_

 _ **I've been waiting all day**_

 _ **To wrap my hands around your waist**_ [Rick extends his hands outward to embrace Crystal]

 _ **And kiss your face**_

 _ **Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing**_

 _ **Not even for a minute**_

 _ **Girl I'll sit here long as it takes**_

 _ **To get you all alone but as soon**_

 _ **As you come walking my way**_ [Crystal meets Rick at the floral archway]

 _ **You gon' hear me say.**_ [Crystal gives her bouquet to a woman in the crowd]

 _ **There goes my baby (My baby)**_ [Rick takes both of her hands into his]

 _ **(Oooo girl look at you)**_

 **You don't know how good it (You don't know)** [Rick smirks while staring in her eyes]

 _ **Feels to call you my girl**_

 _ **There goes my baby (My baby)**_

 _ **Loving everything you do**_

 _ **(Oooo, girl look at you)**_ [Rick opens his hands and looks Crystal up and down]

The music fades and the crowd screams, applauds, and takes pictures again.

The minister began " _ **Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the nuptials of this man and this woman in the bounds of holy matrimony. Rick Raven and Crystal Waters do you stand here with clear presence of mind to dedicate your lives to one another."**_ " _ **We do**_ " they both said. " _ **Do you have rings?**_ " The minister questioned. Rick reached into his pocket and brought out two white platinum bands and gave them to the minister who prayed over them and then handed them back to Rick who in turn gave one to Crystal.

Rick could feel Crystal's slight trembling as he held onto her hand. " _ **You may say your vows to one another.**_ " The minister said. " **Crystal, you have so many beautiful and strong qualities, you're smart and you know how to get the job done; but I have been watching you and it is the things that you fear, that you are afraid to show people about yourself. It is the things that you are insecure about that I love the most about you, I want to love away all your fears and insecurities. I want you to know that the things that you think will drive me away from you are actually the very things that are drawing me closer to you. So anytime that you are feeling shy, scared, or intimidated by our relationship, don't trust those feelings, because I want you to know that it is in those times that I am loving you with all of my heart."**

Crystal felt her legs buckle but Rick's firm arms kept her steady. " **Rick, I love you, you have made me excited about life, and about my future-our future. I find myself at a loss for words because this is just something that I could not have imagined in my wildest of dreams so I am in no way prepared for it. Rick, I could describe you as so many things: you are so special, and loyal, and kind, you're surprising, and fun, you're loving, and you're straightforward; but the best description I am going to have for you is that of my husband and true friend. You have been a true gift in my life, l really do love you.** "

" _ **Rick place the ring on Crystal's finger and answer my questions.**_ " The minister said, then continued. " _ **Do you Rick Raven take Crystal Waters to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward; will you love her comfort her, honor, and keep her; will you cherish and inspire her to rise up to be a better version of herself due to your love? Do you promise to take care of her in sickness and in health and by forsaking all others cling only onto her for as long as you both shall live?**_ " Rick winked at Crystal and placed the ring on her finger. " _ **I do**_ " Rick answered.

" **Now Crystal, place the ring on Rick's finger and answer my questions.** " The minister spoke again, then continued. " **Do you Crystal Waters take Rick Raven to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward; will you love him comfort him, honor, and keep him; will you cherish and inspire him to rise up to be a better version of himself due to your love? Do you promise to take care of him in sickness and in health and by forsaking all others cling only onto him for as long as you both shall live?** " Crystal put the ring on his finger. " **I do** " Crystal answered.

" **By the power vested in me by God and the state of Nevada I now pronounce you two husband and wife; you may now kiss your bride** _ **.**_ " Rick took a step closer to Crystal and lifted her veil and then said " **Nice to meet you Mrs. Raven** " Crystal blushed as she smiled and said " **Nice to meet you too Mr. Raven.** " Rick leaned in and kissed his bride.

The music started again it was **"So Amazing" by Luther Vandross.**

 _ **Love has truly been good to me**_ [Rick stopped kissing Crystal]

 _ **Not even one sad day**_

 _ **Or minute have I had since you've come my way**_

 _ **I hope you know I'd gladly go**_

[Rick ran behind Crystal grabbed her train and placed it over his shoulder]

 _ **Anywhere you'd take me**_ [Rick circled her and extended his hand to dance]

 _ **It's so amazing to be loved**_ [They began dancing down the path of rose petals towards the limo]

 _ **I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above**_

 _ **Ooh…ooh…ooh….ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…I'd go**_

 _ **Got to tell you how you thrill me**_

 _ **I'm happy as I can be**_

[The crowd applauded them as they danced around the semi-circle of the fountain]

 _ **You have come and it's changed my whole world**_ [Rick kissed Crystal again]

 _ **Bye-bye sadness, hello mellow**_

 _ **What a wonderful day**_

 _ **It's so amazing to be loved**_

 _ **I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above**_ [Rick said " _ **I love you**_ "]

 _ **Ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…ooh…I'd go**_

 _ **And it's so amazing, amazing**_

[Rick began spinning them around and around as the moved closer to the limo]

 _ **I could stay forever, forever**_ [They spun around over and over again to the cheer of the crowd]

 _ **Here in love and no, leave you never**_

' _ **Cause we've got amazing love**_

 _ **Truly it's amazing, amazing**_ [Rick spun her faster and faster]

 _ **Love brought us together, together**_ [The crowd laughed and cheered and clapped some more]

 _ **I would leave you never and never**_

 _ **I guess we've got amazing love**_ [" _ **You're a showman**_ " a dizzied Crystal spoke in his ear]

 _ **Ooh, so amazing and I've been waiting**_ [They began dancing toward the limo again]

 _ **For a love like you**_ [" _ **No, I'm a show-off**_ " Rick smiled]

 _ **It's so amazing to be loved**_

 _ **I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above**_

 _ **Oh, and it's so, it's so**_

 _ **It's so amazing to be loved**_ [Rick danced her right into the open doorway of the limo]

 _ **I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above**_

[Rick leaned into her trapping her into the hinges of the open door]

 _ **And you know, it's so**_

 _ **It's so amazing to be loved**_ [Rick planted another long, deep, and lingering kiss on her lips]

 **I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above**

 _ **Hey…hey…hey…yeah…it's so**_ [Rick then helped her into the car and waved to the people]

 _ **It's so amazing to be loved**_

 _ **I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above**_ [Rick entered the white limo from the opposite door]

 _ **Hey…hey…yeah…hey…yeah….yeah….hey…it's so**_

 _ **It's so amazing to be loved**_ [The limo drove off up the road with the music still playing behind them]

 _ **I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above**_

 **XXXXX**

Crystal had – had the perfect day, but the night was still to come and she would be lying if she said that Parker's words still didn't weigh heavily on her mind. She prayed with all her heart that Rick would allow her to undress herself (preferably alone in the bathroom) so that he wouldn't see all the heavy artillery she needed to wear to give the illusion of a decent shape in her dress but now it would be time for the big reveal and she just didn't want to see any hint of disappointment in his eyes it would crush her and she knew it.

As they entered the elevator at the hotel Crystal reached out her hand to press the button for their floor and paused as she caught a glimpse of the wedding band on her finger. Rick reached out and pressed the button himself. " **Rick that's not our floor.** " Crystal said with a puzzled look on her face. " **It is now Teddy.** " Rick spoke as he moved closer to her in the elevator and began tickling her mercilessly. Crystal began laughing uncontrollably. Rick didn't stop until the elevator reopened into a penthouse honeymoon suite. " **You have got a great laugh.** " He told her " _ **I want to hear that every day from now on.**_ " He continued. " _ **Rick this place is beautiful.**_ " " _ **You've got this place beat by miles and miles.**_ " Rick complimented her as he grabbed onto her hand and twirled her around into his arms. " **Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you that you took this chance on our future together?** " Rick said. " **You're proud of me?** " Crystal smiled. " **Baby, you have no idea.** " " **Are you sure that you just don't think that I am crazy? What kind of woman in her right mind gets married after.….** (She took Rick's arm and looked at his watch) **five….no, six whole days of being in a relationship?** " " **My kind of girl.** " Rick's eyes scanned her face in admiration. " _ **Rick, I want to thank you for such a beautiful experience and I want you to know that even if it doesn't last I will be forever grateful for what you've given me today.**_ " " **Why wouldn't we last?** " Rick questioned as he began to slowly pull her zipper down which was located on the back of her wedding gown and he felt Crystal tense up and tremble briefly.

" **Your mentor just got married, maybe you're just inspired but not really in love and I can accept that I just don't want you feeling bad about it when you decide that you want out; that's all.** " Rick let go of her zipper and took a step away from her but watched her closely. " **Crystal, you talk too much.** " Rick took her hand and turned her around he reached for her zipper again and began undoing it. Crystal noticed the bar at the far end of the room. " **Would you like a drink? You know something to help you to relax.** " She said nervously. " **I don't need one, I am already relaxed.** " He said as he slipped his hands inside her gown from behind and wrapped it around her waist slowly moving one hand up to her breast and the other down between her thighs. Rick then whispered into her ear " **This room only has one bed Crystal, and I think it's about time that we use it.** "

" **I need a drink to relax!** " Crystal pulled forward but Rick didn't let go and gripped her tighter. " **No, you don't—I am going to make you relax.** " Rick countered as he pulled her towards and into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Rick released Crystal from his grip and sat down on the edge of the bed. " **Take off your clothes.** " Rick spoke authoritatively. Crystal felt like a deer caught in headlights as Rick never took his eyes off of her. She looked around and saw the entrance to the bathroom and began to walk toward it. " **No, take it off right here.** " Rick spoke again. Crystal froze. Rick leaned back on the bed and crossed his legs. " **I'm waiting.** "

Crystal's fear was beginning to mount and she made a last ditch effort to control this situation as she looked over briefly at the light switch in the room and then back at Rick who spoke up immediately along with the shaking of his head " **Did I ever tell you that I was afraid of the dark?** " He smirked. " **I'm still waiting.** " " **Crystal's fear was subsiding as her defiance began to show through**. " **He wasn't going to make this easy on her was he….the smug look that he had on his face was making Crystal angry.** " " **FINE….** (She found herself shouting) **I'll do it!** " Crystal moved closer toward him as she began to rant and rave. Crystal pulled at the edges of her sleeves and pulled herself from within the bodice of the gown and took it off. " **You just can't wait can you, you just can't wait, to see everything, well alright her is everything!** " She spoke to him but she was angrier at herself for needing it all. Rick's facial expression never changed as she stepped out of her wedding gown which revealed her wearing several layers of clothing underneath. Rick's eyes scanned her up and down but he never spoke and his expression never revealed any thoughts in his head.

Crystal unhooked her waist cincher and dropped it on the floor. Her eyes had become like fierce and she locked on to Rick's eyes like a laser beam as she undid the straps of her open bust mid-thigh body shaper and pulled it down off of her body. This action was not as smooth as she would have liked it to be with her being nervous and trembling, also her sweating from the heat of a Vegas evening; it was then that her lower girdle began to catch at her inner thigh and began to roll into itself rather than simply drop onto the floor. So with more a little more work and a lot more embarrassment she finally freed herself from the contraption as he hit the floor in the form of a pretzel. Next, she removed the control top panty hose and the next thing to go was her, more so, granny's secret rather than Victoria's secret bra that she wound up having to wear for actual support rather than for style. Once she unhooked the bra her ample yet sloping bosom took their rightful and normal place where gravity seemed to have deemed their home. It was then that she removed her high-waisted brief where in her mind 'normal girls" would have had delicate little panties and dropped them on the floor as well. She finally took her eyes from his as a small tear streamed from her left eye and she turned her head only to catch her full body image in the full length mirror through the door to the bathroom. She saw her sloping breasts, her unevenly distributed backside which had been full at the top but flattened down to nothing on the bottom. She saw the muffin-top above her waist and the cellulite that crinkled her thighs and she felt totally ashamed and completely exposed.

The room was quiet and yet seemed hotter as Crystal was fanning the flame of rage in her own heart. This is what An-jella had been warning her about the whole time and she could never get it together and now when it really mattered, when she had a man that she really cared about this is what she had as an offering; she could hear Parker's words loud and clear in her head once more and she felt that she was even worse now than she was then.

Rick still never spoke but he stood up and walked around her looking and scanning her body up and down taking in every inch of her. Crystal's insides tensed as he made this lap around her body and then he did it again. " **TWICE REALLY?!"** She thought to herself as her breathing became more labored. Rick sat down on the bed again before he spoke. " **Do you need to put it all back on so that you can do it again?** " He asked. " **WHAT?** " Crystal shouted. " **Would you like to try again this time without the trembling and the tears?** " " **You're a bastard!** " She said. " **I'm your bastard-aren't I cute?** " " **NO!** " She shouted again.

Rick stood up and walked to Crystal and began taking off his clothes piece by piece. " **You need to see how this is done Crystal.** " He took off his tie and then his suit jacket and tossed them on the floor he looked into her eyes as he continued to speak. " **You never take off your clothes as if you are ashamed of yourself-you are who you are-don't you know that you have to sell yourself, you have to have confidence in yourself!** " Rick stepped out of his shoes and pulled off his socks. Rick undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. " **I bet the whole time you were getting undressed you were thinking about something An-jella said to you or Parker RIGHT?!** " " **He seemed angry…** " Crystal thought " **He had the nerve to be angry.** " " **RIGHT?!** " He shouted again. " **Right** " Crystal responded. " **You know what, that is what makes me angry….that is what makes me disappointed.** " Rick spoke as he took off his shirt and his undershirt revealing his six pack abs which made Crystal shake her head and turn her eyes away from him in the of-course knowledge she had now verified. Rick then pulled down his pants and stood in his underwear. He pulled down his gray briefs over his chocolatey sculptured thighs and stepped out of them as they lay on the floor; his erect penis on full display.

" **What disappoints me is not you or your body Crystal.** " Crystal turned and looked into Rick's eyes almost believing that he had to have been lying but then he spoke again. " **What disappoints me is that no matter how beautiful I tell you that you are-you are going to give their words more credence, more significance in your head than mine; and that Crystal, I am not going to stand for.** " Rick took Crystal in his arms and began kissing her.

Rick moved her towards the bed as they kissed and forced his tongue into her mouth. Crystal's emotions were all screwed up. She was angry, she was happy, she was scared, and yet she was excited; the firmness of his penis pressing against her body was issuing a promise that she wanted to cash in on but…him. " **What if she couldn't please him?** " She began to think but her thinking was interrupted when Rick scooped her up from standing on the floor and placed her body on the bed and then got on the bed next to her. " **I have something to tell you about me that you don't know.** " Rick said. " **I'm good at reading minds and I know Crystal….I know that you are still worried about not pleasing me.** " " **Damn him.** " She thought " **Why is he always in my head.** " Rick just smirked as if he knew a secret. " **There is something else that you don't know about me.** " He spoke again. " **There are a lot of things about you I don't know.** " Crystal spoke up. Rick smiled " **One thing is that I like country music.** " " **You do?** " She questioned. " **Oh yeah…** " Rick spoke again. " **There is one song that I hear that reminds me of how I feel about you every time that I hear it."** Rick spoke again. " **Are you going to sing to me?** " " **No, I am going to tell you the lyrics, you know like a poem- now listen to what it is that I'm saying to you.** "

Rick began speaking these words to Crystal but his hands continued to explore her body as he spoke:

" **If you were the ocean and I was the sun**

 **If the day made me heavy and gravity won**

 **If I was the red and you were the blue**

 **I could just fade into you**

 **If you were a window and I was the rain**

 **I'd pour myself out and wash off your pane**

 **I'd fall like a tear so your light would shine through**

 **Then I'd just fade into you**

 **In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed, under your skin.**

' **Til there's no way to know where you end and where I begin**

 **If I was a shadow and you were a street**

 **A cobblestoned midnight is where we'd first meet**

 **Til the lights flickered out, we'd dance with the moon**

 **Then I'd just fade into you**

 **In your heart, in your head, in your arms, in your bed, under your skin.**

' **Til there's no way to know where you end and where I begin**

 **I want to melt in, I want to soak through; I only want to move when you move**

 **I want to breathe out, when you breathe in…**

 **Then I want to fade into you**

 **If I was just ashes and you were the ground**

 **Under your Willow they laid me down**

 **There'll be no trace that one was once two**

 **After I fade into you**

 **Oooh…oooh… oooh…**

 **Oooh….oooh…oooh…**

 **Then I'd just fade into you**

 **Oooh..oooh…oooh…**

 **Oooh…oooh…oooh…**

 **Then I'd just fade into you**

 **Then I'd just fade into you**

 **Then I'd just fade into you"**

" **You think of me when you hear those words?** " Crystal asked excited about the prospect and transported into a much more desirous mood. " **Yes, I do—all the time…** " He reassured her then he continued speaking. " **And I also know Crystal….I know that you are still worried about not pleasing me.** " " **Damn him.** " She thought " **Why is he always in my head.** " She thought again. " **But there is something else you need to know about me which is more pertinent to the moment.** " He spoke again. " **My pleasure comes from pleasing you—not the other way around.** " " **What do you mean?** " She still didn't know what to think or how to feel about this unconventional marriage and now honeymoon. " **I am saying that you can do whatever you would like to me and I pretty much guarantee that will enjoy it but most of my pleasure comes from hearing you enjoy me. You're breathing when it becomes faster** …" (He kissed her lips) " **When you're body starts to move uncontrollably…"** (He took his hand and slid it right down to her clit and her body reacted to his touch) Rick's eyes closed and she watched him inhale with pleasure as he took it all in.

" **When you moan because you can no longer speak coherent words; when your insides moisten and you're thighs tremble when my lips kiss yours right here…** " He stroked the lips of her vagina and licked his lips. " **Teddy, I expect to receive a great deal of pleasure from you during this honeymoon, which means, I've planned on dedicating myself to thoroughly pleasuring you.** " Rick spoke as he then placed his head between her legs.

By the time their honeymoon was over Rick was a very satisfied young man.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your continued support and reading of this story. I wish I had all your phone numbers so that we could chat I feel like we would be great friends! To celebrate my 18** **th** **Wedding Anniversary here is another chapter. Please forgive any mistakes. Anna**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me-Part II**

 **Chapter 11**

An-jella had entered the stadium and approached her office; once inside she placed her cappuccino onto her desk along with a magazine she picked up from the newsstand. She liked to settle in before work began and she just had to read this story. Apparently, that guy Trey was just paid another large sum of money to write his memoir for his night with Mercedes this time by Playboy Magazine. He promised some more intricate details of the sexual acts themselves, and he was revealing his secret on how he, of all men, got her to change her mind and drop, her pants as well as, her convictions about saving herself until marriage. The article actually hinted that since the death of her backup singer she had been experiencing a " **Crisis of Faith** " and this also spurred her on to her decision. In regards to his own drug background, the story alludes that Mercedes not only knew of his background but also believed in the redemption of souls and believed that she could help get him over the rough spots. Or, at least this was to be her " **cover story** " when asked but in reality Trey dropped a bombshell that she wanted this drug connection in an attempt to " **Live a little** " and help her find a more creative edge. She hoped that if she took a hallucinogen that she would write better songs since…. (As Trey put it) " **She had stalled creatively**." The magazine would be coming out at the end of the month.

" **I can't wait to read it-this one, is going to be great! Ha, all these 'goody-good' girls are never as good as they claim to be!** " An-jella spoke out loud to herself as she took another sip of her drink and tossed the magazine down on top of her desk. She turned on her computer and began checking her emails. It was then that she realized that Crystal had been out of the office because there were many emails for projects that Crystal had been handling which had now been forwarded to her instead. " **Where could she have gone?** " She wondered. An-jella stood up and went to another table in her office and began picking up some folders from it. She was wearing a tight light grey micro-mini skirt, a sheer white shirt and a grey bra which peeked through the sheer top through her two unbuttoned top buttons, she had on black stockings with a seam up the back and black stilettos with red bottoms. It was when one of the contracts from the folders slipped out and fell to the ground that An-jella bend at the waist and extended her body down past her long legs to retrieve it; it was then that she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that there was a figure standing in her doorway. An-jella believing that she was showing of her best side simply turned her head toward the doorway but did not bother to stand straight up.

" **May I help you?** " She spoke as she looked over and saw Mr. Pettway standing and staring at her form. An-jella still did not rush her movement as she slowly picked up the piece of paper and took this opportunity, by the deliberate protruding of her backside, to capture his attention; before she straightened her body and then turned to face him. " **Where's Joshua?** " Mr. Pettway asked. " **He had a death in his family and he had to go out of town since the end of last week; he will be out until next week.** " She responded. " **Are you then the person who is covering for Crystal while she is out this week?** " Mr. Pettway asked as he studied what she was wearing as if he had to write a dissertation on it later today. " **Mr. Pettway, I'm An-jella Moore and yes, I will be taking over Crystal's duties and responsibilities in her absence.** " Her voice was loaded with put upon sexiness and feigned innocence. " **Is there anything that I may do for you? I am at your disposal after all.** " She continued in a coy manner.

Mr. Pettway could not take his eyes off of her and he had already been trying to figure out how he could get with her without having a sexual harassment lawsuit pending; he didn't need that in his life right now, but for her it almost seemed worth it. " **I have a dinner engagement this evening at 7pm with some representatives of Under-armor and Gatorade they want to jump in on the Coach and player angle that Treasure Trailz is doing; this thing might be bigger than I ever imagined. Now I have to see how we can benefit from it and not just Evans, and Raven. I need you to get me prospectus on how the Falcons can utilize these two companies to our advantage while they attempt to utilize our staff members for their company's endorsements—oh, and make sure that the Falcons get the lion's share of the profits if you know what I mean.** " " **I understand completely, I will do my research and have it to you by….** (She scanned her office and her eyes fell on the clock which now read 8:50 am) **no later than 2:30pm for your review and any revisions that you may have.** " An-jella seductively slinked in his direction and once she approached him he spoke again. " **Maybe, you'd might like to join us this evening, these meetings always progress better with an attractive and intelligent young woman in the room.** " Mr. Pettway made his move. " **I am glad that you noticed, I would love to join you. I would do anything, in my power, Mr. Pettway to help make your desires become a reality.** " An-jella practically purred as she spoke (a trademark move on her part). Mr. Pettway locked eyes with An-jella for a few moments before he began to leave the room. When he returned to the door frame to leave, he casually looked over his shoulder and spoke to her again. " **Call me Peter.** " " **Call me willing and eager to please.** " She commented. A slight smirk graced his face as he heard her response; Peter then left the office and An-jella now knew how to get what she wanted out of life, and how to make Rick and Crystal pay for what they did to her all at the same time.

 **XXXXX**

Mercedes had all of their belongings folded on the bed as she was packing their suitcases to leave and catch their flight back to Georgia. After years of traveling she had gotten this packing thing down to a science, certain items were folded while others were rolled. She chuckled to herself at the mere fact that they packed all of these things and they didn't need any of them since they hadn't left the hotel, the bedroom, or the bed for the last four and a half days. If it weren't for room service she didn't think they could've survived it. She reached over the suitcase to reach a stack of Sam's socks to re-roll them and place them into the bag when she felt a very familiar presence grinding against her backside pushing her further down onto the bed.

" **Sam…** " Even the way she spoke his name now had dripped with a knowing sexual familiarity which she had never had with him before-Sam was loving this new intimacy that they had now been sharing. " **C'mon baby, just a quickie before we catch our flight.** " Sam said as his hands were sliding up the undersides of the dress she was wearing. Mercedes grabbed his hands and held them tightly. " **Sam you are insatiable, and I like that about you but, Sam there is absolutely nothing quick about what you do to me, and not that I wouldn't love too but after last night at nine, and then again at one-thirty, again at five, and in the shower this morning at eight-forty-five, if we do it again now….** (She looked at the clock in the room)…. **at 12:10pm, we will definitely miss our flight.** " She said as she slid his hands back down her thighs but pushed backwards on his crotch with a circular grinding motion of her own until she had them both standing upright again. " **There that's a promise for another time.** " She giggled. Sam's erection appeared within mere moments of this interaction with her " **You are killing me woman!** " Sam hugged her and began kissing her neckline; then Sam continued. " **But, you are right because once I get started with you I won't want to stop and we will most definitely miss our flight**." He spoke between the kisses. " **I just want to let you know though, that I have heard this rumor, that there are other flights that leave too; you know later on, so if we just happen to miss this one….** " Sam's devious and yet sexy grin appeared and she knew exactly what he was saying and thinking; probably because she was thinking it too but it wasn't just them. " **We have to meet Rick and Crystal-I feel kind of bad that we brought them all the way out here with us and then dumped them at the first sign of an opportunity for a legal and legitimate consummation of our marriage.** " Mercedes spoke as she continued packing their suitcases.

" **Hmmm,** **I really don't feel bad about that….** (Sam looked up and to the right for a few moments as if he were searching his feelings)…. **nope; I'm pretty okay with that actually.** " Sam laughed and so did Mercedes. " **I promise you that we just need to make it through the flight home and we can start all over again.** " Mercedes used this promise as her power of persuasion. " **Mercy, you know that I am a man of my word and I expect no less from you—right?** " He quipped humorously. " **No worries, I am quite eager to rejoin our regularly scheduled love-making sessions—you are not alone in this.** " She replied but then she continued; though changing the subject. " **I wonder what they did to kill the time.** " She stated. Sam began extending his long arms and picking up articles from the bed as well to assist in the packing process. " **I don't know, Crystal seemed like she would have been satisfied with the slots here in Vegas but somehow I think Rick may have had other ideas in mind.** "

" **Why don't you text him and let him know that we are going to be checking out soon and they can finish packing as well then we can all meet and have lunch together in the restaurant at the airport before the flight home.** " By this time Sam had helped by clearing most of the articles off of the bed and so he walked over to his nightstand and reached for his phone then he turned around to face Mercedes. " **Yes, dear** " he said as he smiled a giddy smile and then sent a message to Rick.

 **XXXXX**

Crystal's arm tensed as it suddenly sprawled out across the pillow lying next to her – her hand grabbed the pillowcase and she gripped it within her fingers, her back arched and her toes curled as Rick's cellphone began vibrating on the night stand next to their bed. " **Rick….uh, um, oh, Rick….Rick….** " her words struggled as if her breathing had gotten in the way; but Rick did not answer her he was too preoccupied with his suckling of her breast. He had positioned himself so that his lower torso of his body was lying on top of and across her right thigh keeping her unable to close it and he had his right foot pressed against the back of her left knee unwilling to allow her to close her legs from that position as well. He deepened his fingers inside of her, inserting and removing his hand from inside her at a frantic pace, as she squirmed and writhed helpless to defend herself from the onslaught of sexual pleasure he had been providing her; beneath him. He was determined, he was delicate, he was dedicated, he was deliberate, and he was relentless; he refused to stop-no, not until it happened again.

She pushed at his shoulders with her hands; a frail attempt towards having him stop. Her head pressed deep into her pillow and any attempt that she had made at movement, to catch relief-even for a moment, was only met by slightly more pressure applied from his body refusing to let her move or quit until he made sure that her vagina became fully submissive and produced the orgasm that he so desperately desired from her; the more he pinned her down the more aroused she became as she, uncontrollably, inched closer and closer towards his desired goal. His phone vibrated again on the nightstand. " **Oh….oh…ummmm….Rick!** " Rick quickly removed his lips from her breast and lowered his body so that his shoulder held open her right thigh and he placed his head onto her abdomen as he felt her tighten around his hand and a creamy substance coated his fingers, she twitched and shook underneath him. Rick closed his eyes delighting in the victory and began launching a creamy substance from his own penis onto the bedsheets and part of her calf—he finally removed his hand from inside of her.

He began kissing her abdomen and he continued kissing her up the entire length of her body until he had planted his lips on hers preventing the gasping of air she had attempted to intake. Rick was quite pleased by her trembling which had been for entirely different reasons than when they began this honeymoon journey. He released her from his kiss and rolled off of her body placing his head on to the pillow beside her. His phone vibrated again and Crystal finally spoke again. " **Someone wants you.** " She said listlessly as she waited and tried to regain her normal breathing pattern. " **As long as it's you Teddy, I'm goooood.** " Rick said, his own shivers of excitement still coursing throughout his own body, then he reached over and interlocked his fingers with hers.

Crystal turned to lay on her side now; looking at Rick. " **Rick you are so dangerous, what am I going to do with you?** " She asked meekly as her eyes looked into his then briefly scanned his entire face and returned to his eyes. " **You have the rest of your life to figure it out, but I know the things that I want to do with you.** " He joked. " **Rick, I'm serious…** (Rick looked over at her) " **There was something, something in her eyes, it was different.** " (He thought as he also moved to lay on his side as well facing her). " **You scare me Rick.** " She spoke soberly. " **Why?** " He asked. Crystal had a look of such vulnerability in her eyes, that was it, and such tenderness that Rick knew that what she was about to say, that he had to listen carefully and understand; this would be important. " **I'm broken Rick, I'm not good at holding on to my own self-esteem, or my own happiness, I can't nurture them, I drop them, I lose them, and I am careless with them but you…. When you hold them** _ **for me**_ **they thrive, they're nurtured, and they grow. In many ways that's wonderful but that also means that both my happiness and self-esteem are always in someone else's hands and not my own."** (Her eyes lowered) " **What if one day you drop them, or lose them, or become careless with them; would it be on purpose? It wouldn't be because you don't know how to hold onto them or make them thrive so maybe it would be because that you just chose that you didn't want to anymore, what if you think, after a while, that it's too much work? Or, that you decide that you would rather work on some other new project, or new girl instead? Then where does that leave me? I know that it is not your job to hold on to my self-worth or my emotions but I have tried to hold onto them for myself, so many times—all my life, and I have failed; they never last or grow and thrive for me.** (She looked up again into his eyes but her eyes began to water) **It's hard to admit but I actually need you to do what you are doing…because I can't do it on my own; that is why you are so dangerous Rick; that is why you scare me.** "

Rick watched as her eyes glistened with mounting tears and his heart ached for her. He knew how difficult this was for her to admit but he was so proud of her for having done so. If it were even possible for him to have fallen deeper in love with her than he had already had-this would have been the moment for it. Rick looked at Crystal for a few moments but he didn't say anything. He then sat up on the bed reached for his phone and made two phone calls instead-one to Chris Jennings his agent and one to Esse and both phone calls involved pretty much the same conversation from differing vantage points. Rick spoke into the phone but his eyes never left Crystal's and during his first phone call he said " **Chris, it's me Rick, I need you to re-negotiate my contract with a stipulation that I will also get to train for, and get to play wide-receiver for the Falcons as well**." Despite all of the questions which were now coming from Chris; Rick simply responded " **Just do it!** " then Rick hung up. Then looking at his phone again he dialed Sam and that conversation went like this " **Esse, when we get back to Georgia I'm going to need you to work with me; because you are going to start training me on how to also play the position of a wide-receiver. Yeah, we will discuss it later, okay…yeah we will meet you there for lunch at 1:30… no problem** (Rick looked at a puzzled Crystal again) **we have a big surprise for you guys; we will see you soon. Thanks, Bye.** " Rick then hung up the phone.

" **Rick didn't you hear anything that I just said to you?** Crystal sat up in bed as well. **Didn't it matter to you? Am I to receive no response from you at all?** " Crystal questioned beginning to feel truly hurt that he had no words of comfort, assurance, or even a definitive refusal to give to her. " **Did you hear anything that I just said?** " Rick countered. " **You want to change your position on the team?** " She quickly shrugged her shoulders as she spoke incredulously. Rick leaned in a little closer to Crystal. " **I want to learn how-to never become careless, to never lose, and to** _ **never**_ **drop the ball.** " Rick stared into her eyes waiting for her to understand what he was saying to her. A dawning of recognition came over Crystal's face. " **I have absolutely no problem holding on to those things for you…** (Rick continued) **…but I just want to make sure that, I will be the best at holding them-that I possibly can be-and when I am, then, I will teach you how to do it too.** " Rick reached out his hand and tenderly caressed her face and Crystal moved forward and embraced him.

 **XXXXX**

As Sam and Mercedes walked through the airport Mercedes did not go through unnoticed; several people stopped them along their route towards the restaurant to get her to sign autographs. Mercedes gave Sam a compassionate and sorry look as she tried to accommodate her fans and yet not make him feel like he had been just a cast-off on the sidelines of her fame. Sam had a look of pride on his face as he winked at her and the put into practice the patience that all these years of waiting for Mercedes had taught him. As Sam looked around the area while he waited he noticed a newsstand in the distance and saw on a, prominently displayed, magazine cover the promise of Trey's new Playboy Magazine article-" **Inside Mercedes Jones: A Deep and Penetrating Article That will Leave You Breathless; The Real Truth by Trey.** " Sam's anger flared immediately his body tensed, he felt flush, and he turned a shade of bright red. He quickly glanced again at Mercedes only to realize that she had been too busy interacting with her fans to notice it. " **Thank God** " he thought. " **This guy must be crazy! Does he really think that he can keep doing this and continue to go by unchallenged?** " Even Sam's thoughts seemed to be shouting. His mind was now flooded with thoughts of " **How was he going to get this man to stop?** " " **Sam…Sam** " Mercedes called to him as the last of her fans walked away. " **I'm sorry hon…** " was all that she could say as she stopped herself and noticed Sam's change in coloring. " **Sam what's wrong?"** She asked. " **Let's just get out of here.** " He spoke as Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her away from the newsstand and continued in the direction on towards their destination.

Sam and Mercedes had only waited about ten to fifteen more minutes before Rick and Crystal arrived at the restaurant. The greetings were warm and friendly as they passed out hugs, and smiles between them. " **It's great to see you guys again.** " Mercedes said as she then took her seat in the booth and Crystal sat down beside her. Sam and Rick sat on the opposite side Sam across from Mercedes and Rick on the outside across from Crystal. " **You two look great in general; radiant I would say.** " Rick smiled while he used his thigh to nudge Sam's leg under the table. Sam pushed his leg right back with his hand and Rick just giggled but he tried to cover it up by picking up the menu and putting it in front of his face. " **Did you guys get to see a lot of Vegas?** " Mercedes inquired. " **Well….** " Crystal started. " **We saw the Bellagio Fountain.** " Rick spoke up. " **Really oh, I've heard that it's lovely!** " Mercedes exclaimed. " **It is.** " Crystal stated. " **We got married there.** " Rick spoke nonchalantly from behind his menu. " **WHAT?** " Sam looked at Crystal as he spoke. " **It's true** " Crystal said hesitantly as she was fearful of the judgement which might come their way but she held out her hand and showed them her wedding band. Sam and Mercedes were flabbergasted and yet Mercedes gave Crystal a big hug of congratulations. Sam's eyes darted immediately to Rick's direction. " **Married?** " " **Should you be the only one soaring around here? C'mon Esse, you know that you are happy for me.** " Rick nudged Sam's shoulder with his own. Sam saw Crystal's facial expression begin to lose some of its vibrancy and that is when he stated " **Of course I'm happy for the both of you-congratulations.** " Sam smiled a genuinely confused smile. " **It's just that it seems soon.** " Sam attempted to not make it seem like he had something against Crystal personally. " **It must've felt like a micro-second compared to how long you waited.** " Rick said then he snickered right before he took a sip of his water. " **That wasn't entirely Sam's fault.** " Mercedes came to the defense of her husband. " **You know me Esse, I've never had your patience for things.** " Rick put his menu back down on the table. " **But how did you?** " Sam thought for a few moments and then lightly punched Rick in the arm. " **When you had me waiting outside the County Clerk's office; I thought you had to go to the bathroom!** " " **No, I told you that nature called; human nature that is.** "

Sam shook his head from side to side and then directed his attention to Crystal. " **Crystal, I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, but I am grateful that you are taking him off my hands.** " Sam quipped. " **You're not getting rid of me that easily besides who's going to teach me how to be a married man if not you?** " Sam looked at the two ladies sitting across from him with wonder and then looked back at Rick. " **In case you've missed it I just got here two seconds ago myself.** " Sam's rebuttal was playful at worst and truthful at best. " **I suppose… the two of you can learn together** " Crystal suggested. " **Now that sounds like a plan.** " Mercedes chimed in but then she felt a tickle in her throat and began to cough. She took a sip from her water glass that sat in front of her. " **If you will excuse me for a minute I'm going to use the restroom.** " Mercedes motioned to Crystal to allow her out of the booth. " **I'll go with you** " Crystal added.

As the ladies walked through the restaurant they continued their conversation. " **So how was the ceremony?** " Mercedes inquired now feeling her throat becoming irritated. Crystal began beaming at the thought of it. " **It was beautiful Rick planned the perfect day for me.** " She couldn't stop smiling. " **Well, look at Rick; who knew he had it in him?** " Mercedes joked. " **I know right! He is such a conundrum to me he's so confident, determined, frightening even, but then he has these incredibly sensitive moments too.** " Crystal spoke full of wonder about the man she could now call her husband. " **It's the moments of sensitivity that traps us and pulls us in. You know once in high school I put on a performance and Sam recorded it without my knowledge. I allowed myself to be vulnerable in front of a room full of people that day and discuss my concern about being good enough to make it as a professional singer Sam didn't just listen to me but he heard me and out of everyone in the room he was the only one to do something about my concerns. He uploaded my performance onto the internet and people loved it. I got my first offer from a real producer in L.A. to be a background singer because of Sam; from the very beginning he has been making my dreams come true."** Crystal could see that Mercedes was falling even more in love with her husband as she retold this story. " **I think we may have gotten the last of the good ones.** " Crystal smiled. Mercedes cleared her throat before she asked another question. " **When are you going to introduce him to your family?** " Mercedes entered into the ladies room. Crystal's smile became a look of panic as she entered into the ladies room behind Mercedes. " **Yeah, my family.** " Crystal pondered.

After the ladies had excused themselves to the restroom and once they left the table and were at the far end of the restaurant Sam spoke up. " **Rick, what are you doing?! When I asked you how you really felt about her you couldn't even give me an answer and now you've married her? Crystal is so sensible. How did you get her to do something like this?!** " Sam scolded. " **Esse, calm down. I was just surprised when being confronted with it for the first time—that's all. It's not that I couldn't answer you it's just that – that was when it really hit me that I truly loved her. I couldn't imagine my life without Crystal in it- we fit, she needs me and I need her too; we're good for each other.** " " **Rick if you break her heart I swear…** " " **Esse don't worry; the honest truth is that she has a much better chance….** " Rick spoke with a level of vulnerability and disbelief of how he had gotten here himself. **"….of breaking my heart into a million little pieces long before I would ever even consider breaking hers; I promise you that, and I am a man of my word too.** " Rick nodded but then he continued. " **Speaking of breaking…** " Rick lifted his body up a little from the booth and pulled something out of his back pocket and sat back down while he threw it down on top of the table. It was the same magazine that Sam had seen at the newsstand. **"….what are we going to do about him?"**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading – Anna.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Sorry about the long delay. I was letting my doubts and fears get in the way of my writing again. Thank anyone who would like to continue reading. Sorry also for any food triggers from this story I have been on a diet and all I can do about food now is dream about it. I think that showed up in my writing. LOL. My food addiction is just too sad. I hope you enjoy and are having a happy and blessed holiday season. Please forgive all my writing errors and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor any of its characters.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me—Part II**

 **Chapter 12**

" **I can't lie; homicide does come to mind.** " Was Sam's flat initial response. " **Time and place-I've told you before I've got you.** " Rick replied as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that the women were not on their way back to the table yet. Rick picked up the magazine, folded it, and stuffed it back into his back pocket. " **No, I can't….but the thought was great.** " Sam stated. A waitress walked over to the table and poured coffee into the cups and requested their orders. Sam and Rick took the initiative and ordered for themselves as well as for Mercedes and Crystal and the waitress went on her way. " **It doesn't have to be full on murder but at least a coma or something.** " Rick said while hunching his shoulders, and then took a sip of his coffee. " **There has got to be some sort of legal action that we can take?** " Sam spoke as he stared off in the distance for a moment. " **Well, don't sleep on it; this guy has gotten way out of hand-if you ask me.** " Rick concluded. Sam pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message as Rick watched him do so.

The text read. " **Hey guys, I know it's been a little while but….well I need your advice about… I suppose you have seen the lies about Mercy? Please reach out to her so we can figure out how to stop this. Thanks** " Sam pressed send.

" **He has gotten out of hand**." Sam murmured to himself as he then put away his phone.

Sam suddenly came to himself " **Speaking of hands, why do you want to learn how to play wide receiver all of a sudden?** " Sam asked. " **After having a discussion with my wife** (Rick raised his eyebrows and nudged Sam's side with his elbow) **I've decided that it is a skill set that I need to develop.** " Sam looked at Rick his face completely displaying his confusion. " **Wife….skill set…develop? Ha, look at you, marriage has changed you already!** " Sam laughed. Rick started to say something as he picked up his coffee cut in his hand but Sam prevented him by touching his shoulder and continued on. " **But marriage is where two people are supposed to rub off on each other, and help to change each other….** " Sam spoke reflectively. Sam looked at Rick and picked up his own coffee cup and tapped Rick's coffee cup with his " **….for the better.** " Sam continued. " **For the better** " Rick added and he and Sam both took a sip. " **We'll make time to begin your training once we get back.** " Sam said. After a few moments of a silent pause Rick whispered. " **By the way…the 'rubbing off' part is** _ **a really**_ **sexy thing.** " Rick mused out loud as he began grinning from ear to ear. " **You got that right!** " This was Sam's loud and immediate rebuttal; as a whole-hearted grin spread across his face. The two men tapped their cups together again.

 **XXXXX**

Crystal entered her office, she would be lying if she said that she hadn't been reeling from the long day, every meeting with clients she had gone to today had felt different somehow; decisions which she had finalized weeks ago now seemed up for discussion again, and there was something in the atmosphere that just felt different-it felt untrustworthy, and negative. Crystal sat at her desk and began reviewing all of the work that she had left before her trip to Vegas trying to bridge the gap between how she had understood what was to be done and what (now) had been expected. She was feeling a loss of control and it bothered her.

After another hour and a half had passed she groaned in frustration. " **She had told Joshua clearly what was to be done; so what happened?** " She thought to herself. She found herself glancing out of her office's large panoramic window taking notice of this crystal clear autumn day. She had almost missed it entirely because the sun was now dipping in the west. She got up from her chair walked to, and looked through, the window, which looked down onto the field, and saw the players running plays for practice. She could see Sam on the sidelines talking to a group of players in a huddle while he pointed out plays from a playbook and she saw her husband running downfield within another group of players attempting to make a touchdown from the 30 yard line. A warmth came over her heart as she looked out on this beautiful fall day. She never thought that she could ever love football more; but now she actually did. Crystal's phone rang. " **Falcon's Football; Crystal….** " (She briefly paused because she did not know what to say) **Waters speaking.** " " **Isn't it Waters-Raven? Or just Raven? It takes some getting used to; doesn't it?** " Mercedes asked with a small chuckle. " **Yes, I guess it does….** (Crystal laughed at her own self) **I'm really not even sure if I should use it here…I think I will get Rick's thoughts on it later. How are you?** " Crystal questioned. " **Lonely, I miss my man.** " Mercedes confessed. " **I just saw him on the field. It shouldn't be much longer they will be finishing practice in about an hour or so.** " Crystal tried to encourage her. " **Oh, thanks for the heads up, I can have dinner ready for him when he gets home. I didn't want to disturb you at work but I was wondering did you remember that favor that I asked you about?** " Mercedes questioned. " **Oh, yes I didn't forget and I am going to begin working on it-don't worry.** " Crystal reassured her.

It was then that Peter Pettway entered into Crystal's office speaking. " **Crystal we need to have a word.** " Crystal glanced at her boss who had been making his presence known as he entered and she nodded briefly. " **Ummm, can I reach out to you again in a little while? My boss just came into my office…..we'll talk later okay? Bye.** " Crystal spoke as she hung up the phone.

" **How did the Treasure Trailz shoot go?** " Peter questioned. " **It was great we should start seeing some of the ads starting next month.** " Crystal was pleased to report. " **I received a copy of Sam's new contract from T squared and he seems to have his work cut out for him; not to mention that he will be earning quite a lot from this deal-more than I had hoped, compared to our percentage for allowing them to use him.** " Peter's tone turned surly. " **I went over that contract with our lawyers myself, it was done in his best interest.** " Crystal's tone was quite sincere. " **Yes, I know, but from now on I would rather you work on our behalf-for the Falcon's best interest; instead.** " Crystal could sense a difference in him; in his tone and his attitude towards her. " **Our cut was reasonable.** " She added. " **Well, maybe it is time to get a little unreasonable around here.** " Peter began walking around Crystal's office and looking at differing pieces of paper on her desk and the files that were still in her inbox. Peter began speaking to Crystal in a distracted manner as he continued to look. He picked up a folder and open it scanning the project inside. " **An-jella proved to be quite an asset while you were away. Why were you keeping her hidden from me before?** " Peter turned and faced Crystal abruptly.

Crystal's face became puzzled " **An-jella? Joshua was supposed to be working with you, and what do you mean? Keeping her hidden? It is a matter of seniority, if I am not here to work with you personally, Joshua is next in line according to his title and his time within the organization.** " Crystal attempted to clarify the situation. " **Yes, well I couldn't count on Joshua to be here when I needed him-now could I?** " " **Why not?** " Crystal asked. " **He had a death in his family or something.** " Peter spoke rather sharply which surprised Crystal. " **He had a death in is family? Is that why I didn't see him all day?** " Crystal was caught off-guard by this revelation and felt badly that she doubted him earlier. " **Did you send flowers?** " Peter gave her a look which simply implied " **Are you kidding?** " " **The organization should send some flowers I will get right on it.** " Crystal said; as she picked up the phone on her desk to begin to dial while giving Peter a disappointed look. " **How could you expect him to be here if…** " Peter then interrupted her statement. " **I had three people die in my family last year; you didn't know that-did you Crystal?** " Crystal looked at Mr. Pettway with a face which showed shock and horror at her only finding this information out now. " **That is because I know clearly what my priorities are. Split up your workload and divide them between you and An-jella; not just the smaller accounts and contracts either, some of the bigger ones too – I trust in her judgment; she made me a lot of money on the Gatorade and Under-Armor accounts while you were out.** " Peter mused out loud. " **That woman has a very distinctive art of persuasion.** " Peter's tone actually turned seductive.

Crystal looked suspiciously at Mr. Pettway. " **Are you saying that you are having a problem with how I have been working?** " Crystal questioned as she hung up the phone deciding that she would send the flowers after this meeting. Peter eyes became small slits before he spoke to her again. " **An-jella told me that you would make this about you Crystal; she told me that you are territorial and that you have been holding her back because of it. I didn't believe it though until just now….** " " **Holding her back?** " Crystal began but Peter would not listen. " **Divide the accounts and get her up to speed immediately. You have until the end of the week, I am taking her out of town with me over the weekend, to meet some people, and I want her to have had enough time to take in the information so that she can give me her take (opinions), and her strategies while we are gone.** " Peter began to walk out of her office. " **Oh, yes one last thing. I received a call from Raven's agent requesting a contract re-negotiation and something about playing a wide receiver position on the team.** " Crystal couldn't help but smile briefly understanding now more fully Rick's request, but Peter continued. **"….but like An-jella said, he has not proven himself to be an asset in any way which would be enough of a reason for me to even take that into consideration; so send a letter to his agent denying such a request. An-jella was right this Raven kid is becoming more trouble than he is worth.** " Peter mumbled as he walked out of Crystal's office. Crystal felt it all the way down in her soul-things had definitely changed while she was gone and it was all thanks to An-jella.

 **XXXXX**

A few minutes after Mercedes disconnected from her call with Crystal; Mercedes phone rang. " **Hello** " She said as she answered the phone. " **Mercedes, I've tried to do the right thing by waiting for you to get in contact with us – not wanting to be an ambulance chaser or anything but we couldn't be polite any longer we were worried about you. You know all you have to do is say the word and we will nail this guy to the wall for you.** " The voice on the other end of the phone said. " **Hey, it's good to hear from you!** " She said cheerfully. " **And, you guys are not ambulance chasers I know that,** (She chuckled) **how are you two?** " " **We're fine and we are ready to take the first flight out and meet you wherever you are so that we can discuss strategy and put this thing in motion.** " He said in a confident, and eager tone, yet there was a sincere friendliness in his tone as well. " **I just thought it would die down on its own.** " Mercedes answered. " **Some things die and some things need to be the victim of a pre-meditated murder and this is** _ **definitely**_ **one of those things.** " His words came fast almost overflowing from his lips. " **Mason, you're sweet but I think it might have died down already….** " Mercedes had tried to reassure him. " **Sam doesn't think so; he sent me a text asking for our help.** " " **Sam texted you?** " Mercedes asked. Then there was a knock on Sam's apartment door.

" **I've got to go but I have good news Sam and I are married!** " " **WHAT! CONGRATULATIONS…WHEN?!** " Mason questioned giddy with excitement. " **I'll call you back and tell you both everything I've got to go now someone is at the door; give Jane my love- bye.** " Mercedes laughed and then disconnected the call.

" **Russell, I'm glad you could come.** " Mercedes said as she answered the door and invited him inside. " **Is this where you've been staying baby girl?** " Russell asked. " **Yeah, I have news, good news and bad.** " Mercedes said as she motioned for him to take a seat. Russell sat down and watched as Mercedes took a seat next to him on the sofa. Mercedes lifted her hand and showed Russell her rings " **I've gotten married! That's the good news.** " Mercedes said excitedly. " **Wait-you're married? Are you serious?** " Russell questioned. " **Um hmmm, Sam and I are in love, have been for a long time, and we just couldn't wait-not any longer.** " " **Are you happy?** " Russell asked as he reached out and grabbed her hand which had been sitting on her lap. " **Extremely happy about him, about us, and about being married.** " She smiled. " **Well, congratulations, I'll try not to be offended by not having been invited.** " Mercedes hugged him. " **Yeah, don't take that the wrong way everything just happened kind of quickly that's all.** " Mercedes pulled herself from his arms and spoke again.

" **But I also have some bad news-I won't be able to sing for a while, I spoke to a doctor who told me that, I have two nodules on my throat and it will affect my singing until I get surgery to remove them and even then there are no guarantees.** " Russell's concern became apparent on his face immediately. " **Don't do anything without a second opinion.** " He consulted. " **In a few weeks I will see my doctor back in South Carolina, but I needed to let you know so that you can cancel some of my upcoming dates. Could we possibly release a greatest hits album instead of the new one we were planning? This way it can buy me some time away from the studio to recuperate after the procedure; if I decide to have it.** " Mercedes requested. Russell squeezed her hand. " **Consider it done; baby girl.** " " **Thanks.** " Mercedes smiled sincerely.

" **Unfortunately, I have more bad news though**." Russell reached into his bag and pulls out the magazine which had eluded to the upcoming article about Mercedes in Playboy and showed it to her. Mercedes read the cover of the magazine and her body began to tremble and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. " **HOW DARE HE?!** " She screamed. Mercedes began coughing over and over she ran and got a tissue from out of the tissue box from off of the table and covered her mouth only to find little specks of blood on it and her throat ablaze; anger's distinction embossed on her face. Russell attempted to comfort her but he felt guilty more than anything else. " **I am so sorry that I told you to let this slide Mercedes we can't any longer- you are going to have to make a statement.** " Russell advised. Mercedes shook her head yes. " **But not without, first, talking to Sam.** " She countered, only as a whisper, which was all that could pass through her lips. " **You should speak to a lawyer.** " Russell spoke in a determined tone. Mercedes simply nodded her head. " **It's okay I know two.** " She picked up her cellphone and connected again to her last incoming call. " **Hi Mason, you're right, I need you and Jane—he isn't stopping. I am in Georgia, in Atlanta right now, can you meet me? How soon can you get here?** " " **We're on our way, text us the address and we'll be there by tomorrow evening.** "

 **XXXXX**

When Sam arrived home that night he found Mercedes waiting for him at the door. " **Hello, my sexy working man.** " Her voice sounded raspy and slightly deeper which Sam found to be an absolute turn on. She spoke holding a large serving platter consisting of veggies (broccoli, green peas and carrots), steamed shrimp, and pasta all mixed together in a creamy parmesan sauce which she created. " **I wanted my husband to** **come home to a hot home cooked meal.** " She smiled and placed the platter on the dining room table. Sam crossed over the room and grabbed Mercedes in his arms and hugged her tightly. " **Hey baby, how are you? Are you alright?** " Sam asked. Mercedes nodded yes into his shoulder. " **Are you alright? Did you have a bad day or something?** " Mercedes asked as she caressed the hair that fell onto the nape of his neck as she returned his hug. " **No, it wasn't a bad day. This is a great day. I bet you have no idea how much of a dream come true this really is for me; do you?"** He squeezed her tightly. " **If there were a way to describe my happiness right now that would only mean that I failed to describe it accurately because mere words would never do it justice.** " Mercedes laughed. " **It's just a meal Sam**." She smiled. Sam squeezed her even tighter still " **It's not just a meal; it's you…it's not coming home to an empty apartment anymore-it's coming home** _ **to you**_ **.** "

Mercedes kissed her husband.

" **Tomorrow you won't come home to an empty apartment either.** " She spoke as she stepped out of his arms. " **I hope you don't mind but I invited Mason and Jane to come-they will be here by tomorrow evening."** Mercedes walked over to the countertop and picked up the magazine and showed it to Sam " **Did you know about this? Mason told me that you reached out to him.** " Sam nodded. " **I saw it when we were at the airport coming home from Vegas. I just thought we should at least talk to him and find out what our options were.** " Sam said as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink and then proceeded to carry the plate from the stovetop which had pieces of freshly made garlic bread slices and he sat it down on the dining table, then he sat down himself. Mercedes put down the magazine and went to the fridge and brought out a pitcher of lemonade and placed it on the table as well before she began dishing up the shrimp pasta on a plate and then passed it to Sam. " **Were you going to tell me?** " She asked as she dished up her own plate and sat down across from him. Sam looked at her meekly and poured the lemonade from the pitcher into her glass and then his own. " **I was just trying to figure out how to go about it.** " He said as his eyes softened even more as they looked into hers; slightly pleading that this would not cause a problem between them. " **You really are thoughtful Sam aren't you?** " She said as she placed the napkin from the table on her lap and extended her hand across the table to his. Sam could not deny the sign of relief on his face that they were okay and he put his napkin on his lap and extended his arm across the table as well. As they held hands they bowed their heads as Sam gave thanks for the meal placed before them. After Sam said the blessing he was quick to query.

" **Did Mason say they could help?** " Sam picked up the fork took a bite and froze as he closed his eyes and began slowly chewing the mouthful enjoying every succulent pass within his cheek. " **Do you have any idea how much I have missed your cooking?** " Sam's words were muffled from the fullness of the food captured within his mouth. He winked at her and then Sam's long leg extended out and his foot started connecting with hers under the table. Playing footsie with Mercedes under the table was a pastime that he was unwilling to give up. Mercedes smiled " **I knew that this was your favorite because when we were in New York I would never find any leftovers by the time I got back from the studio the next day.** " She said as she took a bite of her dinner but continued in this under the table game herself. " **I think they may have some ideas but I want you to help me with this-so I told him that we would have to discuss it together. Sam, I am so sorry that this is turned out to be a thing…a bad thing.** " " **Why are you apologizing? You were just being, beautiful you, and he is the one who is being an ass. I can understand his obsession with you, but hey get in line, I was obsessed with you first.** " Mercedes just smirked at Sam. " **No, but seriously, he needs to find himself another woman now and leave my wife alone.** " Sam said with his head hanging down as he was pushing some pasta around on his plate attempting to scoop it up with his fork; looking at his plate in a determined fashion.

" **Say it again.** " Mercedes put down her fork and placed her hands in her lap. " **Say what again?** " Sam asked as looked up at her and then he reached for a slice of the warm garlic bread. Mercedes lowered her face a little and smiled " **Say it again.** " She repeated. Sam continued to look at her and then he smiled. " **Leave** _ **my wife**_ **alone.** " Sam's voice was low, strong, and deliberate. Mercedes grinned silently lowering her head some more and then picked up her fork again and began scooping up some more pasta and she took another bite. Sam stared at her from across the table and he thought to himself that she was just beautiful, amazing, and perfect and that was when he decided to say it. " **Mercedes, let's make a baby.** " Mercedes eyes shot up from her plate. " **Sam?! We just got married!** " " **I know, but we would be great parents and a great family, I just know it.** " Mercedes shock was betrayed by her inability to prevent herself from grinning from ear to ear at the prospect. " **You don't think it's...too soon? How do you know if you can stand my crazy? Don't you want to wait awhile to see how the marriage is going first?** "

Sam gave Mercedes a blank stare and expression for a few moments before he spoke. " **Oh, I'm sorry did I forget to tell you that when I actually married you I was in it for the long haul- divorce is not an option, at least not for me. So we can have a child tomorrow and it would not make any difference in the outcome of our marriage – you're stuck with me.** " He smiled and took a bite out of the garlic bread. " **Garlic breath and all, huh?** " " **Umm hmmm** " Sam nodded cheerfully while chewing. " **Do you really think that we could do it? Do you think that we could be good parents?** " Mercedes asked Sam. " **Mercedes, do you love me?** " " **Of course I do.** " " **Mercedes, do I love you?** " " **I think you do.** " Sam's bottom lip pouted " **You think or you know?** " " **Yes Sam, I know you do. You love me.** " " **Then how can we not be great parents if our child is going to be surrounded by all this love. Love never fails. (1st Corinthians 13: 8 right?)** " Sam smiled. " **You're right Sam (1** **st** **Corinthians 13: 8) Love never fails.** " Mercedes smiled back at him. " **Alright then let's do it! Let's make a baby!** " Mercedes said as she grabbed up a piece of garlic bread and took a bite out of it too and began chewing. " **Because you're stuck with me too!** " She said smiling wholeheartedly as she continued to chew. Sam jumped up from his side of the table and approached Mercedes, taking one knee by her side, grabbing her face and kissing her with a wild abandon garlic bread crumbs falling from both their lips from laughter and joy.

 **XXXXX**

" **I'm kind of cold in here."** Crystal shouted. " **I'm almost done.** " Rick replied as he carried in another big box of his belongings into Crystal's front door and then kicked the door shut behind him. " **There.** " He said confidently as he stacked the final box on top of another pile of boxes which had now taken over her living room as well as her bedroom. Rick walked around stepping between piles of boxes and disarray. " **Where is your thermostat to turn the heat up a little?** " " **By my desk in the study.** " Crystal shouted after climbing out from around some of the boxes that where practically blocking her entrance and exit from her bedroom. " **Found it.** " Rick shared as he turned the dial and the boiler flipped on and you could hear the heat begin to hiss and enter through the radiator vents. " **It won't be long now, sorry I had to have the front door open for so long.** " Rick said as he saw Crystal wrapping herself in an oversized sweater as she was shivering slightly. " **I suppose the temperature did drop this evening.** " He said as he approached her and wrapped her in his arms trying to provide more body heat until the room's temperature had adjusted.

" **Thanks.** " She said as she indulged herself in his embrace. " **Dinner is almost finished. I just need another seven minutes for the macaroni and cheese to brown.** " Crystal stated. " **I could smell your fried chicken girl from when you opened the door, your collards too this is gonna be alright, alright, alright!** " Rick said rubbing his palms together and sounding like Matthew McConaughey. " **You do impressions?** " Crystal asked surprisingly. Rick just chuckled. " **No, not really, Esse does and I just stole that from him.** " He laughed. Crystal nodded and then she ran out of his hands and into the kitchen to rotate the chicken; besides it was warmer in there because the oven was on.

" **I'm going to start unpacking in the bedroom. Call me when dinner's ready**." Rick hopped over some boxes and entered Crystal's bedroom. He looked at her bureau which had six drawers and a large mirror on top and a large flat surface which held her cosmetics and things. Rick started opening up her drawers to see what he could consolidate. " **Underwear** " Rick spoke out loud as he reached in his hand to understand the depth of the drawer. He slid his hand around and his hand hit a small bag that crinkled in his hand. Rick's eyebrows furrowed as he pulled out a fifty-cent bag of BBQ potato chips. He chuckled and placed it back in the drawer the way it was before under the undergarments.

He opened up another drawer but this had bras inside seeing if he could maybe slide them all to one side his hand hit something plastic it was a Suzy Q chocolate cake treat. Rick who had been leaning over the drawer stood straight up, holding the cake in his hand, and looked toward the bedroom door and then placed the snack cake back into her bra drawer and closed it. " **So what's behind drawer number three?** " Rick thought to himself. He looked down in wonder at the third drawer before opening it. Rick pulled the knob and out the draw slid he supposed this would be considered the " **heavy artillery** " drawer since it was filled with girdles, waist cinchers, Spanx and other medieval torture devices. Rick slid his hand around and yet again another wrinkle of plastic grazed his fingertips this time it was a large bag of pork rinds. Rick chuckled again and shook his head. He placed it back in and closed the drawer. Rick licked his lips and walked over to the tall stack of boxes and opened up the smallest which was placed on the top of the stack. He pulled out his combs and brushes and slid over some of Crystal's haircare products which had been sitting on the top of the bureau and placed his own products on the other side.

Rick closed the now small empty box and opened up another he had started to hang clothes up on the right side of her closet when she called him to come have dinner while it was hot. Rick finished hanging up his suits and jackets and quickly washed his hands. He then managed to conquer the maze which had now become her living room and entered the kitchen to eat with her at her dining table.

" **I'm famished we had a long workout today, not to mention the packing. It smells good.** " Rick smiled and kissed Crystal as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table. " **I saw you on the field from my office you were looking good out there.** " She smiled as she placed a plate before him that had two fried chicken thighs, a heaping serving of macaroni and cheese, and another large portion of collard greens with smoked neck bones and a hot and steaming dinner roll glistening with butter. " **This is what I am talking about!** " Rick smelled the plate that was set before him. " **Damn, girl you put your foot into this time didn't you?** " Rick snatched the napkin from off of the table and placed it up around his neck.

Crystal poured some of the sweet homemade lemonade that he liked into two glasses and sat them on the table. While Rick reached for some hot sauce, opened it, and shook it vigorously over his mac & cheese and his collard greens. " **Come on girl get your plate and sit down so we can say grace over this good food and started eatin'.** " Rick winked at her and tapped her backside as she went back towards the stove to get her plate. Crystal returned with her plate that had one boiled egg, two celery stalks and three small carrots and sat it and herself down at the table. Rick looked at her plate, then back towards the stove, and then he turned his head again and looked at Crystal. " **What's that?** " he asked. " **My dinner.** " Crystal answered meekly. " **On purpose?** " Rick questioned completely astonished. " **I have been off of my regimen lately; but I like to eat lightly for dinner.** " Rick who had already had his fork in hand put it down and sat back in his chair. Crystal could feel the weight of his stare as she lowered her head waiting for him to say grace but she never heard him say anything. She lifted up her head and Rick was staring at her. " **Would you like me to say the grace?** " She asked. " **Crystal are you kidding? Are you seriously going to tell me that you are going to only eat that for dinner with me sitting right across from you eating this excellent meal that you spend a good bit of the evening preparing?** " " **When did this diet start really?** **And why?** " Rick challenged. " **I told you I've been off of it but now….** " Her voice trailed.

" **Crystal I want to ask you a question if you lived on this planet entirely by yourself would you feel badly about your size? Or would you just be happy with who you are?** " Rick's tone was sharp. " **I would be lonely.** " " **That would have nothing to do with your size. I said would you be happy about your size and who you are if there were no one else around to compare yourself to?** " Rick waited for her reply. " **I guess I would be.** " She answered. " **I have another question are you trying to lose weight for yourself right now or for me?** " She looked at her plate. She knew he was not going to let her get away with not answering and she also knew he was pretty good at reading her if she tried to lie at this moment. It was then when Crystal said " **For you.** " In a slightly muffled tone. With that Rick got up from the table retrieved another plate and put some fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, collard greens and another dinner roll on the plate and placed it down in front of Crystal as he removed the other plate and tossed its contents in the garbage can and placed the plate in the sink. " **Rick…what are you doing?** " " **When you want to lose weight for yourself we will both sit here and eat that stuff together because I will not be the jerk who would let you eat that stuff alone and eat this kind of food in front of you. But….if you are trying to lose weight for me then don't bother because I like you just the way that you are.** " Rick grabbed her hand and began to say grace once he sat down again at the table.

" **Dear Lord, please bless the food that we are about to receive and bless the hands that prepared it. I pray that it will nourish and strengthen our bodies do us good and not harm and we are grateful that you have provided at all- in Jesus name we pray- Amen.** " Rick let go of Crystal's hand and picked up a piece of his fried chicken and took a mouthwatering bite. Crystal heard the crunch as his teeth connected with its crispy coating and it didn't stand a chance. " **MMMMMmmmm, Teddy you out did yourself tonight this is good.** " Rick filled mouth spread into a tightlipped smile as he continued to chew. Crystal would be lying if she said that she didn't want to eat it. She picked up the piece of fried chicken and held it in her hands and as she took a bite it was then Rick spoke to her again. " **It's good isn't it?** " Rick picking up a forkful of macaroni and cheese and engulfing it whole. Crystal smiled while she enjoyed the succulent experience. " **Now you know Esse, makes the best fried chicken but I think you have got him beat babe. We may have to have a friendly contest between the two of you.** " Rick smiled at her again. " **How was work for you today Chrys?** " Rick spoke while continuing to enjoy his meal.

" **There were somethings that I wanted to talk to you about. I am concerned because things seem different at work and I know that An-jella is the reason behind it.** " Rick had just bitten into his dinner roll when he heard what Crystal said to him and he took a sip of his lemonade and wiped his mouth with his napkin. " **What do you mean?** " He asked. " **Mr. Pettway came into my office today wanting to know why I was holding An-jella back as far as her working for the company goes.** " " **An-jella doesn't work**." Rick said matter-of-factly as he looked back down at his plate." " **Well she has got him thinking that she does, and that she is wonderful, and** **that I have been standing between her great work ethic and the good of the corporation**." Rick began hearing the stress in Crystal's voice. " **Rick he also denied your request to train as a wide receiver but he was influenced by An-jella he as much as admitted it to me. She told him to say no. I have to give over half of my work projects to her. I think that they are together which means this is a dangerous position that we are in.** " She took another bite of her food.

" **I don't think that I should let anyone know that we are married in the corporation. I will learn more about what is happening if they don't suspect our relationship as being more concrete than they already think that it is.** " Crystal waited for Rick's response to her proposal. Rick listened intently to everything that Crystal said to him. " **Yeah, but it is concrete. You know that I don't care if everyone knows we are married right? I mean I don't want you to think that I am ashamed of our marriage or anything like that.** " Rick spoke up. " **No, I know that but I just think it might be better for it to be kept a secret for a little while that's all.** " Crystal added. Rick thought for a few moments as he continued to consume his dinner then he shrugged his shoulders. " **She already knows that we are together so, she already hates us there is no going back now.** " Rick said as he shook his head and ate some of his collard greens then he continued to speak. " **So, who cares if they know that we are married? Look, you are my wife, the woman I love, and the woman of my choice, and so, if they can't get over that we are married and happy; that is their problem. I don't want you keeping it a secret because I won't be. If they give us a hard time I will buy out what is left of my contract and leave the Falcons and take you with me. We sink or swim together from now on alright – Mrs. Raven!** " Rick looked at Crystal to see if she would trust in him enough to take such a big leap of faith; especially if it meant leaving the Falcon's altogether. He knew this was her favorite team. But, if An-jella had this much pull over Pettway it wouldn't make any difference anymore anyway, An-jella would just make Crystal's job there miserable and he knew it. Crystal moved some of her macaroni and cheese around on her plate as she listened to and thought about what Rick had just said. " **The thought of leaving the Falcons had never come to mind before it seemed that being with Rick Raven may turn into a bigger adventure than she ever imagined before. She would have to start over somewhere new; if she could? It seems that Rick would be pulling her out from all of her comfort zones.** " She thought and it terrified her. Crystal looked over again at Rick and she saw it all in his eyes. He was pleading with her to accept this first challenge and for them to use togetherness as their shield to protect them from whatever came their way. All Crystal's life she had to fight things alone; but not anymore. " **Sink or swim together- Mr. Raven.** " She picked up her cup of lemonade and raised her glass with a smile; which was matched by Rick's raised glass as well along with a wink. " **That's my girl.** "

 **Author's note. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here is another update. I hope that you will enjoy. Please forgive any mistakes and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor any of its characters.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me - Part II**

 **Chapter 13**

When Sam woke up the next morning for work he found that his wedding picture was on the front page of the newspaper which had been left outside his front door. The headline read " **Morale Mercedes Gives up New Lover Due to Old Flame!** " Sam wished just once a reporter would actually request an interview instead of making it up as they went along. Sam brought the paper in and left it on the table. He then kissed Mercedes on her forehead while she was still sleeping and left for work.

What Sam had not counted on though? Was that his wish would come true faster than he thought. When Sam drove up and parked his car and began walking to the entrance of the stadium at 5:45 am the stadium locker room entrance was surrounded by reporters. One spotted Sam and the fleet came running towards him. " **Sam, Sam! What do you think about Trey and all the sordid details with your new bride?** " One reporter asked him. Another spoke up " **Are you mad that you dropped the ball and now someone else claimed the true prize?** " " **Were you just waiting for someone to show her the ropes before you climbed on board?** " Another shouted. " **What do you think about the upcoming Playboy article?** " They were all pushing and shoving jostling for a position in front of him. " **Sam, Sam…Did Mercedes' instructional time with Trey help make your wedding night something to remember?** **Maybe you want to offer him a word of thanks?** " A few of the reporters started laughing.

Sam who had been pushing himself through the crowd trying to get to his destination at that moment felt such a surge of anger. " **How dare they say these things about his Mercy? They don't even know her or the beauty of their relationship.** " Before Sam knew it he had dropped his bag reared back his arm in an attempt to punch that reporter right in the face but another fist connected first as flashes of light surrounded them both. Rick punched that reporter so hard that the reporter knocked down three other reporters as he fell. Sam grabbed up his bag and Rick grabbed Sam's arm and forcefully pushed him into the locker room and shut the door behind them. " **Why did you do that?!** " Sam shouted. " **Because, I didn't tell you this before but….Pettway already had a disciplinary action against you and I didn't want you to get another one. Besides, that jerk had it comin'.** " Rick replied as he dropped his own bag and shook out his hand which had just landed the big blow.

" **What are you talking about?** " Sam asked. " **Remember when you "disappeared" during the 30** **th** **Anniversary game?** " Rick reminded. " **Yeah?** " " **Well, Pettway was not pleased and he had Crystal write you a disciplinary notice and fined you as well.** " Sam stood there dumbfounded. " **What are you talking about I never got any letter?** " Sam said. " **I took care of it for you that's why.** " Rick continued as he picked back up his own bag and started walking deeper into the locker room. " **Rick!** " Sam called out as Rick had continued walking ahead of him. " **Rick!** " Sam called again which stopped Rick's movement. Sam immediately caught up to Rick and then turned around and stood in front of him. " **What do you think you are doing?** " Sam scolded. " **What do you mean?"** Rick answered. **"Why did you take care of it?"** Sam asked. **"I'm helping you out! You're my friend.** " Rick responded. " **You're right Rick I am your friend….not your responsibility. I am a grown man who can take care of myself and handle the consequences of my own actions.** " Rick didn't get it " **Why did Sam seem so upset?** " He thought. " **You are not here to fight my battles or to keep me out of trouble. We cannot keep living like this!** " Sam demanded. " **Living like what?** " " **YOU DON'T OWE ME ANYTHING! SO STOP LIVING LIKE YOU DO!** " Sam shouted fearful that Rick would always spend the rest of his days attempting to pay back an old debt. " **How can you say that Esse? You know I do**." " **NO, YOU DON'T… that is what I am trying to tell you.** " Sam's voice lowered in register. " **I don't believe it Rick, after all this time you have been confusing our friendship with '** _ **indentured servitude'**_ **and that is not the kind of friendship that I need from you; alright?** **Make sure that Crystal gives me that letter and I will pay my own fines; don't jump in again just because you feel like you owe me something-do you understand me?** " Sam started walking deeper into the locker room but he yelled back. " **And stay away from the reporters there is no reason for you to get into trouble because of me.** " Sam stated firmly as he walked forcefully through the coaching offices front door.

 **XXXXX**

Rick found himself off his game. All during practice he would keep stealing glances at Esse from across the field. " **How did I get him so mad**?" Rick didn't understand. He thought " **Surely Sam should've known by now that he would have done anything for him…he loved him. He wasn't just like a father to me, he was a big brother; too, and a favorite uncle all rolled into one.** " Rick thought as he was now running up the field. Rick was also thinking about what Sam had said about " _ **indentured servitude**_ " when he got completely run over by a fullback on the field. Rick felt a pulsating blow to his side and the wind knocked completely out of him as his body lifted into the air and then hit the ground banging his head and shoulder on the hard turf and then feeling the weight of at least five other big players landing on top of him; faintly he heard a whistle blow and felt the ball he was holding slip from his hands.

Eventually, the large stack of players climbed up off Rick and another one offered Rick his hand to help him up. Rick heard a coach screaming. " **C'mon, Raven, head in the game! You should have been able to shake him!** " As Rick stumbled to the sidelines he could have sworn that he was seeing double until he slumped down on the bench and removed his helmet. There was a ringing in his ears that had not yet subsided; but it was the pain in his right shoulder, that he had landed on, which was really pulling his attention. One of the players coming into the game from off of the bench patted Rick hard on the right shoulder and Rick let out such a blood curdling scream that he was escorted off of the field and sent to the orthopedic surgeon.

 **XXXXX**

Dr. Jennifer Claire was in her office when Raven was brought in and placed on her exam table. " **So what happened to you?** " Jennifer spoke up as the other players who helped to carry him in were leaving and heading back to the field. " **I got sacked.** " Was Raven's short term response. " **I see.** " She made him sit up on the table and she helped to remove his padding and shirt to see how much damage had actually been done. She extended out his right arm and began attempting to rotate it to access the damage to his range of motion. Rick winced in pain at various points of the process. " **Is this your dominate arm?** " She questioned. " **Yeah** " Rick answered as he winced again. She walked around his topless form while he sat on the table. " **What's this discoloring here?** " She asked as she pointed to a spot on the back of his left shoulder blade. He chuckled. " **That was me playing with my wife last night….it's just marker ink. I told her I wanted to tattoo a Raven there; we were checking out locations.** " He smiled.

" **A Raven? Are you the guy who just joined the team and brought the Coach Sam Evans with you?** " She spoke as she prepared an injection to dull the pain so that she could begin to wrap the arm. " **Yeah, Rick Raven - that's me.** " Rick smiled. " **Yeah, well you know, your friend,** **he** **led me on (not too long ago) only to give me the brush off.** " She said with a disappointed tone. Rick turned his face towards hers and then looked back at a spot he noticed on the wall which had now captivated his focus. " **I doubt that highly.** " He said. Dr. Claire walked back over to him with the syringe in hand. " **Do you think that I am lying to you?** " She asked firmly. " **No, I think you are mistaken. Esse is not the type of guy to do something like that.** " " **Well, I am telling you that he flirted with me right here in this very room and then the night of the party he discarded me like some old worn out cleats never to give me even a second glance.** " " **Look Doc, he has been in love with his wife since forever. I think you just mistook a kind gesture is all I'm saying.** "

Dr. Claire held onto Rick's arm and the injected it with the painkiller. " **I saw, now that he got married. I read about it in the paper this morning. Why do men go for the damaged goods anyway?** " She asked. Rick's face showed complete disbelief in what he just heard but the answer made him smile. " **There is absolutely nothing damaged about my wife.** " Sam said as he stood in the doorway. Jennifer quickly turned around to face the voice that she heard come from behind her. That was when Rick peered over her shoulder only to find Esse standing there. " **Yeah, what was that you were asking?** " Rick quickly chimed in to help rub her face in all of her gossiping glory.

Dr. Claire's face blushed quickly as she walked away from the table and turned toward another smaller table to pick up the bandages then she directed her next comment to Sam. " **I never said there was…it was just a general statement-you know, just making conversation.** " It was then Sam spoke up again. " **I have found that a woman who is truly damaged reveals it only when she thinks no one else is watching. The sneakier a woman is, or the more backpedaling that she has to do once she is caught, and put in an awkward situation actually shows the depth of her damage. Because a woman of integrity would have nothing to hide. That is what I love about my wife** _ **she**_ **is a woman of integrity."** Sam said. " **You are so true Esse, Crystal and I were just saying the other day how Mercedes has such a good heart and is never malicious.** " Rick added. Sam looked at Rick. " **That's funny, because Mercedes and I just had the same conversation about your wife Crystal-true loveliness and integrity, if ever we saw it.** " Sam complimented. " **Thanks.** " Rick said as he smiled then turned and looked at Dr. Claire. " **So, since you are the only damaged goods here why don't you tell us…why do the men go for you anyway? You know just making conversation and all.** " Rick stated with a feigned naiveté.

Dr. Claire did not open her mouth again she wrapped Rick's arm and wrote him a prescription for pain killers and told him that he had to miss the next three games before she dismissed both of the men from her office.

Sam and Rick left the medical unit laughing hysterically. " **I'm glad to see that you are not too banged up.** " Sam said. " **Aww you know me Esse… I'm tougher than all that.** " Rick grinned. They walked along quietly for a few minutes when Rick spoke up. " **Esse, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad at me.** " Sam stopped walking and looked at Rick. " **Rick, I just don't want you thinking that you have to take care of me. That is not what this friendship is all about; alright?** " " **But Esse….** " Sam then interrupted Rick. " **No, buts…we are friends' period. But not the type of friends who are holding scorecards to make sure that what we do for each other evens up. Besides if that was the case I would never catch up-you have gotten me two jobs since I have known you.** " Sam commented. " **I would never have been able too if you hadn't have coached me. If you hadn't….** " Rick started. " **That's not the point! Rick you would have gone pro even if you have never met me-it's just who you are.** " Sam said as he began walking again down the long corridor.

" **Esse that's not true.** " Rick said. " **Let it go Rick it was only probation for goodness sakes.** " Sam said. " **That's not what I mean Esse!** " Rick's voice became high pitched. Sam stopped and looked at Rick. " **I know Esse. I know what you did for me.** " Sam looked at him completely puzzled. Rick walked up to Sam and stood to him toe to toe, looking him dead in the eyes. " **You prayed for me Esse! You prayed for me every single night! The first time I heard you do it was back when I was in high school. I caught you again when we were at Ohio State. I was never wise enough to pray about my future, I didn't even know how to pray. I would sit outside your room door at Ohio State and here you pray for me every single night. You prayed about my talents, about my success, you prayed for doors to open for me, you even prayed that if I got hurt it wouldn't be too severe and ruin my career opportunities** (Rick pointed to his shoulder), **and you prayed for me never to do anything to endanger the plans that God had for me. Esse, I owe you everything.** " Rick stated. Sam looked at Rick a slowly shook his head. " **You owe God everything Rick—not me.** " " **You're right I do. Because when I needed it the most he sent me you Esse. I will be forever grateful for that. I am not being your friend just because of the probation. I would be a fool not to be your friend because of the friendship that you have offered to me first. A deeper kind of friendship-that didn't even allow me to know about it. You never told me once that you were doing that for me. You never asked me for anything in return. I need to be your friend Esse because I want to be like you. I want you to teach me how to be like you, I want to eventually teach my sons how to be like you. You know that my relationship with my own father has never been good but… God gave me you and because of that I can and will give you anything and everything I have and you can't stop me.** " Rick said as a tear began to develop in his eye. Rick turned away and began walking down the corridor again. Sam looked up and breathed a heavy sigh " **I guess I have to tell Mercedes that we already have a son, huh Heavenly Father.** " Sam thought then smiled trying not to show how overwhelmed he had been by what had just transpired between the two of them. Sam quickly wiped away a tear from his own eye as he walked down the corridor; he could not have been more proud.

 **XXXXX**

Mason and Jayne entered Sam's apartment and gave Sam and Mercedes great big hugs and kisses that evening. Sam took their bags and placed them in the closet of his bedroom. " **I hope you don't mind but the place isn't very big. You are welcome to stay with us I have a big air mattress or I could get you guys a hotel room.** " Sam stated. " **We don't mind camping out do we honey?** " Mason asked Jayne. " **Not at all, at least while we do some strategizing.** " Jayne smiled. After they had eaten the dinner that Mercedes had prepared and laughed and talked over old times. They spoke of the time when Mercedes was training them and giving singing lessons and how inspired they were have such a famous person come back to the school just to help them become better singers and performers. " **Are you two still doing off-Broadway shows?** " Mercedes asked. " **When we have the time. We love entertaining but we love entertainment law too.** " Mason answered. " **It's the best of both worlds. We get to have stable income but we also get to stay close to our passion and we plan and produce our own shows when we have the time.** " Jayne said. " **It's been great.** " Mason said. " **Speaking of shows** **I thought sure I saw you Sam peeking into the window that day Mercedes was giving us singing lessons in the choir room.** " Jayne laughed. " **Hey, that's right I saw him there too! How did you get up so high Sam anyway?** " Mason asked. " **I'll never tell; but guilty as charged. What can I tell you? Mercedes was back home and she captured my every waking thought. I just had to see her.** " Sam said as Mercedes just smiled at him. " **Who would have imagined you would have become an even bigger star since then.** " Jayne added. " **I imagined it – easily.** " Sam spoke confidently. " **Yeah, but being a star has its drawbacks. What do you guys think is there anything that we can do about Trey?** " Mercedes asked needing to get down to the heart of the matter of the business at hand.

" **First things first. We need you to tell us everything about your relationship with him – don't leave out any details, even the ones you may think are small or insignificant. We need to get a good picture of him and his motives from the very beginning**." Mason said. Jayne started cleaning up the plates and things from the dining room table and replaced them with legal pads pens and a tape recorder. Once Jayne had everything in place she asked Mercedes " **Are you ready?** " Mercedes simply nodded and Jayne turned on the tape recorder for the interview to begin. Jayne then spoke " **Client Mercedes Juliette Jones…** " Sam cleared his throat and Jayne corrected herself. " **Client Mercedes Juliette Evans hitherto after referred to as client number 2614.5 Initial Deposition - 1** **st** **recording.** " Mason then began to ask her to describe her first encounter with the defendant.

Mercedes spent the next hour and a half explaining every single detail that she could remember about Trey and her encounters with him. There really wasn't much to offer because she repeatedly told them that they hadn't spoken very often or even saw each other. " **It was nothing that he keeps making it out to be.** " Mercedes finally concluded.

Jayne stopped the recording and she and Mason shared their notes with each other highlighting the first things which they found to be important and needed further investigation. " **So what do you guys think?** " Sam spoke up after feeling like he could not wait any longer- he needed to know if the legal route was going to work or should he just hurt him as his initial thoughts always guided him towards.

Jayne spoke first " **I don't know if you knew this Mercedes but I did a social media search on him before we came here from home. Did you know that he was an aspiring singer?** " " **No.** " Mercedes answered Jayne. " **He never mentioned it to me.** " Mercedes looked over at Sam. " **You have said some things that we would like to look into like… 'Why did he have a word association lined up about our home town?** '" Mason asked. " **I thought that was strange too at the time.** " Mercedes said. " **And did he ever mention who this cousin was and why he just happened to be in the same area you were in time for the party that night?** " Jayne continued. " **No, he never mentioned anything else about it- just that he was already here.** " " **I also want to go back to the hotel you were staying at and see if there is any footage they still may have of you forcing him out of your hotel room that night.** " Mason said. Jayne nodded yes " **That would come in handy.** " Jayne said.

" **I am going to hunt down his home base and his last name.** " Mason said. " **And I am going to draft the first cease and desist letter we will send it directly to him by certified mail and to Playboy Magazine for now.** " Jayne added. " **I will also buzz it to the media that you will be making a statement so I need to talk to your agent to set it up with your most trusted and respectable reporters that you've known over the years – start off with three possibilities and we will choose the most reputable one from among them and give them an exclusive. Jayne will write your statement for you.** " Mason concluded. " **Don't worry Mercedes we've got this.** " Jayne smiled and took her hand and squeezed it.

Sam smiled as he looked at Mercedes. " **We're not worried.** "

 **XXXXX**

The next morning An-Jella walked into the medical unit for her meeting with Dr. Claire. Jennifer welcomed her with a handshake and invited her to sit down at the small table she had within her office. " **It's nice to see you again An-jella. What can I do for you?** " Jennifer asked. " **I know this is last minute but your uncle Peter just gave me some more clients to look into and I wanted to get your advice about some of the things I should be looking for when it comes to safety for the team. A new start-up company would like us to be their first big clients for new regulation football helmets** (Just for practice not the actual games) **. Since they are a new company it would be cheaper but I need to know what kind of damage could be done to the players if I cut too many corners?** " " **Peter told you? I told him I didn't want it to be awkward here if people knew.** " Jennifer answered. " **Don't worry your secret is safe with me. As a matter of fact I will keep your secret if you will keep mine – your uncle and I are together now.** " An-jella couldn't wait to get it out.

" **Really?** " Jennifer questioned. " **You must be something special because that is not like him to handle that kind of business in the workplace.** " Jennifer added. " **I'd like to think that I am special and worth it. And he seems to feel the same way.** " An-jella batted her eyelashes at the doctor. " **I see. Well is it only helmets or do they handle the padding too?** " Jennifer asked. " **They do helmets mostly but there is a padding division and the client says that they are working on something in the frame to make it much more durable and it has the ability to take more of the impact blows. Something about a new frame design and polymer or something to that effect.** " An-jella said as she scanned through some notes in a notebook that she was holding.

" **Well I say look into that because one of the players was just in here yesterday and he damaged his shoulder pretty well. With better padding he may have still been in the game. Now he is out for three games instead and probably enjoying the time at home with his wife.** " Jennifer stated. " **Alright thanks for the insight. Which player is it? Do you think that he could tell me what kind of padding he would have preferred to help prevent such an injury?** " An-jella asked. " **I suppose you could ask him. His name was Rick Raven.** " Jennifer said. " **Rick Raven?** " An-jella questioned. " **He doesn't have a wife?** " An-jella continued. " **Oh yes he does. Sam Evans confirmed it right here in my exam room yesterday. Such a waste that Sam Evans-they both just got married recently; apparently.** " Jennifer said. " **Did you catch the name of Rick's wife?** " An-jella asked. Jennifer thought back for a few moments. " **I think they said her name was Crystal.** "

 **Author's note: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Thank you all for your patience here is another chapter. Please forgive any mistakes and please review. Got to love a snow day. I can get so much writing done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me—Part II**

 **Chapter 14**

Sam had finally gotten out of the late coaches meeting and he was on his way towards his car in the parking lot when he remembered he needed to turn his phone back on. His phone began buzzing frantically in his hands as several text messages from his Father, Mother, Brother, and Sister appeared all questioning; " **Why they found out that he had married Mercedes on their morning paper?** " He hadn't thought about what their reactions would be when he saw the newspaper this morning at his door.

His brother wanted to know " **How the Hell did that happen?** " His sister thought that it seemed " **World wind romantic. Especially after she saw the press conference before the big game.** " His father wanted to know " **Why would he do such a thing after everything they have been reading in the papers about Mercedes and that guy Trey?** " His mother just put several tear drop emoji's to show her disappointment in not being able to see " **Her eldest son's big day!** "

That is when Sam knew that he and Mercedes had to make some time and visit both of their parents.

 **XXXXX**

It was a little after 8:30pm when Rick entered his new home. It was going to be a real challenge having his dominate hand bandaged down and across his chest. He was attempting to grip a pizza in his hand and attempted to ring the doorbell with his elbow quite a few times before actually making contact. Crystal opened the door her eyes were lowered and he heard her speaking " **Rick, I've been receiving quite a bit of crank calls today…they have been hanging up as soon as I answer it.** " She looked up and saw him and her mouth dropped and her face became distraught as she snatched the Pizza box from his hand and scooted around some of the still stacked boxes in her living room. She placed it down on the coffee table and turned to Rick " **Rick what happened to you?** " She questioned fearfully as he was closing the door behind him. " **Calm down Teddy, just some workplace violence that's all.** " " **Workplace violence?** " " **I'm kidding, you know the game; anything can happen.** " " **What did Dr. Claire say?** " She asked. " **I'm out for three games.** " He spoke as he lowered himself on the center of the couch.

Crystal still could not wipe the shock off of her face. " **Are you in a lot of pain?** " She asked empathetically. Rick could tell that she was fearful of the answer he may have given her. " **I'll be fine.** " He tried to reassure her. " **Is there anything that I can do to help?** " " **Well, I am hungry would you mind helping me out; sexy?** " He asked. " **No, not at all.** " Crystal was so preoccupied by his injury that she failed to realize the compliment that he had attempted to give her and she ran into the kitchen and got a plate and some napkins and brought it out to him. She kneeled down on the floor underneath him and opened the pizza box and took out a slice and laid it on the plate. Crystal then took the plate and attempted to hand it to Rick in his one available hand.

Rick shook his head " **No.** " " **What's the matter?** " She asked. " **That hand is going to be busy. C'mon up and sit next to me.** " Rick replied. Crystal got up from the floor and sat in the place that Rick was actively gesturing to by the tapping of his palm on the sofa cushion sitting on his right side. Once Crystal took her place Rick wrapped his available hand around her waist and pulled her closely into him. Rick kissed her twice and then asked her to feed him his pizza slice. Crystal reached for the plate and placed it on her lap. She lifted up the pizza slice and folded it in half and brought it close to his lips. Rick provided her with the most endearing smirk as he took a few moments and then leaned forward and bit into the slice of pizza. Crystal watched as the hot sauce burst forth and streamed a little down his chin. She pulled it back slightly enough for the mozzarella cheese to spread into long bands and the sound of a crunchy crust crackled in his teeth. " **MMMMMmmm** " He said as he began to chew the hot delight in his mouth. Crystal took one of the napkins and dabbed the place where the sauce had landed on his chin. Rick squeezed her tighter. " **Let's share.** " Rick suggested as he nudged his head in the direction of his slice and then motioned towards her own mouth. Crystal took a bite of the same slice and when she went to wipe her mouth with her own napkin Rick kissed her instead and licking whatever residue sauce from her lips. " **Rick…** " She smiled. " **I am supposed to be helping you.** " She smiled again as she snuggled closer to him. " **This is helping me… and uh, by the way, I'm going to need a sponge bath later.** " Rick leaned in and began nibbling on her neck. Crystal burst into laughter.

The phone began to ring.

 **XXXXX**

Trisha came running into the locker room and spun the code on her lock. Music could still be heard from her headphones that were hanging around her neck. She opened it up and tossed her jacket and her purse inside and took out her uniform jacket and slammed the door shut as she ran out of the room and down the hall as fast as she could putting on her jacket as she went. The young girl who was twenty years old had a problem with her scooter and had to push it to the hotel parking lot which made her late for her double-shift this evening. She started doing doubles because she felt that her scooter needed some serious repair but with going to school and working; it needed a new engine. She rounded the corner to enter the doorway and without noticing slammed right into the back of Mason McCarthy who had been speaking to Boyd her manager.

" **Oh, I'm** **so** **sorry!** " Trisha exclaimed as she tried to latch on to Mason who was stumbling forward into Boyd's chest. " **TRISHA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?** " Boyd shouted as he tried to steady Mason before he fell over completely. Mason caught his breath and turned to see who it was who packed such a wallop. His eyes caught the mere wisp of a girl who he had believed had to secretly be a player on Sam's football team; she had hit him so hard. " **That's alright I shouldn't have been standing so close to the door. The funny thing was just before the impact I could have sworn I heard Mercedes singing**." Mason gave a quick quirky smile and looked back at Boyd. Then both men looked back at Trisha who was desperately trying to turn down her MP3 player which clearly had one of Mercedes songs blasting through her headset. Mason just chuckled. Trisha lowered her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. " **I'm sorry Boyd that I am late my scooter broke down again and…** " " **Never mind that just get to your station and apologize again.** " " **I really am sorry.** " She spoke again as she took her seat in front of a dozen screens and nodded toward her co-worker Daniel who had been watching a dozen screens of his own.

" **As I was saying Mr. McCarthy I wasn't working that evening when Ms. Jones was staying at the hotel, and that was-what, about three weeks ago? We really don't record what goes on in the hallways.** " Boyd continued. " **Never? What if there was a theft? Is there no way for you to review what goes on?** " This surprised Mason to no end. " **We are a reputable place we don't have thefts on a regular basis. To be honest the corporation is kind of cheap and they put the cameras up for show as a deterrent; we do sometimes record, I mean we have the capability but I just can't swear it happened on the night in question.** " Boyd said bluntly. " **Who was working that night? Is it possible for me to speak to them? I will come back if need be.** "

Boyd looked down at his watch quickly. " **I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from something, Mason added.** " Boyd walked over to the schedule which was on a clip board that was hung up on the wall. He lifted a few sheets to reveal the older schedules below. " **What was the date again?** " Boyd asked. " **The 11th** " Mason spoke up quickly. " **No need to come back. She is sitting right there.** " Boyd pointed to Trisha. " **She did a double that night so she started at four in the evening and worked until eight in the morning.** **Trisha speak to this Lawyer; will you? About Ms. Mercedes Jones' room entrance that night. I've got to go.** " He turned his attention back to Mason. " **She will handle it from here. If you need anything else reach out to me tomorrow morning.** " Boyd concluded as he pulled his jacket off of the back of the door and proceeded to go through it. " **Very well.** " Mason spoke and then he looked at the young woman in question. " **Do you think that you will be able to help me, Miss? At the time, Mercedes Jones, the famous singer stayed in this hotel for a few days prior to the date in question. Do you recall any interaction during her stay with a man who calls himself Trey? Maybe you have seen his picture on some magazine covers and news reports?"**

Trisha's pale complexion turned crimson but she didn't speak. " **You are a fan of Mrs. Jones' music aren't you?** " He asked as he tapped her headphones which had still been hanging around her neck and now playing another one of Mercedes' songs. Daniel sat next to her munching on peanuts finding it interesting to have some other type of entertainment other than empty hallways (which only spiced up when he watched the cleaning lady folding towels from her tray before entering a room).

" **He's a liar.** " Her voice was resentful as her eyes darted toward Daniel and then back to the screens in front of her. " **Do you know how amazing Mercedes is?** " She continued but now her voice had become stronger and defensive. " **She made a choice to wait until she would get married to have sex and she didn't shy away from the question when asked about it. She is remarkable.** " Trisha spun around toward Mason in her swivel chair. " **Trey said all those horrible things about Mercedes, but her true fans know the truth. She showed me it's okay to have high standards for myself. I don't have to feel weird about waiting.** " Daniel started coughing from choking on a peanut. Mason turned to look at Daniel **"Sorry** " was all he said and began looking back at his own screens.

" **I am a stronger person because of Mercedes and I will not settle for less because I know that she didn't either. That Trey is a lying creep!** " Trisha stood up and reached into her uniform jacket pocket and pulled out a small flash drive. " **I did record those nights once I heard that she was staying at the hotel…I just hoped that I would get a glimpse of her. I saw her, with my own eyes, push him out of her room that night. He barely got a foot in the door and he was never in her room before or after that. You can see it too if you use this.** " She extended her hand and handed him the flash drive as she reiterated. " **He's a liar.** " Mason flashed a smile with a glint in his eyes as he held out his hand and received the flash drive from her hand. " **Would you testify to that in court if need be?** " He asked her. " **Of course I would; I'm her biggest fan.** " She said with a smile.

 **XXXXX**

Sam stood in his bedroom packing his bags for his trip out of town. The Falcons would be playing two away games in Arizona and they were leaving the next evening. " **I just wish that you could come with me that's all.** " Sam spoke as he put another article of clothing into his suitcase, the same article that Mercedes, who was sitting next to the suitcase on the bed, had just handed to him. " **I wish I could go to but Mason and Jayne told me, this afternoon, when they left that they were stopping off in New York and California to help by sending Cease and Desist letters from there as well. They said that Playboy may not want to fight a war from many differing fronts, and that they may find that it would not be worth their while to continue with the publication. They also found out Trey's last name its 'Richards' so now they were going to be sending the letters to him too. Besides I need to check on my house, and see my doctor so I will just go to South Carolina while you are gone and meet you back here.** " She said as she handed him another shirt.

Mercedes stood up and pulled her own suitcase out from under their bed and opened it. She walked to the dresser and took out a few tops and pants and placed them in her suitcase. " **I'm going to miss you.** " Sam spoke again. " **I'm going to miss you too, but it's not like I'm going on tour Sam; it's just a week.** " Sam watched as Mercedes went to the dresser again opened up another drawer and moved some clothing around and pulled up a thin flat jewelry case and brought it towards her suitcase. " **It'll feel like longer.** " Sam said softly as he placed another article of clothing in his suitcase. " **What's in there?** " Sam asked as he nodded towards the case. " **My necklace collection.** " She said as she opened up the case and showed him several necklaces. One necklace read **FOXY** ; two others both read **LOVE** using two differing types of fonts; there was another necklace which was pink in color and had the shape of a heart with a rainbow; another was in the shape of a heart but it was burgundy in color; there was one that was just the single letter **M** ; still another read **DIVA** ; and the last was in the shape of **A Musical Note**.

A small lopsided grin came across his face. " **I remember these. You used to wear them at school.** " " **Yeah, can you believe that I have still had them for all this time? But…they are kind of special to me.** " " **Really? Why?** " Sam asked as he became preoccupied again as he rolled up a few pairs of socks and placed them into the suitcase. " **They remind me that someone can think that you are special, even if you can't see it at the time for yourself.** " Mercedes closed the case and placed the case into her suitcase.

" **Hey, since I will be back for one game here at home and then we are going to Ohio for two more games-why don't you just meet me in Lima in a week? This way we can tell your folks the good news.** " " **What good news is that?** " Mercedes replied. Sam grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his arms. " **That I finally caught you!** " He smiled before he pulled her into a kiss. " **Fine, we will meet in Lima in a week.** " Mercedes was able to get out between kisses. It was then that Sam took one of his hands and swiftly pushed both suitcases off of the bed and onto the floor to make room, on the bed, for him and his wife.

 **XXXXX**

The phone rang again as Crystal reached out over the back of her sofa and picked up the receiver of the phone that sat on the small table behind the couch. " **Hello**." She answered. " **Hello?** " She said again. " **What? I can't hear you? Oh….** " Crystal's eyes showed a slight panic. " **Hi Mom**." Rick twisted his body on the sofa to face Crystal. " **Did I forget? Did I forget what? Oh….Dad's birthday.** " Crystal quickly pulled out her cellphone and looked at her Calendar app. " **Oh well….what? This weekend? Everyone will be there…** " Crystal's voice dropped in register. " **Well you know….** " Rick started bouncing up and down on the sofa nodding his head " **Yes; yes; yes.** " But Crystal began to speak again into the receiver " **I think I may have to work…** " Her voice lingered as she stared at the antics of her husband. Rick started pointing towards his shoulder and shaking his head " **No** " again vigorously while still bouncing on the chair. Crystal had been shaking her head " **No** " as well. " **Could you hold on for a minute please Mom?** " Crystal said as she muted her phone. Crystal's voice took on a frantic and panicked tone. " **Rick, not like this… my family are the type of people you need to meet in small, manageable doses. Not all at once. I am not trying to scar you for life or anything. Seriously, I am looking out- for you. Besides, you are hurt.** " She said quickly and un-muted the phone before Rick could even answer her. " **Well I don't want to disappoint him either Mom but…. What? Even Aunt Tracy is flying in from where? From Seattle?** " Rick snatched the phone from Crystal's hand and spoke quickly into it " **Hi Mom, of course we'll be there, we wouldn't miss it for the world! What? Who am I? Why, I'm Rick Raven - your new son-in-law of course!** "

Crystal got up from the sofa and covered her face with her hands. " **Yes, you heard me correctly…** " Rick continued on the phone. " **I am Crystal's husband. We got married a few weeks ago. I have been so looking forward to meeting all of you and this sounds like the perfect opportunity to just dive right in.** " Rick looked over at his wife who now just leaned up against the front door of her apartment and slid down it until she was sitting on the floor- overwhelmed by what this weekend my bring. " **No, I don't want you to see it like that. We weren't trying to keep anything from you or anything like that. It's just that it all happened quite quickly and I for one could not be more thrilled. What? No, she's not pregnant.** " Rick looked at Crystal with a raised eyebrow. Crystal just began nodding her head as if this was true to form of what to expect from her mother. Crystal simply sighed. " **I would put her back on the phone now but she just went to the restroom but we will see all of you on the weekend. Nice talking to you.** " Rick then hung up the phone.

Crystal still sat there sporting a face of unbelief. " **Your mother went straight for the pregnancy card. She's quick. I think I'm gonna like her.** " " **If you do you will be the only one.** " Crystal allowed it to slip out. " **Why? I remember you telling me about your family at the amusement park. They seemed like a great bunch of people.** " He said. Rick walked over to her and also slid down the door and sat on the floor beside her. " **You just saw me get pummeled by An-jella I didn't want you to hear about my crappy home life too. How pathetic do you believe I want to come across to you?** " " **I would never see you as pathetic. So what you embellished a little or a lot. No one's family is perfect. Remember you haven't met my mom yet either. So I have an ideal we will go to your parents this weekend and we will go to Lima and visit mine next weekend and just rip off the Band-Aid; as it were. Besides it doesn't matter about any of them really as long as we are strong-we are good.** " Rick wrapped his arm around Crystal and she lay her head on his shoulder.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter. Thanks for reading and please be kind enough to leave a review. Thanks – Anna.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its characters.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me Part II**

 **Chapter 15**

" **Hey baby, how are you?** " Sam asked as he sat on the bed in his hotel room. Mercedes could tell that he was exhausted by the way his voice crawled across her fiber optics and into her ear. " **Sam, I know you're tired, so why did you call me tonight? You need to get your rest.** " She reprimanded him lightly. " **I'm never too tired to speak to you.** " Sam spoke through a yawn. " **Unhuh….Congratulations on the big win!** " She said cheerfully as she picked up her remote control while she was lying in bed and muted her television. " **I liked seeing you on my television tonight.** " She smiled and, although he couldn't see her, he could still hear it in her voice. " **You watched the game?** " He asked languidly. " **Let it never be said that I don't support my man.** " Mercedes spoke confidently. He groaned out loud as he warmed at how happy he was made by her last statement. " **It will never be said, sweetheart.** " He smiled.

" **What were you doing tonight?** " He asked. " **I was banging on my water heater with a hammer. You wouldn't believe how cold it was in here when I got back.** " She replied. " **Oh, I wish I was there right now to warm you up.** " Sam kicked off his shoes and socks as he continued to sit on the bed. " **Well, I can tell you I would have loved to have taken you up on that offer.** " She said. " **Were you able to fix it? I don't want you, in there, getting sick; especially on top of your throat issues.** " " **Well, it is a little warmer than it was and I have several blankets so I should be alright until I can get a repairman out here within a couple of days.** " Mercedes spoke as she cocooned herself in all of the blankets that were on top of her king-sized bed. She had her cellphone on her pillow and her head pressed against it as she lie on her side.

" **A couple of days? When is your doctor's appointment?** " Sam sounded a tad bit worried. " **Tomorrow.** " " **I'm so sorry Mercedes.** " " **What about?** " " **I wanted to be with you. I don't want you to think that you have to go through this all alone.** " " **I know Sam, but I understand that you have your job to do.** " " **But, this job isn't more important to me than you are…you know that right?** " " **Sam you waited for me for over thirteen years. You went to doctor's appointments all alone…and so did I.** " " **But you shouldn't be alone; not for the really important ones.** " Sam mumbled. Sam stood up and pulled off his pants, unbuttoned, and removed his shirt as he continued to speak to her. " **I want to be there in case you get some upsetting news. I want to be holding your hand and letting you know that I am here for you through all of it.** " He said. " **Sam don't worry, I'll will handle any news that I receive better this time, really, and we will talk about everything when we are together again—I promise.** " Mercedes tried to reassure him.

Sam pulled back his covers, his eyes glimpsing a magazine on the small table in his room, and allowed his lower back to pleasantly hit the mattress as he got under the covers; resting his head onto the pillow, one hand under the pillow and the other grasping the cellphone. " **I got an email from Treasure Trailz today they were wondering if I would allow them to do a spread in my home…our home.** " He said. " **Do you want to?** " Mercedes asked. " **Well, that all depends if you want to? They are tossing around the idea of photographing me in all of my old homes as a part of their 'Trailz Traveled' marketing campaign.** " He said. " **That sounds interesting.** " " **If seeing me in an old motel is interesting.** " Sam said as he shifted in bed on to his side and yawned again. Mercedes could feel, instantaneously, the fear and embarrassment that began radiating from Sam's heart. " **Baby, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of-and especially not about where you've been.** " Her voice was calming and her tone comforting.

" **But what if….what if by doing this thing, my mug shot turns up and the whole drug story? The last thing that Rick needs is for that to surface…and then there is you…I don't want you to have any more negative publicity around you either.** " He confessed. " **Sam, if you are concerned then you should talk to Rick about it. But, if this whole Trey thing has taught me anything; it has taught me that I don't care what other people think of me anymore; as long as the ones that I love know the truth. You taught me that. And I know the truth. So what's a little, or a lot, of bad publicity? For the kind of epic love story that we have Sam….you take the good with the bad, right?** " She smiled. Sam's heart warmed again as he reflected. " **It would be nice to see our first home together; again….** " Sam smiled. " **Yes, it would.** " She agreed. " **Oh, I miss holding you right now.** " He confessed as he snuggled deeper into bed although Sam's voice had begun to drift. " **What are you wearing right now?** " He asked. " **I'm in bed Sam, I am wearing nothing but you on my lust-filled imagination.** " She said seductively. Sam groaned. " **Now that's what I like to hear.** " Sam's breathing becoming even more relaxed. Mercedes hearing all of the signs of fatigue in his voice replied. " **You better go to sleep now baby. I will speak to you later.** " She was resigned to just hang up the phone. " **Wait, wait…** " He spoke again quickly. Sam got a small burst of energy but it was fading fast. " **I'll love you always.** " He said while drifting again. Mercedes smiled. " **I'll love you always too, Sam, goodnight.** " Mercedes disconnected their line.

 **XXXXX**

" **Accckkkk! Acccckkk!** " These sounds escaped Mercedes' throat. " **Just a little longer, hold steady….there.** " Dr. Clark pulled the long Stroboscopic device slowly out from the depth of her throat and wiped it with a cloth before placing it back into a deep cylinder filled with antiseptic solution. He then passed Mercedes a tissue to wipe her mouth. Mercedes throat felt raw and it burned but she was more worried about his second opinion than she was about the pain. The doctor stared at the images on the computer monitor trying to make heads or tails of what could be done in her best interest; after all she was a Grammy award winning singer and no one would want to have the responsibility of being the doctor who messed that up.

Mercedes prayed silently that what was happening to her would not be more than she could bear. Dr. Clark finally pulled his glasses up and placed them on top of his head and turned and looked at her. " **I do see the two nodules that the previous doctor had discussed with you and I do think that we should simply remove them.** " Dr. Clark said. Mercedes had a small look of horror on her face before Dr. Clark smiled at her. " **Don't panic, Ms. Jones, according to what I am seeing, while looking at these images, is that although you do have two of them and one is bigger than the other-in total they are not that big at all. I can remove them simply as an out-patient procedure.** " " **You can?** " Mercedes sat up straight in her joy. " **I can schedule it for tomorrow morning and you just have to follow the regime to prevent further vocal abuse in the future. I will have my Speech Language Pathologist step into the room and explain what will be expected from you after the procedure alright?** " " **Doctor, are you sure that this will not cause any permanent damage?** " She asked. " **Ms. Jones, nothing is guaranteed but I will say that I have performed hundreds of these surgeries during my career and only once was there a problem and that was because the patient was a smoker. Are you a smoker Ms. Jones?** " " **Evans, Mrs. Evans, and no I'm not.** " " **Then we should have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Evans. You wait here I will have my nurse come in with some consent forms for you to sign, and the SLP to explain what is required, but I will tell you no eating or drinking after midnight tonight. So I will see you tomorrow, get some rest.** " Dr. Clark spoke as he walked out of the office.

 **XXXXX**

Sam called Mercedes that night as well. She could tell that he was fatigued but this was a different type of fatigue. Last night's fatigue was from game day; while this fatigue just seemed like it came from traveling in a cramped bus or an airline with too little leg room; for too long. She knew that fatigue all too well. " **Hey sweetie, what did the doctor say?** " Sam asked. " **The doctor assured me that it would be a simple procedure. So simple in fact that I am doing it tomorrow.** " " **TOMORROW! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I will talk to the head coach and I will try to catch the first flight back.** " Sam said. " **Sam you will do no such thing-don't be silly. I'll be fine. I won't be able to speak for several days afterwards anyway and with you here I will just be more tempted to do so. I will text you every day but this will be better.** " " **Why so soon?** " Sam asked. " **The sooner I do the procedure the sooner that I should be able to speak again maybe even by the time we see our families when we get to Lima.** " She conceded. " **You did tell your family to meet us there right?** " She asked. " **Yeah, they know that I don't have much time between games. So before the next game they said they would come up for the day.** " Sam said. " **Good, I will tell mom tonight so that we will all have dinner together at Mom and Dad's. I will be doing better by then-I may not be at my best, not yet anyway, but better. Just keep me in prayer tomorrow alright?** " Mercedes said. " **Always.** " Sam answered.

 **XXXXX**

Crystal had been driving for an hour as she tried to prepare Rick for what was to come. " **Alright, there will be at least five of them there today. My mom Kathy and dad Bruce, his two younger brothers: Jason and James the twins; and my mom's sister Tracy.** " " **Kathy, Bruce, Jason, James, and Tracy…got it.** " Rick nodded his head as Crystal put on her right turn signal and turned at the intersection. " **My mom is a cancer survivor – three years ago.** " Crystal said. " **So she's a fighter!** " " **That's an understatement. So is my dad.** " " **Is he a cancer survivor too?** " He asked. " **No, but he was on a boxing team that his high school had years ago. Umm…he likes to think that he can still…you know…knock a guy out.** " She sighed. Rick looked over at her as she licked her lips and looked up in the air as she came to a stop at the red light. " **Oh, and I better let you know, right now, that the twins have always alleged to have had…** " She removed her hands from the steering wheel and covered her face then she lowered her head and shook it. " **Have alleged to have had what?** " Another car honked behind Crystal bringing her back and she noticed that the light had changed back to green. She took her hands away from her face and placed them back on the steering wheel. Crystal took her foot off of the breaks and the car began to move forward through the intersection; but she didn't answer. " **Have alleged to have had what?** " Rick asked again. " **Sex with AN-JELLA!** " She blurted it out. " **They have both claimed to have had sex with An-jella.** " It physically hurt Crystal to have to say it at all, let alone, say it again. Rick's whole body froze. " **How old are these guys?** " Rick asked. " **My dad's is turning 55 today so that makes them 48. I know, I know, it's disgusting, and she never confirmed it but she didn't deny it either. I just wanted to give you a heads up.** " Rick's face turned towards the passenger side window as he thought about how creepy that must have been for Crystal. " **Oh, and my aunt Tracy, she…. Don't be offended but she likes to talk about money…a lot.** " " **Why would that offend me?** " He asked. " **You'll see. You also might get the urge to defend me…but don't; it would only make matters worse.** " Crystal drove through a very nice neighborhood with lovely one family homes and manicured lawns. " **What do you mean the urge to defend you?** " Rick then heard her sigh again as she also began to shake a little " **We're here.** " She said as she parked in the driveway of a Tutor styled house.

As they got out of the car and walked towards the front door Crystal spoke to him again. " **Rick…there is one more thing.** " She said while they were standing on the front porch and she rang the bell. " **What's that?** " " **We're gonna have to burn these clothes.** " She whispered. The front door flew wide open and Rick was hit with the largest Cannabis aroma wafting out of the house and through the front door. Rick began to cough. Crystal cleared her throat and then spoke while attempting to hold her breath. " **Hi mom.** " She cleared her throat again. Her mother removed the blunt from her lips and kissed Crystal on the cheek. " **Well, if it ain't the stranger finally come home.** " Rick's face held all of his shock as this thin black woman held open the door. She was wearing booty shorts and a tank top and slippers. " **C'mon in…and this must be my so called son-in-law right? What's your name again?** " She asked. Rick's eyes were wide and he began to laugh in spite of himself. " **Rick Raven.** " He extended his hand. Kathy let go of the front door transferred her blunt into her other hand and reached out her other hand to shake his. Rick laughed out loud again at her action while Crystal thought she would die from the embarrassment of it all.

" **Enter, enter.** " Kathy said as they walked in and she closed the door behind them. " **Don't mind the Ganja. I have it for medicinal reasons.** " Kathy spoke up as changed positions and stepped out in front of them as she led them deeper into the house. Crystal and Rick walking side by side behind her. " **Your cancer has been gone for three years now, mom.** " Crystal muttered under her breath from behind her mother; tired of her using that as an excuse to get high all the time. " **HOW DO YOU THINK THAT I STAY CANCER FREE?** " Kathy shouted back at her daughter. " **Heffa, I can still hear you even if you are mumbling. I've been telling you that since you were a CHILD.** " Kathy's demeanor turned ferocious. Rick turned to Crystal with his mouth hung agape. Crystal took it remarkably in stride as she spoke again. " **Mom, you knew that we were coming over. Why don't you go and put on something a little more reasonable?** " Crystal asked. " **PUT ON SOMETHING MORE REASONABLE?** " She shouted. " **I am 53 years old and going through hot flashes…this is reasonable in my own, damn, house. You'll find out soon enough.** "

" **Hey you! You don't think that there is anything wrong with what I am wearing do you?** " Kathy directed her conversation aggressively towards Rick as she whipped her body around, put the blunt in her mouth, placed her hand on her now protruding hip, and stood there waiting for his answer. Rick's eyes darted to Crystal who simply rolled her eyes and then spoke up " **Never mind mom…** " She sighed. " **Where's dad?** " " **Yeah, I know you don't want to let him answer cause then he would have to notice that my body is still better than yours….Heffa.** " Kathy said unapologetically as she walked them into the family room.

" **BRUCE!** " Kathy yelled at the top of her voice. " **Your son's here and he's brought his attitude too!** " " **CHRIS! How you doin'?** " Bruce got up from the armchair and punched Crystal in the arm. Crystal nodded. " **I'm fine dad. Happy Birthday.** " Crystal leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Rick noticed the twins still sitting on the sofa but they spoke as well " **CHRIS!** " They said in unison but still not taking their eyes off of the football game that was playing on TV. " **Everyone, I'd like you to meet my husband Rick Raven.** " The twins stood up from the sofa as the father walked up closer to him and punched Rick in his hurt arm. Rick saw stars but tried not to show it. Crystal winced for him as she reached out and held onto his other arm. " **So you're the man that married my son huh?" "No, actually I'm the man who married your daughter. Happy Birthday, sir.** " Rick answered as he smiled and extended his arm to shake hands. " **Same thing**." Bruce said as he shook it. " **No…not quite.** " Rick answered his voice pitching slightly higher at the end of his sentence, again cutting his eyes towards Crystal, and releasing Bruce from the hand shake.

" **You're the new QB for the Falcon's aren't you?** " One of the twins spoke up but Rick didn't know which one it was. " **Yes, that's right.** " " **You've not been doing too badly so far this season; although I think that you looked a little weak on your passing during last week's game.** " " **I was probably, a little too, preoccupied with being in love with your niece that day.** " Rick said to the shock of everyone in the room even Crystal who couldn't help but briefly smile. " **HA** " Kathy laughed out loud and then looked at Rick " **Would you like a 40?** " She asked. That was when Rick noticed that every man in the room had one. " **Sure, thanks.** " Rick nodded. " **Get me one too!** " Bruce said as Kathy began to leave for the kitchen. " **GET YOUR OWN, I'M NO SLAVE! I'VE HAD A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE! I DO WHAT I WANT TO DO, NOW!** **AND THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE BEING AT YOUR BECK AND CALL!** " She left the room. Crystal looked at Rick and their eyes connected then he mouthed " **Near death?** " Then Crystal rolled her eyes reassuring him that " **It wasn't that serious.** " " **I'll get it for you dad**." Crystal said. " **Thanks son**." Bruce said as he sat back down in the armchair. Crystal just nodded but Rick was puzzled why her father insisted on referring to her as a boy. " **Just have a seat Rick and help yourself.** " Crystal pointed to the bevy of snacks that were laid out on the table; to which she grabbed a handful of potato chips herself and began eating. Crystal was already feeling that her nerves were shot. The twins had also already had their hands dipping back into the snack piles but then they both looked behind Crystal's back towards the front door.

" **Hey Chris. Where's An-jella?** " All three men laughed a hearty laugh. " **I thought she would be here.** " James said. " **That's the only reason I came…** " Jason nudged James. **"…No offense Bruce**." " **None taken. I get it.** " Bruce said. " **Dad!** " Crystal looked around the room at the men. " **An-jella and I had a falling out and you probably won't be seeing her around here anymore.** " Crystal dropped the bomb that disappointed almost every man in the room. " **Too bad I wanted to make another 'investment' in her cosmetology business…it has a really good pay out.** " James' laughter was sinister at best and lecherous at worst and Jason's laughter wasn't much better. " **You're right that 'investment' sure made my dividend grow…if you know what I mean?** " Jason laughed again.

Rick sat down across from the twins but the awkwardness could be felt across the entire room. " **Hey wait a minute!** " James surprised everyone with his interruption. " **You were with An-jella too; weren't you? I remember seeing pictures of you two together when you first came to town right?** " James questioned. Crystal nearly died inside and Rick bit onto his bottom lip. " **HEY Bruce, he may really be part of the family after all!** " Jason howled. Bruce looked over at Crystal. " **Are you sure that you're not pregnant?** " Bruce asked. " **I'm not pregnant!** " Crystal spoke up. " **She's not pregnant!** " Rick spoke at the same time their voices nearly drowning out each other's.

" **Oh C'mon, he's not carrying a baby-look at those hips.** " James said disrespectfully as he ate the pretzels that were in one of his hands and flippantly dismissed her with his other hand. Crystal looked down at her body and Rick looked over at her body as well then back to the twin trying to figure out what he was talking about. " **If those hips can carry those thighs-then they can carry a baby too; is all I'm sayin'.** " Jason added and laughed wholeheartedly as he then took a swig from his 40. The room of men burst into laughter-all except Rick. " **Good one Jason, good one.** " James howled some more. " **And you,** **no need to be shy about bein' with An-jella, everyone has, isn't that right Crystal.** " James who had been speaking to Rick suddenly shot a glare towards Crystal and raised his eyebrows up and down. " **What do you mean by that?!** " Crystal barked.

" **I know I always thought Chris was a lesbian, I was just waiting for her to admit it.** " Her mother said as she re-entered the room inhaling the last drag from her blunt, with a woman following behind her, as she was holding the 40 in her hand. Kathy bent at the waist exposing her cleavage to Rick as she had been passing the bottle to Rick. " **I must say-you** _ **are**_ **a surprise.** " Kathy continued and chuckled briefly. " **MOM! SERIOUSLY!** " Crystal shouted. " **THANKS A LOT!** " " **Why are you shouting at your mother? We have never seen you with a man before, only with that girl that everyone is talking about, and she seemed up for anything.** " Rick watched the woman speak " **She must have been Tracy.** " He thought. James and Jason started laughing again " **Up for anything!** " They spoke in unison again. Crystal walked towards the kitchen in a huff but she was grabbed by the arm by the woman and Crystal then kissed the woman on the cheek as she left the room and went to get her father's drink.

" **Tracy this is Rick- Chris's husband.** " Kathy said as she pointed to Rick. Tracy walked around Bruce and sat next to Rick on the chair. " **So you work with Crystal?** " She asked. " **Nice to meet you; yes I am the QB for The Falcons'.** " Rick noticed an interest spark in her eyes. " **Don't the QB's get paid the most of any player on the team?** " She asked. " **I suppose that depends on their track record.** " Rick responded. " **Unhuh, unhuh…so…are we talkin' six or seven figures? A year or across three years? What are we looking at exactly?** " Rick felt quite boxed in seeing how Tracy had been leaning in on his good shoulder more and more as she spoke. " **It depends on the type of contract that the player receives.** " Rick still tried to artfully dodge the question that he knew she was asking. " **I see...I see…so let's just say…hypothetically…that I needed to borrow some money from you, and it was in the 5 figure range, would you feel it, or would it seem like chump change to you?** " Tracy asked and yet Rick could tell that she was waiting to hang on his every word, once he would have responded.

" **TRACY!** " Crystal shouted which made her immediately back up off of Rick. " **What I was just making conversation!** " " **Mom, dinner is ready, the timer is going off in the kitchen.** " Rick using this opportunity to change the subject. " **It would be nice to see where Crystal got her great cooking skills from?** " Rick smiled towards Kathy and got up from the seat and took his place standing next to Crystal. " **I would like to see where she gets her skills from too.** " Bruce interjected. " **DAMN you Bruce your fat ass don't have to eat my cooking tonight or any other night for that matter. You've put on fifty pounds since we've been married. It's not like I haven't been feedin' yo ass!** " Kathy's temperature soared again. " **You are always** **tryin' to kill my buzz.** " Kathy reached into the smallest of room that could be found in her booty shorts front pocket and pulled out another joint, lit it up, and took an extra-long drag.

Crystal threw her hands up in the air in disgust. Rick wrapped his arm around Crystal's shoulder. " **I would just like to set the record straight on a few things…** " Rick started. " **Those pictures that you saw of An-jella and me were publicity photos, nothing worth mentioning there—at all. I also can guarantee you without a shadow of a doubt Crystal—not a lesbian.** " Rick leaned in towards Kathy " **I was there.** " He smiled as he whispered loud enough for the room to hear. Rick then turned his attention to Tracy " **I actually make 8 figures, a year – so no I probably wouldn't even notice the 5, but I'm not giving to you anyway; Crystal on the other hand can have anything from me that she likes.** " Then lastly he turned to Bruce. " **Bruce, your DAUGHTER Crystal…she has all the right girl parts, I should know, just told us that dinner is ready. We should probably get in there before it gets cold.** " Rick finished speaking to Bruce. The room had been very quiet. Rick using his arm around Crystal's shoulder turned her around and moved her deeper into the house towards the dining area. " **LET's EAT!** " Rick called out behind him.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading, please forgive any mistakes in syntax and grammar and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Happy Father's Day to all! If anyone is still reading sorry for the long delay. Still in school and feels like I am never going to finish. Too much real life going on as well. To the faithful, I know that I don't deserve it but I am ever so grateful. I may be away but I do always return. I don't know if you still believe me but just as a personal note. I really don't like leaving things undone so I will finish everything eventually. God willing. Please forgive any mistakes and please review. Take care. Anna**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor any of its characters. I only own all the characters they are in the midst of.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me Part II**

 **Chapter 16**

Mercedes woke up early this morning it was still dark outside and her house was still extremely cold, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little nervous about the procedure but she spent some time in prayer and decided to leave the outcome in God's hands (whatever the outcome may be). She looked at her cellphone and there was a message from Sam that read.

 _ **I'll be right there beside you-remember, always.**_

Mercedes couldn't help but smile she loved him so much. She would never be able to express her gratitude for his patience in all the years that he had waited for her, and that he had enough faith in their love so that finally all of their dreams, of love, could really come true. Mercedes got dressed with a renewed confidence; with God on her side, and Sam's consistent love in her heart she could face anything that the world had, or would ever throw at her.

She picked up her car keys from the side table by the door, they felt like icicles, but she swung open her front door full of determination that she was not going to let this thing discourage her, or diminish her determination she was going to get through this. She stepped back quickly in shock seeing Sam standing at her doorway. " **SAM! What are you doing here?** " She stepped back as Sam rushed in and hugged and kissed her. " **We're not late are we?** " He asked. " **I got here as fast as I could.** " He continued.

" **Sam?! How did you…?** " She began. " **C'mon let's go**." He dropped his small duffle bag inside the hallway and shivered slightly from the cold chill that he felt in the air, then he pulled her outside of the door and closed it behind them. Mercedes was awestruck. Sam moved her quickly to the car and they both got in. Mercedes sat in the driver's seat but did not start the car she just stared at him. " **Why did you leave? I told you that I would be fine.** " She said. " **I am not going to let my wife go through something this big on her own.** " He said as he motioned for her to start the car to get moving. " **Sam, your boss just let you leave like that?** " Mercedes asked. " **They are traveling today on their way to Phoenix, I just told them that I would meet them there in time for the game tomorrow.** " He motioned again. " **Let's go.** " He spoke again. Mercedes started the car and began to back out of her driveway. She looked at him and she could see it, he was exhausted, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was slightly tussled.

" **Sam, you are crazy!** " Mercedes spoke as she pulled out of the driveway and began on the road to the specialist's office. Sam looked at Mercedes with a small smirk. " **Don't act like you don't know how I am going to respond to that sentence.** " Sam responded. Mercedes didn't always understand Sam's love for her as she felt his hand rest on her thigh and she watched him lean his head on the passenger side window briefly closing his eyes. She didn't ever feel that she would've been loved by him; to this seeming magnitude-but she was, and yet again, she was so grateful for it.

 **XXXXX**

Mercedes felt a small tear slide from her eye as the late afternoon light shown through the veil of her eyelashes. She felt so heavy and she felt warm. Her warm nightgown, the sheet, her heavy comforter rested on her body. The heaviness of her eyelids made it impossible to see but she could hear Sam's voice faintly in the distance. He sounded so far away. She felt a slight twinge on her side from the one spring that stuck up slightly higher than the others in her bed. She was home she reasoned. Using all the strength that she could she turned her head to her right, towards the sound of his voice, and attempted to open her eyes once more. She felt a sharp pain as she attempted to swallow. Her eyes opened to small slits and another lone tear escaped from one of them she could see Sam's form through the wisps of her eyelashes through several doorways in the distance he was simply standing at first, then he reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, opened it and gave the man some money, and then he began shaking the hand of the man who had been holding what looked like a toolbox.

They were too far away for her to hear what they were saying to each other but, as she opened her eyes wider, the man's sooty, dark overalls gave him away. " **Sam had someone come to fix my furnace.** " She thought as lips curled to a small lifeless smile, then she felt another sharp pain which accompanied another swallow. Mercedes heavy eyelids fell closed again. When Mercedes opened her eyes again this time it was dark outside. On her nightstand her lamp was turned on. There was a small pitcher of semi-melted ice chips, a magazine, a newspaper, her cellphone, her television remote, and the last book that she had been reading, a thermos with the word _**SOUP**_ written across it with a Sharpie marker, a bottle of pain pills, and what looked like a note.

Mercedes looked through her bedroom door and further down the hall but the lights were out all over her house. She felt her nightgown clinging to her body. She was damp with sweat, she removed her heavy comforter from off her body and only continued to lay under her sheet. The house was warm and toasty. She was so grateful that Sam had been with her that day….she drifted back off to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

" **What is this BS?!** " Trey shouted into the phone. " **I expected for the segment to come out soon!** (He paused) **What do you mean GIVE BACK the advance payment! I don't care what some piece of paper says!** " (He paused again) " **You told me that you would pay for my story and I gave you a story! What do you mean 'the validity of the story is now in question?!'** " Trey began pacing back and forth as he listened on the telephone but then he stopped dead in his tracks. " **A witness?** " He answered meekly as he sat down in a chair which had been next to the small side table that the phone's base had been resting on. " **But, I don't have all of the….** " He started again meekly. " **Are you saying that if I don't repay the advance you are going to take legal action against me? Me?** " (He paused once more) " **On what grounds?** " He asked. " **Did you just say FRAUD?!** " Trey questioned as he popped up from his chair and started pacing again. " **When did you say that you wanted that money back?** " Trey's eyes started roaming through his head at a quickened pace as he tried to do the math in his head as he tried to decide when he would be able to repay them. " **Can I have a little extra time on tha…?** " Trey pulled the receiver from his ear and stared into it. " **They hung up.** " Trey hung up the phone and sat down on the chair then after a few moments he screamed out loud and in one sweeping motion took his left arm and slid the phone off of the table and across the room in a fit of rage.

Trey grunts and then walks over and picks up the phone, sits it upright, places the receiver on the cradle and places it back onto the small table. The phone rings and he snatches the receiver from off of its base. " **Hello, yes this is Trey. Oh…yes, hi, I am glad to hear from you."** Trey chuckled slightly, a small feeling of relief after his earlier stressful conversation. " **I wanted to know, how early do you need me at the studio for the interview on Wednesday?** " He asked cheerfully. (He pauses as he listens) " **You're cancelling? But, we have had this interview set up since….a cease and desist letter?** " Trey's voice fell at the thought that-that horrible letter had reached yet another media company. " **I can explain…** (He pauses and listens again) **SLANDER?"** Trey stood perfectly still as he listened to the person speaking on the other end of the phone. " **But you told me that you were giving me that advance as….** " Trey rolled his eyes and then answered back into the phone. " **When do you need it back by? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY CLOSE OF BUSINESS TODAY?!** "

 **XXXXX**

As the family walked out of the dining room and back into the living room Crystal's phone began to vibrate. She looked at her phone and smiled briefly. " **What is it now?** " Her mother asked. " **That Pettway guy never gives you a break.** " Before Crystal could even answer Rick let out a howl of laughter as he looked at his phone which had just vibrated as well. " **Hey, does anyone have a laptop? You all can see our wedding pictures and the video; they were just sent to me.** " Rick looked up at the crowd in the room after taking his gaze away from his phone. " **You had enough time for pictures but not enough time to invite us?** " Tracy asked. " **Where did you two get married again?** " Bruce asked. " **Vegas, Daddy I told you over the phone remember? Last night, when I told you what time to expect us.** " " **Vegas!** " The twins said in unison. " _ **Oh**_ **, then she** _ **is**_ **pregnant!** " They said in unison again and laughing at themselves.

" **Rick maybe we should just hold off on the pictures.** " Crystal began becoming extremely frustrated after hearing her uncle's remarks. " **Why, you looked beautiful they should see them?** " Rick said proudly. " **She looked beautiful? Well now, I have to see them…this…I would like to see.** " Kathy turned towards her sister and gave an affirming nod. " **What does that mean?** " Rick spoke up. " **She always looks beautiful.** " Rick continued eyeing the room and silently daring the inhabitants to say anything different. " **We'll send them in an email. We have to go now.** " Crystal stated firmly as she interrupted Rick and grabbed him by the hand and began leading him towards the front door. " **I have some work to do now.** " She briefly held up her cellphone in her other hand and shook it in everyone's direction. " **That's overtime right?!** " Tracy shouted excitedly. " **You get paid extra for that-don't you? Because I was wondering…** " Tracy continued as she followed quickly behind them towards the front door. Crystal let go of Rick's hand, pulled some money out of her front jean pocket and counted it. " **Here's two hundred.** " Crystal said as she handed it to Tracy. " **Two hundred? That's nice and all but I was hoping for a little more…** " She was then interrupted by Crystal. " **I will put an extra two thousand in your account before the day is out-as usual.** " Crystal murmured that last part. " **Let's make it an even five thousand.** " Tracy spoke up. " **What's even about five thousand dollars**?" Jason queried out loud and then he drank another swig of his beer. Tracy turned slightly and looked over her shoulder to look at him. " **Fine, six thousand then.** " Tracy said while shrugging her shoulders and then turning her attention back to Crystal. Rick looked at Crystal feeling her out. " **Fine, Tracy.** " Crystal spoke dismissively.

Tracy threw her hand out to shake Rick's hand. " **Quarterback huh? A highly paid Quarterback right? You are such a welcomed addition to this family!** " She said as she shook his hand vehemently. Crystal heard her named being shouted as she reached the doorframe. Her father had been approaching her. " **It was good to see you again son.** " Bruce said but then he glanced over at Rick and then back to Crystal. " **I mean, Daddy missed his little girl.** " Crystal's face had shown every ounce of surprise across it as she heard those words uttered from the mouth of her father. Bruce shook Rick's hand and gave him a stiff nod and then gave Crystal a hug. " **Happy Birthday, Daddy.** " Crystal spoke again amid the embrace. Crystal let go of her father and saw her mother standing further back still in the living room. " **Good bye mom**." Crystal added. " **I need a ride to my spot, I'm out, and my dealer…** " Crystal sighed and lowered her head slightly in sadness as she interrupted her mother's speaking. " **I can't take you today mom we've got to go.** **Let someone else here take you.** " Crystal turned and opened the door and walked out with Rick. Only to hear her mother still in the background as she spoke disdainfully " **Ungrateful, Heffa.** " Rick placed his hand on the small of Crystal's back, looked into her eyes and gave her a re-assuring smile, and ushered her outside and closed the door behind them.

 **XXXXX**

An-Jella sat in her office fuming. She had not had a good week at all. Peter was out of town with the team and because Crystal was also away he wanted her " **to stay back and take care of things** " at the stadium. " **What made him think that I would want to do this? How dare he treat me this way! I am sleeping with him for G*d sakes! This is beneath me and he knows it!** " She talked to herself as she now stood at the window in her office looking at the school children playing on the field. " **He rents out the stadium to elementary schools during away games to make a fast buck and now I have to make sure that they don't tear the place apart and damage his investment.** " She said snarkily while murmuring to herself. An-Jella felt herself growing out of control, her anger rising. She had a splitting headache, she was sexually frustrated, and she could feel the beginning of her cycle coming on, which was the only thing that could explain this inner rage that she had continued to feel mounting. But no, that was not the only thing and she knew it.

An-Jella knew what was really bothering her and she hadn't been able to get it out of her mind since she heard it a couple of days ago. " **Rick was married to Crystal; Crystal…to Crystal. Jennifer had to have gotten it wrong. Why would he marry that sloppy, mousy, thing? They haven't even been together that long? Oh, God…is she pregnant? She never knew how to do anything right! Leave it to her to get pregnant the first time out. Although, she may be wiser than I thought now she is hooked to young money for life right?"** An-jella feels her anger rising again. **"That no good! Not, that I need his cheap a**. I have real money now with Peter, the sex is horrible, but the money's good.** " She thought to herself. " **Rick was better than Peter, in bed-he had better motivation, and now to think that Crystal was getting…** " An-Jella picked up her purse searching through it for some headache medicine when the phone rang in the office.

" **Uggggh.** " She groaned and then reached for the ringing phone and placed it to her ear; frustrated that she didn't even have a moment to take her pill. " **Hello, home of the Falcons** " She answered. " **Does he have a statement?** " The voice on the line said. " **What?** " " **Mr. Pettway does he have a statement?** " The voice spoke through the receiver again. " **What are you talking about? Who is this?** " An-Jella snapped. " **This is Bruce from the AJC. Does Mr. Pettway have a statement or not?** " He asked more sharply. " **The Atlanta-Constitution? The newspaper? In regards to what?** " She asked trying to gain a more professional tone. " **Does he have a statement about the civil lawsuit that has just been filed against his new hotshot QB Rick Raven?** " The reporter continued. " **What kind of civil lawsuit?** " She asked extremely curious to find out what could have possibly had happened now. " **He assaulted a reporter from the Atlanta Daily World about a week or so ago who had made a comment to Sam Evans about his new wife Mercedes Jones and her pre-marital illicit affair with that Trey guy. Raven punched him in front of several reporters as witnesses. Reporters, by the way, who are tired of being assaulted by their big and famous, "I'm better than you!" type subjects. So now, since this very same reporter guy had to have his jaw wired shut so that his jaw can be reset properly, he is now suing. He wants about $500,000.00 for damages, legal fees, pain & suffering, and loss of earnings from work. Not to mention the fact that, now that the D.A. has gotten wind of it, he may want to file criminal charges against Raven as well. What does Pettway say about his big investment going south the first year into his contract?**"

An-jella could not believe her good fortune her headache and bad mood seemed to lift instantaneously. The joy in her heart that she felt at the thought of the downfall of Rick and Crystal Raven made it almost impossible to even speak to the reporter; but she found a way. " **Well, I will say, for the record, that Mr. Pettway is shocked and appalled at the alleged behavior of Mr. Rick Raven and if any of these allegations against him prove to be true then Mr. Pettway would be forced to immediately release him from his contract. Mr. Raven having any type of brutish and violent behavior, would sully the name of the team and that would not be tolerated. In fact, that would put him in breach of his contract and would make it null and void immediately thereafter. He would need to find himself another team to play with because he would no longer be welcomed here within the home of the Falcons.** " An-jella spoke assuredly. " **Did you just say loss of contract?** " The reporter questioned making absolutely sure that he had been receiving the scoop of his life. " **No, I said the immediate loss of his contract.** " An-jella spoke again confidently. " **Thanks lady. What's your name?** " He asked " **An-jella Moore but you can just call me an informed source.** " She added and then she immediately hung up the phone thereafter.

 **XXXXX**

" **Mom!** " Rick called out once he pushed open the door to his mother's place in Lima. " **Mom, where are you? Come on out, we're here!** " Rick called out again as he held Crystal's hand and led her into his old place and quickly shut the door behind them. " **I'm coming, I'm coming.** " Crystal heard a voice say. She recognized the voice from the phone from the times they had spoken earlier in the season. She hoped that she looked alright. Crystal tried quickly and frantically to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed in the front of her dress from sitting too long in the car during the ride over. She had also glanced quickly into a mirror that was hanging on the wall near the front door checking to see if any hairs were out of place or anything was stuck in her teeth when Rick noticed what she was doing and how uncomfortable she felt, so desperate to make a good first impression. Rick tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and she looked at him. He grabbed the front of his polo shirt and twisted it and wrinkled the front of it as well. Crystal saw what he did and he winked at her and gave her a quick kiss. Crystal gave a small sigh of relief, and smile at his action of solidarity.

When Elaine emerged she was speaking " **Ricky! We have to talk right now!** " and then she gave Rick a big hug and yet she was puzzled by the woman standing in front of the door behind him. " **Hey! Mom!** " Rick swooped his mother up off the floor and lifted her miniature stature up to his standing position enveloping her in his arms and swinging her around like a little boy with a new puppy. " **I've missed you.** " She said. " **I've missed you too, mom.** " He squeezed her tightly. " **Now, who is this?** " Elaine asked as she was being placed back down onto the floor by Rick. " **Mom, this is Crystal Waters."** Rick said as he winked at Crystal. " **Oh, we spoke on the phone before didn't we? You work for the team too don't you?"** Elaine asked as she extended her hand to shake Crystal's. " **Yes, that is right.** " Crystal smiled and nodded as she shook her hand in return. " **You're the one who helped Rick with his interviews! When I watched him that morning and saw the little ball in his hand I was so grateful that he had someone like you there to look out for him. It seems that he listens to you too and I am grateful that he has someone like you out there on his side. You did very well that day dear.** " Elaine directed her last sentence towards her son and placed her other hand on his cheek in pride. " **Mom, she is actually Crystal Raven now—we're married!** " Rick smiled a big smile and nodded in Crystal's direction. Crystal stood completely still waiting to see how Rick's mother was going to handle the news. Rick had spoken so quickly that the two women had still been holding hands. " **What?** " Elaine questioned. " **Mom, I would like you to meet your daughter-in-law Crystal; we fell in love and then got married in Vegas.** " Elaine let go of Crystal's hand ever so slowly as she took in the news that had just been delivered to her. Crystal started to worry and she felt the sweat that began beading at her hairline. Elaine looked over at Rick and then back again at Crystal. " **Crystal, you must be some type of woman to have my son want to marry you; not even a whole five months into a professional NFL contract.** " She stated cautiously. Crystal's heart sank. She had just heard it in Elaine's voice, this conversation had just turned into the one when the women understand exactly what they are saying to each other but the men don't have a clue. " **This is not going to go well.** " She thought. " **I…I…** " Crystal started but she really didn't know what to say to that statement. The fear Crystal felt was elevated from her heart to the base of her throat when Elaine spoke again. " **WELCOME to the Family!** " Elaine grabbed Crystal and hugged and kissed her on the cheek excitedly. Crystal looked surprisingly at Rick who simply winked at her again as he brought some of the gifts that he had for his mother deeper into the house. " **I want to hear all about you! I am so grateful that Rick has someone in his life who is actually looking out for his best interest. Unlike that anchor of a coach Sam Evans!** " Elaine said using an impertinent tone, much to the sadness and displeasure of Rick.

 **XXXXX**

Several days had passed and Mercedes found herself entering into her childhood home in Lima, Ohio. She had gotten there a couple of hours earlier than she had anticipated. She felt a great deal better than she had and she knew that she would need to spend some time with her vocal coach to see if she would be able to get her full singing range back but she was confident that she could and that she would. She could smell her mother's cooking emanating from the back kitchen and she couldn't wait to see everyone again it had been over two years since she had last been home. Her father had been gone for a while now and she never felt quite as comfortable coming home since the funeral.

Mercedes' brothers had since moved out as well and had begun their own families. Mercedes' brother Jonathan was in the Marines and stationed in Guam and her brother Jordan was in the Air Force and stationed in Munich. Mercedes could not help but to feel somewhat guilty about her mother being left alone for such long periods of time. She had asked her mother to come with her on tour several times but her mother always deferred and chose to stay home-where she felt the most comfortable.

" **Mom,** " Mercedes called out softly as she entered into the kitchen. Only to see her mother being kissed intensely, and thoroughly by a man near the stove. There were several pans which were steaming on the stovetop. The man's hand had been sliding up the bottom of her mother's bathrobe and cupping her left thigh with his other hand cupping the back of her neck and forcefully pulling her deeply into him when they suddenly and immediately separated at the sound of her voice. Mercedes surprise at this image made her quickly turn around but not before her mind tried to register what she felt was impossible.

As her back was turned she heard the back screen door which led to the backyard from the kitchen quickly open and slam shut. There were no words, no explanations, nothing but simmering pots on the stovetop and the timer beginning to go off to rotate whatever had been cooking in the oven. Mercedes turned around again to see her mother tending to the pots as if nothing had ever happened. As if she had not seen what she just saw. " **MOM!** " Mercedes shouted she could not even put into words how her body was shaken how she could feel every tremor at this moment. She needed to sit down, she needed to stand, she needed an explanation, and she needed a drink (a strong one).

Her mother never turned around but she turned off the timer and attended to what needed to be basted within the stove. " **Who was that?!** " Hoping that she was wrong. " **It is none of your business.** " Mercedes mother spoke out loud in an unapologetic manner. " **What? How can you say that?!** " Mercedes shouted. Mercedes mother turned and looked at Mercedes. Joanna was embarrassed, she was humiliated, she was found out, but she also knew eventually this day would come and she was trying desperately to brace herself for what was to come; but she also knew that she was not going to be lectured to by her own child. " **Watch the pots on the stove, I have to finish dressing.** " This was all her mother could muster at the time.

The doorbell rang and Joanna Jones pushed past Mercedes up the spiral staircase near the kitchen's entrance and out of sight. Mercedes entire body shuttered. She heard the doorbell again but she first went to the bar in the living room and poured herself a shot glass full of tequila and took a swig. She was devastated, she was angry, she was in shock, and she was afraid. " **What was she going to do, and how dare her mother put her into this kind of predicament?** **But no, this couldn't be what she thought. She had to have seen incorrectly. It was only a moment's glance.** " The doorbell rang again.

Mercedes went to the door and opened it only to see Sam standing there. " **Now if you aren't a sight for sore eyes.** " Sam said lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and brought her into the biggest hug and kiss. Mercedes held onto him with everything that she had. She had just wished that they hadn't come. She wished that they had stayed home together, untouched by the world safe and secure. While she thought these things she heard keys unlocking the door. Her brother Jordan entered with his wife Maggie. The hugs and introductions began. Mercedes stepped into her role as hostess serving drinks when her other brother Jonathan entered with his wife Misumi and their four month old daughter Midori. They all shared in more introductions and fawning over the baby. Congratulations were given on marriages, and births. It was such a warm time that Mercedes almost forgot until the door rang again and she opened it for their other guests. Sam's mother, sister, and brother stood in her doorway. Sam approached and began greeting his family with hugs, and kisses welcoming them into the house. Mercedes watched them all enter as well Sam's father pulling up the rear. Mercedes stared at the man who she had just seen kissing her mother just a couple of hours before. The house was loud with chatter as Mercedes closed the front door. Mercedes didn't know how she was going to tell Sam. She didn't know how she was going to get through this dinner. She didn't know how she would look at Sam's father the same way ever again. She didn't know anything except that this was going to be the longest night of her life. Especially, when her mother partially descended the stairs and stood looking down at all of her guests. Mercedes saw the way Sam's father was staring and lusting after her mother, even now she could see it, just so clearly. It was then Mercedes' mother smirked slightly and said to them all. " **Welcome to my home**."

 **Authors note: Thanks for still reading and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello, here is another chapter. It is incredibly long but necessary. I couldn't seem to write for months and now (praise God) I got all of this out in two days 37 pages I know crazy right? I hope they are good. Lol. Please forgive any mistakes and please review. Thanks Anna.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I also do not own the lyrics or music to the songs: "Piano in the Dark" by Brenda Russell; "King of Wishful Thinking" by Go West; "Into the Mystic" by Van Morrison; or "Give Me the Night" by George Benson.**

 **I Knew You Were Waiting for Me - Part II Chapter 17**

 **Twelve months ago…**

" **Mom, thanks for letting me come home to do my laundry.** " Stevie said. " **The one in my building has been on the fritz for days and the super won't respond to any of our phone calls.** " He continued. " **It is the only time I get to see you.** " Nancy kissed him on the cheek as she continued to place a meticulously, prepared lunch into a thermal bag. Stevie snatched a small carrot stick from off of the counter and popped it into his mouth. " **That's for dad!** " Nancy spoke up as she smacked the back of Stevie's hand. " **He can have it!** " Stevie's father Daniel said as he walked in and his demeanor immediately fell when he saw her put the contents into the bag and zip it up. " **You need to watch your salt, sugar intake, cholesterol, and your blood pressure**." Nancy spoke matter-of-factly. " **You need to watch your figure!** " Stevie chimed in. " **You need to watch your attitude.** " Daniel quipped back.

" **What is the point of having a long life if you don't enjoy a thing in it?** " Daniel questioned out loud reluctantly. " **You're not supposed to enjoy your life you are just supposed to live it.** " Nancy challenged. Stevie looked at his dad with a sympathetic " **You picked her**." look and proceeded to reach into the refrigerator, he pulled out a day-old pizza slice and placed it into the microwave on a paper plate he took from the counter top. " **I am going to be working late tonight; I may not even be back to see you off tomorrow morning.** " She said to Daniel. " **I told you this was my last trip before retirement. I don't know-why you just didn't take off of work and come with me?** " Daniel said with disbelief and an all too familiar feeling of disappointment in her choices.

" **I can't I told you it is time for Joint Commission at the hospital and I have to make sure that there is no infractions that they can site my department for. You knew when I took the job as a nurse manager there would be more responsibilities.** " She began to use a frustrated tone not liking one bit the idea that he was making her feel guilty at the moment. " **Remember Daniel, my career started a lot later than yours due to my being home with the kids for a while.** " Stevie rolled his eyes " **She was rolling out the big guns**." He thought to himself. " **I know that you stayed home, I know that you've sacrificed.** " Daniel immediately fell in line with the old diatribe as to help quicken the end of this conversation. " **You know I would love to be able to retire too, like you are, but I still have at least 10 more years to go and I am not going to ruin my reputation at my job…** " She began to put the lunch things away in their proper receptacles as she continued to be petty.

" **I'm out!** " Stevie shouted. He picked up the pizza took a bite and walked out of the room but first not raising it in the air towards his father as a vote of solidarity to not succumb to anymore of the years of abuse and guilt about their family situation. Daniel watched his son escape from her and this outburst and he wished with all his heart that he could do the same. " **All that I am saying is…** "Daniel broke into her rant. " **…I would've liked it if we weren't apart. I want to have fun this trip. I want to challenge myself to try new things. I wanted the opportunity to make our dreams come true.** " He spoke in a calm demeanor as he walked closer to her and extended his arm to touch her shoulder. " **I thought that we would go sailing off of the coast of Cartagena.** " He added. " **My dreams are coming true!** " She shouted. " **I am finally being respected at my job. When I speak people listen.** " She said.

" **I've always listened.** " Daniel said. " **Daniel you listen but you don't hear. I am no longer that little girl that you plucked out of a small town. I stopped holding on to childish dreams a long time ago!** " She screamed in frustration which shocked Daniel. " **If I get through this Joint Commission I will be on the fast track to being the department's Associate Director of Nursing. You keep looking to be fulfilled but I already am!** " Daniel stepped back. " **Doesn't it matter to you, at all, that I'm not?** " He asked crestfallen. " **Well, maybe that's why you need this trip to go and figure it out! I am not going to stunt my growth, in my career, just because you didn't like who you grew up to be!** " Nancy had been known to be curt towards Daniel ever since he hit that rough patch which lost them their first home. Only this time her tone was so harsh, and degrading that her words pierced is heart in such a way, that this time, it never recovered.

 **XXXXX**

Joanna Jones sat at her dining room table her elbows rested on the plastic which covered her tablecloth and her left hand, propped upwards, bend backwards at her wrist, covering her mouth. She listened intently as she heard the Claims adjuster speak about the worth of her now late husband's life. He had died almost fifteen months ago and only now had the insurance company finally come around to finalizing the paperwork and providing her with the lump sum of his financial life's worth. Joanna tried not to be rude but she couldn't find anything left to say but something vile and nasty. She wanted this to end. She wanted this little short, curly-haired man out of her dining room; out of her life. Her husband, the father of her children would always be worth more to her than any digits written on a piece of paper that could be lost in a fire like he was.

He was working late, making sure that everything was secure for the next day. He always cleaned up the mess after other people and now he had done it again, seeing a flame in his rear view mirror, as he was driving down the road he stopped and called the fire department. He jumped out of the car and helped to break down a door on the side of the house; a stranger's house-we didn't even know them. He pulled out a child and saved two dogs before going back in for a mother. A mother who had fallen asleep chatting with her neighbor next door on her couch. She wasn't even there. The smoke overwhelmed him and he died alone attempting to be a hero to nothingness.

Joanna's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she recanted the story over again in her mind. He was a hero and yet she hated that he just didn't mind his own business. She hated that he just didn't call the fire department and continue on his way home. She hated that two dogs are alive but he was dead.

This drowning out of the claim adjuster's words were her only solace. Her children were gone, her husband was gone. She wanted this man to be gone too. " **Mrs. Jones…Uhmm…Mrs. Jones.** " Elliot Steinberg spoke up again. " **Please take this check along with our profoundest and deepest sympathy for the loss of your husband and the life that you shared.** " Joanna never moved. She never reached for the check. Mr. Steinberg eventually slowly lowered the check onto the table and excused himself and showed himself out.

Joanna stared at that check for four hours. The house that she knew and loved, which held her heart and happiness closing in on her. She had to escape. She had one dream in her life and this time she was going to take hold of it for herself and do it. She walked over to the phone and called a travel agency.

 **XXXXX**

Daniel had just finished his final meeting. He had been in charming, gracious, he had introduced his successor, and built up their new relationship with his old client. He had instilled confidence and creativity into the meeting and felt that he had ended his tenure on a good note. Daniel went back to his hotel and changed into more casual wear. He took his camera and spend the rest of the afternoon walking the streets of Cartagena, Spain. Daniel took pictures of the architecture; a city of pale, peach bricks is all he could think, especially in the older part of town. The sandy stones, and giant sculptures pulled his mind away from home and her. He enjoyed his first couple of days just staring up at the ultra-tall palm trees, and the ancient ruins. The warm breeze from the Mediterranean Sea, the paellas, and the night sounds he was taken in and his soul was refreshed.

It was only as he laid in bed at night in the hotel did he realize that this was the happiest that he had been for a while and it was because he was alone. He was away from her, her taunting, her abrasiveness, her unforgiving nature; he was free. He pondered before he went to sleep that this was it. He had made up his mind. He needed for it to be over, he wanted out. The next morning Daniel called his lawyer back in the states and asked him to begin to draw up divorce proceedings. He expressed that " **Although he was still out of the country, at the moment, to please get them ready so that I may sign them and forward them to her upon my return.** " Daniel hung up the phone and realized that he did find himself again on this trip and that life was too short to lose himself again.

 **XXXXX**

Joanna had walked the streets of Madrid on her literary tour and she found it was just as wonderful as she had hoped it would be since she had been a teenager. She had the opportunity to go on this same tour ages ago, as a senior trip for the AP English class in high school, but she had met Richard Jones the charming man who had changed her life in a big way, by the time she was graduating high school she was already seven months pregnant with their first child. So much for taking the trip but he had always promised her that one day she would get to go; he would make sure of it-and now, inadvertently, he had.

After days of visiting the bar that Ernest Hemingway frequented and reading the quotes which had been carved into the stone walkways of Calle Huertas. She knew that she could appreciate this trip so much more now than she probably ever would've then, even if she had to use Google translate to understand it all. " **Thank goodness for progress.** " She thought. After a long two days she had one day to herself that was not pre-planned by her itinerary. As she walked back into her hotel after dinner she saw a sign by the front desk for daily excursions and one was to the seaside in Cartagena. She signed up for the four hour drive down to the seaside for a day of sight-seeing and shopping.

 **XXXXX**

Once Daniel woke from his sleep, the day after calling his lawyer, he knew that he had made the right decision. He ate a hearty breakfast and went out to enjoy the day, only this time he promised himself to stretch, to grow, to do something that challenged him, to do something that scared him, to do something as the-" **New** " him.

 **XXXXX**

Joanna had boarded the small bus at 5:00am in the morning and had arrived in Cartagena at 9:00am. She had slept some on the bus but now all she needed was some caffeine and she would take this place by storm. It was now close to noon and Joanna had her hands filled with shopping bags to the point of tipping over. She was going to try to reach the bus and put her packages on board but as she walked through the long tunneled street she noticed her daughter's picture in the front of a music shop. She warmed that her daughter's dream of becoming an international singer had come true. She always chuckled that Mercedes told her in some countries she had to sing in different languages and all the tutorials that she had to take before her concerts to make sure her pronunciations were right.

Struggling with her bags she forced her way through the small door and stood looking at the album jacket. She knew that she already owned every one. Mercedes sent them to her before their release date, but she had a desire to purchase it today. It was then that she heard a male voice speaking in her direction. " **She brought me in here as well.** " Joanna turned around and saw a familiar face smiling at her. " **Daniel Evans? What are you doing here?** " She questioned almost as if she had been bothered to see him. " **Well, thanks for the warm welcome.** " He chuckled. " **No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just surprised that's all. Is Nancy here?** " Joanna asked as her eyes scanned the small music shop. " **No, she isn't.** " Daniel stated flatly. Daniel stared at Joanna for a few seconds without saying anything as if he were waiting for something then he spoke again. " **Would you like some help?** " " **Oh…** " She chuckled. " **Yeah, I guess I over did it?** " She answered. Daniel reached out his hand and took four of her bags leaving her with two very small ones. " **But you have?** " She looked down to the guitar case that he was holding. " **I know…** " He said excitedly. " **I had one, years ago, I taught Sam on it and gave it to him, but it's been a long time since I've played and this place offers lessons with purchase so I did it! We are even going to play, in the street, on the final day of the lessons.** " He said enjoying the idea of doing something completely out of character. Joanna laughed. " **You're brave.** " She said. " **I am today.** " Daniel answered.

" **Are you here with your sons?** " Daniel asked. **"No, I'm on my own. I am actually on a literary tour in Madrid but came down to the seaside for the day.** " Daniel nodded his head as if in deep thought. " **I'm here on my last business trip. I finished a couple of days ago and my official retirement has begun.** " He said smiling like she had never seen before. " **Are you going to buy it?** " He asked nodding toward Mercedes' album. " **Oh, I have it already. I was just… I don't know… being a…** " She lowered her head slightly and smiled. " **A proud mom…and you have every right to be. She is a wonderful young woman. She always has been. I remember when she used to come to help babysit for us when we were having a hard time of it. She was always so good with the kids. She never looked down on us either. I could tell why Sam was so smitten with her.** " Daniel said. " **I used to think that, they would make it stick you know, Sam can be a little… (What's a loving fatherly way of saying it?)—scattered, I suppose, but Mercedes always seemed to be a wonderful maturing influence on him.** " He said reflectively. " **I've always been grateful to her for that, you did an excellent job raising your kids.** "

" **Thank you for the compliment. You didn't do a bad job either. Mercedes has always been mature but I was afraid that she would have missed out on, just having fun and, enjoying her childhood. Sam helped her to smile, he exposed a softer side of her, he made her feel safe enough to do that and I will always be grateful for that as well. High school can be so depressing, you know, and I think the two of them helped each other get through it and rise above; she needed him.** " Joanna continued. Daniel seemed to be looking at her differently but she couldn't really make out what had changed. She looked at him still holding her packages and remembered herself. " **Oh, I'm sorry, thanks for holding the bags. I am just taking them to the bus. I didn't want to carry them for the rest of the afternoon.** " Joanna opened the door and walked through with Daniel coming out behind her.

" **You want to leave your packages in the bus? I don't think that's wise. When do you return to Madrid?** " He asked. " **The bus leaves at 9:00pm.** " She looked toward a clock that was inside another store window. " **It's not even 12:30pm why don't you put these bags in my hotel room it will be safer and then just pick them up right before you leave.** " He spoke happy to be a man with a plan. " **I don't want to put you out but if you wouldn't mind I suppose it would be safer.** " She conceded. " **Not a problem at all. Just follow me.** "

Daniel led her back to his hotel room and placed her bags on his couch within his suite. " **What were your plans for the rest of the day?** " He asked. Joanna didn't have an answer at first. " **I don't know, I'll just wander I guess. I brought my sketch pad I thought maybe I would attempt to recreate some of the sculptures that I have seen around.** " " **That sound's nice. Can I tag along?** " He asked abruptly. " **If you'd like.** " She said. " **I have rented a boat for 4pm you can come with and really see the Mediterranean Sea.** " He said and smiled. " **But first I'm hungry would you like lunch?** " He asked. " **Sure.** " She nodded. " **I have found this great place let's go. I think you'll love it.** " Daniel said.

Daniel grabbed her hand and led her back out of his room and down to a garden café. " **This place serves the best Michirones ever! Are you willing to try it?** " He raised his eyebrows and flashed a smile. " **Are you willing to be brave with me today?** " He asked in a coy and daring manner. Joanna took in the scent of all of the foods that had been served around her at the other tables on the City Walk. " **I think that I will!** " She decided. Daniel clapped his hands together " **Two Michirones please and a bottle of red wine!** " He requested. " **So, what made you take a trip all the way over here?** " He questioned curiously. Joanna's eyes caught a glimpse of the small white umbrella that hung over their heads at the table. Daniel thought for a moment that maybe he wasn't supposed to ask. Joanna had always seemed nice at the Glee fundraisers but she was never extremely forthcoming. She seemed as if she may have been running away from home which would not be much different from what he had been doing. He just hoped that she would understand that he of all people could understand that too.

" **I just received the insurance check for my husband's life.** " Her lips tightened and she made a small clicking sound with her teeth. " **I was always supposed to take that literary tour since my senior year of high school and he always promised to take me. I suppose this was his way of keeping his promise to me.** " Joanna said. She looked around slightly uncomfortable about saying it; she didn't want to bring down Daniel's good mood. The waitress brought the bottle of red wine to the table and poured out their two glasses, she then left the bottle in an ice bucket near the table in its own stand. Daniel lifted his glass and took a sip quickly. " **I am sorry for your loss. I know that I have told you that before and I'm sorry that I haven't checked in on you more.** " He said. " **It's not your job to check in on me.** " Joanna chastised as she awkwardly turned her head to the side, not wanting to be the burdensome widowed lady in the neighborhood. " **That's good.** " He said and took another sip. She looked at him in disbelief but then he spoke again. " **Because I never felt that spending time with you was work.** " He smiled at her again.

The waitress brought the food to the table and they shared her first meal in Cartagena together.

 **XXXXX**

Throughout the afternoon Daniel had Joanna take his picture at various sites to commemorate their trip and he took pictures of her as well. He sat still while she sketched him sitting on the ground with his hands wrapped around his knees just like the large sculpture of the same pose next to him. She sketched him standing behind a cannon closer to the docks. " **How do I look?** " He asked as his hands rested on the protruding barrel. " **You look like you should stay still.** " She answered. " **Oh C'mon, not even the smallest of compliments?** " He smiled and cocked his head to the side waiting for her to respond. Joanna sucked her teeth. " **You look very virile.** " She said as she kept her head down and continued to draw. Daniel's head jerked back. " **Stop moving!** " She shouted from her seated position under one of the trees. " **That was a better compliment then I had expected! I'm glad you noticed!** " He smiled a proud smile. " **He was flirting.** " He realized. " **He hadn't done that in forever and he felt really good about it.** " He thought.

Joanna did not strike him as the kind of person who would ever find him attractive " **So what's the harm in a little flirting? It might do us both some good. When the time comes to get back on the horse it will be a little easier.** " He thought. " **Today was going to be more fun than he had originally imagined.** "

Joanna continued to sketch Daniel's his tousled, brown, windswept hair which had begun to fall in wisps around his eyes, his piercing blue eyes, which had now been accentuating his darker chestnut brown mustache and beard. " **He was quite attractive.** " She thought to herself. She hadn't really paid that much attention before but it was the kind of face that you could be drawn into staring at (" **If you did those types of things** "). She thought again. Joanna then spoke up. " **The light is shifting you can relax now. I will finish these sketches later.** " She said. " **Yeah, we took enough pictures too that you can use them to continue. I'll send you copies of all of them okay?** " " **Alright.** " Joanna closed her sketch book and caught a glimpse of her watch. " **We have to head out if you don't want to lose your deposit on that boat.** " She lifted her head only to find him already standing right on top of her. " **Oh, Um…** " " **Sorry didn't mean to startle you.** " He said. " **Let's go we have to pick up some supplies.** " He took her hand again and began his journey to store and then to the dock for the ship.

Joanna hadn't held a man's hand in over a year and there was something nice about it for the moment, but she didn't feel right. She knew that he was just being kind and didn't mean anything by it but she had to consider Nancy. She would not appreciate it if she were her so as they walked she pretended that something flew into her eye and let go of his hand to attend to it. Daniel suspected something but then he realized that she has no idea about his marital status at the moment.

Once Daniel had bought all of the supplies he carried the bag in one hand and he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and spoke up " **Not much farther now.** " They walked around onto the slip and up to the place his boat was docked. It was a Rodman 1250 and it was impressive. " **Do you know how to sail this thing?** " Joanna questioned. " **Wouldn't you like to know?** " He answered and winked at her. " **Now, wait a minute.** " She started to back up and he laughed walked around behind her and pushed her towards the boat with his free hand. " **Of course I can.** " He whispered into her ear.

Daniel stepped up into the boat and reached his hand down to help Joanna up and inside. Afterwards Daniel inspected the boat for the normal trappings –life vests, tubes, fire extinguisher. Joanna looked around and then went and sat down on the bench at the stern. She watched Daniel run around the boat like a kid in a candy store. He put the supplies away in the galley area. " **Isn't it great I have always wanted to sail the Mediterranean in a boat like this! C'mon up and hang on!** " Daniel ran to the Bridge and motioned for her to follow. Joanna found herself sitting facing Daniel as he took his place behind the wheel and turned on the engine. He had a flash drive that he inserted and put on some tunes which began softly playing throughout the boat. " **So where are we going?** " Joanna asked as she curled her legs up underneath her on the boat's bench as she sat. " **I've always wanted to sail away with a beautiful woman to Morocco. Why don't we head in that direction?** " Daniel gave a smirk as he looked at a computerized screen with a GPS map of the surrounding area.

" **Daniel, what are you doing? Why are you saying things like that to me? And why isn't Nancy here?** " Joanna felt the words fly out of her mouth so fast but she didn't like how his kind words were stirring things up in her that had been long since dead. She needed to put him (and herself) in their place. Daniel hoisted anchor and slowly pulled away from the dock and out towards deep water. " **I asked her to come with me several times, and she made it very clear that she had outgrown me and my dreams. I've already filed for a divorce.** " Daniel said as he stared plainly out into the open sea. Joanna felt horrible for him. " **Did she really say that?** " She asked. " **Jo, it wasn't just that she said it; but it was how she said it. We're over. I guess I was just the last one to know about it; that's all.** " " **Daniel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I just didn't want you to think that I would be comfortable…** " Joanna stopped speaking. Now she felt incredibly foolish and they both became quiet for quite a while until Daniel finally spoke again. " **I know you hadn't planned on getting pulled into my fantasy today but would you be willing to play it out a little longer?** " Daniel's voice seemed wounded, not like the carefree man she had met earlier in the day. She felt bad for being the one to cause him to lose the small spot of joy he had found to get through an extremely tough experience.

Joanna turned around and looked out onto the sea stretched out before them. The sea breeze grazed across her face and the lowering sun was still warming the air. She reached up and loosened her hair from her ponytail and allowed the wind to blow through her hair. " **I've never been to Morocco. How long, do you think, is the trip?** " She said as she turned towards him again and gave a warm smile. " **If you are with me, not long enough!** " The boat continued to speed out into the open sea.

 **XXXXX**

The boat had been anchored in the late afternoon the sun had been disappearing behind some clouds as Joanna and Daniel where lying on separate blankets, small deck pillows under their heads, relaxing on the aft deck enjoying the day.

[ _Music Playing_ ]

 _When I find myself watching the time_

 _I never think about_

 _All the funny things you've said_

 _I feel like it's dead_

 _Where is it leading me now?_

Joanna's eyes were closed and Daniel had his legs crossed at the ankles. " **This is the most relaxed that I have felt in easily a year.** " Joanna offered over **Brenda Russell's** " _ **Piano in the Dark**_ " playing over the speakers. As the boat ebbed, tilted, and swayed in a lull full fashion almost in time with the music.

[ _Music cont'd_ ]

 _I turn around in the still of the room_

 _Knowing this is when_

 _I'm gonna make my move_

 _Can't wait any longer_

 _And I'm feeling stronger_

 _But oh_

 _Just as I walk to the door_

 _I can feel your emotion yeah_

 _It's pulling me back_

 _Back to love you_

 _Oh no, caught up in the middle_

 _I cry just a little_

 _When I'm think of letting go_

 _Oh no, gave up on the riddle_

 _I cry just a little_

 _When he plays piano in the dark_

Daniel had been listening to the music as he stared up into the sky and asked. " **Is it really hard—you know, being on your own after all these years?** " She knew it, the moment that she heard the question, that this was not just a question about her life; but he desperately needed for her to be a prophet right now, and tell him what to expect for his own future. " **I wish that I could tell you that it was easy; that you have already shared enough love in your lifetime that you're still fulfilled, even though it's gone—you know; but it's not true. I think because you have had it, you become greedy, and expect it so much more. It only makes the chasm that you feel inside of your heart that much bigger.** " Joanna answered honestly.

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _He holds me close like a thief of the heart_

 _He plays a melody one to tear me all apart_

 _Silence is broken but no words are spoken_

 _But oh_

 _Just as I walk to the door I can feel your emotion_

 _Yeah_

 _It's pulling back, back to love you_

 _Oh no,_

 _I'm caught up in the middle_

 _I cry just a little when I think of letting go_

 _Oh no_

 _Gave up on the riddle_

 _I cry just a little when he plays piano in the dark [In the dark]_

 _Oh silence is broken but no words are spoken_

 _But oh, just as I walk to the door I can feel your emotion_

 _Oh baby, pulling me back, back to love you_

" **How have you gotten through it?** " He asked. " **I honestly don't think I have. I think that I just pushed pause so that I didn't have to deal with it. I truly felt it the first night here Madrid. I wanted to be here in Spain, so badly; and for so long, and he promised me that he would take me. He promised and now he didn't keep it and I am angry with him because he didn't. I am angry at myself for being angry at dead man who can't fight back. I'm angry that for my dream to come true, that he had to die first for me to have it. I hate that he made my dream have strings attached.** " Daniel heard it in her voice she was finally releasing what she had needed to say, that she had probably been holding onto it for forever.

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _Oh no,_

 _Caught up in the middle I cry just a little_

 _When I think of letting go_

 _Oh no,_

 _Gave up on the riddle_

" **Damn!** " Joanna said as she pounded her fist onto the deck and began to cry. She was embarrassed and ashamed that she blurted all of this out to a casual acquaintance at best and total stranger at worst. She hated losing this type of control but it wouldn't stop; her tears just kept coming.

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _I cry just a little ooh I cry I cry_

 _And I know I'm caught up in the middle_

 _I cry just a little when I think of letting go_

 _Oh no_

 _Gave up on the riddle I cry just a little_

 _When he plays piano in the dark_

 _[In the dark]_

Daniel knew enough about Joanna to know that he shouldn't look at her; not now, all he did was reach for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She turned her head to the opposing side and drenched the blanket with her free-flowing tears; the irony of the fact that the song " _ **King of Wishful Thinking**_ **" by Go West** had now begun playing in the background.

" _I don't need to fall at your feet_

 _Just cause you cut me to the bone._

 _And I won't miss the way that you kiss me_

 _We were never carved in stone._

 _If I don't listen to the talk of the town_

 _Then maybe I can fool myself_

 _I'll get over you, I know I will_

 _I'll pretend my ships not sinking_

 _And I'll tell myself I'm over you._

 _Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking._

 _(King of wishful thinking)_

 _I am the king of wishful thinking_

 _I refuse to give into my blues_

 _That's not how it's gonna be_

 _And I deny the tears in my eyes_

 _I don't want to let you see_

 _No_

 _That you have made a hole in my heart_

 _And now I've got to fool myself_

 _I'll get over you, I know I will_

 _I'll pretend my ships not sinking_

 _And I'll tell myself I'm over you_

 _Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking_

 _I'll get over you, I know I will_

 _I'll pretend my ships not sinking_

 _And I'll tell myself, I'm over you_

 _Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking_

 _Yeah_

 _No, no, I will never, ever shed a tear for you_

 _I'll get over you_

 _(I know I will)_

 _If I don't listen to the talk of the town_

 _Then maybe I can fool myself_

 _I'll get over you, I know I will_

 _I'll pretend my ships not sinking_

 _And I'll tell my soul I'm over you_

 _Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking._

 _(King of wishful thinking)_

 _I'm the king of wishful thinking_

 _I'll get over you, I know I will_

Joanna turned onto her side facing the side of the boat but Daniel did not let go of her hand instead he dared to move over and spooned to comfort her as she cried under the protection of his arm.

 _You made a hole in my heart_

 _But I won't shed a tear for you_

 _I'll be the king of wishful thinking_

 _I'll get over you, I know I will_

 _I'll pretend my heart's still beating_

 _Cause I've got no more tears for you_

 _I'm the king of wishful thinking_

 _Yeah_

 _I'll get over you, (over you) I know I will_

 _You made a hole in my heart_

 _And I'll tell myself I'm over you_

 **XXXXX**

Daniel awoke to find himself being hit with drops of water. They had fallen asleep on the deck and he had now awoken under the darkened sky. The rain had begun and the boat was pitching and dropping at a rougher pace then the calming lull they had enjoyed earlier. " **Jo…Jo…Jo come on wake up. You have to go to the bilge a storm has come over head."** He cradled her as he shook her. She could hear his words and she felt the water spritzing on her skin. She scrambled to her feet grabbing the blankets and pillows to take with her inside. Daniel ran to the bridge and tried to get them moving again but when Joanna ran back out topside to see if she could help she saw it in the flash of lightning. Strands of Daniel's hair had been standing straight up due to the amount of static electricity in the air. It was behind him. A funnel cloud spiraling around in the darkness and without the lightning you wouldn't even know it was there. " **DANIEL!** " She screamed. " **IT'S A HURRICANE!** " She continued yelling. It was then that Daniel saw the first hailstone hit the aft deck. The pound was loud and it shattered into smaller pieces on impact. These rocks of ice began hitting the water around the boat which made the boat rise and fall on either side. The spray from the sea splashed over the sides of the boat. Lightning flashed again and he saw the fear in her eyes. " **GET DOWN NOW!** " He screamed. " **NOT WITHOUT YOU!** " Daniel ran downstairs from the bridge and forced her down into the bilge of the ship. " **HOLD ON!** " Daniel spoke as he whisked his body around hers forcing her under the lower deck and into the nook of the galley. He forced her down into the smallest of confined spaces and covered her with his own body.

The sound of the hailstones beat heavily on the upper deck. Daniel pushed his body as close to her as he could. He was strong she could feel it and she was terrified he could tell. The force of the sea lifted the boat up and down and the thunder's blasting overhead had everything that had not been tied down shaking onto the floor.

" **You're going to be alright. Do you hear me?** " Daniel started calmly whispering into Joanna's ear. He pressed his chin into her shoulder and she could feel his beard scratching her neck and cheek. " **I'm not going to let anything happen to you. This is my fantasy remember, and in my dreams you would never be hurt.** " He motioned his mouth even closer to her ear as he spoke these words to make sure that she could hear him despite the pounding of the hail. His warm breaths a reminder of life; of closeness; of a love, and tenderness once shared; and sorely missed. " **It was her.** " He thought in the curiosity of the moment. Something about the product in her hair. He had caught whiffs of it for years before-a faint, pleasant scent that he could never reproduce, or define but missed dearly once it was gone. " **How odd only at this terrifying moment had he been close enough to notice it; the affect was briefly calming for him.** " He thought, but his thoughts were disturbed as water began leaking in on their heads from the hard rain, and the remnants of the displaced water which kept pounding and washing over the boat. Once the water started to fall onto her body. She immediately attempted to turn around and face him. She grabbed on to the front of his red t-shirt with its white circular collar. " **You cannot get hurt out here! Do you hear me?** " She said strongly to him staring eye to eye. " **I will never forgive you if you die out here do you understand me!** " She felt overwhelmed with emotion. She felt terrified but she also felt a connection to him. She had made a friend in him. She had not felt like she had—had one in a long time. " **I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!** " She pulled on his shirt even tighter. " **Jo, listen to me I am not leaving you, alright? I promise.** " It was then she noticed that she heard him more clearly-the hail had stopped and the boat began resting calmly on the water.

Daniel's eyes scanned above them. " **We're halfway there.** " He took a deep breath. Joanna rested her head on his chest and she could smell his faded cologne mixed with perspiration. She felt so perfect in his arms that she didn't want to leave. She knew that they were in a horrible predicament but she still somehow felt she was the safest that she could be because she had been with him. It was creepy that now she could still hear the music playing from the speakers so loudly and clearly, it was **Van Morrison's "Into the Mystic"**

[ _Music Playing_ ]

 _We were born before the wind_

 _Also younger than the sun_

 _Ere the bonnie boat was won as we sailed into the mystic_

 _Hark, now hear the sailor's cry_

 _Smell the sea and feel the sky_

[It was then as his eyes locked onto hers, that he hoped-beyond hope-that she felt this surge of a connection between them, too.]

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _Let your soul and spirit fly into the mystic_

 _And when that fog horn blows I will be coming home_

[There had been a connection between them it was small, it was growing- rapidly, and he was perfectly fine with that. It was then that Daniel's eyes grew wide as he felt it, and he pulled her hands off of his shirt and placed one of her hands quickly onto the handrail. The look between them was only for a millisecond when she screamed. " **NOOOO!** " The stern of the boat pulled upwards and Daniel's body lifted completely up into the air; legs first.]

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _And when the fog horn blows I want to hear it_

 _I don't have to fear it_

 _And I want to rock your gypsy soul_

 _Just like way back in the days of old_

 _And magnificently we will flow into the mystic_

[She tried with all her might to hold onto the handrail, and also onto his hand but she could feel the entire boat being lifted out of the water. " **Let me go!** " He said determinedly. " **Let me go and hold on with both hands.** " He said a second time using a directorial tone. " **Let go, hurry!** " He pleaded with her. " **NO!** " She shouted. Their hands were moist and slowly pulling apart. " **LET GO!** " He screamed again " **I SAID NO!** " She forced her body back under the counter of the galley and pulled him with all her might as close as she could to her. Her wrist pressed against the underside of the counter's edge. It left a piercing pain as it cut into her skin but she refused to let him go. He yelled and then demanded " **LET GO NOW!** " The sound of the newly striking hail attempting to drown him out. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** " He screamed. " **I'M BEING YOUR SAVIOR!** " She said with authority. The wind pulled the boat from side to side and her wrist got cut deeper and deeper every time it swayed from one direction to another and she screamed and writhed in pain but never let go. Daniel's legs were floating and he tried to dislodge her. " **STOP, you're bleeding!** " He said as he tried shaking the water which had been pouring down onto and off of his drenched face as the water continued to pummel the ship and its contents.

[ _Music Continuing_ ]

 _When that fog horn blows you know I will be coming home_

 _And when that fog horn whistle blows I got to hear it_

[Joanna practically willed her strength into existence, regardless of the pain she refused to let him go. She held on for dear life. Her hand no longer slipped and he no longer fought. He used his leg to brace himself by pushing up on the protruding corner of a wall.]

[ _Music Continuing_ ]

 _I don't have to fear it_

 _And I want to rock your gypsy soul_

 _Just like way back in the days of old_

 _And together we will flow into the mystic_

 _Come on girl..._

 _Too late to stop now..._

After another 10 minutes or so of damage done to the ship and to each other the boat finally collided back down onto the sea and bobbed and bounced like a top until it set itself aright. Daniel dropped to the floor but he came down with a thud as he hit the side of his head on the countertop rather than to fall directly onto Joanna. She gasped from his hit as well as from her release of pain as her wrist finally came free from the underside of the counter.

Daniel moaned. " **Are you alright?** " Joanna asked as she crept all the way out from under the counter and rolled Daniel onto his back to check his head. Daniel winced in pain but sat up questioning. " **What is wrong with you? Why don't you listen? I told you to let me go.** **I promised that nothing was going to happen to you and look at this!** " Daniel grabbed her hand and displayed the blood and cutting of her wrist. He stood up and walked over to where the medical supplies should have been. He started rummaging through the wet, and tossed around supplies until he found a sealed box and brought it back to her. He reached out for her and took her towards the counter and rested her damaged wrist onto it. Blood trickled down from behind his ear as he heard her yelling begin.

The look on Joanna's face spoke volumes—a black mother about to scold her child. She had been terrified, she had been hurt, but she had finally felt alive again the first time in fifteen months and he had caused all of it. " **ARE YOU REPRIMANDING ME RIGHT NOW?! DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME TELL YOU THAT YOU I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DIED OUT HERE AND YOU TRIED TO PUSH ME OFF OF YOU?!** " Daniel poured an antiseptic into her wound and wrapped her wrist with gauze to try to apply pressure and stop the bleeding until he could get her real medical attention as she raved on. " **What did you think that you were doing?!** " She grabbed his face up by his chin with her other hand and forced him to look at her. " **I WAS PROTECTING YOU!** " He shouted abruptly. " **WELL, THEN PROTECT ME THEN! NOT FOR JUST ONE MOMENT ON A BOAT, AND THEN YOU'RE GONE! DON'T OFFER PROMISES OF PROTECTION IN SUCH A TERRIFYING WORLD AND THEN JUST DIE AT THE FIRST SIGN OF A STORM BECAUSE THERE ARE OTHER STORMS! THERE ARE ALWAYS OTHER STORMS!"** Joanna felt slightly dizzy and winded as she realized she was shouting at him. She was taking out her fear of having to spend her life alone; out on him. " **Damn…** " She said to herself under her breath as she realized she was saying too much and requesting more than he had offered. As she began to have her eyes dart around the ship reprimanding herself for allowing her fears to make her vulnerable-he asked. " **Do you mind?** " " **Do I mind what?** " Was her rebuttal as he then wrapped his right hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in and kissed her. It encapsulated feelings of fears, sadness, of hope, and passions; it was youthful abandon, and yet, also the timidity of experiencing something new—but which had been needed and wanted nonetheless.

As this trip had been a new chapter in each of their lives this kiss was a small new promise of togetherness that was brought with it-a promise that neither had been willing to renege on.

 **XXXXX**

It was almost 1:45am when they had finally made it back to Daniel's hotel room. After checking the damage on the boat and finally making it back to the dock, and going for medical treatment at the hospital (each getting 10 stitches, her across her wrist, and him behind his left ear). They heard on the news of a "Medicane" which was a rare hurricane in the Mediterranean Sea; the last one had happened over 43 years ago.

Our two weary world-travelers practically crawled into the room and threw themselves onto the chairs in the suite just grateful for anything that resembled a home type of a dwelling. Joanna could not help but chuckle at her bags which had covered these chairs since earlier in the day. " **I missed my bus.** " She said blithely.

" **Muhhhahhh, you have played right into my plan. Now you have to stay with me until I take you back to Madrid.** " He spoke listlessly. His head fell to its side on the arm of the chair as he looked in her direction. His mind replaying the kiss that they shared. Daniel had tried to be humorous but barely had the energy to do so. She cut her eyes over towards him but didn't move or say anything she just let out a deep sigh. " **I am going to go wash off the day."** He stated but then asked. **"Would you like to go first?** "

" **I could definitely use a shower.** " She said. " **Where's your bathroom?** " " **In, past the bedroom. Leave your clothes by the door and I will have them laundered for you.** " He said.

Joanna thought about clothes, the only thing that she bought; that she could sleep in, was a silk charmeuse mini-slip that she bought for a dress that had hung in her closet for forever back home because she did not have the right length slip to go underneath it. " **Thank you** **,** " She smiled and picked up the smallest bag and went into the room. It was only then did Daniel have a moment of clarity it was then that he remembered, who she actually was, and what that relationship was, in regards to the others in is household.

Daniel laid his head back on the chair and thought about how long he wanted to share an actual meaningful relationship. How he had always, wanted real moments with Nancy and now-right here instead; he shared them with a most surprising source. Nancy spoke about growing up but this was the kind of mature relationship that he had been hoping for with her and never had. It wasn't shared, hopes, fears, and dreams; instead it was condemnation, blame shifting, and resentment. " **But what about Sam?** He continued to think. **How would he feel? Especially since it didn't seem to work out for him and Mercedes. It had been a long time and she is famous, always on tour, he is teaching in a college in another state. It just doesn't seem probable.** " He pondered. " **Should I miss out on an opportunity to be happy for 363 days of the year just because it may be slightly awkward for him to come to visit on Thanksgiving and Christmas?** **That is not even logical; he is my son he would want me to be happy.** "

Daniel walked into the bedroom and opened up the closet door he pulled a little plastic bag from off of a hanger which had words written in Spanish on it. It was for the laundry service. He picked up a marker and wrote his name on the front and room number. He picked up her clothes that she left by the bathroom door and inserted them into the bag. He pulled off all of his clothing and tossed them in as well and put on a robe when the bathroom door opened and Joanna appeared in an emerald-green silk charmeuse mini-slip. Her hair was back in its original ponytail that she had earlier that day. The smoothness, and flawless complexion of her cocoa skin embraced the color and demanded to be watched. He watched as the length of her exposed neck curved into her shoulders, how her skin from her shoulders merged at the valley of her bosom which promised all types of delight. The shimmering fabric clung to her waist and hips screaming to be touched and her beautiful legs poured from underneath the gown from the peak of her thighs with a sexiness that was not to be soon forgotten.

" **It's your turn.** " She said rather demurely understanding his surprise to see her in such an intimate state. " **Yeah, yeah…** " He quickly darted out of the room, bag in hand, in the other direction. He placed the plastic bag on the outside handle of his front door, along with the " **Do not disturb** " sign and closed and locked the door. He then swiftly entered the bedroom again and passed by her to go into the bathroom. While he was closing the door she asked " **May I use the bed closest to the window?** " She wasn't sure if he even heard her. " **Sure, whichever one you want.** " He shouted back. Joanna was grateful that there were two beds in this room " **It prevented things from being awkward. She knows that he kissed her but it would be easy to reason that away if she had to.** " She thought. She pulled back the comforter and climbed into the bed her body on the firm mattress and soft pillow seemed like pure heaven at this point. She stretched out expecting a well-deserved nights rest when she felt the flutter in her stomach; it was the result of a memory that she had tried not to dwell on. " **That kiss** " She thought. " **To be kissed by a man again. To share that type of intimacy with someone after so long. She wanted more."** She thought. She missed it. Then the flutter spiked from her stomach all the way up to the middle of her torso and sent a small shockwave throughout. " **Don't dwell, Jo.** " She said to herself as she turned over on her side facing the window to allow herself the opportunity to drift off to sleep.

She was already dozing when she heard a voice faintly speak to her. She thought that she may have been dreaming already but she heard something again. " **Do you mind?** " She heard. " **Huh? Do I mind what?** " She mumbled half in and out of consciousness. Then she felt the comforter being disturbed as Daniel slipped into bed beside her. He spooned close to her and covered her with his arm, after a few minutes of lying in this position; it brought the feeling of something else, against her body, underneath his pajama bottoms that she hadn't felt in a long time; a reminder of comfort after a long hard day. Daniel backed his hips away slightly (embarrassed by his carnal expression) but he continued to hold her, nonetheless, as they both just drifted off to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

Daniel rented a car and drove Joanna back to Madrid to her hotel the next morning. He spent the day with her as she showed him some of the sights from her literary tour. It was when they were having dinner together that night. That she felt the need to bring up how she had felt about their time together. " **How much longer are you going to be in Spain?** " She asked. " **I have one more week. What about you?** " He asked as he took a sip of the house vino. " **Only two more days.** " She looked down and picked at the pasta that was on her plate with her fork. " **Oh man, really.** " Daniel put down his glass. " **I was hoping…** " He didn't finish his sentence. " **About that…** " Joanna started. " **I know that we said… I said some things on the boat and we did some things but… I am not weighing any burdens on you. You just began this road of starting over and I've been on it for a while. You also don't know the future…you are not in the same situation that I am in—you could work it out with Nancy and I don't want to be caught up in that kind of problematic adventure.** " Joanna felt slightly uneasy about starting this conversation until she heard what his response was. " **Nancy and I aren't working anything out. I don't want to.** " Daniel added. " **Well,** **I'll believe that when I see the signed papers by both of you; but not before.** " Joanna finally lifted her face and met his eyes with her own, the conviction of what she just said shown very clearly in her eyes. " **Fair enough.** " Daniel spoke up confidently but then he extended his hand across the table and held her hand. " **In case there is anything vague in your understanding about our situation I want you to be clear. I want to be with you, and once I am completely free…I will be expecting you to be there, ready for me, as I am for you.** " Daniel lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it; then he released it.

" **I only have one other request.** " He said as he sat back in his chair. " **What is it?** " " **I still want to be friends in the meantime. I want to be able to see you in a public setting even if we aren't fully together. What do you like to do? What would you consider fun?** " He continued. " **I like to paint**." She said. " **Like houses?** " " **No, nitwit; paintings.** " She rolled her eyes in playful frustration. " **I knew that.** " He smiled. " **I could do that. I know of a new place in the Michael's strip mall off of route 27 it is called Muse. You can have wine and they teach you to paint a portrait while you are there-they even have music and light snacks. I will pick up a yearly package for two, one night a week, and you can meet me there. Are you willing? Do we have a deal?** " He asked. " **Why would you want to do that?** " She leaned closer and questioned inquisitively. " **Because, I don't want to think of you being alone and I know I would be feeling lonely without you. You're stalling do we have a deal?** " He said directly. " **That would be nice.** " She nodded. " **We have a deal.** " She added. Daniel clapped his hands together and caught the attention of the other diners who eventually turned their attention back to their own tables. " **I am really excited about the possibilities, I must say.** " Daniel added as he looked around the area they were in.

" **Are you done eating?** " He asked. Joanna looked at her plate and then as she lifted her eyes towards his she saw that he was looking at his cell phone. " **He has to go.** " She thought to herself. " **Yes, I'm finished.** " She said as she sat down her fork unable to eat anyway due to her sadness of their departure from one another. She didn't expect to even see him here and now she didn't like the idea of being without him either. Daniel called the waitress and paid for the meal and got up from the table. He walked around and helped Joanna with her chair as she stood. " **I have one last request, I think.** " He said as he pointed to a small secluded area underneath the palms near a spritzing bird bath. He led her to that area of the promenade and placed his cell phone on the small marbled ledge of the garden. He turned on his music and placed his phone on speaker before a song even began to play. " **May I have this dance?** " He asked. " **In front of all these people?** " She challenged as she looked around the harried evening street. He simply smiled and said " **What people? I need you to know that this song we are going to dance to, is now going to be my promise to you and I was hoping it would be your promise to me, too.** " He reached for her hand and began to hold her in a position to dance when he reached back and pressed play.

" **I know this.** " She said as she nodded and smiled and began to dance this slow dance with him on the golden lit, lightly-sanded colored, bricked, walkway surface. It was " **Get Here** " **by Oleta Adams**.

[ _Music Playing_ ]

 _You can reach me by railway_

 _You can reach me by trailway…_

 _You can reach me on an airplane_

 _You can reach me by your mind…_

[" **I think this is why we already met here, together, now.** " Daniel said. " **I needed you.** " He whispered.]

[ _Music cont'd_ ]

 _You can reach me by caravan_

 _Cross the desert like an Arab man_

 _I don't care how you get here_

 _Just get here if you can…_

[They danced watching each other in the warmth of the evening. His hand rested firmly but gently on the small of her back. They softly encircled their small dancing area as others began to take notice.]

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _You can reach me by sailboat_

 _By a tree and swing rope-to-rope_

 _Take a sled and slide down a slope_

 _Into these arms of mine…_

[He then leaned his unshaven, and stubbled cheek aside her smooth one, as he held her closer.]

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _You can jump on a speedy colt_

 _Cross the border in a blaze of hope…_

 _I don't care how you get here_

 _Just get here if you can…_

 _There are hills and mountains_

 _Between us…_

 _Always something to get over…_

 _If I had the way_

 _Surely you would be closer_

 _I need you closer…_

 _[Musical interlude]_

[" **If ever you need me don't hesitate in the slightest to ask.** " He said. " **No matter what you may think the obstacles are.** " He added.]

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _There are hills and mountains_

 _Between us…_

 _Always something to get over…_

 _If I had the way_

 _Surely you would be closer_

 _I need you closer…_

[Joanna held his hand tighter and nodded into his cheek. Their slow rhythmic dancing melding their bodies together and holding them to their word.]

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _You can windsurf_

 _Into my life_

 _Take me up_

 _On a carpet ride…_

 _You can make it in a big balloon_

 _But you'd better make it soon…_

 _You can reach me by caravan_

 _Cross the desert like an Arab man…_

 _I don't care how you get here_

 _Just_

 _Get here if you can…_

[Joanna finally spoke and asked. " **Will you allow me to do the same for you?** " Daniel moaned in her ear (which resonated into her chest cavity) encouraged that she was even willing. " **MMMmmm, oh baby, I'm counting on it.** "]

[ _Music Cont'd_ ]

 _I don't care_

 _I don't care…_

 _I need you_

 _Right here_

 _Right now_

 _I need you_

 _Right here_

 _Right now_

 _Right by_

 _My side_

 _Yeah… Yeah...Yeah…_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh…_

 _I don't care how you get here_

 _Just…_

 _Get here if you can…_

When the song ended Daniel pulled away slightly. " **Do you mind?** " He asked looking at her warmly. " **No, I don't.** " She answered and then Daniel kissed Joanna good-bye.

 **XXXXX**

Daniel had come home from his trip a new man. It was his daughter Stacy who he met first upon entering his home. " **Hey Dad! Welcome back.** " Stacy granted him a big hug. " **Mom, Dad's back!** " She yelled towards upstairs as he placed all of his bags down in the living room. " **Did you take pictures? I want to see.** " Stacy quickly requested. " **Of course he took pictures he always does when he goes out of town.** " Nancy spoke matter-of-factly as she descended into the living room. Daniel pulled out a flash drive and placed it into the television to show the slide show. There were pictures of Daniel sitting on the stairs of the ancient Amphitheatre; a picture of him sitting by a large sculpture of a man holding his knees; a picture sitting at Café de Marco; a picture of him walking the Calle Huertas over quotes etched into the ground; a picture of him on the Rodman 1250 boat; a picture sitting in the bar next to a picture of Ernest Hemingway; and a picture of him standing near a row of cannons.

" **Wow, it looks like you had a blast!** " Stacy said. " **I can't even describe to you what a wonderful time that I had. Hey!"** He spoke excitedly. **"Your ole' dad played guitar in the streets, I played "Give me the night" by George Benson!** " Daniel was so excited about his accomplishment. " **George who?** " Stacy asked. Daniel just lowered and shook his head. " **I really weep for this generation**." Stacy just laughed. " **You always say that Daddy. Well, I am glad you made it back home safely from your trip. I've got to go. I only was here to…** " " **To do your laundry; I know, I know.** " He said. " **Yeah, I just put it in my trunk before you got here, so, glad to see you had fun!** " " **Don't you have too much fun make sure you keep your grades up I'm not paying for college for…** " " **For me to flunk daddy, I know, I know**. **Love you Mom** (She kissed her mother), **love you Dad** (She kissed her father), **bye."** Stacy was out the door.

With the children all grown you could really feel that all of the love that had been given to their children left none left to give to each other. Nancy could hardly even look at him and he now knew that he preferred someone else's company as well. " **YOU, played guitar on the street?** " Nancy asked dismissively. " **I told you that I wanted to make my dreams come true.** " He replied. " **I suppose I remember something like that.** " Nancy began picking up magazines from the sofa in the living room and placing them back on the coffee and end tables. " **Nancy, I've figured it out. I am not satisfied with us, and our marriage, I have started the proceedings for a divorce and since I know that you are not happy with me either; I would appreciate it if you would not contest it.** " Daniel just threw it out there and whatever would happen would happen. Nancy sat down on the sofa slightly taken aback by his forthcoming nature. " **You've started it?** " " **I called my lawyer while I was in Spain there was no reason to prolong it; especially when I felt the best that I have in a long time, once I had been away from you.** " Daniel picked up his bags and began to take them upstairs. " **I'll let you have the house… I just want out.** " Daniel continued up the stairs leaving a stunned Nancy still sitting on the couch.

 **XXXXX**

When Mercedes finished welcoming Sam's family into her mother's home for herself. She desperately tried to get Sam's attention. Only Sam hadn't seen his mother in so long that she dominated most of his time, trying to find out " **How he liked the new job, and how sad she was that she missed their wedding**." Mercedes noticed that while Nancy was preoccupied speaking to Sam-that Daniel had slipped close to her mom and had been sharing an intimate moment in the corner of the room. Music had been playing and the room seemed so normal, just family, sharing, and caring but now that Mercedes knew that there was this underlying, under-current of attraction. " **How could it be this obvious and yet so well hidden in plain sight?** " Mercedes thought.

She watched as Daniel pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket, opened it up and showed it to her mother. Her mother read its contents intently and then her lips parted in excitement but she didn't say anything her mother's eyes just shot up towards his and sparkled; in happiness. Mercedes watched Daniel take his pinky finger and slide it down the extent of her mother's wrist along the side of her hand and to the tip of her pinky then he encircled his pinky on hers for a couple of moments. All of this was done while their hands hung at their sides so no one would notice; but Mercedes noticed-and she-wasn't having it.

 **Author's note: I know this was an incredibly long chapter but you needed their backstory too. Please review. Thanks Anna.**


	18. Chapter 18

I Knew You Were Waiting for Me – Part II Chapter 18

 **Twelve Months Ago…**

" **So that's it?!"** After about ten minutes Nancy came up the stairs and began speaking as she entered their bedroom; only to find it empty. She turned around in the doorway and stared down the hall. She walked towards the center of it glancing into the other rooms on that floor while holding onto the top rail of the banister which extended across the entire hallway until it bent upwards towards the next landing. It was then that Nancy heard the footsteps above her head. She walked the length of the railing, around and up the stairs to the next floor. She saw Daniel removing some of Sam and Stevie's old things and packing them into boxes. " **What are you doing?"** She inquired. He made eye contact with her briefly but then went along with his work. " **I am putting the rest of the boy's old things in storage in the garage so that I can use this for my room until I find another place.** " Nancy stood there in total shock. " **Just like that… you have made a decision without even speaking to me and just like that? After all these years?** " She questioned.  
" **I don't want to sound like a prick but why are you acting like this means something to you? Didn't you make it clear to me before I left that we weren't compatible anymore; that we didn't want the same things out of life? Your words and your attitude spoke volumes and believe me this time—I heard you.** " Daniel reassured her; as he recalled their discussion before he left for his trip, and her accusation that " **he listened but didn't hear her** ," then he moved past her and placed two boxes on the ground outside of the room door and then re-entered the room to continue his work. " **You son of a** " Nancy was now visibly angry. " **I stayed with you through losing a house! Carting our kids to cheap motels; all because, your pride, didn't allow for me to reach out to any of our parents for help. I respected your wishes. I worked double shifts, not so that we could afford to get a new place. But so that we could get out of debt enough, only to incur more debt later, by buying this house, and now you are going to up and** _ **LEAVE ME**_ **! How** _ **DARE**_ **you!** " Nancy's scream was so loud that the pitch of it reverberated in Daniel's ears.  
" **Don't give me THAT NANCY!** " Daniel stopped working and swiftly turned to face her. " **Don't stand here and portray the poor weak victim in this mess. Number one, you have never respected my wishes. I told you I didn't want our parents to know because I knew that neither one of them could HELP US! Both, of their places, were too small for our family of five to stay in with them. Your mother was barely holding on after having to pay all of the mounting medical bills for your father, and my mom and dad worked hard all their life they were so happy about retiring. They were trying to put the money to good use and have some semblance of a life before they died—they wanted to travel! They EARNED IT! And I was not going to take that away from them! If you had ever even bothered to listen to either of our parents, when they spoke, you would have known that telling them, when neither of them could do anything about it, would have been cruel and made them worry for nothing.** " Daniel's body stirred with excitement as he finally spoke his full mind on the subject. He continued.

" **Besides, you weren't the only one taking whatever jobs they could, Sam and I did it too; we were all working double shifts. I did it because you guys were my family, and my responsibility, and I owned that! You may not have liked the motel where we had been staying; but the one thing, we weren't doing was living outside on the street, or living in our car!** " Daniel began to circle Nancy as he spoke and his begrudging nature exposed itself more and more as he continued to rail at her.

" **You didn't stand by me; you stood behind me stabbing me in the back, and then kicking me when I was down. You didn't stay for me, hell I don't even think that you stayed for the kids! You stayed so that you would never again miss an opportunity to belittle me in front of them, or your friends, or your co-workers, and even my family! Did you think I didn't know that you told my mother? So much for respecting my wishes huh, Nancy?"** He grunted challenging her earlier statement. **"I heard you on the phone on several different occasions making me sound like a complete and utter idiot to everyone we knew.** Daniel's stare turned arctic cold as he began to tear in one eye. **"Do you think that I didn't know that my parents gave us all they had as a down payment for this place? Do you think that I wasn't watching the savings and that I didn't notice when my mother gave it to you—the same amount that they had in savings; just mysteriously added to our balance? Did you think I could ever really forgive you for allowing my parents die thinking that I was a failure? That they died after I robbed them of the life they had desired, saved for, earned, and worked so hard for? That they never got to travel because of me? Why else do you think I started drinking so heavily during that time? I was hurt and embarrassed that the enemy in my camp-had been my own wife, but I took it; because I made some bad investments. I owned it, and I had to deal with the losses. Well, now I know that you too Nancy, were a bad investment as well, and I own that too! Trust me I can deal with this loss as well, and a lot easier than you think.** " Daniel concluded with great resolve.

" **I hope you don't think that I am going to make this easy for you!** " Nancy was also bearing down on her position. Daniel knew that she was about to go to war with him and threaten his future happiness, bitterness swelled up within his soul. "Nancy, why would you make this easy-you have never made anything else comfortable in my life?" This question was Daniel's only curt response. " **I'm telling the kids!** " She demanded. " **Not without me you aren't!** " He spoke up after her.

Nancy stormed away, and Daniel knew that the die was cast.

 **XXXXX**

" **OH, Hell to the Nah!"** Mercedes thought inwardly. She was angry, she was disgusted, she was afraid of what this would do to the family dynamic. She needed her mother to come clean to her. She needed to get her alone to answer all of her questions. It was at that moment that Mercedes heard an indistinguishable sound escape from Stacy's throat. Mercedes looked over and saw that Stacy had been standing alone and staring at the accent wall of the living room which had been filled with photographs and portraits. Stacy turns around abruptly and shouts directly at Mercedes' mom. " **You Bitch!** "

The room goes silent.

Jordan spoke up " **Hey!** "

Daniel and Joanna flinch and attempt to part at the sudden outburst. Sam then cries out. " **STACY!** " " **Mom…** " Stacy speaks up. " **…She is the reason for your divorce! Look at this!** " Stacy points to the wall behind her covered with paintings and photographs. " **They are the SAME!** " Stacy walks towards Joanna. " **You didn't even have the common decency to remove them before we came over here today? Are you really that vile?** " Stacy questioned. Joanna raised her head and focused on Stacy's eyes not willing to let her see her sweat, but she did not respond.

Nancy walked toward the wall and studied the evidence. Jonathan spoke up. " **Stacy who in the hell do you think you are speaking to like that?** " To which Jordan shouted. " **Yeah, show some respect! Mom, what gives?"** Jordan questioned his mother afterward. " **RESPECT!** " Stacy spat. " **Did she?** " Stacy pointed to Joanna. " **Did she respect my mom or her marriage?** " She continued to advance and speak in an accusatory tone, but now her gaze fell upon her father as she spoke. " **MY FATHER HAS A MATCH OF EVERY ONE OF THES PICTURES AT OUR HOUSE!** " She walked back to the wall and pointed. " **This one was taken in Cartagena, Spain last year, and this one** (she pointed to another) **, and this one, and this one.** " She continued pointing at different pictures prominently displayed.

" **Dad took up painting too, he has every one of these portraits hanging in his room at home. Are you claiming that these are all just coincidences? Or, proof that they have been together all of this time?"** Stacy dared everyone in the room with her eyes to doubt her estimation of the situation. She walked again towards her father. " **You said that you and mom were getting a divorce, but you never said it was because another woman was involved.** " Stacy directed her vitriol towards her father as she spoke using a disgusted tone.

Daniel spoke up forcefully. " **STACY, THAT IS ENOUGH!** " Mercedes was stunned she had no idea about a divorce or that this could have been going on for that long. Mercedes looked over at Sam who had the same disbelief on his face. " **Dad?** " Sam began dumbfounded. " **Is this right?** " Sam looked at his father awaiting a response that would clarify this misunderstanding that had obviously been going on right now. " **Mom, why aren't you saying anything?** " Jonathan questioned. " **Yeah, mom tell them that it's not true.** " Jordan insisted.

The tension in the room had been building; the silence felt burdensome until Stevie began to speak. " **Everyone just needs to calm down,** " Stevie said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down in the center of it—unimpressed.

Nancy continued to scan every picture and portrait displayed on the wall. They were the mirror images of everything Daniel had brought home from his trip and once a week for an entire year. Nancy's body shook with rage. She finally had signed off on the divorce, and she had no idea that there had been another woman involved all this time.

" **Dad…** " Sam's voice was almost pleading. **"…Don't you have anything to say?** " Sam stood there, man to man, trying to understand " **Why would he do this and especially with her?** " Sam wondered. Once he had been met with silence once again, Mercedes spoke up. " **Something must be happening between them because I saw them kissing when I first came home today.** " " **WHAT!** " Jonathan and Jordan both shouted. While both of their wives were feeling extremely uncomfortable about the information that had been made public in this room. Sam's gaze swiftly flew to Mercy. " **And you didn't tell me?** " " **Sam, I was trying to process it myself. I wanted to tell you but, I wanted her to explain to me first. What could I say? She wouldn't answer me when I confronted her about it. Then everyone came in and I just…I didn't know what to do."**

Daniel stepped forward and reached out his arm behind him beckoning for Joanna to take his hand. After a few moments she took her hand and held onto his, this elicited an audible gasp from Stacy, and then he spoke up. " **Stacy's right I have been in love with Joanna for at least ten months now, and I don't regret any of these photos and paintings because they are proof of some of the happiest times of my life,"** Daniel spoke up.

Nancy whipped around from the wall " **YOU LYING BASTARD!"** She ran towards Daniel and began smacking him across the face. Stevie and Sam rushed forward from their positions and pulled Nancy off of him. " **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!** " She screamed. " **AND YOU….WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!** " Nancy's anger raged against Joanna. " **I AM…** " Joanna began to speak. " **A person without honor,** " Jonathan interjected filled with disappointment. " **How could you?"** Jordan added. **"After all the years of teaching us right from wrong? All those lessons, all of the Bible studies, and you go and have an affair with a married man? You are such a hypocrite!** " Jordan's anger bubbled over fiercely as he spoke.

Joanna inhaled a deep breath and started to speak again. " **I am not a hypocrite. I have spent my entire life teaching your right from wrong. We were not having an affair. We were meeting up, as friends. Despite what our emotions told us we have never betrayed our families.** " Joanna still managed to speak with some dignity despite the circumstances in which she found herself. Daniel then faced Jonathan. **"Don't say that about your mother. She has always been honorable in this situation even when I desperately tried to talk her out of it. She held her ground, and I love her even more for it.** "

Nancy directed her gaze to Joanna. " **After all these years that you have known me how could you betray me like this?** " Nancy's self-righteous indignation bursting forward. **"OH, please mom! Stop overacting you know how you have treated Dad all these years—why pretend like you are so hurt now? She doesn't have to answer your questions.** " Stevie interjected disinterestedly as he finally let go of his mother. To the shock of Mercedes and Stacy. " **This is a joke. C'mon Hun we are leaving.** " Jordan spoke up as he grabbed his wife and their things and moved towards the front door. " **Let them figure out this crap on their own.** " Jordan barked. " **Jordan!** " Mercedes called as Jordan stormed out of the front door his wife following quickly after.

" **I'm right behind you Jordan!** " Jonathan picked up his family's bags and gestured for his wife to take his daughter and leave the house as well. " **C'mon, guys don't be that way stay and let's talk this out!** " Daniel began following them towards the door, but Joanna held on to his hand and prevented his movement.

She merely shook her head, and he understood instantly that it was futile to continue. " **So now you want to talk, huh.** " Stacy blurted out. " **How could you daddy?** " She went to comfort her mother which had shown where her allegiance and support lay. " **To answer your question, Nancy…** " Joanna began speaking again. Her tone was not harsh, or cold but it was firm and unapologetic. Sam felt a bitterness rising in his throat and a foul taste in his mouth. " **What could she say to his mother?** " He thought. " **I've always loved Mercedes, mom.** " He thought, but now he was feeling like he betrayed his mother, in some way, by having done so. " **When did she become this person? When did my dad?** " Sam thought to himself as he still held onto his mother's quivering body. The tension in the room and the positioning of the people made it difficult not to see where the lines were. The lines had been drawn. Stacy and Sam had been each holding on to Nancy at the far end of the room. Stevie took his seat again on the sofa in the center of the space. Mercedes had been standing closest to the newly formed couple of Daniel and Joanna; although, the chasm between them felt like the Grand Canyon in scope and scale. Nevertheless, Daniel and Joanna held a united front on the opposing side of the room from Nancy. It was then that Joanna continued speaking.

" **It had been brought to my attention Nancy that you had something that you no longer wanted; something that lacked value for you, something that had now lost your interest; something that, in the least, you had been in the process of throwing away. You, yourself have run into me on a couple of occasions over this last year, and you spoke to me of 'how happy you were that you were finally going to be free from your marriage.' You told me how, 'for a long time, you no longer connected with Daniel.'**

 **I was never quite sure that I could believe Daniel's point of view-only-on this matter, and I kept our friendship as platonic as I could because of that. In fact, there was nothing that he could say or do to convince me to move forward with him. But it was you, Nancy, it wasn't until I heard the scorn and derision from your lips. It matched the disdain he spoke of to me, and I knew then that he wasn't lying to me. I knew then that he was not just a man trying a clever rouse to begin having an affair on his wife.**

 **It was only then that I realized that the things he said that you thought about him were true. I realized how difficult it would have been for him to have had that attitude greet him every night when you came home. I found myself wanting to be of great comfort to him, a place solace for him; as he had been for me, so often. The man I knew, he just didn't deserve that…not in my opinion. What you had vehemently decided no longer had any value to you. I, personally, found great worth in it.** (Joanna moved closer to Daniel so that now their shoulders were touching) **I recognized the value in it for myself, and before I knew it—it had become priceless to me, and I could not give it up. I allowed myself to fall in love with him Nancy only when you proved to me that you had fallen out of love with him. I did not take him from you, Nancy; I had only caught hold of what you so willingly threw away.** " Joanna concluded. Daniel's face brightened with a small smile. The two of them had never said that they loved each other, out loud, not to each other—not until today. Even in the midst of the chaos, the confusion, the sadness, the anger, and the lack of privacy-still, it somehow was enough; for both of them. There was a strengthening of their bond as they watched each other take on all of this negativity about their relationship and yet not pull away. Mercedes watched her mother closely and she seemed sincere but what was she supposed to do. " **This could ruin everything.** " She thought until Daniel pulled her out of her thoughts with his words. " **I wanted to apologize to you, Mercedes. I'm sorry. I know that you were put in an awkward spot earlier today. I ran over here to tell your mother that the divorce had been finalized. I know that you saw me kissing her, I honestly couldn't help it. I hadn't kissed her since I said good-bye to her in Spain. I just couldn't wait any longer, but I told her that I would bring back the proof when I came here tonight and I did.** " Daniel added as he reached for the same piece of paper that Joanna had been holding on to this entire time. Daniel handed the paper to Mercedes. " **Look at the date.** " He said. " **I just received it in the mail today, but the divorce has been final for four days already. I know that we all were here to celebrate Sam's and your happiness at finally being together, but can't you all see that we are sharing in that same type of happiness for ourselves—we are finally able to be together too.** " He mused at the similarities of their newfound happiness.

Nancy's body stiffened at these revelations, and she spoke up immediately. " **I think that I am going to be sick.** " She broke away from the grasps of her children grabbed her coat and took her leave through the front door. Stacy is now quickly running out behind her. " **Well, I think that is my cue,** " Stevie said as he stood from the sofa and went over and gave his father a big hug. " **I'm glad that you are happy dad; you too, Joanna.** " He spoke as he hugged her too and then walked past a disillusioned Sam and tapped him on the shoulder as he left the house.

The house which had just been buzzing with family and happiness not even an hour before now stood in stark contrast with only the two couples left in the room. Sam finally came to himself and began to speak. " **I think that we should leave now Mercy** " was all that he said. " **You don't have to Joanna admonished."** Sam and Mercedes, both, had so many conflicting emotions about their parents right now that staying and continuing to discuss this did not seem like a good option for either of them.

" **Let's go** " Sam reached out his hand to Mercedes. She took hold of it, and they both walked out of the door with nothing more to say to their parents or each other for now. Once they left the house, Daniel turned to face Joanna. " **I think that I need a place to stay tonight. Do you mind?"** He asked. Joanna shook her head " **No** " and then they embraced each other.


End file.
